Forever
by Christian's Ana
Summary: The Characters in this story do not belong to me. They are from E L James books. Iam just a fan who thought it would be fun to share some of my ideas for the characters. They are not identical to the original characters. Ana and Christian have been dating for more than a year. Christian decides to take her and Elliot and Kate on a vacation for 2 weeks. It does not turn out how he
1. Chapter 1

It's Friday night around 11 when Ana and Christian pull up to her apartment. " Christian thank you I had a great time tonight. I love you." Christian smiles at Ana and takes her hand in his and kisses it so gently. Ana smiles at him. He is so very sweet. She finds herself thinking I have the best boyfriend in the whole world. How did I get so lucky? " Ana I had a wonderful time as well. Do you really have to go shopping with Kate tomorrow? We still get to have dinner right? Ana places her hand on Christians cheek leans in and kisses him. The passion between lights up and kiss becomes like they are trying to consume each other. " Christian Ana says after catching her breath from their kiss. " I have to go shopping if you and I and Elliot and Kate are going to vacation in Aspen for two weeks Kate andI need some nice new outfits. But, yes we are still having dinner. I will miss you too until then." Christian smiles. " I know alright but remember any thing you need use my card I want to give you everything starting with this vacation." Christian gets out of the car and walks around to Ana's door and opens it for her. When she gets out he takes her hand and walks her to the door. " I love you Christian, drive safely. Please txt me when you get home. " " Baby I will its only a couple of blocks away. I love you too. Good night now go inside and get ready for shopping" " I love you too. I know its not that far but we had some wine tonight and I want to know my man is home and safe. Goodnight." Christian smiles one of his glorious smiles squeezes her hand one more time and as Ana opens the door he turns and walks back to his car.

When Ana gets in the apartment Kate is not there. Oh she and Eliot must still be out. I wonder if she will be home tonight or staying at his place? Ana goes in her bedroom and finds her p js and puts them on and then goes in the bathroom she washes her face and brushes her teeth. She is ready for bed but finds that she is really not that tired yet. " Maybe I am just waiting to hear from Christian and then I will be able to sleep. She grabs her pen and journal and sits down on her bed and begins to write about her day. As always it begins and ends with Christian. Ana smiles at the thought of him. Since they began dating Christian has become her rock, her protector, her lover, sun, moon and stars. Ok her whole world. She knows she wouldn't want it any other way. When she is almost finished her entry her phone begins to ring. Christians picture lights up her screen. " Hi baby you home?" " Yes I am and missing you. But, I guess I will live." He says and Ana knows he is pouting. " I miss you too. I will see you tomorrow. I love you." " Well, we wouldn't have to miss each other if you would just agree to move in with me." " Christian I just … I just." " Ana its ok I know. I love you too. Have fun shopping tomorrow." " I will Christian goodnight." " Goodnight he says and one more thing dream of me he says and then he is gone. Ana sits there a moment with the phone still to her ear. He knows I will dream of him. Something must be on his mind he never forgets to ask me if I have made sure the windows and locked and that I locked the door, Ana reaches over and shuts off the lights and lays her head on her pillow. " Move in with Christian I promised him I would think about it. I love him so much but I am just not sure yet. I have always pictured myself married before I lived with a man. He knows that. He understands and respects that. NowI am not above spending a few nights yes those are fun nights. Ana drifts to sleep thinking about those nights being held is his strong arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as Ana wakes she sees the Sun is shining and it looks like a gorgeous day. She wonders about Kate is she home or still out. She gets up to make some tea and then start to get ready for a day of shopping. Then a dinner with Christian and he promised it would be romantic and just the two of us. When Ana walks out to the living room Kate is there and up drinking her coffee.

" Well good morning sleepy head. I looked in on you last night to tell you I was home but you were out cold. Are you ready for our big day?" Kate asks Ana as she walks over to the kitchen. " Kate yes I am ready I know shopping is normally not my thing but, I am excited for pend this trip. I am excited that we get to spend two weeks together having a great time with our guys." Kate looks at Ana and agrees. " Come on lets finish our drinks and get ready to go., Kate says"

They sit on the couch and sip there coffee and Tea and just laugh and talk about life and love.

" So what did you and Christian do last night? " " Well he had Symphony tickets so we went to dinner and then went there. The music was beautiful I had a lovely time. What about you? Kate laughs

" It was no Symphony for us. Eliot would never go for that he took me out to a club to see a local band. Lots of fun. Eliot says I cant keep you out to long shopping because Christian is taking you for a private dinner for just two. What do you think that is about?

" No Kate its not what you think. Christian likes to just have me to himself sometimes he says he doesn't always like to share. Since we will be going away with you all for the next two weeks. He probably just wants us to have some alone time. " Kate rolls her eyes and Ana and says

"Ok if you think so but, I am not sure he is head over heels for you and one day he is going to ask you to be his wife. I know you secretly want that too."

Ana gets up and puts her tea cup on the table. " Ok Kate well, I am going to get ready so we can spend some money. "

When Anna is in the shower she thinks about what Kate said. She knows she is right. Ana would love one day to be Mrs. Grey but, she is not going to ever bring that up to Christian he has spoke about them having a life together and they have both laughed and talked about plans. But not wedding plans. Ana doesn't want to be one of those girlfriends who keep asking when I am I going to get a ring. When and if Christian proposes she wants it to be not because he felt pressure. Plus they have only been together for about 1 year and a half.

Ana and Kate quickly get ready and head out to the shops. Ana's phone vibrates. She takes it out and sees a txt from Christian. " Good morning beautiful. I hope you and Kate have a great day shopping. Remember anything you want and use the card I gave you. I am going to my study to work for a couple hours this morning then Eliot and I going for a hike. I miss you see you tonight. Love C. As Ana is reading the message she can't help but smile she is just so caring and I am lucky. She quickly types back a message as Kate drives them to the mall.

" Good morning beautiful yourself. I miss you too. I love you please don't work to hard you need time to relax. Have a great hike, Dress warm it is cold out today. See you tonight. Love you A. forever.

When they get to the mall the parking lot is a mess. Its December and of course the Christmas season is in full swing. When Kate finally is able to park they make their way into the mall. As the time passes Ana and Kate have found so many cute outfits.

" Well Kate I think maybe we should stop and get some lunch or something to eat so we have strength to continue." " Sure Ana but we need to go to one more store. " Kate leads Ana into a small boutique with many beautiful dresses in it. " Kate what are we doing in here? " Ana I need you to look in the right pocket of your jacket. I think there is a something in there".

Ana does what she is told and reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a note she opens it and begins to read. Ana, Look around this shop and find yourself the most beautiful dress I have one in mind but, you pick what you like. But, I would love to see you in something strapless and royal blue. Love Christian forever.

Kate did you know about this? Yes I did we are going to go somewhere formal on vacation so we are suppose to get dresses and shoes you know the works. Christian didn't want to tell you because he knew you would ask him what you should get. I told him he needed to tell you something or we would be forever because you always look at things and say I hope Christian will like this? "

Ana laughs she knows Kate is right. Well he did give her an hint on the color and style. She looks around the store and sees some blue dresses in the back corner.

" Kate my note mentions Royal blue so I am heading over here. " Kate shakes her head. " Ok lets look around and meet up and try them on. Kate answers They both head around the store.

Ann starts looking through the dresses. She is taken aback by the price of dresses. But she knows Christian would tell her price is not an option. As she is looking through the blue gowns she sees one of the dresses has a note attached to the tap it simply says pick me. She smiles and knows this is Christians pick. Of course it is just the right size. She takes it from the rack and goes in search of Kate. Kate has found a red dress that has a very low back. When they find a sales associate to try the dresses on.

She looks down at Ana's dress and says, Miss Ana Steele? Ana looks at the girls she has never seen her before in her whole life. " Yes I am Ana Steele. How do you know me? The girls looks at her and laughs " Oh no ma'am its the dress I will be right back,She comes back carrying a bag and shoes with her. These are the items that were picked for you to match that dress. " Ana smiles and turns to Kate.

He is so over the top he thinks of everything." Kate rolls her and laughs " Of course he does. "

They go in the fitting rooms Ana looks in the bag she finds the most beautiful sapphire earrings bracelet and necklace. There is a note attached. Baby these will bring out your eyes. She smiles. Next she finds a bodice piece thigh highs and straps. With of course another note. " I look forward to you being my desert. " She then turns to the shoes. She opens the box and finds the most gorgeous pair of blue heels she has ever seen. She sees the designer label and rolls her eyes Christian I love you. She begins to put the items on and everything fits perfectly. Her and Kate walk out to show each other their choices.

" Wow Ana you look beautiful, the over the top bastard got you a whole outfit. What a control freak. " Ana darts her eyes at Kate. " Kate he is not like that he just wanted me to have something beautiful. " When they go to check out Ana finds that all her things have already been paid for. She looks at Kate as they step out of the store. Ok , Lunch? Kate looks back at her " Yes.".


	3. Chapter 3

They sit and eat lunch in silence for a while.

Kate looks up at Ana and asks, "So did Christian really buy SIP.? I mean that is kind of weird to by the place your girlfriend works for."

Ana shakes her head as if to agree. " Yes Kate he did we had a very long argument about it at the time. But Grey Holdings is wanting to branch out into publishing. Christian assures me he will not interfere with my job. I think now that the senior editor position is open I would like to apply. I know that it is a long shot but I want to try. "

" Ana yes I think you should because you just never know. I mean you are one of there best junior editors. Just don't tell Mr. money bags that you are applying or he may just influence HR."

Kate laughs as she says this last part.

Ana thinks to herself Kate is right Christian would probably give her the job hands down.

" Well they are not opening anything up for applications until after the holidays so I have a few more weeks to decide. "

" Have you ever been to Aspen Ana? "

" No Kate I have never skied or snowboarded or anything. Christian assures me he will teach me and will be right there with me. "

" Ana you will love it its so much fun. I myself have never snowboarded but I love down hill skiing. Its such an adrenaline rush. But start out on the beginner hills you will do fine. "

" Thanks Kate I am excited to go and spend time with you and Eliot and of Course Christian I am so excited to see his home there. I bet it is awesome."

" Eliot says it is. He did some of the build for it. He said he gave Christian a deal since he is his brother. Like Christian needs a deal. "

They both laugh. They both are so happy that they have both found love and its even better that it is with brothers.

Back at the apartment the girls are in there rooms putting away there purchases. Ana looks at the clock 4:00 just a little but until she has to get ready for her dinner with Christian. He will said he would get her at 6. She takes the plum dress out of the bag. She bought this dress for tonight. Kate assured her Christian would love her in it. She hangs in on the outside of her closet and goes to get in the bath and begin the beautifying process.

When she is all done with her hair and getting dressed. Kate helps her with the final touches to her make. up. Ana is glad to have Kate because she is just no good with make up. Kate hands her a mirror.

" Look at yourself Ana you are going to knock his socks off. "

Ana looks at herself in the mirror and smiles

" Kate thanks so much. But, do you think its too much? "

Kate shakes her head and says " No I don't its perfect. "

They hear a knock at the door. Kate says ,"You stay here I will get the door.

Then you can make your entrance."

Ana smiles and does as Kate says. As she is sitting in her room she hears Christians voice he is telling Kate something about Eliot and they both laugh. Then she hears Kate tell him to sit and she will see if I am ready. That is Ana" cue she waits until Kate knocks on her door and then comes out. As she makes her way to the living room she sees Christian's eyes get big and he stands up and walks over to her.

" Ana you look gorgeous. That dress it really suits you. I can't stop staring."

Ana feels the heat on her cheeks as she smiles at Christian. She leans up and kissed him. He begins to return the kiss and Ana brings her hands up to his hair and gives him more access to her mouth. Ana pulls away and Christian rests his forehead on her's, She looks into his beautiful blue/grey eyes and says in a breathy voice.

" We better go before we miss dinner and spend that alone time in my room. "Christian looks at her with his wicked smile.

"I think I like that idea I could just have you for dinner. But then again I think you would make a better desert. "

Ana smiles at him and kisses him one more time. This time gently on his cheek. He reaches for her hand and leads her out the door. She seesTaylor get out and opens her door for her.

"Good evening Miss Steele he says as she approaches the car.

" Hi Taylor. " He is always so formal with her she has told him to call her Ana but nope never gonna happen.

Taylor is Christians personal driver and security guard. Ana likes him because he seems very reliable and sincere. Christian always has Taylor drive on their dates that he says are just for them. He wants to focus on her not on the driving is what he says. Ana and Christian hold hands as Taylor drives through the traffic.

" Chrstian, I want to say thank you for picking out that beautiful dress and all the accessories. It is just words cant describe it. Also, thank you the trip and all the other things you got me for it. I love you but please don't feel like you have to buy me a new wardrobe every time we go somewhere new, she laughs.

Christian looks at her smiles. " Your welcome baby. I know you will look beautiful in that dress. I cant wait to see what else you got. I don't do it because I feel obligated to I do it because I love you and I want to give you the world and your hearts desires. "

" Christina you have given me the world and my heart desires. I have you and that is all I crave. "

Christian looks at her with a wolfish grin he takes her had to his lips and says " Oh baby you are all I crave too. I hope I can make it through dinner before peeling you our of that dress. "

Ana smiles and knows she is blushing.

Taylor pulls up at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Taylor comes around the car and opens the door for Ana. He then proceeds to the trunk and takes out two bags. He looks up a the bellhop and says, Take these up to Mr. Grey's suite please."

Mr. Grey see you tomorrow about 11:00?

"Yes thank you Taylor that will be perfect."

Taylor gets in the car and drivers off.

Ana looks at Christian puzzled. " Christian are we staying the night? You didn't tell me I have no night wear or clothes for tomorrow?

Christian pulls her close to hime and kisses her when she is in mid sentence.

" Hey Baby he says after the kiss. No worries I got all that covered. For tonight I don't want you to think about anything but us. "

Ana looks up at hime and caresses his face. She smiles at hm and says "ok."

When they walk into the hotel Ana is overwhelmed with its beauty. This is one of the top hotels in Seattle she has never been inside.

" Good evening Mr. Grey, we have your private dining room all set up and dinner can be served when ever you are ready. "

Christian looks at the man and responds,

"Thank you."

" Ana would like to go up to the room first or eat?"

Ana takes a moment and things about it. She would love go up the room and let him have his way with her she has missed him. But she knows they will never make dinner then, " Christian we should do dinner first I mean we are already dressed for it. "

He looks down and her and smiles he knows what she was thinking about. He leans in and says softly into ear ," Good choice we shouldn't spoil dinner with desert first. He kiss's her just behind the ear and then puts her arm in his and says to the man. " Please sir show us the way to the dining room. "

The room is beautiful with soft lighting from a beautiful chandler hanging above the only table in the room. In the far corner Ana sees a lady playing the harp and the music is soft and romantic. Christian pulls out Anas chair for her and then takes his seat. He looks dashing in his black dinner jacket, and white shirt and tie. The Candles in the center light up Christians Face and he just look so delicious.

"Christian, Ana says as he reaches for his hand. You look wonderful and this is wonderful and perfect. " Tears start falling down her cheeks.

Christian gets up and walks over to her and pulls her up into his arms.

" Baby whats wrong why are you crying? I want to make you happy."

Ana looks up to him and puts her arms around his neck. " Christian I am happy you do make me happy. I am just so overwhelmed. I love you so much and you just always make me feel like I am in a fairytale and when I look at you I see my happy ever after. "

Christian leans down and kisses her gently pouring all of his love for her into this one kiss. Ana responds back and she feels every ounce of her body light on fire. At that moment she wishes the harpist was not there because she would seduce him right here right now. They both break from the embrace when they hear some clear there throat. Christian turns and sees the waiter,

" Sir would you like us to serve the dinner now? "

Christian looks down at Ana and he can see the need not for food her eyes. He says softly to her " We will eat first baby then you can have me anyway you want me. "

She smiles and shakes her head and walks back to her chair. Christian pulls it out for her and then says to the waiter, " Yes please we are ready. "

During dinner they talk about there day Ana tells Christian about the shopping trip and he tells her about the hike.

" Ana are you excited about Aspen? I really hope you like the house? I promise to take you skiing but I don't think I could handle you going down a big hill.

She looks up at him. " I am very excited about Aspen and I am sure I will love the house, from what you have told me about it it sounds wonderful. I have to admit I am nervous about skiing. I really don't want to snowboard. That makes me really nervous."

Christian looks at her and reaches for her hand. " Baby you don't have to do anything there that scares you. Enjoy yourself and only try what you want. We can always hang back at the house and have our own kind of fun while Kate and Eliot go ski. "

Ana smiles and knows what he is talking about. Yes she hopes to have some of him in Aspen as well.

" Oh Mr. Grey I so want to have myself some of you while we are there. "

Before dessert is served Christian asks Ana to dance with him. They begin to dance.

"Christian I want to tell you I love you and you are my world. I want to hold you forever.

Christian smiles at her and says," baby I feel the same way about you. You have lite a fire in me I didn't know was there. I want to hold you forever. I cant see a future for myself if you are not there with me."

Ana is over taken by emotions and begins to cry.

" Come lets have dessert and then we can go upstairs so I can love you. "

He leads her over to her chair. As Ana sits down she sees Christian get down like on his knees and her stomach starts to spin. Her shoulders sag when she sees him just tying his shoe.

When he is done he takes her hand in his and as he begins to speak they hear a ruckus outside the room. The door flies open and Elliot and Kate come running in laughing and enjoying there little prank.

Christian stands up and looks at Elliot and says in an icy cool tone,

" What are you doing here?"

" Well Kate told me how Ana was telling her about how you were taking her to a diner just so you two could be alone. Well I filled in the blanks of where you would be going with what you told me today. So I thought well we should crash their party because you all need to get ready to be around us because we leave for Aspen the day after tomorrow."

Ana is watching Christian he seems agitated and she is a little too but she hopes this wont break Christians mood. She watches him take his hand out of his pocket and shake elliott hand. Ana stands up and embraces Kate. The waiter comes in with two more chairs and some more desert.

Christian leads Ana back to her chair.

" I am sorry baby. I wanted tonight to be perfect".

Ana stops and caresses his cheek.

" Christian it is perfect you always make things perfect. Please don't let them ruin out night. I love you and they cant stay all night. I know your disappointed but please I want you to stay here with me don't shut down. "

Christian looks into Anas eyes he is disappointed and she doesn't realize how much. But he loves her and at least he is with her.

" I wont baby I promise. Come lets finish desert. "

After dinner they go into one of the clubs in the hotel and dance for awhile. While Kate and Ana are out on the dance floor Elliot excuses himself from the table where he is sitting with Christian. He walks out to the dance floor and begins to dance with Kate. Ana takes a moment and watches Christian. He is drinking his beer and seems agitated and even upset. Her heart sinks he is upset about out party crashers. She just wishes he could move past it and enjoy himself. She decides to go save him from himself.

" Hey there good looking want to dance?"

Christian looks up and smiles at her and says "sure.

He stands up and Ana leads hime to the dance floor. She pulls him close to her and he wraps his arms around her. Ana is aware they are dancing to slow for the music but he is with her and he is smiling. She will take anything as long as he is here with her.

" I am glad you are out here with me. I love you Ana whispers in his ear. "

Christian pulls her closer to him and whispers

'I love you too. I just wanted a night with you.

" Hey remember I said they cant stay here all night. I promise you will have me 100% when they are gone. Please just dance with me. I know you have the moves to make me want you even when we are dancing."

Christian begins grinding his hips and Ana grind back. He kisses me and its so hot its like we are making love on the dance floor. Ana thinks to her self we are surrounded by a lot of people but, its like just her and Christian in a bubble all alone. When the song ends Christian says come on lets go sit down. Ana follows him back to there seats. After a while Kate and Eliot join them.

" Hey guys Kate says, Why are you not dancing? "

Ana looks at Kate and says we just are ready to go up to the room. "

" Ok Ana no problem. "

Ana smiles Kate gets it she will make sure her and elliot make there exist now. Ana takes Christian's hand looks down at him and says

" Come on I really want that desert I have been thinking about all night. "

Christian gets out of his seat and says, " Lead the way."

Ana looks over and Kate and sees Elliot is gone.

" Kate where is Elliot has he gone to get the car? "

Kate looks at Ana like she is crazy. No silly he just went out to get our bags."

Ana glances over at Christian and visibly sees him become tense. Elliot comes in with the bags. Kate looks at Christian and Ana and says

'come on guys. First one there gets the bigger room. Ana looks up at christian and says, "baby we can always have vanilla with them in the other room. "

Christian smiles at her and says" There is nothing wrong with Vanilla when its with you. He squeezes her hand and makes his way to the elevator.

When they get to the suite Kate and Elliot go off and find there room. Christian had made it clear on the way up that the bigger room was for him and Ana.

" Christian this room is beautiful. I have never been in a hotel room this large before. I mean its like its a house. "

Christian smiles and walks over to her.

" Ana come with me I have been dying all night to get you our of that dress. "

Ana grabs his hand follows him into a very large bedroom. It has high ceilings and crown molding all around the room. The bed is huge and there are so many pillows on it. She looks up and sees Christian just watching her.

" What, what is it Ana? If you are to tired all you have to say is you are and I will hold you while you sleep. "

Ana walks over to Christian closing the space between them. " Nothing is wrong and there is nothing I want more than you right now. I just was looking at this room and I couldn't believe that I was here in this room with you now. "

Christian slowly turns Ana around so her back is to his front. He begins to slowly unzip her dress. He then leans forward and starts kissing her neck. She rolls her head to one side to give him more area to kiss. He lifts the dress off her shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. When he looks down at Ana's back he sees she is only in a thong and a lack bra. Before he turns her around he unbuckles her bra and takes if off and drops it to the floor. He turns her around and Ana grabs his face and brings his lips down to hers. While they are kissing she begins taking his jacket off he helps her by moving his arms. She also starts unbuttoning his shirt. He pulls away from the kiss and looks at her in front of him

"oh baby. I need you so much. "

Ana hurrays to get the last button and then lifts his shirt off and lets it drop to the floor.

" Christian I need you to. I want you to kiss me everywhere. I want you to start right here she puts her hand over her sex and his eyes light up with passion.

He kneels in front of her and slowly takes her thong in is fingers and slides it down to the floor. He leans in and his tongue take no mercy on her Clitoris. She screams out with passion. Christian continues with his masterful tongue. Soon his hand goes up her leg and she slides two fingers in side of her and she moans again. Christian stops and stands up and and begins kissing Ana hard she can feel his want and need in the kiss. She reaches for his pants and unbuttons them and puts down the zipper. She kneels down and pulls Christians pants and underwear down. He steps out of them.

"Hmmm Christian seems you are so ready for me." " Oh yes baby so ready. "

Ana takes him in her and and begins kissing up and down his shaft. She shields her teeth with her mouth and barriers deep inside her mouth.

" Fuuu ck Christian Moans.

After a few minutes he grabs down and pulls her up and tosses her on the bed. He crawls up between her legs. She looks up and smiles at him.

" Are you ready baby? " " Yes Christian please I want you take me here now. " He pushes in her gently and they begin to move and soon they both are lost in each other.

They lay with each other Ana lays her head on Christian's Chest and he has his arm around her. Every once in a while he strokes her hair.

" Ana you are so hot and I love getting lost in you. I really wish you would say yes to moving in with me. I could have you anytime I wanted."

Ana laughs " Oh Christian living together is not just about having sex. "

" I know baby, I am just saying. He leans down and kisses her head. " Are you tired? We could go out and have a glass of Champagne?

Ana picks up her head and says that sounds good. "

Christian gets up and puts on his t shirt and sleep pants. Ana grabs one the soft robs that are hanging in the bathroom.

When they get out in the living room Kate and Elliot are sitting on the couch having a drink as well. Christian pour himself and Ana a glass of Champagne and joins her on the other couch.

" So Elliot says what do you all think we should do in Aspen? " I promised Ana I would take her skiing and you and I should snowboard one to the days.

The girls could ski or shop or just relax at the house if they don't want to try that. I am pretty sure Ana doesn't want to." He looks over at her and smiles.

Ana returns his smile and just takes a moment to drink him in. He is so wonderful how did she get so lucky. She reaches out her arm and rubs his back and leans into him. He kisses the top of her head and frees his arm and wraps it around her.

" Yes shopping is defiantly something we must do Ana. They have some of the best shops on Aspen. We could have another shopping spree. "

" Kate I don't think I will be able to match you in my spending this time. Ana laughs.

Christian leans in and whispers in her ear. " Baby don't worry about the money Let me buy you anything you want. "

Ana looks up at him and caresses his cheek. He leans down and new kisses her.

" Christian you are so wonderfully sweet? You already got me enough for this trip. Thank you. "

Christian says " Hey just think about it. I wont force you to but know that the option is there for you. Don't shut it down right away ok"

Ana smiles up at him. " Ok she says"

Then she speaks up so the whole room can here, " I would like to know what we are doing that we had to get those beautiful dresses for? " She looks from Elliot to Christian?

Elliot says, " It is a night of celebration? We are going to take you ladies out for a great dinner and then go see an Opera at the Wheeler Opera house. "

Kate looks at Elliot and says " That is so great. and she gives him a big kiss and hug."

Ana turns to Christian and says what are we celebrating?

He looks at her and smiles. Well I am celebrating having you in my life. "

" Oh Christian that is so sweet. I want to celebrate you too. " She leans in and kisses him.

Kate says" you know we need to check out some of the clubs too, the night light is awesome in Aspen. "

" Maybe if we are lucky Christian will let us take the snow mobiles out on the trailers at his house. "

Ana looks at Elliot I have never been on a snow machine. "

" Oh Ana you will love it Elliot says. Kate have you ridden one before?"

" Yes I have we did some riding when we went as a family. Mostly we skied but yes we did some riding. It has been awhile though."

Ana is not sure about the snow machines but it seems safer than skiing down a mountain. She doesn't want to let Christian know she is a little scared to try. He is so looking forward to skiing with her. She knows she shouldn't feel this way. Christian will be with her and he would never let her get hurt. He already promised her she didn't have to go snowboarding.

" Are you going to take me fishing she asks Christian."

" I will take you back in the spring to fish.I don't think you will be fan of ice fishing."

" Yes you are right now not a fan. But, I would do it with you. I just want to spend time with you. That is what I am most excited for. "

He grabs her hand and lifts it to his lips and kisses it. He brings it down but doesn't release it.

He looks at Ana and says " Me too baby. Me too. "

They spend the rest of the night talking and laughing that the time goes by so fast. Ana leans back and yawns. She looks over at Kate and she seems so happy. It is great to see her like this. She has so many broken hearts in college that if Ana was her she would have given up on love all together. Kate looks over and smiles at Ana.

" Ana you look beat, Kate says we should call it a night. Yes Kate we should. They both stand and Ana looks back at the guys. "

" Are you all coming to bed? " Elliot stands up and says I am having one more drink first. "

Christian looks up at Ana I will be there in a bit baby. "

Ana looks at him making a pouting face.

He laughs at her and gets up and takes her in his arms.

" Ana go lay down I promise I wont be too long."

"Ok. but hurray I will be cold with out you. " She kisses him and says good night to Kate and Elliot and goes to lay down.

She lays awake for a while and listens to Christian and Elliot talking and laughing out in the sitting area. She cant quite here what they are saying but there laughter resides in the room. She wakes just a little when she feels Christian get in the bed.

" Hey baby he says to her while he pulls her into his arms kisses her face and then falls asleep. Ana doesn't open her eyes but she smiles and places her hand on his chest. She feels safer now he is here with her and he hopes he always will be.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ana wakes and Christian is not in the room. She hears people out at the sitting area. Did she sleep that long that she is the last one up. She gets up and grabs a robe and heads out to find everyone. Christian sees her and walks over to her.

" Good morning baby breakfast is going to be here soon. Taylor will be here to get us at 11:00am. Did you sleep well? "

" Yes I did. Where is Kate?: " She is in the shower."

Ana looks and sees both of the guys look like they have had showers.

" Well I think I will go get cleaned up as well. she says to Christian. " I wish you weren't clean yet. I would love for you to wash my back."

Christian smiles at her and hugs her. " I am sorry baby you looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you just so I could take you in the shower. "

Ana laughs and heads back into the bedroom and grabs a towel and turns on the shower.

When she is out of the shower and drying off. She hears the bedroom door open. Christian knocks on the bathroom door.

"Ana, breakfast is when ever you are ready. I will wait to eat with you. "

" Thanks Christian but you can go ahead and eat I don't want your food to get cold. "

The door opens and Christian comes into the room.

" Baby a gentleman always waits for his lady to eat with him. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just sat down and ate my food and then made you eat alone. ?

Ana looks at him and laughs. " Christan I love you so much. You are the most caring and thoughtful man I know. I am so lucky to have you. Now go so I get finish getting ready. I don't want my man starving while he waits for me so he can eat. "

Christian smiles at her and before turning and leaving he says.

" Well hurray up I am getting lonely out there with out you. "

"You have Kate and Elliot. "

Christian gives her a look like I am not so sure. Then he leaves her to get ready. She hurrays and gets dressed and dries her hair and then goes out to find Christian and the others.

After Breakfast its almost time for Taylor to be there. So they all pack up and head downstairs. Elliot and Kate leave. While Ana and Christian sit on the sofas in the lobby and wait for Taylor.

Once they are in the car. Taylor looks in the mirror at Christian.

" Where to sir?"he asks.

Head to Ana's place please. Taylor turns out of the hotel drive and heads for Ana's apartment. An looks over at Christian see she looks confused.

" Christian are we not going back to your place for awhile? It seems odd you wanting to hang at my place?

Christian turns and faces her.

"Ana, I am sorry but since tomorrow morning we are leaving for 2 weeks I have some work to finish up. So I am going to the office. I will be working for most of the day. "

Ana looks out her window for a moment. Why does she feel so disappointed she will see him in the morning.

" On a Sunday, really? I wanted to snuggle on your couch pick a movie and maybe make out."

He takes her hand in his. " Baby I am sorry. I will take a rain check on that. I do have movies and couch in Aspen.

" Ana smiles for a moment. " Ok but you better make it good.

" Christian laughs and says, " I promise I will."

They pull up outside Ana's place She leans in and hugs Christian and kisses him good bye. For some reason she just doesn't want to leave him. Sunday is always there day. But I guess they will have the next two weeks.

" Hey baby, I am sorry. I promise to call you later. "

" Ok I guess I can live with that. I will finish my packing for tomorrow and wait for your call. "

Christian gets out of the car and opens her door. Come I will walk you in. Instead of just leaving her at the door he goes in with her right to her door.

" Thank you for the great time this week end. I cant wait to see you in the morning. What time should we be ready? "

"I will have Sawyer come and get you and Kate about 6:00. "

" Ok we will be ready. "

" Ana is something wrong? I don't want to leave you like this you seem as if something is bothering you. "

She shakes her head as if to say no.

" Nothing is wrong its just for some reason I feel like today will be so lonely with out."

He takes her head in his hands and leans in and kisses her softly and passionately. When they pull away he smiles at her.

" I promise baby I will make this up to you. I hate to leave you to on our day. But you will have my full attention in Aspen."

Ana smiles and hugs him hard one last time. She turns to open her door. He gives her one more soft kiss and turns and leaves.

Ana walks into the apartment and checks Kate room. She must be out with elliot. Sunday is there day too. She goes in her room and gets out her luggage and begins to a pack. She lays out everything she will need for the morning along with a small bag so she can pack it quickly to take with her. When she is done she decides to relax. It is late in the afternoon and just feels like reading a book and relaxing. She finds a book and a blanket and goes out to the living room and sits on the couch. Kate should be home soon. She will need to pack. She thinks as she opens the book and begins to read. About 20 minutes into her book her phone rings. She sees its Kate.

" Hey Ana are you home?"

" Yes Kate I have been home for awhile I packed up and now I am just reading."

" Is Christian here?"

Ana feels her face fall for a moment. " No he had to go to the office to finish up some things since we would be gone so long. "

" Oh ok. Well I will be home in about an hour. Do you want me to pick up a pizza and wine for us to eat tonight for dinner?"

" Kate yes that sounds great see you in a little bit. "

Ana hangs up the phone she lays her head back and closes her eyes. She thinks about Christian and what he is doing. She decides to text him just to say hi.

I hope your afternoon is going well. I am all packed and ready to go. I cant wait for tomorrow. Please call me later. I really need to here your voice. I miss you. Love Ana, Forever.

It doesn't take long before Christian responds.

Ana you sound so sad in your message. I miss you too. I am still working hoping to be done soon. I am glad you are all ready to go. I promise to call you later. Baby call me if you need to take to me. I glad you always have time for you. You are the most important thing in my life. I love you cant wait to see you in the morning. Call me if you need me. Love C. Yours forever.

As Ana reads his message tears start to fall down her cheeks. May she should call him just to hear his voice. She dials his number and he answers right away.

" Hey baby I am glad you called. Are you alright?"

Ana holds back her tears and then answers him." I am now I just need to hear you. I don't know why but I feel so anxious today. I just feel like I need you."

" I wont be much longer I could stop by before I head home.."

As much as she wants to tell him yes she knows he needs to get home and rest for the trip.

" Christian no am going to sleep early so I am ready for tomorrow. "

Christian just isn't sure he believes her but he decides not to push her.

" Ok Ana call me if you change your mind. If you moved in we could always fall asleep in each others arms. "

For the first time since he has asked her about moving in Ana feels like she really wants to be there with him all the time.

" Christian I want nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms every night. Yes, I will move in with you. After our trip lets make the move and then I can see you everyday. I think that is what I need is just more of you."

Christian is quiet for a moment he cant believe she has just said yes to moving in.

" Ana you have just made me very happy. We will arrange the move when we get back.I love you and will see you tomorrow." " I love you too see you in the morning." Ana smiles as she hangs up the phone she can here the happiness is his voice.

She hears Kate walk in the apartment. Good she is home Ana is thinking because I am starving She races out to the kitchen :

Hey Kate, thanks for picking up pizza."

No problem. You are already packed? I guess I will need to start after dinner."

" Yes I got home and went right to work. I have been looking forward to this trip for awhile. Ana says as she takes a piece of the pizza.

Kate looks at her strongly, Wait a minute today is Sunday?

"

Ana looks at her as says yes so it was the last time it checked.

" Ana, Kate says, This is the day Mr. Wonderful always puts aside for you? Why is he missing from this picture?"

Ana gets that sad feeling in her heart even her best friends knows today is her day to have Christian to herself.

" Yes well because of the vacation he needed to go to the office and finish up a few things. He promised to make it up to me. Since the vacation is here I will get him for 2 weeks."

Kate looks at her and laughs and smiles. " Oh thank goodness, I thought something bad happened between you too and we would need ice cream and pizza"

Ana laughs and shakes her head.

" Christian said Sawyer will be here tomorrow about 6 am to get us. So we need to be ready."

" No problem I will pack up and then hit the bed. I think we will need to be about 4 or 4:30 to shower and be ready don't you?"

Ana thinks about it for a minute then looks at Kate " Yes that sounds about right. "

Kate grabs her plate and glass of wine I better get to packing I will as I do it. If you want to come and join me you can keep me company."

" Ok I will be there in a minute.

Ana sits on Kate's bed as she moves around her room packing up everything she will need for the two week trip. They both talk about how excited they are to be going away with the guys.

" Ana it will also be nice for us to have some girl time too. You will come shopping with me when we are there right?"

Ana really wishes there was something else they could do but at least shopping is in doors warm and reasonably safe.

" Yes Kate I will go shopping with you. I am really excited about going to the Opera I have never been."

Kate looks at her like she is thinking about something.

" You know I don't think I have ever seen an Opera either. It must have been Christian's Idea because I don't think Eliot would just pick an Opera as an exciting evening out. "

They both laugh. Ana thinks to herself yes Opera sounds like loves taking Ana to things that he wants to share with her so she can experience it for the first time. Kate finally gets done packing and plops down on her bed next to Ana.

" Do you want to watch a little TV to get tired or read? " I think I will just read.

"We could put out luggage out in the living room so they are ready for Sawyer in the morning. :

" Good idea then I am going to lay down and fall asleep to a book."

Ana looks at Kate like she has an arm missing.

" Your going to read. I didn't think you did that just for fun."

" Very funny Ana I need something to relax me and reading might be the trick. "

Ana grabs a book from the shelf and gets into bed to read for a bit then go to sleep. She grabs her phone and checks that she didn't miss any messages or calls from Christian. There is nothing he must be still working. She decides to txt him once more tonight.

Hey there Handsome, I hope you are still not at the office working. Its getting late and we have an early morning date. I cant wait to see you. I love you. Goodnight Your A, forever.

After about 20 minutes of reading she is tired. She puts her book down and shuts off her lamp. She hopes Christian is showering, working out or sleeping that is why he hasn't responded. He really works to hard.

Christian knows it late and Ana is probably asleep but decides to txt her before he crashes for the night.

Good morning beautiful. I am looking forward to spending the next two weeks with you. See you soon. Love C, Forever.


	5. Chapter 6

Four thirty comes way to early. Ana reaches for her alarm and hits snooze. There is a knock on her door and Kate says

"no hitting snooze Ana time to get going."

Ana puts her arm one her and face and thinks how can she be up and moving around already. She usually sleeps later than I do. Ana makes her way up and out to the kitchen she decides to start her morning with a cup of Tea. Kate comes out of her room.

"Well there you are sleepy head. I am going to get showered so don't go back to sleep. Or I will tell Christian on you."

Ana laughs at Kate as she walks back into her room to shower. Ana slowly sips her tea and begins to feel really excited about the trip the day is finally here. When she is done with her tea she goes into her room and bathroom and begins getting ready too. Christian said Sawyer will be here for 6. When Ana gets out of the shower and gets in her room to get dressed she looks at her phone to see if there is anything from Christian. She smiles when she sees the message he sent her last night. See send him just a short message.

I am excited to see you. I love you. your A forever.

She sets down the phone and quickly finishes getting ready. After she is all done she heads out of her bedroom to wait on Sawyer. She makes herself one more cup of tea. As she is sitting on the couch drinking it. Kate comes out of her room all ready to go.

" There is still enough hot water in the Kettle if you want one more cup before we go. " Ana tells Kate. Kate sits down next to her and says.

" No I think I am good. We don't have to much time left anyway."

A few moments later there is a knock on the door. Ana gets up and goes to it and opens it. Good morning Sawyer she says when she sees him standing there.

" Good morning Miss. Steele are you ladies all set to go?"

" Yes we are."

Sawyer steps in and spies the bags. Once I get your bags loaded we will be on our way. "

Kate stands up and walks over to them.

" Do you want us to help with the bags? Less trips you have to make she says as she smiles at Sawyer. He looks at her and says,

" No ma'am I don't think either Mr. Grey or Mr. Grey would like that if they knew I had you both carry your own luggage. "

Once Sawyer has there luggage in the car and they are sitting in the back. He pulls out and heads for the airport.

Kate looks at Ana and says "so I am finally going to see Mr. money bags jet. I bet its nice. "

Ana looks at Kate and smiles it is nice very nice."

Ana has only been in it a couple of times. Her favorite trip was when Christian took her to New York with him. Seeing Central Park with him was so romantic. His apartment there was huge smaller than the one here but not that much. Christian worked a lot on the trip. She hopes he can stick to his word and not have to work on this trip. But, if does at least this time she has Kate and Elliot to entertain her.

As they pull up to the Tarmac Ana sees the other Audi SUV and knows that the guys are here already. Sawyer comes around the car and opens there door.

Kate steps out of the car and stops dead in her tracks with her mouth wide open. Ana has to make her way around Kate to get out. She stops and looks at Kate and then the Jet. Oh that is why she stopped.

" Kate it's even nicer inside I assure you. Would you like to go in?" Ana grabs her by the wrist and pulls her towards the jet. As they get closer to the jet Taylor comes down the stairs.

"Good morning Ana and Miss, Kavenaugh. I am just going to help Sawyer with the bags and then we will be ready to take off."

Ana looks at Taylor wondering what that was all about suddenly she is Ana. They make there way into the plane and the pilot is there to greet them.

Welcome aboard ladies. Ana looks at him and shakes his hand.

" Thank you Stephen. I look forward to a wonderful flight. " " thank you ma'am."

Ana steps farther into the plane and doesn't see Christian. Suddenly she feels disappointed. But, Eliot is not in the jet either. If Taylor wasn't here she would think that they stood them up.

na

Kate moves in behind her. " Wow Ana this is gorgeous. The cream leather seats and the light wood walls. If I had my own jet I could see it looking like this."

Ana smiles at Kate. " Come on Kate before we sit I will show you around." See leads Kate toward the back. Here is the bathroom, there is a small study. Right here is a bedroom. She opens the door and they enter.

" Ana this is fantastic. Show tell me what is it like to be a member of the mile high club? " Kate looks at her and raises her eyebrows. "Come on don't hold out on me."

"Kate!" Ana says surprised. " I am not a member of that club. Not yet anyway. Maybe someday. "

"Well maybe Elliot and I will beat you all to it."

"Oh no not unless you get your own jet. I assure you I will be the first to join that club in this bedroom. " Ana laughs and feels a little embarrassed. But, its true she will have the memory of making love to Christian in this room someday soon she hopes.

" Come on Kate lets go back up front we can get a drink and take a seat. The guys should be here soon. "

When they make their way back out to the cabin they find four chairs that are across each other with a table between. When they sit a young lady approaches them.

" Good morning Ladies, my name is Natalie and I will be your flight attendant today. Can I get either of you

to drink? Perhaps some juice."

" Yes orange juice would be great do you have that? Kate asks? Ana do want any juice?"

" Yes that would be great. Ana looks at Natalie.

" Ok I will be right back with two orange juices."

They sit in silence and drink there juices for a few moments. Ana looks out the window when she sees a cab pull up. Christian and Elliot step out of the car and walk toward the plane. Hmm that is weird she thinks to herself why would Taylor already be here and Christian and Elliot seperate.

When Christian steps into the cabin. He smiles at Ana and Kate. He leans down and gives Ana a quick kiss. "Good I am glad they got you all something to drink. Are you all ready to go?" Christian asks while he sits down next to Ana.

" Yes we are. Taylor was here when we got here where were you?"

"I had Taylor drop at us Elliot's he forgot somethings and I didn't want you all to worry, so I thought better Taylor be then any of us."

Well, you could have called. You know there is such a thing as a telephone. "Ana says her tone is a bit more cross than she feels.

Christian grabs her hand and kisses it and then places it with his back on her knee. " Hey baby, I am sorry. I didn't meant to worry you. I just really wanted to hurray and get here too. "

Ana looks at him and smiles its alright Christian I am not upset, I think I am just still tired."

Here, Christian says put your head on my shoulder and go back to sleep. I missed you last night. "

" I missed you too. Did you get all the work done you needed to?

Oh, I hope so.

Mr. Grey(s), would you like anything to drink? Orange juice like the ladies perhaps?"

Yes Natalie that will be says he looks at Elliot and he shakes his head.

When Natalie brings them there glasses. Stephan's voice speaks over the intercome. ' Good morning ladies and gentleman. We will be making our way to the runway please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for take off. We will be in Aspen in no more than 2 hours.

Ana relaxes and puts her head on christians shoulder he has taken a book out of his bag and begins to read. " Get some rest baby. I will wake you when we get there."

Ana smiles up at him and whispers, I love you Christian. Forever. He smiles at her and kisses the top of her head.

Kate and elliot are both reading and smiling. Gee, everyone seems to be so happy today.

Ana really cant fall asleep she just plays with the Christian's hand while she holds it. She looks up at him from time to time. It must be a great book because he cant seem to stop reading it. He must feel her looking at him because one times he looks down and her and smiles at her. She smiles back and continues to carries his hand. She is so happy to have some time away from everything with Christian and Kate and elliot. She knows they are going to have a great time.

" Christian Kate asks, " How long have you had your place in Aspen?"

Christian looks up from his book, I think it must be close to 3 years now. Right Elliot?"

Elliot shakes his head, Yes that sounds about right. It has been a couple summers since I was up there approving the plans with that Architect lady. Oh what was her name? You know the one Christian, she couldn't keep her hands or her eyes off of you? Elliot laughs.

Christian shakes his head and says yes, I remember her. As I remember she seemed to have eyes for you too, He teased. " Her name is Gia Mateo, I may have to get her to design me a home on the sound. "

Ana looks up at Christian, " Your going to build a house, but I thought you liked Escala?" I mean its a great place. "

Christian looks down at Ana and says " I do like escape. I will keep it but, wouldn't you love a big home that looks out over the sound?"

" Yes, I would. But I could never afford a place like that. So I guess I will just have to use yours." Ana jokes with him."

" Please share it with me. I don't want to be there with out you. " He leans down and kisses her very sweetly. The blush moves across Ana's cheeks.

"Do Taylor and Sawyer have warmer suits you know for Aspen? "

" Yes, why would you ask that Christian says?"

'I guess just seeing them over in those seats in there suits made me think they wont be that warm in Aspen."

Christian smiles at Ana and says no worries they will be equipped with all they need to stay warm. Mostly they will just be driving us. If we split up than Sawyer can drive you and Kate. Taylor will get me and Elliot."

Ana looks at Christian and says "ok." She smiles at him and looks out her window. I have experienced so much since I have been with Christian she thinks as she looks at the land below. Jets, boats, helicopters expensive hotel suits and clothes. I really am just glad to have him in my life.

Stephen's voice comes over the speakers, " Ladies and gentlemen please fasten you seat belts we will be making out decent. I hear the snow is great for all things winter have a wonderful holiday. "

Kate looks out the window and smiles. " What should we do first?" Elliot looks at her and just laughs.

" We could grab some lunch and hike or try cross country skiing before we hit the slopes. What did you have in Mind. " Elliot says.

"Well and of those sound fine it looks like its a beautiful winter day. I think we should start An of slow and take her cross country skiing. "

Ana looks over and Kate and says " Ha ha. I can keep up with whatever you all choose. "

" Well why don't we go see the house have some Champagne and get into the hot tub? We can plan where we want to go for dinner or have dinner at the house. Lunch will be ready when we get there. " Ana honey does any of that sounds good to you"

" Yes Christian it does. I really cant wait to see the house and is the hot tube outside? I think we should really Christen that hot tub? I can't believe you have staff at this house too."

" Ana, of course I have staff who would take care of the house when I am not here. Yes there is a hot tub outside and one inside. I would be happy to Christen them with you. But, I think you should not wear a bathing suit. " Christian winks at her.

" Christian, I wont if you don't."

When the plane lands Taylor and Sawyer get up to gather up the luggage and get the cars that wait for them warmed up on the Tarmac.

Christian looks at the group and says " Ok lets go group. Lets get this vacation started."

They all get up and head for the door. Stephen is waiting by the exist. " I hope you all have a great vactation. I will see you in two weeks"

" Thanks Stephen and thank you great flight and smooth landing. Christian shakes his hand and follows the other three off the plane.

Christian and the others get in one of the cars and Sawyer and Taylor follow in the second SUV. Ana is looking out the windows taking in all the sights. " Kate do your parents still come here in the winter? "

" Yes, they still have the place they had when I was a kid. They don't come as much as they did. Now that Ethan and I are grown they keep saying they will come again when they have grandchildren. They are going to have to wait a lot of time because I don't think either of us are planing on having children soon."

They both laugh and look at the guys in the front seats. Ana thinks yeah I don't think they are ready yet either.

After about 20 minutes Christian pulls off on to a long drive way that is just beautiful with all the snow and clear blue skies. He pulls up to the house and Ana looks out at it. It is absolutely beautiful. It has stone work and log cabin look on the outside.

In the drive way she takes Christian's hand and follows him up towards the house.

" Christian this place is beautiful. I can't wait to see the inside. " He smiles at her and leads the way.

When they first enter the house there is a vestibule that could hold a house of its own. The kitchen is a grande Gourmet Kitchen with two islands and two sinks. It is open to the sitting room that has a huge stone fireplace. The back wall is solid glass and the ceiling it at least 30 feet the main floor beside the kitchen sitting room, formal dinning room, and den. There are three bedrooms and three and half bathes. Down stairs is a full service game room, Movie theater and Christians Office and a Library. Upstairs is 3 more bedrooms and three bathrooms and a gym. Off the main floor is a indoor room for a pool, hot tub and sauna.

When they get back to the living room after the tour. The housekeeper Mrs. Bently has lunch waiting them on the table. Each has a warm bowl of soup and a sandwich.

" Christian this house is fantastic. I can't believe you don't come here more. " Ana says as she eats her soup.

" Thank you, maybe I will come here more often now that I have some one to come with. I also couldn't just leave the business."

" What do you mean now that you have somebody to take with you. I would have come with you anytime but you never asked me." Elliot says to Christian as he punches him in the shoulder.

" Sorry I guess I should have said now that I have some one cute to take with me. I am so sorry I didn't make myself clear. "

" Ha ha. You are so funny Christian."

" Ok so what do you all want to do today? Hang out here or shop or hike?" Kate asks.

Christian looks at Ana and says anything special you want to do? Or you can find a good book from the library or watch God Awful TV. Any suggestions?

Christian," I really don't care I am willing to try anything. What would you all recommend?"

Elliot looks at Christian and says we could take the girls out on the snowmobile trails. It looks like the powder is great for it." What do you all think?

Kate looks at Elliot and says I am game. "

Ana Kate says what would you like to do?"

I dont mind I will try driving a snow mobile."

" Oh no no you will be riding not driving Christian says to her. "

" Why do you think I cant handle it? I can do ask good as you do maybe even better."

" Ok maybe you can drive once after you ride first. Ok.? "

Ana smiles at him. " See I knew you couldn't say no to me. I love you Christian."

" I love you too. That is why I can't say no to you."

Kate stands up and says ok Snowmobiling her we come. Come on lets go get ready." Kate grabs Elliot by the hand and pulls him up and pulls him upstairs to their room to get ready.

Ana looks at Christian and says "I guess we should get ready to go."

Ok lets go we need to see if you have warm enough clothes for this. Or we might have some around here. " Christian follows Ana up the stairs.

When they get to the room Ana shows Christian her jacket, hat, mittens and snow pants and gear that she tells him the sporting goods shop told her she should get. Christian smiles at her. He thinks they helped her find what she needed good. They may have sold her some things she didn't really need. But he decides to keep that fact to himself. He can tell she is so proud of herself. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her.

" Well, What do you think ? I am going to look hot out there. Ana says as she is putting all the items on the bed.

" Yes Miss. Steele you will look hot but you will be way over dressed for my liking" He smiles and walks over to Ana. " First before you put all that on I think we need to get you out of what you already have on."

" Really, I was thinking these clothes should be worn underneath the outer gear. But you would know better than me Mr. Grey." Ana slowly starts lifting her shirt over her head. When its off she throws it at Christian. She puts her fingers under her bra straps and slowly she lowers them down. She takes the bra and removes it and lets it drop to the floor. She puts her foot up on the chair and takes off each shoe and sock. She goes to unbutton her jeans when Christian comes to stand in front of her.

" Let me do the honors of taking these off. he says in a low sultry voice." Ana moves her hands and lets him have access to her jeans. He gets on his knees and slowing undoes the button and zipper and he slides them down her body he kissed the exposed skin. " Hmmm Ana I need you."

When he gets the jeans off her slowly moves her panties to she side and gently begins kissing her at the apex of her thighs.

" Christian please just take them off all the way and kiss me. I need you too."

He takes her panties off and picks her up and lays her on the bed but keeps her legs dangling off the end. He kneels down in between her legs licks his lips and then unleashes his tongue on her clitoris. Ana got to the point where she couldn't handle it anymore and she started begging Christian to take her.

He stood up and when he did he grabbed her and carried her to the bed, Tossed her onto it and removed his clothes. In record time he was laying over her supporting his weight with his elbows. He leaned his down and started kissing her. Ana broke free from the kiss out of breathe.

" Christian please take me please."

" I like it when you beg and pout. I love you Ana. Lets do it but take is slow."

He slowly filled her and they began to make love.

Ana lays with Christian just running her fingers through Christians hair. Christian has his on her chest and just laying in the sweet arms of his girl. Then a knock on the door interrupting there peaceful time.

" Hey, Elliot yells, are you all almost ready or did you decide your to chicken and need a nap."

" We are coming just getting our warm gear will meet you in the garage. " Christian yells back at him. Well baby I got you all warm now its time to take you and cool you off."

" I am looking forward to it Mr. Grey. After you get me cold you can bring me back in here and warm me up again."

" Mmm Miss. Steele I am looking forward to doing just that"

He kisses her one last time and then gets up and starts finding his clothes. Ana watches him for a minute but, she gets up and starts putting on her clothes and all her new winter gear.

They find Elliot and Kate out in the garage waiting for them.

" Well gee it took you both long enough," Kate says to Ana when she sees her.

Christian tells them that they could either all take there own machine or double up. Ana is not so sure about taking her own machine out. She wonders if Christian wants to ride by himself. Kate and elliot decide they are going to race on separate machines. Christian turns and looks at Ana to see what she would like to do. When he looks at her he sees concern all over her face. He walks up to her and takes her in his arms.

" Ana, What is it? What's wrong? Are you worried, having second thoughts. I will be right there with you the whole time. I wont let anything happen to you. If your worried about having to ride on your own don't. He smiles and continues, If you think for one minute I am going to let you ride one of these on your own you are crazy. I want you with me riding with me. "

Ana looks up at him and smiles. She hugs him even tighter.

" Oh Christian, I am so happy to hear you say that. I was afraid you would want to ride alone. I don't want to ride on my own. I want to ride with you."

" I love that idea Ana now come on lets beat the other two and then later you can sit by a fire while I take Elliot on in a race. "

Ana smiles and they walk over to a red machine and look at the others. Everyone is ready to ride. Ana stands aside as Christian starts up the snow machine. Kate and Elliot are all ready off racing through the snow. Christian holds his hand out to Ana to help you on back. She rests her chin on his shoulder. Yes,being close to him is the only way to ride. Christians and looks at her and then gives her a wink.

" Your ready baby? Here we go"

Christian takes off so fast that Ana is thrown back she screams in excitement as Christian races forward to catch up with the other two. The wind is biting cold but Ana is enjoying her ride. She the trailers are surrounded by trees and its so beautiful green trees on a white canvas. They catch up with Kate and Christian speeds by her. Ana turns around and waves at her friend. Kate smiles and shakes her head at her friend but waves back.

Christian takes one hand of the handles and tenderly squeezes Ana Knee. She leans her face closer to Christian's ear and Whispers to him.

" I love you baby."

Christian replies back, " Love of my life you better hang on tight because I am going to take out my brother and leave him in our snow."

Christian speeds up and shortens the distance between them and Elliot. They pull up along side Elliot he looks over at them and laughs.

" I really don't think so baby brother. You are not winning this one. You will loose and then have to cry to your girlfriend. "

Elliot speeds up and shoots forward. Ana turns and sees that Kate is right behind them trying to make her move to get around Christian. Kate makes her way beside them. Christian shakes his head at her and speeds up. Kate keeps up and gives him a run for his money. Kate looks at Ana and gives her a pouty face. Ana shakes her head and smiles.

Ana leans close to Christian's ear again. " Christian let her go. I really want you stop for a moment I really really need you to kiss me."

Ana looks over at Kate nods and Kate gets ready to zip past them. Christian cant say no to Ana. He slows down and stops. He gets off and turns and sits so he is facing Ana. He sees her red cheeks from the cold wind. He places his hand on her cheek. She puts her hands around his neck and they start to kiss. After a bit Christian pulls away breathless.

" Ana you are such a distraction but, why do I have a feeling like you seduced me to help your friend win. I can't believe I got scammed by two girls." Christian starts laughing .

" You didn't have to stop we could have kissed later. Yes I played your weakness against you. But I like your weakness because I get pleasure out of too. I hope you never become immune to it. "

" I will never have my fill of you baby. I will always chose to stop and kiss you instead of winning anything. But, I will have to watch my back seems because you know how to play me quite well. Now lets get going seems I have a lot of ground to cover."

It is not long before they catch up with Kate and Elliot. Not long after that they all drive back to the garage where they park the machines. Taylor comes around the side of the garage.

" Mr. Grey the fire is ready sir and the seats are all set up. Enjoy."

Christian turns, and says, " Thank you Taylor." He turns to the group and says who wants to warm up by a fire?"

They all follow Christian to the backyard where they see a fire pit with a fire lite and there are chairs set up around it and a table with drinks and foods that can be cooked over the fire. They all go over to the area and begin eating and talking and having a great time. Ana snuggles up closer to Christian.

" This fire feels good after all the cold riding, Kate says. This is even better than the way I was thinking to warm up in the hot tub."

Elliot looks over to Kate and says, " We can still warm up in the hot tub. I really would hate you not to be able to do something that you wanted to do."

Kate looks over at Elliot. " Really, its not because you want to see me in a bikini instead of this snow suit?"

" Well maybe there is that too."

They are start laughing and the conversation continues and Ana starts thinking about how they all have had such a great day. What will tomorrow bring.

" Christian what do you think we will do tomorrow? she turns to Christian.

" Well I thought tomorrow we could spend the day skiing. Kate and Elliot can ski and I will ski with you and help you. "

Kate jumps into their conversation, " Oh no you don't Grey. If you teach her you will make her quit if she falls once or not take your hands off her so she can't learn. I will take Ana and teach her skiing. You can go ski with Elliot. Maybe after a while I will let you have a turn with her. "

They all begin to laugh. Ana gives Christian's hand a little squeeze. He looks over at her and smiles. She smiles back and leans over and gives him a sweet kiss.

Elliot looks everyone and says maybe after that we can go out and hit some of the clubs. They really shouldn't be that busy on a Tuesday night. "

They all agree that sounds like a good day and a fun evening. As the fire starts to die down they all head back to the house. Kate and Ana head up stairs to change and the guys go to the garage and bring in some wood to light a fire in the fireplace. When the fire is going Christian and elliot take off there warm clothes they get some wine and pour two extra glasses for the girls.

When Ana is changed she goes over to the bedroom window and just looks out at the scenery its dark but she can still see the shadows of the mountains. It has been a great day. But she is feeling tired. Getting up early and the traveling and the fun outside has really wore her out. There is a knock on the door. She thinks why would Christian knock at his own house.

" Come in she says."

The door opens and its Kate. She comes in the room and shuts the door and walks over to Ana.

" What are you doing? Just looking out the window or are you feeling beat I know I feel exhausted.'

" Kate I am tired too. But, I guess we should go downstairs and see what the guys are up to. We can spend a few minutes with them and then tell them were are heading to bed."

Ana and Kate come down the stairs and see the guys having a glass of wine by the fire. Christian walks over the counter where he left their glasses and hands one to each of them. As they walk back to the couches he takes Ana's hand in his.

Ana turns to Christian and Asks, Can we sleep in tomorrow and head out when we are up and ready? I really don't want to get up at the break of dawn for skiing. I am happy to go and looking forward to it. I just thought we could just sleep a little more. Besides I have two weeks to learn to ski. I am not going to learn in one day."

They all laugh at her statement. Christian looks at her with a smile on his face and seems to be thinking on what to say.

" I am sure sleeping in will be fine with all of us. The traveling and altitude must have wore you out. Besides you need a lot more sleep than most. " He smiles as it says it. Like he is enjoying his joke.

After Ana and Kate decide to call it a night the guys go down to the game room to shoot some pool. They play about 4 games and then decide to head up stairs. Elliot says he is hoping Kate is still awake.

When Christian walks in the room he sees Ana asleep on the bed in one of his t shirts. He just looks at her for a couple minutes. He thinks to himself will I ever tire of s just watching her she looks so hot and peaceful in my t shirts. He laughs at no matter how many beautiful pieces of nightmare he buys her she always ends up in his T shirt. He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

Ana stirs, " Hey baby are you coming to bed? Its cold with out you. She pouts.

Christian leans down and kisses her how can he tell her he is going to log into the office and check on how things went today. He decides with the truth.

" I will in about 30 minutes I promise. I need to check some emails and see if I have to make any calls."

Ana turns and faces away from him. She starts to cry. " You said when were on vacation I would have all of your time you promised."

Christian sits down on the bed and begins to stroke her hair. " Oh Ana please don't cry. I don't want to break my promise that is why I was going to do it when you were asleep. I do want to spend every minute with you. I can do it right here in the room and then I will be with you."

Ana turns around and faces him, " That is not what I mean just having you physically in the same room as me. Christian I fell asleep but I was waiting for you. We had such a wonderful day I wanted to end it making love to you and them falling asleep in your arms. But go work if you have to."

" Ana please don't be like that. Please don't be mad. There is nothing more I would rather do than make love to you and hold you in my arms while you sleep. Ok you know what Fuck it you win. "

Christian slides into bed next to her and starts caressing her breasts and kissing her neck. Ana fights every urge to moan and give him more access to her neck. She mad at him and she wants him to know it. But, he is just to good at the game of seduction. She finds herself giving in. He comes up and finds her lips and begins to kiss her hard. This is what she wanted him here with her and needing and wanting her. She starts taking off his shirt and tells him to take of his jeans. Once he is completely undressed he sits her up and pulls the t shirt off of her. He he puts his hand inside her panties and slowly starts playing with her clitoris. His palm moving against her as she raise her hips to the motion. He removes his hand and removes her panties.

" Are you ready baby, because I am?"

Ana looks at him and shakes her head no. " There is something I want to do first. "

She begins going under the covers and starts kissing his happy trail and then wraps her hands around his cock. She begins sucking and moving her hand. She enjoys hearing Christian and his sharp intakes of breath.

" Oh Fuck Ana I love you. "

Ana releases him and slowly starts crawling up to him. I want to take you first Mr. Grey she startles him and slowly sinks down on him and she feels him filling her deeper when Christian moves his hips up to meet her. She sets there pace nice and slow. Christian reaches up and starts playing with her breasts. He slowly grabs her by the hips and rolls over. she is now under him.

" Well I think I should tie your hands up so I can have a turn. "

" I dont think you can do that Christian. You don't have anything here."

" Do you think I would come unprepared when I knew I was getting to have you all to myself for two weeks?"

He gets out of the bed and goes over to one of his bags. He gets something out of his bags and goes back to bed.

" Do you recognize this I believe one time you called it your favorite tie of mine. "

" Yes Christian I know what it is and yes it's my favorite."

" Good he says.

He grabs her wrists and ties them together. He places them above her head. Then quickly surprising Ana he turns her over lifts her on her knees and slams into her. He takes her at fast pounding speed. It brings Ana to the brink quickly. Christian leans down on her back and whispers come for me baby. Please baby. Ana let's go and Christian finds his release and he lays down and flips her over but with out uniting her he starts kissing her. Then he takes her arms and unties them. Ana wraps them around him and snuggles into him.

" See wasn't that a better way to end your day that looking at boring emails and reports?"

" Yes much better. Now I know you are tired so back to sleep with you."

They lay quietly as Christian strokes her hair. Ana feels sleepiness overcoming her before she falls asleep. she says,

" I love you Christian."

Christian smiles, " I love you. Goodnight."

In about 20 minutes Ana is out cold. Christian slips out of bed and puts on his sleeping pants. He picks up his computer and goes over to the desk in the room and logs into work. He looks over at Ana and she hasn't moved. He thinks to himself I cant wait until Wednesday I will see her in that beautiful blue gown. She is going to be beyond beautiful. He sees he is logged in and begins his work.

Over at the bed Ana lies still with her facing away from Christian she has one hand over her mouth she is crying. She knows he is up and working. just once she wants his 100 percent attention. She decides to not let him know she knows he snuck away.

The next morning she wakes and Christian is asleep with her in his arms. She lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him and smiles. Even though he makes her mad at times she loves him so much. She starts thinking about the day and skiing. Ana finds she is excited to try it. Christian stirs and opens his eyes. Ana is looking at him stroking his arm. He leans down and gives her a sweet tender kiss.

" Good morning baby. "

" Good morning Christian,did you sleep well? "

He smiles the sweetest smile ever and says,

" Yes I always sleep well with you."

He starts moving his hand down her stomach. Ana stops him he looks at her like she has grown horns over night

" Do you want to have a nice passionate good morning sex session?"

Ana looks at him moves his hand and replies,

" No Christian I want to save my energy for Skiing later. "

With that she sits up puts his t shirt on finds some sleep shorts and heads to the bathroom, then out of the bedroom. Christian just lays on the bed watching her and wondering what has her acting a little off. Oh, he thinks I got it she must be nervous about the skiing and doesn't want to tell him. Surely, because if she knew he worked last night while she slept she would have kicked his ass this morning or even last night.

Christian gets up and finds a shirt and goes down stairs to find the others. Instead he sees Eliot eating some eggs at the breakfast table. There are two other plates with food on them and then a place setting that must be for him. He looks at Elliot puzzled:

" Where are the girls?"

" They went outside Ana wanted to talk with Kate. "

Christian thinks outside she doesn't even have a coat or shoes. He walks over to the window and sees she does have a coat and boots on but, what is more concerning to him is Ana is crying and Kate is hugging her for comfort. What is she crying about? he thinks she should be telling me and letting me comfort her.

" Did Ana seem upset when she came down?"

" No not that I noticed she just asked Kate if they could talk. I don't even thing they ate anything yet."

Christian fixes himself a plate and sits down and starts to eat. After a few more minutes the ladies come back inside. Kate Glares at Christian and Ana looks like she has been crying. Christian hates to see her like that. He doesn't want to press her but, he wishes she would open up to him.

" Good morning Christian." Kate says in a angry tone.

" Good morning Kate "he says back.

Christian looks over at Ana and she is just playing with her food. She

must be to nervous to eat.

" Hey " he says to her, " Baby if your not hungry it's alright you can eat later. Are you not feeling good"

Ana almost starts to cry but she doesn't want him to know she is upset. She gets up from the table and says,

" No I am fine. I am going to go upstairs and start getting ready for the day."

She walks upstairs and doesn't look back.

Christian looks at the others and says,

" Wow her nerves really have her wound tight this morning."

Kate looks at him and says nerves you think its nerves?

" If you know what it is then why don't you share it?"

Kate gets up from the table kissed Elliot quickly. Lo

oks over at Christian and says,

" Why don't you figure it out yourself your suppose to be the smart hot shot CEO."

She then storms up the stairs.

Elliot looks at Christian and says, " Boy I am glad I am not you this morning. What did you do to upset them both just by coming down to breakfast. "

Christian just glares at him.


	6. Chapter 8

Christian just glares at him.

His phone rings and when he picks it up he sees it Ros. While they are talking it comes to him what Ana is upset about, what she was telling Kate and now Kate is upset. She knows I worked last night. She feels I broke my promise to her. Elliot gets up and decides to go upstairs and get ready so they can get out there and hit the slopes.

He goes into the room he is staying in and Kate is drying her hair. He smiles at her she is so beautiful what did he do to deserve you. Kate shuts off the hair dryer.

" You guys finally came up to get ready?"

"Well I did I am not sure when Christian will be up he is on his phone with his office I think. But I am going to take a quick shower so if he needs to hang back and work I will take you and Ana to ski."

" Unbelievable Kate says as she shakes her head. It one thing to break his promise when she is sleeping and I can see that. But right now when she is so excited to go skiing he is downstairs working."

Elliot looks at Kate, Christian is the owner of huge company he has to check in. I mean if he didn't he wouldn't be where he is today. I am sure Ana just misunderstood but, she must know that as a business owner you have to check in."

" What?" Your on his side, go take your shower. Kate says and goes to find her clothes for the day.

Christian comes upstairs and enters the bedroom. He sees Ana laying on the bed. She looks lovely. But he knows she wont want to hear that. He decides give her more space. He heads into the bathroom to get ready. As he is showering he is thinking about how to approach this. Should he apologize and tell her this is just how it is because he has a company to run. She needs to get used to it. No that sounds like a blunt approach and it will hurt her even more. She just cant be mad at him this was there special vacation. He wanted to make it really special for her. Yes, he has taken her places but, he wanted this time to be different. He decides as he is getting out of the shower to take the I am sorry please don't me mad at me pouty all american boy smile approach. He walks back out to the bedroom and Ana is putting the stuff together that will need to have for today. Christian walks up to her and wraps his arms around her from the back. Leans down and whispers in her ear.

" Baby I am sorry please forgive me for being a stupid boyfriend and thinking that you would be ok working if you were asleep. I didn't mean to hurt you. Ana I love you so much and I do want to spend every second with you. I would to be able to go on a vacation and just get away from all the hassles of work but, baby I can't . This is how I got where I am today. One day I want to marry you and share my life with you. Please don't let my stupidness ruin this trip for us. "

" Will you leave work behind for the rest of the trip?"

" Ana I cant promise that I never should have to begin with. Can we compromise please."

Ana turns around and looks him in the face. He sees her eyes all red and tear stained.

"Could you check every other day?"

" Ana I can't how about when you are resting after our lovemaking I check and then come back to bed and you can fall asleep with me and I won't leave you for the rest of the night. "

" I kinda like that but, after we make love I like you to hold me. "

" I like that too. I will hold you first go check on things and then fall asleep with you or maybe have another round."

Ana looks at him she knows she cant tell him not to check. He is the business. She strokes his cheek and smiles at him and smiles then leans in and kisses him. Christian wraps his arms around her and thinks. I must be forgiven.

" Christian I know you have to check in and I understand but, I don't have to like it she pouts, But as long as you do it at night and after we have had our bed time. Than ok. But cant you do it from the bed? I would like that because I could snuggle up to you and still be able to feel you while you work. "

Christian looks at her and says, "Yes I can do that. " " I wish we didn't have to go because I sure would like a round of make up sex."

Ana laughs "we can make up tonight. right now you are taking me skiing so I can start learning. "

They gather up there stuff and head downstairs to meet Elliot and Kate. They must still be getting ready. About another 10 minutes they both come down the stairs hand in hand and smiling. Christian shakes his head and knows Elliot got to have his make up sex. He pouts because he didn't.

When they arrive at the Aspen meadows ski resort the sun is shining and people are everywhere seems everyone had the idea of skiing and vacationing this week. Hopefully next week won't be this bad. Christian and Elliot help Taylor get all there skies out of the back of the SUV. Kate and Ana go in to buy lift tickets and find out the best trail and place for a beginner to start learning on. The gentle at the desk asks them.

" Do both or just one of you need the instructor? Ana looks at Kate no way.

" Sir' Kate says, my friend is the one who is in need of lessons. But, we are not signing up for lessons. I am going to help her or her boyfriend. Believe me he would not go for her taking formal lessons." Kate laughs as she says the last part.

" Well you change your mind come on back any of us instructor can help."

He motions over to where some of the instructors are sitting. Kate looks them over and thinks to herself there are some possibilities in that pulls over to the side to talk to her a moment.

" Ana we should have you take at least one lesson with one of them. They all are yummy so take your pick. I think it might do Christian some good to be a little jealous remind him of what he has and could loose. "

Ana looks over in the direction Kate points but, she doesn't like the idea.

" Kate I didn't come on this vacation to make Christian jealous or remind him of what he has or make him mad. I came on this trip to spend time with my friends and with the man I love. I don't want to learn from anybody but Christian and you. If you really just want to ski I can ask Christian he won't mind helping me so you can enjoy time skiing with Eliot. "

"Ana, Ok fine, no I don't mind helping you. Maybe after awhile I can ski with Elliot and Christian can put you in a bubble wrap suit and teach you. "

They both laugh and go back to the counter and get there lift tickets and go to find the guys. They all bring there stuff inside the lodge so they can suit up and hit the slopes. Christian and Elliot decide to take on one of the harder was first. The thought of that makes Ana a little uncomfortable. She considers asking Kate to step down from teaching her and asking Christian to ski with her. But she knows its for a silly reason so she just stays quiet and leaves the plan as is.

" Ana, I know you will have a lot of fun just please be careful. I want my girl to come back to me in one piece. " Christian holds her in his arms while he tells her that.

Ana looks up at him, " Well I think you are going to be far more in danger than me and I don't want to loose you either. I want you to have fun but, please be careful. I worry about you."

Christian holds her closer to him he knows her feelings because he feels the same way about her.

" I will be ok and bring my ugly self back to you in one piece."

" Christian you are not ugly. now stop teasing about this. I love you and later I want to ski with you ok?"

" Baby Kate can't keep me away from you all day."

They all head outside and go different directions. When Kate and Ana get to the area where they will be for the day. Ana looks at it and thinks this is beginner? Kate looks over at her and laughs.

" Whats the matter are you chickening out on me already? We haven't even gone down once. Come on Steele ."

" Ok lets go."

Kate smiles at her. " Now you remember some of the stuff we practiced in the apartment. Remember that if you want to slow down don't lean forward that will make you go faster. Well any way come on . Do what I do."

They take off and Ana is well. She starts smiling and cant believe she is still standing. She watches Kate everyone in awhile to make sure she is doing everything correctly. She doesn't know what she was so worried about.

Christian and Elliot are having a blast they racing and trying to knock each other off balance like brothers would. If feels great to be going down hill with the speed they have. They are laughing and enjoying themselves as well.

After a few times on the course Ana really wants a break. She asks Kate if they can take a break. Kate looks at her like sure.

" We could take the lift up to where the guys are see if we can see them. Then you will get a chance to see a more challenging course. I might go down it a few times. Not you Steele your not ready yet."

" Very funny Kate I didn't say I wanted to go down it. But I would like to see it live. I have only seen them on TV. "

They make there way to the lift and ride it up to the ski slope the guys are at. Kate starts looking around to see if she can see them. Ana is too. But, there is a lot of people on this slope. Ana can't believe how much more it steep than the small run she was on.

" Ana I will go down a little and see if I can find them. Will you be ok here?"

Ana rolls her eyes. " Yes Kate I will be fine."

Ana watches Kate go down the slope. I am sure she is having more fun on this hill than having to babysit me. Ana thinks to herself as she is looking around and taking in all the sites from up there and watching all the people having a blast. She sees a bench over out of the way for people to rest and sit on. She goes over there and sits down. She watches for Kate or one of the guys to show up.

After what seems like forever she sees them all walking together and laughing. She can tell that they are looking for her. She stands up and waves her arms but they don't see her. She knows they wont hear her. She walks over to where they are.

" Hey guys I thought you all dumped me. "

Christian looks at her and smiles and grabs her. He looks so cute his cheeks a little wind burned and his eyes light with excitement.

" Baby I would never dump you for these two. Did you have a good time today?"

" Yes I did but I think Kate is ready to move on. Do you mind coming with me so I can go down a few more times?'

Christians looks at her and says, " I wouldn't mind at all. You know that. I have missed not being with you. Let's tell them and then we will head back. "

After Kate and Elliot take off together down the slope.

Ana is surprised to find Christian is more patient with her than Kate was. She finds Kate was right about one thing. He does like to put his hands on her whenever he gets the chance.

" Christian where do you think we will go clubbing tonight?"

" I guess I will let the other two pick. I think they are more into the club scene than me. I know Elliot has some favorite clubs here in Aspen. I guess we will go to

there picks. Are you getting cold we could go in the lodge a bit and have some hot chocolate?"

" Yes please lets do that. Just for a bit. "

Christian puts her arm in his and leads them back to the ski lodge. He has Ana sit on one of the couches and goes to get them both some hot chocolate. As she is watching him she sees a lot of the girls turn and watch him too. Christian doesn't seem to notice them at all. One of them gets behind him in line and taps him on the shoulder. She says something to her and then her answers her and turns back around. She says something again Christians turns and his eyes lock with Anas. He says something to the girl and then points to Ana and waves at her. Ana waves back. After that the girl leaves him alone. Christian comes back over to Ana with two cups of hot chocolate.

" Christian thank you this looks wonderful. What did you say to that girl when she finally stopped talking to you?"

Christian smiles at her and gives her a quick kiss but it heats up and turns into more than just a quick kiss. Anna opens her mouth and invites his tongue in. He cant resist he does just that. They stop and catch their breath.

" Well I told her I was not here alone and she asked who I was here with. I pointed to you and said my wife and backed right off. Ana not now or ever will I ever have eyes for any one but you. I have found my soulmate. "

" Christian I feel the same way about you. I knew you weren't interested in her I could tell you were agitated with her. I am glad I found you too."

They are just about done with their hot chocolate when they see Kate and Elliot come in. They see them and come walking over.

" Elliot we should get some hot chocolate. Please."

" Ok I am going sit down and I will be right back."

When Elliot comes back with there drinks they all decide one more down and then they should go somewhere to eat dinner. Ana begins to feel bad because either Kare or Christian will have to hang with her and be able to go down the big hills.

" Hey if you two want to take the big slope I can wait in here. Or maybe one of the instructors could take me down once. Then you all can have fun."

Christian grabs her onto his lap. He looks into her eyes. " Ana, I am having fun with you I don't care what slope I am on I am enjoying being with you. "

" Christian why don't you go down one more time with Elliot I will go with Ana and then we can meet back here and head out.?"

" I am fine taking Ana Kate then you can have more fun with Elliot."

Ana knows he must enjoy the adrenaline rush of the big slope. She should tell him to go Kate can go with her. She just really doesn't want him to.

" Christian why don't you and Elliot go and then Kate and I can talk about what her and I are going to do tomorrow."

Christian looks deep into her eyes like he is searching them making sure is not just telling he that.

" Ok, If you are ok with it. Just one more time and then I am all yours. "

He gives her a quick kiss and then him and Elliot are off. Kate finishes her hot chocolate and they head back outside too.

" Ok Kate since this is the last time let me just go with out you saying anything to me about what I should do."

Kate looks at Ana and says, "Alright Ana if that is how you want it. I will see you at the bottom." Then she takes off.

Ana then begins her way down the hill. She is off to a really good start and is enjoying herself. She looks over at some of the kids on the slope. When she does her left ski turns in and her ankle snaps and Ana falls down in pain.

Kate is at the bottom of the hill waiting on her to get down. She must be going really slow. She sees a group of kids coming down the hill yelling something at her. When they get to her they tell her what happened. Kate quickly gets to the top and they group of young boys go with her to show her where Ana is. When she gets to Ana she is still sitting in the snow in tears. She has taken her feet out of her skates. Kate thanks the kids and they ski down the hill..

" Ana I am sorry I should have not gone ahead. I knew you were not ready. How bad does it hurt? Come on get up I will help you to the lodge."

Ana Stands up but, realizes her foot and ankle hurt more than she thought.

" Kate I cant walk not even with your help. I just can't"

" Ok Ana you sit here I will go and see if I can find Taylor. He was going down the slopes earlier. He will be able to help us."

Kate takes off running and looking everywhere for Taylor. Maybe the guys will be back so she runs into the lodge but they are not there. She then decides to try the SUV maybe Taylor is back by it. When she gets to it she sees Taylor sitting inside reading. She runs up to the SUV and bangs on the window. Taylor quickly puts the window down.

" Miss. Kavenaugh, What is what is wrong. Is someone hurt?

" Yes, please its Ana cant walk on her own and I cant find Christian or Elliot and she is just sitting by herself on the beginners hill. "

Taylor jumps out of the car and runs in the direction of the hill. He sees her sitting in the snow just a little ways down. He goes as fast as he can to get to her. " Miss, Steele, are you ok? Let me carry you up Kate says you are having trouble walking. "

" Taylor please help me it hurts so bad. Christian is going to be so mad at me and Kate."

Taylor laughs a little at her statement. " I don't think so ma'am he will blame himself."

As Taylor is carrying her up Ana thinks he is right Christian will blame himself. When they get to the top they see Kate talking to Christian and Elliot. Christian looks over and sees them. He runs over to them.

" Ana, oh Ana. Taylor its ok I will take her from here can you go see if you can find a medic or first aid kit?"

"Yes sir."

Ana puts her head on Christian's shoulder and begins crying again. Christian pulls her tighter against him. He kisses her hair. He walks into the lodge with her and gently sets her down on one of the couches.

" Ana I am so sorry I never should have left you. "

" Christian its not your fault. I shouldn't have taken it so fast. "

He removes her boots and socks to see how bad it looks. It is red and swollen. But when he asks her to wiggle her toes and move her foot in circles she can do it but says it hurts.

When Taylor gets back he has a kit from one of the workers. They wrap her ankle and decide to go back to house she can ice and heat it there.

On the way back to the house Kate, Elliot, Christian and Taylor are all talking about the slopes. Ana has fallen asleep on Christian. Elliot asks if he still wants to go out to dinner? Christian tells them how worried Ana was about all this before they came.

" I don't know if we will ever get her back out. "

" We will see Christian she might want to try again someday but maybe not on this trip Kate says. I thought you were going to be mad at me because she got hurt on my watch."

" I am mad at myself I shouldn't have let her be out there with out me. "

Elliot shakes his head and says, " I hate to break it to you bro. but, she could have gotten hurt with you there. These things just happen. She will be ok. We will find other fun things to do. When we go skiing she can stay home and read or something. I guess Kate was right you should have made her a bubble wrap suite."

Christian doesn't find that funny at all. " I am not leaving her alone again. You all ski I will stay back and care for her. That is what I should have done today."

When they get back to the house Christian Carries Ana in and Kate says she will get her some pillows to put her foot up on and some ice. Mrs. Bently helps Kate. Christian Carries her upstairs to there room. He sits her on the bed and starts getting her out of her clothes. He is very careful not to hurt her anymore. Ana sits and looks up at him. He is just the sweetest man in the whole world. She knows he is blaming himself. She places her arm on his cheek and kisses him.

" Thank you for taking care of me. Please don't blame yourself. It didn't happen because you weren't with me. It happened because I pushed myself to fast. I love you Christian and if getting hurt means you will be this close and caring of me than I am glad I am hurt."

" Ana I love you so much. I am glad it is not worse than it could have been. What do you want to wear? Then we will go down stairs and talk about dinner maybe see if Mrs. Bently has prepared anything."

While Ana is thinking about what she wants to wear Christian steps out of his clothes and puts on some jeans and a light sweater.

" Christian could you find me some sweat pants and one of your T shirts I brought to sleep in please."

He her into her clothes grabs a blanket for her and then carries her down the stairs. He gently lays her on the couch in the spot they have set up for her. Mrs. Bently brings her some Ibphrophen. Kate and Elliot are making daquaries in the kitchen. Elliot had started a fire and they decide to spend the evening in they play some party board games.

Mrs. Bently makes some steak and bake potatoes and salad and serves them in the living room. They enjoy the meal, the drinks and the evening.

When they all decide to go to bed Christian carries Ana to there room and places her on the bed. She smiles up at him. He turns off the light and lays beside her and gently pulls her into his arms.

" Thank you for being here with me and taking care of me"

" Baby this is what I want to do for the rest of my life. " He leans down and kisses her.

"Christian didn't you forget something?"

" Ana yes I would love to make love to you but you seem so tired and in pain. But if you are willing I am."

Ana laughs at him," As tempting as that is yes you are right I am tired and just want to sleep the pain away. I mean you didn't check into work yet. We did agree you could at night if you stayed in Bed."

" Ana, tonight I just want to hold you and make sure you feel better. You are the only one that matters. Work can wait. My girl needs me."

" Christian" Ana grabs him and gives him a very passionate kiss. She stops and says I love you. Goodnight. Please hold me so I can fall asleep feeling safe with you."

" With Pleasure. Go to sleep baby your with me. I love you more than you will ever know."

He kisses the top of her head and she drifts off to sleep.

Ana wakes up started and she feels like she has had a panic attack. That can't be she has been asleep. Was it the pain that woke me she thinks. She knows what it was her dream. She was dreaming about being somewhere it was dark and couldn't find anyone or a way out. She felt alone and afraid and that is what woke her. She looks over at Christian he is laying on his side facing her sound asleep. She picks up his arm and puts it over her and snuggles up next to him. He feels her close and pulls her closer to him. Kisses her head and goes back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 9

Ana wakes up started and she feels like she has had a panic attack. That can't be she has been asleep. Was it the pain that woke me she thinks. She knows what it was her dream. She was dreaming about being somewhere it was dark and couldn't find anyone or a way out. She felt alone and afraid and that is what woke her. She looks over at Christian he is laying on his side facing her sound asleep. She picks up his arm and puts it over her and snuggles up next to him. He feels her close and pulls her closer to him. Kisses her head and goes back to sleep.

The next morning Christian wakes and finds Ana still wrapped under his arm. At first he finds he odd he usually is the one that keeps her close. Last night he could feel her making sure she never left his side. She must have been in pain and just wanted comfort. He wishes she would have woken him so he could have helped her. He doesn't want to get up and move because he know she will wake up if he does. He closes his eyes and tries to either sleep or just enjoy her being close to her.

" Christian, " Are you awake?" Ana looks up at Christian.

Christian opens his eyes and looks down at her. Yeah Ana, What do you need baby?"

" Would you mind going to get me some more pain medicine and maybe some ice?"

He smiles at her " I don't mind at all. I will be right back."

He gets out of bed and heads down stairs to get the items for Ana. Elliot is up sitting on the couch reading. Christian has to razz him about this.

"Elliot, You can read?"

Elliot looks up from his book and says,

" Yes I can. I know I have so many great things about me that the basic stuff seems to fade into the background. What are you doing up already. I am surprised. Or have you been up for awhile? "

" I have been up for awhile but I didn't want to wake up Ana if I got up. I just laid for a bit."

" How is she? Her ankle still hurting pretty bad?"

" Yes she moved around all night. I think the pain was keeping her up. I actually came down her to get her some pills and ice. Then I will go for a work out down the gym. You want to get a work out in before we hit the slopes?"

" We are going back? I mean I don't think Ana is up for it. "

" I know I thought the girls could hang out here or Sawyer could take them around town. We could go snowboarding for a bit. Meet them back here and get ready for dinner and the Opera."

Elliot shakes his head, " Yeah that sounds good meet you in the gym."

Christian heads upstairs back to the room with Ana. He walks in and she is sitting up and she looks like she has been crying. Christian goes over to the bed places the pills and ice on the table. He sits on the bed and holds Ana.

" Baby, Is it your ankle? I got your pills take them and lets ice it and it will be ok. I am so sorry that this happened. I am sure it will feel better in a few days."

" I ruined the whole vacation. How am I going to wear that beautiful dress and shoes? I wont be able to put one on my sore foot. I really was looking forward to this night. Now what is going to happen."

" Hey baby, the night is going to happen just as planned. So you can't wear the shoes. I don't care about which shoes you are wearing I just want to be there with you. I love you and you haven't ruined anything for me. I am with you and that is what I wanted in this vacation. Time with you. If I have to I will carry you everywhere we need to go. Ana please don't feel like this. We could spend the rest of the time right here in this house and as long as I am with you than that is all I need."

Ana looks up at him with tears in her eyes. " Oh Christian what did I do to deserve such a loving sweet guy in my life. Ok, I promise not to worry about it. I can still wear that beautiful dress you got me for tonight. I don't want to hold you here in the house. If there is something you want to do I will be ok here for awhile. Thank you for being so sweet and kind and helpful."

" Your welcome. Now you take some medicine let me put your foot up on a pillow and the ice on it. You relax once I am done in the gym I will make breakfast and help you downstairs to eat with us all. Now can I get you a book?"

" Yes please, There is one in my bag over there. So you are going to get sweaty. You know I could make you sweaty up here right now."

Christian leans down and kisses her. " That sure is tempting but I already promised Elliot a work out. Can I take a rain check?"

Ana shakes her head. Christian gets up and leaves the room ad heads downstairs to work out with Elliot.

Ana sits back and takes the book and starts reading. She feels much better after talking with Christian. She is not quiet sure how tonight will go but she knows it will be fun.

" Hey Ana your awake Kate says as she walks in the room. How are you feeling? "

" It still hurts, but its getting better. Have you talked to the guys yet. Like what they want to do today? "

" No I haven't but was going to start breakfast and then we can see if they have any ideas for today. Do you want me to help you downstairs and that way we could hang out while I cook."

" Yes, Kate that sounds great. "

Kate helps Ana up and out of the bed. Ana leans on Kate and hops along. The stairs were a little bit tough but they made it. Kate gets Ana situated on the couch and she goes in the kitchen and begins making breakfast. They both talk about the evening plans at the Opera and how nice it will be to go on an evening it will be. Kate tells Ana about some of the Operas she has seen. She also tells her about the kinds of shops that are downtown in Aspen.

They hear Christian and Elliot coming up the stairs. Elliot walks into the kitchen first.

" Kate I though I was making Breakfast this morning?"

" Well we were getting hungry. So its done sit down eat and then go shower because you are all sweaty."

Elliot grabs the juice from the refrigerator and glasses and places them on the table he decided to set for the 4 of them. Christian comes up the stairs and she's Kate cooking and Elliot setting the table. He then glances in the living room and sees Ana on the couch. She is smiling at him and has her arms out to him. He makes it across the room in record speed it seems. He sits down beside her and takes her in his arms.

" Christian did you have a nice work out? I was wondering when you would be done. I was missing you?"

" Please tell me you didn't try and come down here on your own.? You could have hurt yourself. "

" No worries, Kate helped me get down here. I have just been sitting here waiting on you. Now will you please help me to the table? I am so hungry."

" Are you sure? I could bring our plates we could sit here together. "

Ana looks at him and smiles. " I really would like for us to all eat at the table.I promise I won't break it's only breakfast. But I would love for you to take me your strong sweaty arms and carry me to the table."

Christian cant help but smile at her" Now that is an offer I will not turn down. He stands up and lifts Ana off the couch and she wraps her arms around him and gives him a quick kiss.

When Christitan sets her down he starts making her a plate and Ana pours them both some juice. Kate and Elliot are taking about the skiing yesterday and snowboarding today. Ana's face falls and she looks down at her knotted hands on her lap. She knows that she can't do that and one of them will feel like they have to stay with her. She really wants Christian here they could spend the afternoon alone but she knows he will want to go also. Christian looks over at her and he can see she is upset. He reaches over and grabs her hand.

" Hey, I don't think I really feel up to snowboarding today. I would rather spend a lazy day with you. So please don't feel down. You have me and I can be a lot of fun and since you need to spend a lot of time Horizontally I know lots of fun things to do in the position. "

Elliot over hears there conversation, " Hey dude, you are dumping me for a girl? We were going to go and have some time and snowboard and the girls could come if they wanted. You can't bail on me know. "

Kate slaps his arm " Stop your going to make Ana feel bad and Christian no one is dumping you. Ana can't go she is hurt. Now stop being a baby. Come on let's go upstairs we need to talk."

Kate gets up from the table and Elliot follows. Christian looks over at Ana and she is crying. He gets up and pulls Ana ups in his arms and walks over to the couch and sits down with her.

" Ana please don't cry. What Elliot said that was just him being an ass. I can go snowboarding with him any day. Today I need to take care of you today I want to be with you. Not because I have to. Baby , please believe me I have one priority on this trip and that is you. Making you happy and just being with you. "

" Christian, you had these plans set and I don't want to come between that. I don't want you to hate me because I held you back at some point. Please there has to be someway to work this out. I need you and I know you want to be with me. I love you so much for that I know I am your top priority. But you are that for me too. I don't want to hurt Elliot. How can I make this right?"

" Ana, I know you feel like your holding me back from this because you can't go snowboarding but, what if you come with us and sit out in the air and in the lodge and I can come by and see you and hug you and kiss you. We could have some hot chocolate together. If you get board or tired we take Sawyer with us today and he can drive you back here and you can take a bath and we all will come home and get ready and go for our evening.

" Christian yes I could come for awhile I suppose. I just don't want to be a burden on you all. Thank you for making this work. I fall in love with you again everyday. You just get sweeter and sweeter. "

" Come on we need to get you dressed and me dressed. I would love for you to see me snowboard. I love you more every day too."

Christian gets Ana settled in the room and then goes and lets Kate and Elliot in on the plan. He also lets Sawyer and Taylor know the plan. He heads back in the room and finds Ana laying out her Blue dress and his tux. She is hobbling around setting it all up. She looks up and sees Christian and just smiles at him. He knows she is so excited about this evening he is too.

" Hi are you ok with me getting your stuff out and hanging it here for later? I can't to see you in this Christian you will look so handsome. What time will we have to be back here to get ready?"

Christian walks over and kissed her. " I would think 3:00 will be good."

As everyone is getting ready to go to the ski slopes Ana is thinking about her Ankle it's hurting so much. She wants to feel good for later tonight. She wonders if Christian would let her stay here and rest and the others go. Sawyer could stay and if she changes her mind he could driver her there.

When are downstairs she asks him and it takes some convincing that she is ok with this. But finally he gives in and agrees. After he gets Ana all settled on the couch he kisses her goodbye and they all head out.

" Miss. Steele, I am going to go in the office and do some paperwork. If you need me just let me know"

" Thank you Sawyer, I will."

Ana sits and reads for awhile her eyes start to get heavy so she lays her head down and goes to sleep. She doesn't know how long she is asleep when her phone goes off. It's a txt message fro Kate.

Hey girl, I hope you are feeling ok. I wanted to send you some pictures of Christian I thought he might cheer you up. Also I included a video of him on the snowboard. I thought you might like to see how good your man is. There is also a selfie and a video of them all saying hi we love you. Ana looks at the pictures and watches the videos over and over again. She is so glad he is having fun. He works so hard and deserves to unwind. I can't wait to see him tonight. I can't wait to see all of them. Ana reads little more and but her foot is not feeling all that great. A warm bath would probably help a lot.

" Sawyer, are you still here?"

" Yes ma'am. What do you need? "

" Could you help me up to the bedroom. I think I would like to soak my ankle in a hot bath."

" Of course."

Sawyer helps her up stairs and Ana goes in the bathroom and runs a bath. She pours in some bath salt and bubbles. When the water is ready she gets in and it feels so good. She can't help but smile when she thinks about all the baths her and Christian have ever taken together.

************************Meanwhile At the Slopes!***************************

It has been a perfect afternoon. The snow conditions for boarding have been perfect. Kate has taken a break to video Elliot and Christian. They are having fun and are awesome doing some of the tricks. She knows Ana will want to see them racing each other and acting like little kids.

Elliot calls to her., " Hey come on lets go down one more time then we have to head out. " Ok sounds good." They all get ready from the top one more time. They are all head down at good speed Kate sees Christian and Elliot goofing off and she feels uneasy about it. Kids are acting better than them out here.

Elliot shoves Christian and he has to swerve not to hit to boys. He looses control and spins down the hill a little to fast and then veers off and slams into a tree. Kate stands frozen in her spot. Elliot takes off his board and runs over to where Christian is laying. He is face first in the snow Elliot can see blood coming from his face but he doesn't want to move him incase there are neck and back injuries. Some one must have told the lodge because there paramedic crews are on there way. Elliot signals to Kate to come. Kate runs to him.

" Kate you have to tell Taylor and call my parents and Ana I am going to stay with Christian and go to the hospital with him. "

" Oh Elliot he is going to be ok isn't he?"

" Kate please go I don't know yet. Please just go."

Kate gets back to the Lodge as soon she can. She sees Taylor sitting on a couch having something to drink. She runs to him as fast as she can with tears streaming down her face.

" Taylor, please Christian has had an accident he is hurt really bad. We have to let his parents know and Ana. "

Taylor stands up and runs out of the lodge and toward the group of people he sees all gathered around where the paramedics are. He sees them stabbing Christian and getting him ready to be lifted off of the ground. He sees Elliot on hi knees in the snow crying. Taylor then thinks about the Greys' and to get Stephen to fly them out here ASAP. He turns around to look for Kate she mentioned telling Ana. She can't tell her over the phone this will kill her.

Taylor approaches Kate" have you made any calls yet?"

"No Taylor I-i-i- don't know where to start."

" Ok good you need to take the SUV and go back the house and get Ana tell her either there or on the way to the hospital but don't call her on the phone. This is going to kill her. We have no choice with the Grey's I am going to get the jet to bring them here.

" Ok I will go and get her."

Kate runs up to the SUV and gets in it as fast as she can. How is she going to tell Ana. She takes the time during the drive to pull herself together and think of how to tell Ana what happened. She pulls into the drive way and Sawyer is out on the porch. She hopes Taylor has told him because she can't say it twice with out breaking down.

She gets out of the car and runs up to Sawyer . " Did you hear from Taylor?"

Sawyer shakes his head yes. " I am going to be driving you and Miss Steele. She is upstairs she might be done in the bath. "

" Ok Sawyer. Thank you. I will go get her. "

Kate walks into the house takes a deep breathe and heads upstairs. She gets to Ana's door. She knocks lightly and opens the door.

" Ana it's me Kate are you still in the bath?"

" No Kate I am in here just playing with some up dos for my hair for tonight. "

Kate walks into the bathroom and Ana sits in her bath robe playing with her hair. She looks so happy.

" Kate what's wrong you look so pale? Are you feeling ok? Kate why are you starting to cry. Please tell me you are starting to scare me."

Kate walks in closer to her. I don't want to talk in here. Come let me help you into the bedroom and we can sit down on the bed. Ana gets up and Leans on Kate they slowly make there way to the bed. Ana sits and then Kate and she takes Ana's hand.

" Ana, there was an accident on the slope today. Honey, Christian umm he hit a tree. "

" Kate, that that is not funny. Please tell me your telling a joke a bad one but a joke." Ana starts shaking and her voice cracks and tears start coming down her cheeks.

" Ana I wish I was but I am not. Elliot is with him and they are heading to the hospital. Honey get dressed so Sawyer and take us there."

" Kate can I have a minute please? I need to get dressed. "

" Ana you cant walk let me help you ok? "

Kate hurries and finds Ana some clothes. She helps her slip on her jeans over her foot. Ana puts on one shoe and leaves the other one off and just has a sock. She is shaking so bad. Once they have her dressed. Ana can't hold back her tears and she just falls to the floor and starts to rock and cry and scream. Kate kneels down by her and wraps her arms around Ana.

" Ana I am so sorry. Please lets go so you can see him. If he is awake you know he will want to see you. "

" Kate, do you think he is awake? Oh kate, I need to see him. "

" I know honey come on I will get you to him."

They start walking out of the room and the past the spot where Ana had hung his tux for tonight. She stops by it and just stars at the jacket. Kate goes back in the room and Grabs Ana a jacket. When she turns back around Ana is on her knees hugging Christians suite jacket and crying.

" She walks up to Ana and strokes her hair. Hey honey come on it will be ok. Ok sweet you sit there I am going to go grab me another jacket and then we will go."

Ana doesn't answer she just shakes her head. When Kate leaves the room. Ana stagers when getting up and she feels something hit her foot she looks down. Something must have been in Christians pocket. She gets down on her knees and sees a black box that is shaped like a small ring box. She starts shaking again as she opens it. Inside she sees the most beautiful diamond display that she never could have imagined. Suddenly it hits her Christian was going to ask her to marry him tonight. She lays down on the floor gripping the ring box and just feels so sick and hopeless.

Kate comes running back in the room. " Ana honey what is it? "

Kate looks down at what Ana has in hand and she just can't believe this.

" Oh where did you find that Ana? We really should go. "

"Kate I was holding his jacket and it fell out of the pocket. "

" Ana lets put it back in the pocket right now and not think about it. Let's go find out what has happened. "

She helps Ana up and down the stairs and out of the house as fast as she could. Sawyer helps them in the SUV.

Ana just looks out the window on the ride there. She just keeps thinking he was going to ask her to be his wife. She would say yes any day. She wants to see him and hold his hand and tell him it will be ok. Just like he did for her while she was hurting.

Sawyer drops them at the emergency entrance. He goes to park the SUV. When they are in Kate sees a wheelchair and grabs it Ana here sit down. We need to keep you off that foot. She pushes her up to the front desk.

" Excuse me, There was a man who was brought in here just a little bit ago. His name is Christian Grey. Can you tell me where he is?

The lady behinds the desk starts typing. " Yes ma'am he is being prepped for surgery right now. He is on the ICU room. There is a waiting room up there that you can wait in. just go up to the 7th floor. "

" Thank you so much. "

Kate pushes Ana into an elevator and they ride in silence up the the 7th floor. when they get there Kate starts look for a waiting room. She sees a sigh that says ICU waiting room. She pushes Ana there and opens the door and they enter and see Elliot and Taylor and they look so worried.


	8. Chapter 11

"Well have you heard anything how is he? Kate asks"

" Kate we really have not been told a lot yet. They stabilized him and then they looked over his injuries, most his back and head. That I know of. He is not conscious. They were going to an MRI on his head and see the extend of that and the back as well. Sounds like there will be some operations in his future too."

" Did you call your parents? Taylor did and he got Christian's Pilot to fly them out. They might be on there way soon."

Ana looks up at Elliot, " When can we see him? I want to see him."

Elliot kneels down by where she is sitting. " I know Ana we all do. But I am sure once the doctors have done all they have to do right now to get some answers. I am sure they will let us see him. I am sure even unconscious he wants to hear your voice Ana." He leans over and gives her a big hug. He looks up at Kate and makes a face that shows nothing but worry.

" Miss Kavenaugh, Taylor says, " Ma'am can I have a word with out in the hall? Please."

Kate follows Taylor out of the waiting room and they stop just outside the door. " Taylor what is it, What is wrong? And please call me Kate."

" Kate I was thinking Mr. Grey will be in the ICU for a while and they usually only let immediate family in to see them. I am worried they won't let Miss. Steele in."

" Taylor, there must be something we can do or say to them to let her in make an acceptation. Maybe when The Greys get here Grace and talk to who ever is in charge and let her in. It will kill her not to be able to go in and see him."

" Your right Taylor says , Let's wait for the Grey's they may have an idea."

Kate smiles, " You said I am right? Go tell Elliot that I am right. He needs to hear that alot." Kate laughs.

When they go back into the waiting room they can hear and see that Elliot has made Ana laugh. Kate breathes a sigh of relief laughing is good. She needs to laugh.

" Kate Elliot was telling me some of the funny things that they used to do when they all came here when they were kids. The stories are very funny. Come sit with us and listen. "

Kate goes over to where they are sitting down and asks Elliot, if his parents ever owned any homes here.

" Elliot shakes his head and says only Mr. Fancy pants. "

" Elliot, I wonder if Christian has as many names for you as you have for him."

" Oh no Kate I cant take the credit for Mr. Fancy Pants. Apparently right before Ana and Christian starting dating she drunk dialed him and that is what she called him."

They all just laugh. Taylor and Sawyer tell them they are going to get some dinner. If they wanted them to bring back anything. Kate and Elliot say they are with anything wherever they go.

" Miss Steele, what can we get for you? "

" Thanks Taylor but, I can't eat maybe after I can see Christian."

"Ana you have to eat something., Kate sounds concerned for her friend."

" I know Kate I just can't yet."

A doctor walks in the room and addresses Elliot, "Mr. Grey , your brother has suffered some bleeding on the brain. Which is caused by the trauma his head suffered from the accident. This is from the contusions that happened under the surface in places where he hit the tree and in places from when the brain hit against the skull. We will monitor the fracture sites and swelling and watch that the blood stops. If not we might be looking into neurological surgery. His Spine appears to have transmitted most of his fall. Which is not necessarily a good thing we will have to take a closer look at his back and spine of the damage could be permanent or disabling. "

" When do you think you will know more about his spine.?

"Well his body has been through a lot of trauma already. We want to give keep him comfortable and monitor his brain and Spine and decide on surgery be necessary by tomorrow. "

Thank you doctor please keep us updated. When do you think we could see him?

" Your welcome, maybe in just over an hour. I will let you know. "

The doctor leaves the room and Elliot looks down at Ana and Kate. Ana is crying into Kate's shoulder. They just don't know what to make of what the doctor said. But, it sounds to soon to say anything about recovery.

" Ana, honey it will be ok. Christian is tough and he loves you so much. He is going to fight everything to stay with you. "

Ana lifts her head and says, " Do you really think so Kate? I just want him back and better. I keep thinking about what we had planned for out future. We need a future."

" Ana I really believe Christian will be ok and you will still have a future with him."

Ana looks at Kate and tries her hardest to smile. She knows Kate might be right but, what if she is not. Suddenly, the doors to the waiting room open and Grace,Carrick and Mia all come in. They rush over to Elliot and find out if he knows anything yet. Elliot explains to them what the doctor had to say.

" I will want to talk more with the doctor and see Christian. When did he say we could see him."

" Mom I think he should be coming anytime. He said it would probably be an hour until we could see Christian so it shouldn't be long now. "

When the doctor comes in Grace introduces herself and Carrick. He steps out of the room with them and leads them to see Christian and talk about what his injuries are.

A nurse named Allie comes into the waiting room and informs them that Grace and Carrick are in the room with Christian right now. She also tells them that he is only aloud two visitors at a time and they must be immediate family members.

Elliot asks if Grace has made the list or would Allie like for him to create the list. Allie tells Elliot that Grace has made the list and the desk has all the names. Elliot asks her if he can look at the list. She tells him he can.

Elliot goes over to Kate and gives her a hug ad whispers in her ear. " Baby I am going to look at the list of names. I want to see if mom included Ana on the list. I am going to say she is his fiancé I really think she needs to be with him. "

Kate kissed Elliot on his cheek. " You are the best. I am sure your mom did think of her but please add her. I mean look at her she just can't stop crying. I think she would go insane if they wont let her see him. I love you. Elliot I know I would be out of my mind if you were the one in that bed. "

When Elliot walks out of the room Kate goes back over to Ana and grabs her hand. " Hey sweetie Elliot went to see what time visiting hours end. Would you want to go in Next with Mia to see Christian? "

" Kate, I do. I need to know he is ok. Do you think Mia will let me go in with her?"

" Ana yes you know that she loves you. "

Mia walks over them she has heard the conversation. She puts her arms around Ana and says, " Ana you know I want you to go in with me to see Christian. I will go see when my parents will let us have a turn. "

Grace and Carrick come back into the room and they let Taylor and Sawyer know what is going on. While Carrick is talking to them Grace goes over to Ana and sits down.

" Ana darling, Elliot and Mia are in with Christian now. I thought as Christians Fiancee you should have your chance to see him alone. But, honey please prepare yourself when you go in there Christian has equipment and bandages on his head. Honey he just looks so bad. Please just prepare yourself. "

" Grace thank you. But why do you think I am his finance? I mean I would love to be but he hasn't asked me. I mean I think he wanted to. "

" Ana honey I needed to put you on the list and that was the what I had to do.

Ana starts to cry she just is so happy that Grace thought of her and a way to get her in the room with Christian. She then tells Ana and Kate that she told them Kate is Elliot's wife because the first time Ana goes in there maybe Kate should go for support.

Elliot and Mia come back in about 20 minutes later. Kate goes up to Elliot to give him a big huge.

" Hey how is he? I mean I know but how is he. ?"

" Kate he just looks so broken. Not like Christian at all. I just hated seeing him like that."

" Elliot I am so sorry he is going to be alright I know it looks so bad right now but he has to get better. He just does"

" Hey thanks. I think you should take Ana in now but please stay with her. She will probably break down."

Kate shakes her head and goes over to where Ana is sitting. " Hey girl are you ready to go see Christian?"

Ana gets up her legs shaking and her stomach all in knots she wants nothing more than to see him she is just nervous about what she will see. She gets and follows Kate out of the room and down the hall to Christian's room.

" Ok, Ana honey are you ready let's go say hi to Christian. I know he must be waiting to hear your voice. "

" Kate do you think he will be able to hear us?"

" Yes, I Ana I do. Especially you because you two have something that is so deep that we all wish we could have. "

They open the door and walk into the room. When Ana sees Christian she starts to cry. He looks so small in that bed connected to all those machines. He is still beautiful but he looks so much like the man she loves. She rushes over to him and takes his hand in hers and places it on her cheek.

" Oh baby I am so sorry this has happened to you. I am here Christian and I will not leave your side. I need you. Please get better because I can't live with out you. I love you Christian. "

Kate stands behind Ana and just looks at the two of them and just says a prayer that he gets better because Ana will never be the same with out him. He is her soulmate and with out him she would be incomplete.

" Hey Ana, why I don't I step out and just let you have time with Christian alone?"

" Kate thank you. I just need to sit with him awhile. He needs me. I can't leave him."

Kate smiles at her friend she knows that is true but that also Ana needs him too. She leaves the room and watches them both a minute in the window.

Ana turns back to Christian and strokes his face. She can feel the tears well up in her eyes. Christian has always been her strength and her rock. Now here he lays she will be his strength and his rock. She tells him about her afternoon and how she missed him all day.

" Christian, I need you so much you have to get better. Please come back to me we have so much more to do and see. I love you. I just want you to hold you and tell you it will all be ok. That is what you would do for me. I know you love me and that tonight you were going to make this the best night of my life. Since I meet you this has been the best time of my life. I know I shouldn't do this but, I want to feel your strong arms around me. "

Ana gets up and lays down next to him in his bed. She lays her head on his shoulder and starts to cry she just needs for Christian to get better and be with her forever.

" Elliot, I had to give Ana some time with Christian alone. I really think this is going to be so hard for Ana. I don't know what to do to help her."

" We will just need to be here for her. Hopefully Christian will get better soon and she will start feeling better because he will be on the right path. Right now I am sure she is feeling lost and helpless. We all are. "

Elliot, Kate we should get something to eat. Why don't you two take Mia and go eat Me and your father will stay here with Ana and Christian. Let's give her more time and then she can get some food with Carrick and I when you all get back.

Kate, Elliot and Mia go down the street to a nice steakhouse to have supper. The menu looks delicious Kate thinks about Ana she probably will not leave the hospital maybe I should order her a baked potato then at least she can eat and stay with Christian.

Ana sits up and goes back in the chair she takes Christian's hand and starts telling him about how much she loved the dinner and hotel stay the other night. Also she tells him about some of the vacations she took with Ray to California and how they stayed in a cabin but it was nothing like his house here in Aspen. She wonders if he is feeling any discomfort. She gently starts rubbing his arms and admires his muscles. She leans down and kissed his biceps.

" You know Christian I really need you to wake up because I need to fell these arms around me and this hand on me. I also want to feel your soft kiss against my lips like this. "

Ana gets up and leans over and gives him a tender kiss on lips. She strokes some of his hair that is sticking out of his bandage and for a minute looks down at him and smiles before she feels her eyes well up with tears. Her ankle still hurts but she doesn't let that bother her. She is where she wants to be. It seems a little chilly in the room. She wonders if Christian may need another blanket. She pushes the red nurse button. In a very few short seconds Allie comes in.

" Is there something wrong ma'am? She looks at Christian and then back to Ana.

" Well I noticed it seemed a little Chilly in the room and I think Christian will need another blanket."

" Oh course I will go get him one and one for you ma'am and a pillow incase you need to rest that chairs pulls out to a sleeper."

" Oh thank you, I am not tired yet. But maybe later right now I am just filling Christian in on things. "

Allie smiles at Ana and turns to go get the blankets. She finds it hard sometimes to watch the family members of patients in the ICU they all start out so optimistic and then as time goes on that starts to fade. She hopes that this doesn't happen to this family. There family member is so young and it looks like he was just going to start life with a lovely young lady.

Grace gets up from her seat next to Carrick and tells him she is going to check on Ana and see how Christian is. Carrick smiles at her and watches her leave the room. He can't help but think this is the hardest thing he and Grace have ever had to endure with a child. He takes out his phone to text the grandparents and tell them just what they know so far. Which really it is just a waiting game.

Grace lightly knocks on the door before entering Christian's room she finds Ana sitting next to him she is reading a newspaper to him. Grace smiles at her.

" Ana, how are you dear?

" Grace, to tell you I am fine would be lying I am surviving right now and that is all. I found the business section in the paper and decided to read it to Christian he loves to read this section. I find it a little drab but its for him. Do you think he can hear us? I mean I just want him to know how I feel and that I am here. "

Grace looks at Ana, " People have different opinions on that but, I do think that he can hear us. I think it's important that he hears the voices of his loved ones it will let him know he is here with us and he is safe. " When Elliot, Kate and Mia get back Carrick and I would like you to come and get something to eat with us. We we will all need out strength to be here for Christian."

Ana looks down at Christian and up at Grace, " I don't think I can leave him and really I am not hungry.


	9. Chapter 13

" Ana I know where you are coming from. Believe me I would rather sit right here and wait for him wake up. So how about I wait here with you and keep you company. We can send Carrick out to get us some food. "

After a few minutes Carrick comes in the room and lets them know that Elliot called they will be on there way back in just few minutes. Grace let's him know that they would rather hang back and sit with Christian some more. Carrick says he will call Elliot and have him bring some food up so they can just eat at the hospital.

" Grace I am going to go find a rest room since both you and Carrick are here I will be right back. "

Ana gets up and leaves the room she goes to find the ladies room and she realizes she needs to call her mom and dad. They will want to know what is going on.

" Carrick, I am worried about Ana. I know this is just the first day. But, she needs to take a break at some point and I really don't think she will. "

" Grace she just left to take a break. Just because she won't leave the hospital doesn't mean she will not take a moment and just step out as she did. Let's not worry."

The doctor's have decided it's time to check Christian's vital's. The family goes into the waiting room to eat there dinner and wait to hear any news.

" Ana Elliot and I are thinking of leaving in awhile and going to see the Opera. We thought you and Mia would like to come. I think Christian would want you to see the Opera. "

"Kate, I think you are wrong Christian wanted me to experience the Opera with him. I am going to skip this one and go with Christian when he gets better. "

Mia looks at the them and says, Why don't you and Elliot take mom and Dad and I will sit here with Ana and Christian. "

When Kate and Elliot decide it's time to leave to go get ready Carrick and Grace have also decided to go with them. Taylor has volunteered to drive them. Sawyer has decided to stay behind incase Mia or Ana need anything. He tells Sawyer besides that is what Mr. Grey would want he was hired to keep Ana safe for Mr. Grey. The others say they will check in with them after the Opera and then they all can go back to the house and sleep.

Sawyer heads down to the gift shop to find some chewing gum and maybe a magazine to read. While there he sees some playing card games. He grabs a some playing cards a pack for him and a game that Maybe Miss. Steele and Miss Grey can play while they sit and visit with Mr. Grey. When he is back up on the floor for the ICU he finds the nurse on duty and asks her to take the card game to room 14 for the ladies. She tells him it will be alright if he would like to take them. Just as long as he is not long. Sawyer walks up to room 14 and knocks lightly and then enters.

" Good evening ladies, I was down in the gift shop and I thought you might like a card game to play now I know it's a simple kids game but might give you something to do just to pass the time. He hands them the card game uno. They both smile at him.

" Sawyer this is really great it will help us to get our minds something else to do other than worry about Christian. "

" Yes ma'am Miss. Grey you are welcome. I am going back out to the waiting area. Let me know if you will need anything else. "

It is really getting late and after multiple games of uno they both feel like the are getting sleepy. Mia helps Ana pull out the chair sleeper and gives her the blanket and pillow. She tells her good night and says good night to Christian and dims the room light. She goes out to the waiting room to find Sawyer and have him take her back to the house.

The room is so quiet without Mia here with her all Ana can hear are the machines that are hooked up to Christian. Mia has helped her move the chair closer to him. She stretches her arm out and places it on his. She softly rubs his arm and let's him know she is there so he can sleep. It takes a bit but eventually she does drift off to sleep.

When the Opera is over Taylor swings them by the hospital they have heard from Sawyer that he has taken Miss Grey back to the house and he is resting and will go back up to the hospital soon. They all head up to check on Ana and see if she is ready to go home and say good night to Christian.

Grace ad Kate decide to go check in Christian's room when they don't see Ana in the waiting room. When they go in they see Ana holding on to Chrisitan's arm and she looks peaceful and sound asleep next to him. Grace goes in and kisses Christian good night. She also stops and reaches down and strokes Ana's hair. Kate smiles and Grace she knows that Grace is so happy to have Ana in Christian's life. Kate puts her arm around Grace and they walk out of the room.

" Is Ana coming home tonight or what?"

"Elliot, I think we will just leave Ana here tonight we can bring her fresh clothes in the morning. She is sound asleep and with Christian where she will want to be. To make her come home she would only be up all night worrying. Here is can be with him at every second. She is asleep now and so we will leave here. "

Elliot shrugs his shoulders and says, " Ok fine. Well let's go home it has been a long day and I need to crash. "

It's a quiet ride back to the house. Everyone seems exhausted from the events of the day. Mia is already in bed when they get in. Grace and Carrick retire up the there room. Kate and Elliot head upstairs as well. When they walk by Ana and Christian's room Kate remembers what Ana had found this they are in bed she decides to ask Elliot if he knew about the ring.

" Elliot today when I was telling Ana about what happened to Christian she took a hold of his tux jacket and well a box fell out of it's pocket and inside was the most exquisite diamond engagement ring I have seen. Did you know Christian was going to ask Ana to marry him tonight?"

Elliot looks at Kate, " I knew it was going to be on this trip but I wasn't sure when he was going to do it.I am sure Christian didn't spare any expense when picking a ring for Ana well actually I believe he had it designed for her. "

" Yes he does tend to spoil her doesn't he. Kate laughs but, I am glad he does. What would you like to do tomorrow? I mean yes go to the hospital but if you feel like a hike or something I am up for that. Some time in Nature to clear our heads."

" Yes, I think that would be a good idea maybe Mia and Ana would like to go. I know my parents will stay around here and the hospital. For now anyway no news is good news or at least the same. I wonder if Christian will have his lawyers look into this and see if the resort is at all liable for his accident. "

" Elliot why would he do that? Surely it wouldn't be for the money. He doesn't need anymore. "

Elliot pulls Kate into his arms and gives her a tender loving kiss. He holds her as they both fall asleep. He is glad is here with him. His parents would be driving him mad and he would be pacing the floor.

Elliot finds himself thinking about when mom and dad adopted Christian and his first night with them. He remembers how tentative Grace was to him. Elliot really hated him and felt like that skinny little kid who didn't talk was taking his mom away. Elliot learned right away don't challenge him because he may have been small but he was tough little guy and sure could fight. The have come along way since kids. They are very close now and both would be lost with out the other.

Ana hears her name being whispered she cant make out where it's coming from her dream must be ending but her name is soft and spoken slowly. Suddenly she jolts up and opens her eyes. Christian! She looks over at him but he is still asleep looking as peaceful as he can with all the tubes and machines. She must have been dreaming that he was saying her name. She sits up and leans over and takes his hand and kisses it. She stands up and kiss him on his lips and forehead not letting go of his hand. She sits down and says.

" Good morning baby. Do you want me to read you today's business section. Then maybe I can find a good book to read that we both will enjoy. "

For another second she thinks she feels Christian's hand tighten around hers and give it a quick squeeze. But it can't be. He is still asleep and has not come too yet. She let's go of his hand she knows how much Christian can't stand just laying around and not being productive.

" Christian I bet your legs and feeling stiff laying still for so long."

Ana moves the blanket aside and begins managing his leg muscles. She sits back down with him after she finishes both legs.

" Oh Christian I miss you please wake up and come back to me I miss your voice and I miss your smile. I love you. " " I hope you don't mind but I would like to cuddle with you just for a minute. I miss being close to you. "

She lays next to Christian and holds his hand. She knows he can hear her. Grace said people have different opinions on this but she knows Christian and can hear her. She reaches up to his ear and whispers Christian I love you come back to me. I miss your touch and your love. "

Her head resting on his shoulder she hears it again a faint whisper of her name. "Ana".

She lifts her head she knows he is trying to come back to her. It must be him she is not crazy.

" Christian I am here. I am not going to leave you. Rest now. I will be hear when you have the strength to wake up. "

She places her hand on his cheek and sits and looks at him for awhile. She can't believe her eyes when she sees his mouth move just a little and enough to say her name,

"Ana."

She can't believe he is saying her name she starts to cry and hugs him.

"Oh Christian I am here. I love you. I am going to get the nurse and have her bring us the newspaper. You must be dying to here today's business news. She wipes the tears from her eyes before she can push the nurse button in walks a burnett older nurse.

" Good morning Miss. Grey my name is Caroline. I will be Mr. Grey's nurse today. I hope you both rested well. I am justo going to look at his vitals and see how he is doing. "

Ana sits out of the way and watches Caroline. She wonders if she should mention him saying her name. She decides not to say anything yet.

" We will be taking Mr. Grey up to have another MRI then doctors will look and see how many more surgeries might be needed. I should be back to wheel him up in about an hour."

Ana looks at her and shakes her head. She feels a little anxious now she really wants everything to be approving for Christian. When he wakes up keeping him down will not be an easy task. He doesn't stay in bed for anything. She smiles and thinks well she can keep him down for awhile. After Caroline leaves the room Ana heads over to Christian.

" I will read some more to you when you get back. They are going to do some tests to see how everything is going. I will be here waiting for you. I love you Christian I always will. I should call everyone at the house and tell them about your tests this morning. "

Ana kisses Christian on the head and then goes to get her phone out of her purse to let everyone know what was going on. She dials Grace because she knows it's to early for Kate or Elliot to be up.

"Ana good morning how is everything? "

" They are taking Christian in just a bit for a MRI and some other tests to see how everything is coming along and improving. "

" Thank you Ana for letting us know. Carrick and I will be there in about 30 minutes to sit with you while we wait. Have you had Breakfast yet? We can get you something."

" Grace I didn't eat yet but, I think I will wait until we hear the results."

Grace doesn't say anything but, Ana can tell that she is not to happy about her skipping another meal. If she didn't know where Christian's hang ups about food came from she would think he got it from Grace. When the conversation with Grace ends Ana goes back and sits with Christian she takes his hand in hers and just sits and watches him. Tears start welling up in her eyes. She squeezes his hand as the tears start to fall. She release her grip a little and she feels and sees his hand close harder around hers.

" Christian, Can you hear me? Baby, please come back to me. I know you are listening to me. I know you are trying to let me know it will be ok. I love you so much. "

She lifts his hand up to her mouth and kisses it. A moment later The nurses come in to wheel Christian to have the tests run. Ana squeezes his hand and leans down and kisses him. She whispers, Laters Baby. She then grabs some of her things and goes to sit in the waiting room and wait on Carrick and Grace.

Mia decides she is going to ride to the hospital with Grace and Carrick. Taylor tells them he will drive them there. Elliot and Kate are still asleep as they prepare to leave Sawyer mentions he will stay back and fill them in and come down to the hospital with Kate and Elliot.

Taylor drops them off at the main entrance and then goes and parks. When they arrive at the waiting room they see Ana sitting on a far couch. She looks like she maybe sleeping her head is against the back and her eyes are closed. Mia walks up to her slowly and sits down by her.

" Ana, are you awake? "

Ana opens her eyes and looks at Mia and Grace and Carrick. " Yes I am I guess I was just resting. I slept good last night I think but I know I was worried."

Grace smiles at her, " Yes I think we all were and still now a little on edge. You should try and go back up the house today and rest and soak in the bath. You need to eat and take care of yourself. I know you are worried for Christian but, I will be here and I promise to let you know if anything changes. "

Ana smiles. She will think about it but, she is not leaving until Christian's tests are done if she leaves all she promised him she would be right here when he got back.

" You know mom Mia says next year we should all come to Aspen for Christmas it's so beautiful here at Christmas times with all the decorations. I think as a family that is what we should do. "

" Mia, that is a great idea. We will discuss it as a family when we are all together. I am not sure what your brother's plans will be like next year around Christmas. "

" Mom you just better tell them that Christmas is family time and we are going away to enjoy some quality time."

" Mia that worked much better on them when they were younger. Grace laughs at her."

" Mom they have to listen to you. You are there mother. I mean you and dad are not getting any younger. So spending time with you should be what they want to do. "

" Mia let's discuss this later. I am sure it will all work out we have plenty of time to plan next christmas. "

" Ana, Mia says, did you have much time to do anything fun while you were here before this happened?"

" Well yes I did go to the ski slopes on Tuesday and try to learn how to ski. That is is what I am hobbling on this ankle. It was a lot of fun. I had no idea what down hill skiing

was like. First I went with Kate and then after awhile Christian helped me. I hurt my ankle on Kate's second training session. I feel like I have been in shock I haven't even felt the pain in the ankle. "

" I am sure you will be ok. We could shopping or something at lunch. Whatever you want to do Ana."

" Thanks Mia I will think about it. I am just hoping to hear some good news on Christian. "


	10. Chapter 14

Mia finally convinces to Ana to at least come with her downstairs to the gift shop. Perhaps they could find something to put in Christian's room that might make him smile.

The flowers people were sending were beautiful but he would probably end up giving them to Ana, his mom, Mia and Kate.

As they are looking around the shop a man approaches Ana. " Excuse me Miss, but were you with Christian Grey on Tuesday Sking?"

Mia steps in right away, " Who wants to know?"

" I believe I was speaking to this young lady not you Miss."

" Ana says do you know Christian? Why are you asking such a strange question?:

"Well you see ma'am I work for a Newspaper in Denver and word got out that he was injured in accident Wednesday and is still in the hospital. This hospital." " The resort let us see footage of Mr. Grey on Tuesday at the club house but would not show us any thing from Wednesday. Well, you look like the girl he was kissing and you are in a gift shop at the same hospital. Maybe you would like to give out readers an update on his condition."

" First off, Who I was kissing when or where is none of your business, and why I am here is a personal matter. You should have more respect for people. If I am here for Christian Grey you would be the last person I would talk to about it. " Ana says and turns to leave.

" Miss we are willing to pay you for your information. "

Ana stops turns around and says, " Why don't you go to hell."

She thens walks off and goes to find Mia.

" Ana that guy was a real ass I am sorry you had to deal with that. My dad will be so upset and Christian well he would be livid. We will tell my dad but at least we don't have to tell Christian. "

They manage to find some nice cards for Chrsitian and Ana finds a crystal heart that says " I love you." She decides she wants to put it by his bed so he knows she loves him overtime he opens his eyes. Mia laughs at her and says I think he knows you love him by now.

They leave the gift shop and head for the elevator at this point they see Elliot, Kate and Sawyer walking towards them. Elliot looks a little desheveled. Kate is holding his arm and Sawyer is on the phone. Ana walks up to Kate concerned.

" Kate what is wrong why does Elliot look so upset?"

" Ana there is a bunch of press hanging outside of Christians home outside the gates trying to get a picture or a glimpse of him. They tried to get Saywer to stop on our way out. Well Elliot just hates this because Christian is a private person and will not want this to be a front page story."

Ana looks at Kate and decides to tell her about what happened in the gift shopped. Kate is stunned and turns to tell Elliot and Saywer. Well apparently Mia has already filled them in.

Sawyer looks at Ana concern etched on his face. " Miss Steele are you alright? I should have been with you. That is what Mr. Grey hired me for was your protection."

" Ana says, I am fine Sawyer no harm was done. Please dont't feel bad about this. You were helping where you were needed. That is what I or Christian would have wanted you to do. Thank you for being with Elliot and Kate today. Sounds like they needed you too. Probably even more than me. "

Sawyer, Smiles at Ana and says, "Thank you ma'am. How is Mr. Grey?"

" Well lets go find out anyways we may want to talk in his room you never know who is listening. " Ana says with a smile and they proceed in the elevator to see if Grace or Carrick have heard anything yet.

When all five of them walk into the waiting room they see Carrick holding Grace and Taylor all sitting speaking very quietly and Grace has tears in her eyes. Ana looks over at Mia as fear begins to run through her body. They all rush over to hear what has happened.

Carrick begins to let them know on what they were just told about Christian. " His neck and back are going to need at least two more surgeries. But, there is a chance he will be paralyzed. The head trauma looks like it may heal in time with out any brain damage. But, Christian will not live with being paralyzed. " Carrick stops for a moment and puts his face in his hands.

" Dad, Elliot says, When are they going to Operate again? Today or when what did they say?"

" I believe he should be back in his room at this time and they were getting a spine specialist flown in. Then he will be peeped and taken for surgery. So hopefully soon."

" Did they say anything about when he might wake up? Mia asks"

" No they were not sure because his head trauma was very blunt and they said that the brain will shut things down to help heal. So I don't think even they know yet. "

Ana just sits listening and taking in everything everyone is saying. She just knows he will be ok. She needs to see him and just hold his hand she knows he can't say anything to make her feel better but, just seeing him and being with him will make some of it less painful.

" Carrick, Ana says, " Can we see Christian before he goes for surgery?"

" Yes Ana of course we can. Go now if you would like. Grace and I shared some time with him. "

" Thanks, Ana says but before she gets up to leave she looks at Elliot and Mia do either of you want to see him first?"

They both tell her she should go. They will check on him later. Ana rushes to the door to get to Christian's room. When she gets there she sees him laying so peaceful in the bed. Still asleep. She walks over to his bed kisses his forehead and whispers,

" Hey baby, It's me I am back. I got you something from the gift shop. She takes the heart out and the card and places them on a shelf in the room near his bed.

" I hear that you are going to have surgery today sometime. Christian I must tell you I am scared. I know you are going to be alright but we can't control this and I now I understand how you feel when things are out of your control. I love you Christian and no matter what the outcome of all of this is I will love you forever. I will be by your side no matter what. "

Ana sits on the chair and takes his hand is hers and starts reading to him the business section of the newspaper. Reading will calm her nerves and hopefully his too. She continues to read to him all the articles as the nurses come in and tell her they have a spine specialist on a flight now so Chrisitan should be in surgery in a couple of hours.

" Have you told the other members of the family yet?"

"Yes they asked that when we came in to check Mr. Grey's vital that we let you know."

"Thank you Ana says, she steps out of the way so they can check Christian. She sits and watches them work and how peaceful he looks. She is glad in some ways he is in a coma I mean he doesn't need to know yet while he is fighting what may happen to him.

After the nurses leave the room. Ana sits down next to christian on the bed and lays next to him. She wants to be close to him just for a few moments. She turns and places her head on his shoulder and just lays with him relaxing. Before she even knows it she is asleep next to him.

"Ana, Ana"

Ana is having a good dream of her and Christian they are at the Opera and he is kissing her behind the ear and is whispering her name in her ear. She doesn't want to wake up she needs to have this dream. But something is pulling her wake.

"Ana, Ana", He whispers.

Suddenly Ana sits up and looks down at Christian no it had to be a dream. He is still unconscious isn't he.

She leans down to place a sweet kiss on his cheek near his lips. She feels a hand in her hair. She slowly looks up and Christian is awake. She is so overwhelmed she starts to cry and she just can't stop.

" Oh Christian I have missed you so much. I am so glad to see you. How are you feeling baby, Should I get the nurse for you?"

Christian shakes his head no, " Please just lay back down with me. I need to just have you close."

She lays down again by him and asks, " Do you remember what happened and why you are here?"

" Yes I do remember some of it but the last thing I remember was thinking of you? Have I been out long? Did we miss the Opera?"

She looks up him and she shakes her head yes. He suddenly looks very disappointed.

" I wanted it to be a night you would never forget. "

" Christian all my time with you is memorable. They are going to be coming to well umm operate on your back I think soon. It will all be alright. I will be here when you get back. I haven't ever gone far. "

She leans in and hugs him gently she doesn't want to hurt him. He lifts one arm and puts it around her. She feels a little bit of relief and happiness in that moment.

" Ana, I am so tired. I love you."

She feels the grip of his arm loosen around her she sits up and his arm falls. His eyes are shut again and he is sleeping again. For a minute she has to check that she is not dreaming that this really happened. She gets up and sits on the chair and takes his hand and just sits while he sleeps. It feels like a lifetime that she sat and just watched Christian sleep. Grace and Carrick come into the room.

" Ana they are on there way to take Christian into surgery. Why don't you come out and sit with us. Elliot went out and got some food and board games. We are just all hanging out in the waiting room."

" OK. Grace that sounds good. I am so scared for Christian. "

" Ana honey we all are. But I know he is going to be alright. "

The nurses enter the room and smile when she sees the family.

" We are going to take Mr. Grey down to prepare for surgery. We will let you know when he is in recovery. "

Carrick looks at Grace and Ana and says" Come on ladies let them do there job and help Christian heel. "

Grace walks over to Christian's bed and gives him a quick kiss on the head and holds his hand for a second. Then she walks over to Carrick.

Ana goes over to Christian and leans in and kisses his cheek. She is holding his hand and whispers in his ear.

" I love you. Come back to me I miss you. It's all going to be alright. Just come back to me. "

She feels Christian's hand grab on to hers he squeezes her hand. Ana starts to cry she looks at Grace and Carrick and she decides to tell them.

" He just squeezed my hand. I think he heard us. "

She leans down one more and hugs him. His head leans over to her. His lips are covered by her hair and she hears him say, I love you Ana. Forever."

Ok Miss Steele we need to take Mr. Grey now. We will let you know when he is done. Ana kisses him once more and gets up and walks over to Christian's parents. The three of

them walk together to the waiting room.

" Ana, Grace says, " I am so glad he squeezed your hand that means he is getting stronger and that he can use his arms. He may not be as bad off as the doctor's seem to think."

" Grace do you really think so? I mean I am so worried about him. I don't want him to have to deal with loosing his ability to walk I just am not sure if it would break his spirit."

Elliot looks over at the two of them. " There is no way anything would break Christian's spirit he has been through a hell of a lot worse and look what he did and became in his life. He knows how to beat any situation. He will be fine either way. Mom please don't get people's hopes up because a little squeeze it could have just been a muscle spasm."

Elliot gets up and walk out of the room. Kate gets up and chases after him. She knows he is so worried about Christian and he is having a hard time that is why he is lashing out. Carrick gets and chases after the two of them.

" Grace I didn't mean to upset anyone. I just have been so worried about Christian and today he gave me a little hope. "

" Ana I know dear and Elliot knows he is just stressed and worried as well. Kate told me that Elliot blames himself. He was there when the accident happened and he and Christian were I guess for lack of a better word acting like there were children. "

" Oh Grace, I didn't know Elliot shouldn't blame himself. "

" I know Ana and he will be ok. He just needs to work through it. Speaking of getting through it. How is your ankle? I know you have been limping little but we really need to have you put it up and ice it. You need to be strong when Christian wakes up. He is going to be needing you. But, no worries I will stay and help too. This type of injury can be overwhelming for both the care takers and the one receiving the care. "

" Thanks Grace, to be honest my ankle has hurt but it is feeling a little better I had to just push through it and be there for Christian. He is my whole world and I don't want to be anywhere else. You should have seen Christian the other day when we all went skiing. He was sol relaxed and having so much fun. He was being very funny and you could tell he just loved everything about his life. I cant wait to see more of him like that. He asked me if I wanted to go with them yesterday and just watch. Kate sent me the best pictures and videos of their day. I wish I could have been there. I should have been there for him. "

" Ana, darling, we can't blame ourselves. You were better for yourself to stay back at the house and rest. I am sure Christian wanted you to come but, I know how protective he is of you and I can only bet he really wanted you to take of yourself."

" Yes he did. He offered to stay and I told him to go. I didn't want him to miss out on the fun. The smile he had in the pictures and the video I would still tell him to go if I had it to do again.


	11. Chapter 15

"I am sure you would. But please don't worry whatever happens Christian will be alright and he will be with you always. Now let's eat some of this food and get the games out so when the others get back we can eat and just enjoy each other and know that Christian is close by."

As Ana and Grace are setting up the board for Scrabble Elliot, Kate, Carrick and Mia come in the room and join them. They fix some sandwiches and begin to play to pass the time. Each one all silently thinking of Christian as he lies on the operating room table and the doctor's try to save his mobility.

li

The door to the waiting room opens and a doctor about Grace and Carricks age comes in.

" I am looking for the family of Christian Grey?"

Carrick stand up and says, " Yes, sir that would be us."

The doctor walks over to Carrick and shakes his hand. " Nice to meet you Mr. Grey. My nam is Dr. Myer. Christian did very well in surgery. I feel very optimistic about his recovery. It seems that with some physical therapy and maybe at least one more operation. Depending on the therapy goes. Mr. Grey should be able to have a normal life back. I believe that that the brain specialist said the MRI showed great progress on the brain swelling. I believe he may be in to discuss that with you. "

" Thank you Doctor my wife is a doctor and she would like to see the MRI and the ex rays if possible?"

"Of course Mr. Grey why don't you and Dr. Grey come with me and I will have them shown to you. It will be important as I assume you will be tending to his care so it may be important to see where the injuries are worse and what we are seeing. "

Grace stands up, " Thank you Doctor I would like Ana to come with us as She will be with Christian the most and I would like for her to understand his condition as well."

Ana gets up and follows the Grey's and the doctor out of the room. She finds that her spirits have been lifted. Elliot and Kate and Mia being cleaning up the games and the food. For first time they all feel like they can breathe a again. Hope has seemed to come back into the room. Elliot grabs his phone and calls Taylor and Sawyer and Miss Jones.

Elliot hangs up the phone and he tells Kate and Mia that Sawyer and Taylor are going to come up and see Christian tomorrow if they will be able to get into the room. Elliot said if not when he is moved to the regular rooms they should be able to see him.

" Elliot I am so happy for Christian and all of you. I can't imagine how stressed your parents have been. I mean he may still have a long road ahead but he seems to have a positive out look. "

Mia can't help her smile. " I hope we get to see him again. When he wakes up I am going to tell him that if Ana doesn't tell him he is never snowboarding again she is going to forbid him to do it. "

They all start to laugh. The nurse who's name is Caroline comes into the waiting room and let's them know that Christian is back in his room and if they want to see him they can go in. She tells them that the doctor's think he maybe coming around out of his coma. Elliot, Kate and Mia all decide to go see him now because when The Grey's and Ana come back they won't get the chance to see him. They nurse tells them that if the are still in the the room when the others come back she will let them know.

When they all walk into Christian's room he is sleeping but they have removed his bandage that was on his head. They seemed to make it a smaller one. You can now see where they had to put some of the stitches.

Mia looks at Elliot and asks " I know they are covered by his hair line but, do you think any of them are going to scar?"

Taylor, Sawyer and Elliot all look at her and laugh. Then Elliot says,

" Yes if they do Christian will be so devastated oh I am alive but I have scars. I don't think he will want to be dead. I don't think he will mind. "

" I know he wont't dummy. But what do you think Ana will say? "

"Well if I know Ana she will not say anything at all about them. I mean she has seen his chest and back scars and still loves him. I don't think that will matter much to her when she can have him still. "

" Yeah I guess your right but he has an imagine to withhold."

Elliot just rolls his eyes at her and walks over to Christian. " Ok Dude well whenever you wake up we need to have a talk about this ring situation that didn't happen. Kate is now all over me about the ring and did I know, oh and I am ever going to get one. Yes the two of them found it. So when you wake up hot shot you better still propose."

As Ana and the Greys are walking back to the waiting room. They all are feeling a little lighter. It all sounds so promising for Christian yes there will be physical therapy for his legs due to the location of the spine injuries but they feel even if Chrisitan has some paralysis The therapy will reverse it quicker than not. As far as the coma they feel that he is coming in and out of it and should be more alert soon.

When they get to the waiting room they don't see any of the other family or Taylor. The all turn right away and start heading for Christian's room. A young nurse stops them in there tracks.

" I am sorry but patients in the ICU are only allowed 2 maybe 3 visitors at a time. I believe Mr. Grey has three in there already. You will have to wait in the waiting room please."

Excuse me Ma'am, but do you know when Mr. Grey will be moving into a regular room? He needs something more private. Grace says as she knows Christian will not want to be on display much longer.

"I believe they are moving him in the morning. They wanted to leave him here at least for this first night after surgery. " The nurse says as she smiles at them.

Taylor and Sawyer make their leave they let Elliot know since Mr. Grey will be in a better room tomorrow he may want some of his things. They are heading back to the house to pack him a bag. Elliot tells them about the ring box in Christian's tux pocket and tells them to bring that as well.


	12. Chapter 16

Mia tells Elliot she is going to look for their parents and she leaves. Elliot sits on the chair by the bed. He just sits for a moment looking at Christian. He sees Christian's eyes open.

"Ana, he whispers when he turns his head it's Elliots face he sees.

" Hey bro. I don't mean to disappoint you but she took off with some real cute doctor. Na I am just kidding she went with mom and dad to talk to the doctors about what is going on with you. I want you to know I have Taylor bringing that ring here to the hospital. Maybe you could just ask her now. I mean I am pretty sure she is never going to leave so you might as well. Kate said she saw it for a brief moment when it fell out of your Tux pocket."

"Oh, man I didn't want her to see it. I had second thoughts about that ring so I had a jeweler here in Aspen make me a design and I was going to decide here but then this happened and I never got there. I hate that she saw it."

"Yeah and now Kate wants to know if she will ever get one. See what you started. But I know I will ask Kate one day."

" Elliot that is it. You give the ring the girls saw to Ana and I will give Ana the other one. Then Kate will be happy and my surprise for Ana will not be ruined. "

" Are you sure I mean what if that ring here is not better than the one you got? Then What?"

" I think it will be the center stone is about three more carrots bigger than that one. The band has diamonds all around. I think that is what Ana will like."

" Christian Dude, I know you know her better than I do but, Ana doesn't throw me for the type that needs the biggest and best rock. I mean she maybe crazy but, she loves you for you. Kate on the other hand loves flashy. I will give Kate the other ring and pay you for it. Tell me what jewelers and I will go tomorrow and pick up the other ring. "

Christian smiles he knows Elliot will make Kate so happy. " So any idea when you will ask her? "

"I have your security bringing it here so I will probably do it tonight. Now I am going to see if Mia has caught up with mom,dad and Ana I know they will want to see you."

Elliot lets them all know that Christian is awake and talking. So before he gets to tired they should go in and see him. He lets them know he will sit out in the waiting room and then when they are done. They can all go home. It's getting late and he has to ask Kate to marry him.

Ana let's Grace and Carrick go in and have sometime with Christian. She is so excited to see him but, she thinks they are leaving soon and she is going to be with him all night. He can sleep if he needs she just wants and needs to be with him. Ana finds Elliot, Mia and Kate in the waiting room.

" Ana, kate says " I thought you would have been in with Christian."

" I wanted to give Grace and Carrick sometime they said they will be leaving soon because they are tired. So I really wanted them to have a chance with him. I have forever."

Taylor and Sawyer walk back into the waiting room with a bag for Christian. " Miss. Steele will you take this to Mr. Grey tonight. It has some sleep pants, shirts and fresh clothes. His phone and his computer. "

" Thank you Taylor I will take them to him. I am sure he will appreciate some things. He wont want to wear that hospital gown forever. "

Sawyer walks over to Elliot and quieting hands him the box.

Ana sees him give Elliot what looks like the box that contained the ring Christian had in his pocket. Was he just holding it for Elliot she thinks. I cant believe I thought maybe Christian was ready to be married.

" Kate! Ana calls, before you go call me tonight if you get any good news what ever time."

" Ok Ana but I think we are just going back to Christian's place and I am not sure anything exciting is going to happen."

" Ok Kate well call me if it does." Ana hugs Kate says good night to all the others picks up Christian's bag and heads to his room. She hopes he is awake.

She lightly knocks on the door to the room. She quietly walks in. She doesn't want to disturb him.

" Hey, baby. I missed you."

Ana looks at him and begins to cry he is sitting up and reading a book and looks so good.

" Christian I missed you nice to see you awake. I thought you might have been back to sleep already."

" Hey come here. They wanted to give me more pain medicine so I could sleep but I said not yet. I wanted to be here to see before I went to sleep. "

" Christian if you are in pain you should have taken the medicine. I am not worth feeling pain over." Ana rolls her eyes at him. It just doesn't make since she thinks.

" Ana why would you say that? You know how I feel about you. You are my everything and I have missed you and your voice and your well your loving me."

" Oh Christian I have missed you too. Yes, probably just for your body. She laughs.

" No not just your body but everything."

Ana sets the bag on the chair and sits down next to Christian he puts the book down and grabs her and pulls her to him. He begins to kiss her like he is finally complete because she here. Ana finds herself kissing him back passionately so thankful that he is here with her and going to be ok. Christian's hand begins to lift the hem of her top and slowly moving it's way up her stomach to her breast. When his hands finds her breast he moves inside and begins contact with her nipple. He groans in the back of his throat. Ana begins to moan.

She pulls her mouth away from His. " Christian we should stop we cant do this here. You are injured you just had surgery and we are in a hospital room. "

Christian doesn't move his hand from her breasts. He just looks at her and says softly, " Baby I really don't care where we are right now or how I feel I want to feel you and get lost in your body anyway I can. I need you."

Ana grabs his face and pulls his lips back to hers. " I need you to Christian. I don't want to hurt you."

" You won't baby. Please just let me love you. I am about to explode if I cant touch my girl."

Ana starts to laugh ok but I really don't think any man has died because he couldn't touch his girlfriend."

" Well than I guess I maybe the first.I just want you."

" Christian I am all yours touch away. " Ana puts her fingers in his hair and pulls little harder as her breast swells. She just surrenders herself to his touch. His one had is still in her shirt when his other hand starts to undo her jeans. His hands make contact with Ana's clitoris and she just moans. His touch always is so good. She takes one of her hands from his hair and slides it under the blanket and up his leg and under his hospital gown. As she slowly begins to stroke Christian he lets out a deep sexy moan.

Ana begins to feel that intense feeling of pleasure build up. She is really close now her legs stiffen her kiss becomes more passionate and wanting. Christian pulls away and begins biting and sucking on her ear. He whispers into her ear.

" Let go Ana let me hear you. I need you so much. "

With those words Ana comes around his hand and fingers and feels like she wants to scream his name but she is so lost she just whispers it.

" There baby. Do you feel better now? All tension gone I love the feel of your body. I love what I can do to it."

" Christian I feel better but what about you? Doesn't seem fair I got pleasure. I guess its your turn"

Ana stands up and takes of her jeans the rest of the way and gets under the blankets she is completely covered and her mouth makes contact with Christian and she begins kissing and sucking him soft and slow. Then she begins to pick up speed. He gently slides his hand under the cover and begins to run his fingers through her hair a he quietly let's himself go and surrender to her.

Ana comes up from the covers and Christian is gaining from ear to ear. She can't help but smile and she places a small kiss on his cheek and whispers to him. For you baby. I love you.

She sits up and looks at Christian. " I think that was another first. "

" Yes I think you are right. But that is also just what the doctor ordered. If anything is going to heal me its the power of your touch and lips on my body."

" Christian you are such a romantic. " They both start to laugh and Ana lays her head on his shoulder. She feels him tense and and shift a little.

" Christian do you want your medicine now?" Let me get up and put on something to sleep in and we can get your medication and then you can rest. I don't want you in pain anymore tonight."

" Yes Ana I think that is a good idea. "

Ana gets up and makes up her bed on the chair and then slips on her pajamas. She then pushes the nurse call button. The nurse's voice comes on. " Yes how can I help you?

" Mr. Grey is ready for his pain medicine please."

" Ok ma'am I will be right there."

The nurse comes in and gives Christian some water and pills. she also changes a bag to his IV.

" There you go Mr. Grey. You will be asleep in just a few seconds and you will feel better. "

She lowers Christian's bed so he can flat and then she leaves the room. Ana gets up and turns out the lights. She goes to Christian and hugs him and kisses him. He puts his arms around her and pulls down to him.

" Christian you need to sleep. Let me up."

" Baby I am never going to let you go. Lay with me for awhile please I miss you being in bed with me so much."

" Wow, I can remember when you didn't think you liked sleeping with anyone."

" Yes, I still don't only you."

" Ok go to sleep before you make me cry. I love you Christian."

" I love you too Ana."

Christian is out cold within minutes. Ana lays awake just thinking about how this vacation was suppose to have been so different. This was not part of the plan. They can do another vacation when Christian is all healed up. But the only thing he can do is swim and lay on the beach. He is just to fragile. she thinks and laughs to herself. She is starting to fall asleep before she does she decides to just stay here with Christian instead of going to the chair.

Just she gets comfortable and is almost asleep she hears her phone going off. Ana lays there she doesn't want to move. It must be Kate Elliot must have asked her to marry him with the ring that beautiful ring she saw earlier today. She is happy for Kate and she decides to just go to sleep she will talk to her tomorrow. She is just to comfortable and tired.

Kate gets Ana's voice mail. She doesn't leave a message because she doesn't really know why elliot wanted to her to FaceTime with Ana and Christian anyway. They are probably both asleep. It's not that late but I am sure Christian is worn out and Ana well Kate is pretty sure she hasn't slept her best since Tuesday night.

" Elliot, kate says as she walks back into the living room. " They both must be asleep Ana is not answering phone."

" Alright, well we will see them in the morning. Does any one want anything to drink. I was going to open a bottle of Champagne or wine if you all would rather. "

" I am sure Christian has some great wine in his cellar. I will go and get a bottle." Carrick gets up and heads for the cellar.

" Elliot we could see if there are any Cheese, grapes, and fruits to put out to snack on."

Kate and Elliot head to the kitchen to get some food prepared. They find some perfect white grapes and strawberries and different types of cheese. Elliot gets some pretzels and Crackers as well. Mia joins them in the kitchen and gathers some wine glasses and takes them into the living room. When Carrick gets back up the stairs the food is already set out with the glasses. He carries the wine over he opened while downstairs. He pours the wine and Grace helps to hand it one glass out to each of them.

Elliot walks over and sits next to Kate. He slowly takes the ring box out of his pocket so she doesn't notice. He then precedes to get on one knee in front of her. The room goes silent and Kate begins to feel like she can't breathe.

" Kate, Elliot says, " I love you more and more everyday we are together. I don't ever want to imagine my life without you in it. Please say you will be my wife and share my life with me. Let's make a life together. Will you Marry me?"

Elliot holds out the ring and Kate looks at it and realizes the ring from this afternoon was not Christian's he must have been holding it for Elliot. Ana is going to be so disappointed. Tears start streaming down her cheeks.

" Elliot, yes I will marry you." Kate says.

Elliot puts the ring on her finger and then grabs her and gives her a huge kiss. Everyone in the room starts screaming with excitement and come over to them to give hugs and of course Mia wants to see the ring. They finish there wine and eat some of the food Kate and Mia put together. Grace and Carrick decide to retire to there room. Mia says she is heading upstairs to run a bath and read a good book. Kate and Elliot decide to hit some of the Aspen night life they both still feel like celebrating.

While they are out Elliot tells Kate about the ring he has to pick up for Christian. He only tells her this because she keeps telling him how upset Ana will be about this ring not being for her. Elliot makes Kate swear not to tell anyone. Christian wants this to be a very

big surprise.


	13. Chapter 18

Ana wakes up early the next morning. She moved on the chair fold out bed. To give Christian some space. He had a hard night dealing with the pain. She hates seeing him like this. It makes her feel so helpless. She looks over at Christian and he is asleep and looks so peaceful. The last dose of pain killers they gave him last night really knocked him out. I really hope they let him sleep some before they move him to a normal room. He needs rest. As she is watching him sleep he starts to stir just a little he mumbles something and then stretches his arm out like he is looking for something. Ana gets her phone and decides to txt grace and let her know how Christian's night went.

While Ana is typing the message a nurse comes in the room. When she sees Ana is up she tells he she is going to check Christian's vitals. She also tells her today might be a good day for a sponge bath. She says it might make him feel a little more refreshed. We can see about doing that before we move him to his room.

When the nurse leaves Ana finds herself thinking it will be over her dead body that she is going to sponge down Christian. If anybody is going to put there hands on him like that it will be her and no one else. Besides Christian won't want anyone to touch him. He only recently became comfortable with Ana's touch on his chest. He says he loves it when she touches him and only her. So let little miss sponge bath bring in the sponge. But she can hand it over to me.

Ana's phone starts ringing she picks it up and sees that it is from Kate. She knows Kate is probably going to tell her that Elliot and her are engaged. It will happen for her one day as well.

" Hey Kate how are you? "

" Ana Elliot proposed to me last night and I said yes. I always thought you would be asked first. I am mean Christian always seemed like he was so ready to marry you from day one. "

Ana laughs to herself well maybe not from day one. " Kate that is great I am so happy for you. Are you guys celebrating tonight? "

" No we went out and celebrated last night. We should go shopping for a little while we need to get you out of that hospital. Let that man of yours rest. He has just had major back surgery. He must need it."

"Kate let talk to Christian in a bit. He had a bad night and he might just want me to stay with him. Anyway first I am going to give him a sponge bath and then we are taking him to his new room."

" What Ana don't the nurses usually do the sponge baths? I mean."

" Yes they do but given how Christian doesn't like to be touched Graced pulled some magic and I will be washing him just a little. Anyway I don't want some other lady putting her hands on my man. "

" Oh Ana you are Christian are perfect for each other jealous and passive and you don't have to be neither of you have eyes for anyone else. Well, listen Mia and I are going to get ready and head up there to get you. So I hope you are done soon. "

" Kate I will think about it. Where is Elliot maybe he can shop with you?"

" No Elliot has some things he needs to do in town. Probably boring guy shopping."

" Ok well I have to go see if my guy wants to be washed or just left a lone. He is just so tired today."

Soon after Ana is done on the phone with Kate the nurse comes in and brings Ana some soap and sponge Christian is still asleep Ana begins washing his face very slowly and gently. She washes his arms and his hands. Very gently she goes down to his legs and then washes all the way up and under his gown. She gets his chest and his happy trail. As she is drying him with a towel Christian starts to wake up. He opens his eyes and smiles at Ana. She looks at him and smiles.

" Hey baby, I am just freshening you up. I hope I didn't wake you. Are you feeling alright Christian?"

She walks up the side of the bed and sits down next to him he has this look on his face that has Ana worried.

" Christian please tell me, I want to help you. "

Christian smiles at her and reaches his hand up and caresses her face. " Ana, I just don't feel very good something just seems off. I don't know something just seems wrong."

" Christian baby you have just had some major surgery and your on some very strong medications. That is probably what it is. I am here Christian and I am not going anywhere. Is there anything you need or want?"

Christian sits for a minute and asks Ana, int he bag that Taylor packed me did he pack my shave kit? Maybe you could get me a mirror so I can shave. I am sure I don't look that great. "

" Christian you look absolutely hot to me. I will see if he packed it. Are you sure you should be shaving yourself. Maybe I should help."

Ana goes into the bathroom and fills the bowel she was using to wash Christian with some warm water. She sets it on the tray next to his bed. She gets the shaving kit from his bag. She then goes over and startles Christian.

" Put your head back on your pillow I will shave you. Just sit back and don't move. "

Christian does what he is told but then opens his eyes for a moment. " Do you know what you are doing? I mean have you done this before? "

Ana just giggles at him and says no worries Mr. Grey put your head back and close your eyes if you are nervous."

Christian lays back with his eyes closed and doesn't say a word the whole time Ana is working away at shaving him. She gently takes the towel and dries his face. leans down and kisses his lips. She sits up and looks at him.

" I am all done Christian you look very hot."

" Well what do you want to do about it baby? Your in a great position for some fun. "

" Christian no you can't be serious. Not now. Behave."

Ana starts picking up and cleaning all the shaving equipment in the bathroom when she hears some one come into the room. It's the nurse they are ready to move Christian into a new room. Ana comes out and picks up his bag and her bag. She sets them up on the end of Christian's bag. She follows the nurses out of the room as they push Christian to his new room.

When they have Christian all situated in his new room and they place all his gifts and flowers around so he can see them. They leave and the him his new nurse will be in to see him soon. This room is much nicer and how he can have more visitors and there is even a night fold out bed for Ana.

The nurse comes in and introduces her self as nurse Kelly she changes our Christian's IV bag with some fresh medication. She also brings him a tray of a little bit of food. Christian really doesn't feel like he can eat very much. He tries a few bites but lays back.

" Ana I just can't eat. I am so tired and weak. I think I just need to rest."

" Christian please get comfortable and sleep.I am sure your body is weak and the medication is making you sleepy. I will sit right here."

" Ana, you should go out and see Aspen with Kate this is not what I am sure you wanted to do on vacation. I will be alright I am just going to sleep. Please baby go and have some fun. "

" Christian there is no place on vacation I want to be than with you taking care of you and helping you get through this. "

" Ana I will be ok I am in he hospital they can watch me. Please I will need you when I am home, I mean I need you now but while you have help please go and have fun. "

" Christian ok. Kate is on her way over here to see me. She asked if I would go shopping with her. You get some rest and I will go with her. I don't want to but, I will for you."

" Ana, thank you."

" Your welcome."

Christian lays back and goes to sleep Ana heads in the bathroom and washes up and changes her clothes. She really doesn't feel right about leaving Christian. She talks to the nurse about Christian and she assures Ana that sleep is what he will need and he will most likely be asleep for most of the day. They are going to be keeping him comfortable today because his back must be really in a lot of pain. So Ana agrees then when Kate gets there they can go out for a while.

Ana's phone rings and it's Kate she is here with Mia. Ana tells them she is coming out now. She takes one more look at Christian and he is asleep. She goes to him and kisses him lightly on the forehead. He stirs just a little. Ana takes his hand and holds it for a

second.

" Good bye Christian I love you, I won't be long."

A small smile appears on Christian's face and he squeezes her hands just a little. Ana puts his hand back down and heads out of his room to go with the girls.

They decide to hit some of boutique stores in downtown aspen. There are a lot of them with some cute items but Ana finds most of it is out of her budget. Mia comes over to Ana and hands her an envelope.

" Taylor said to give you this Christian wanted you to have it incase you went shopping. I guess he had it put together for you before the trip. "

Ana opens the envelope and inside is a note and a Black Amx credit card with her name on it. She smiles when she reads the note. " I asked Taylor to give this to you because I didn't think you would take it if I gave it to you. Now shop have fun, spend some money and have fun. I love you. Love C, forever."

Ana puts the note and card in her pocket and she walks back over to where the girls are shopping. Ana decides she will get some new things she can show Christian later. So she begins shopping and having a great time with the girls.

Elliot and Taylor finish up at the jewelers and decide they should stop at the hospital and show Christian what the ring looks like. Elliot thinks he went over the top with this ring. The one he let Elliot buy from him was modest and pretty. This one on the other hand says I am getting married to a freakin rich guy. A sign to tell other guys back off. Gee will Ana even be able to lift her hand. When they get to the hospital Taylor and Elliot see that Grace and Carrick are there but since he is in a regular room they can all visit together.

Christian is in and out of sleep and there conversation. The Grey's tell him they are leaving for home in the morning. It will be Sunday and time to get back to home. She also tells Christian that she understands he needs to work but, he should really allow one day of just sleep. Christian just rolls his eyes at her and lets her know that sitting in this bed on the computer and work relaxes him. Then he laughs to himself yes eye rolling. I believe the love of my life has that bad habit as well as he does. He hopes Ana is having fun with the girls and spending money until her heart desires. At his mother's request he has put the laptop on the table and is just relaxing.

" Ok Mr. over the top. The jeweler had the ring done? Do you want to see your creation? I mean you better hope she doesn't go swimming in it because she will sink to the bottom and drown. " Elliot laughs.

He hands the package to Christian. He opens the box and takes the ring out an looks at it. The band is completely covered in diamonds all the way around. They meet a An oval 8 carrot diamond in the center. It is encased by a beautiful diamond cut scroll pattern on each side there are the letters A and C entwined together. Inside the band carved is a heart and the word forever. Christian places the ring back in the box and looks up and sees both his mom and dad staring at him.

He shrugs his shoulders and says, " What?"

Grace answers, and " When were you going to tell us about this? Now give me that ring I want to see it. " She gets up and goes over to Christian and takes the box from his hand.

"I guess I was going to tell you after she says yes."

Elliot, chimes in on that one and says, " What if she says no?"

At the same time Taylor and Christian both look at him and say " She won't."

The whole room breaks out with laughter. Elliot just shakes his head and smles.

"Well I guess when she gets back here we should tell them to put her in an MRI I mean she must be crazy to say yes to Mr. mogul."

Christian tells his mother and father that when they are done looking at the ring could they give it to Taylor.

" Please take it back to the house Taylor and put it some where safe and where my lovely lady will not find it,until I am ready to give it to her. "

" Yes sir, I will I promise Ana will not find it on my watch."

Christian looks at Taylor like he had grown a third arm. " What do you mean Ana, when did you stop calling her Miss. Steele?"

" Well sir she has been asking me for awhile now to call her Ana so I have started to test it out over this trip."

" Well Ana is all well and good but soon you will be required to call her Mrs. Grey. "

" Yes sir when that day comes there will be a name change I assure you. "

" Christian please now after next week is up if the doctor doesn't think you should travel home yet just stay here and if you go back to the house hire a nurse to help out."

" Yes mother I will. But, Ana may want to stay and travel back with me when I can. "

" Yes dear she might but she may not be able to get more time off work. So please understand if she chooses to leave with Kate and Elliot. You can't expect her to ruin her career over this. "

" Mother I would never ask her to loose her job. But I will just talk to the owner of the company I am sure we can work something out. I hear he is quite likeable."

Elliot starts to laugh. " Is that what yo have heard? Well I have heard he is a cold tyrant that rules with a stream voice and is not to be questioned."

Christian just glares at him. " I promise mother Ana is free to do whichever she chooses. But I know what she will want to do. I will make it happen for her. "

" Come everyone we should head out so Christian can get some rest. Darling we will be leaving first thing in the morning. We will stop in tonight to say good bye. If you want me to stay I can or come back when the others have to head home. Just let me know."

" Yes mother see you tonight. Elliot thanks for picking up the ring for me. "

When they all have left Christian reaches over to his computer. Just take about 30 more minutes to look at some more reports and emails and then I will rest. He sends an email to Ros letting her know he has is up to date on the events of the week and if he can't come home next week end. He will set up an office here. His back is killing him again. I guess it's time to get more drugs and then sleep. He pushes the nurses button. A few minutes later she comes in.

" Mr. Grey, are you ok? Would you like some water, and a meal? "

" No I don't really feel like eating could you please get me medications. The pain is getting pretty intense at the moment and I think I would just like to rest."

" Of course I will be back in just a few with some. " She smiles at him and turns to leave.

For the first time Christian thinks he saw in her smile what Ana always says about other women how they look at him like a fine wine. Well she describes it more like a meat market. He laughs to himself. My beautiful green eyed goddess. She has nothing to worry about she is all I see. While he waits for the nurse he grabs his phone and sends Ana a txt.

" Hey baby. I hope you are having fun. I have had a quiet afternoon here well now that mom and dad left and missing you. I thought you might txt to say hi. But I am glad you are having a great time. I will see you later. Baby if I can't travel next week end please stay with me. I need you. Love C."

The nurse comes back in with his medication. "Ok Mr Grey take this and it will help you relax and take the pain away so you can sleep better. If there is anything else you need please let me know. "

" Thank you but, that should be all. " Christian takes the medicine and closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep. The pain seems more intense when he is alone. I guess the lack of distraction makes him focus more on the pain.

After a long fun day of the shopping the girls decide to grab some dinner. Ana realizes she hasn't checked her phone all day. She sees Christian's message and feels guilty she should have at least checked in with him. She just thought he would be out cold sleeping all day and didn't want to wake him. She quickly types out a response to him.

" Oh baby, I am sorry you hurt. I didn't text because I didn't want to wake you. I love you and miss you too. I got you a few things. I hope you are asleep now. I will see you soon I promise. Christian I will try my best to make arrangements to stay with you. I don't want to go and leave you like this. Our food is almost here. I love you. Forever A."

A friend of Christian and Elliots has heard about them being in town and has also heard about the accident. She decides to go up to the hospital and surprise him. Maybe now that he will be stuck here in Aspen for awhile not just checking on the progress of his home she will be able to win him over. Yes Elliot was fun but it was her and Christian that made the connection. when she arrives at the hospital she stops at the front desk.

" How can I help you ma'am?"

" Yes I am looking for the room number that Mr. Christian Grey is in please."

" Ok one moment. Well it looks like he is out of the ICU and is moved to… Oh wait a minute looks like the family have requested that they are the only ones aloud in. Well unless they are already authorized. "

" Well surely I am authorized. I am his finance."

" Oh yes of course ma'am you are listed. I just thought you would have had his room number."

" Well I did but I just have been so worried over this that it seems like I can't remember anything. "

" Of course ma'am. He is on the 8th floor room 423. Have a great day."

" Thank you."

She enters the elevator and can't believe how simple that was. It was a shot in the dark about Christian having a Finacee but I guess he does. Well I am sure not for long now. She is so very excited to surprise him. when she gets up to his floor she sees a nurses station and then right diagonal from it is the room 423. She approaches the door and sees a sign on the door that said. Patient resting authorized guests and family only. She reaches for the door handle and hears a voice.

" Excuse me miss. No one is allowed in that room. "

" What I am Mr. Grey's Finance you have to be joking. I am not just anyone."

The young nurse at the desk looks at her a little oddly.

" Ok sorry ma'am. I have only seen you once maybe twice I guess I didn't recognize you. "

" Its ok dear but, maybe you need glasses. "

She goes quietly into Christian's room and sees him asleep on the bed. He still looks as hot as hell even in a hospital bed. She walks over to him and leans down and kisses his forehead. She runs her fingers through his hair. The blankets have come off one of his legs she reaches down to cover it up. As she does she gets and idea and slowly runs her hand up his exposed leg and under the blanket making contact with his cock. As she slowly begins to massage him she can feel his body reacting to her touch even in his sleep. He doesn't open his eyes but makes a sexy sound from the back of his throat.

" Umm Ana, baby. Your back. " The medication has him so drowsy that he can't open his eyes and he only comes in and out of sleep a little. He wishes he could stay awake and she her.

" Christian, I don't know who Ana is but she doesn't treat you like I can and you know that. I have made myself clear in the past I wanted you. She gets up on the bed and startles him pulling the blankets down and her dress up. She feels him fill her as she sinks down on him. She begins to move slowly up and down. She hears him moan again and she leans in and begins kissing him. He doesn't kiss her back.

Christian notice the smell of her and the feel of her kiss. It's wrong… off. He opens his eyes and stares into the wrong pair of eyes.

" Gia what the hell get off of me and get out of my room." He pushes her off of him and she laughs.

A voice from behind them is heard by them both. " Christian what what are you doing? It takes all she can to squeeze those words out of her mouth. She starts to cry and feels so disappoint and hurt.

Ana turns and quickly runs from the room. She hears Christian scream her name as she does. Kate sees her coming toward her and Mia.

" Ana what is it? What's wrong?

" Oh Kate please just take me back to the house. I need to get my stuff I need to go home."

" Ana why what has happened?"

" When When I walked into Christian's room there was a girl with him on top of him and and well they were." She can't say it the tears are coming down to hard.

" Ana are you sure? That doesn't sound like Christian he loves you more that anything you know that. He never even looks at another girl in the room when we are all out. He only sees you. "

Kate and Mia both she a blond lady leave Christian's room she is heading in there direction. She has the biggest smirk on her face. Mia recognizes her she knows who it is. It is the architect that Elliot used to work with among other things.

Gia makes contact with them all and looks at Ana and smiles and waves at her and disappears down the hall.

" Oh Kate that was her. She… she… was. Please can we just go."

" Kate you take her I am going to talk to Christian something is right with this. "

" I know Mia it doesn't sound like Christian at all. I will take her back to the house. I will try and keep her from leaving leaving. "

" Stop talking about me like I am not here. I know what I saw what do you mean something is not right? Yeah Christian is not right he he just doesn't want me anymore. "

Ana storms off and gets into an elevator. Kate turns to follow her and Mia heads into Christian's room.

" Christian, What is going on? " Mia says as she enters his room.

When she sees Christian she knows that whatever happened was not wanted. She just knows her brother. He has tears streaming down his phase and he is calling on his phone and texting like crazy.

" Mia, Where is she where is Ana. Oh Mia what she saw was not not what it looked like. I was asleep and out of it. I I thought it was my Ana until she got closer and she smelled different and her touch was off. I came to and it was Gia. Oh Mia tell me Ana is still here. I can't get her to answer her phone or txts. I cant get up. Mia please help me. "

Mia starts crying she has never seen Christian so upset so helpless. She knows that he played no part in what Ana saw. The medication played a big part in how slow he woke up to what was going on.

" Mia please Ana and I did some similar things the other night in here and I I just.."

" Oh no no no I don't care to hear about your sex life. I believe you Christian and I will try and help you, But, at the moment Kate is trying to find Ana and Gia has also left. So I can't get Ana back in here until we find her. "


	14. Chapter 17

Disclaimer There was been lot's of interests since my last post. Here is the next part. Its not quite where I wanted to be when Posting But, I think it's needed. Enjoy.

Christian has fallen asleep but he is very restless, he needs Ana he just wants to see her.

He starts calling her name and crying.

She sets her book down and goes over to him and puts her hands on his shoulders and strokes his cheek. " Christian, Christian, baby wake up. It's ok I am here are you in pain?"

He opens his eyes and sees Ana on the bed next that h him with tears in her eyes. She smiles at him and leans down and kisses him.

" Hey baby. Are you ok? I think you have been dreaming but I think it was a bad dream. I am here I got back from shopping with Kate and Mia and you were asleep I bought a new book and just sat and read it I didn't want to disturb you."

He grabs her and holds him tight against him he puts his nose in her hair she is here it was a dream a bad dream.. His Ana is here and she still loves him. He just holds her and cries into her hair. She kisses him neck and holds him harder. Why is he so upset why is he crying.

"Christian are you ok? Are you in pain? I think your dreams have been affected by that medication you look like you are in shock."

" Ana I I dreamt you left me. You thought oh is was horrible. You left me."

" Christian you were dreaming I am right here with you like I always am and always will be. I love you. Let me get you a drink and and then I will show you what I bought for you baby. I missed you. Oh and before I forget thank you for the card. I got us some nice wine glasses to have at our apartment. "

She smiles and gets up and pours Christian some more water. His heart rate starts to calm down. He seems to be more alert now. She is hear it was just a stupid dream. She loves him and came back from shopping just like she said she would. Ana hands him the water. She gets the glasses out of the bag to show him.

" Since we are moving in together now. I wanted to get us something that is both of ours. When you are better we can have a glass of wine and cuddle on your couch and mayne not watch TV."

Christian smiles at her. He grabs her closer to him. " Oh Ana come here. I love you and these are the best wine glasses I have even owned. I am glad I can share them with you."

" Baby wait there is more. I got you some things. for your office and some great new ties. Christian I just love you and couldn't stop thinking of you so I shopped for both of us. I can't wait to get home and spend every night together in our bed. Look I even bought some new satin sheets I go a lovely Royal blue set and a burgundy set."

Christian smiles he just can't stop loving this woman everything she does everything she is…She is just perfect. Ana tells him she got some clothes for herself and things for her to wear that he will enjoy taking off of her. She gets her book off the chair and slides into the bed next to him.

" Christian please rest now. I am here and I am not going to leave. I will show you I am going to read right here with you. "

He smiles down at her and smiles. " What are you reading?"

" I am rereading Sense and Sensibility. Would you like me to read it to you?"

He leans down and kisses her. " Yes, yes I would that would be perfect."

She begins to read aloud and Christian smiles and listens to her soft sweet voice. He knows he needs her forever in his life. He has to ask her to marry him. Why did he have Taylor take the ring home.

The nurse comes in with Christian's dinner Ana is still reading aloud next to him but he is sound asleep. She smiles at Ana and puts his food on the wheel cart by the bed. Ana tells her she will wake him and see if he wants to eat. Then nurse leaves the room. Ana puts her book down and turns to Christian.

" Chrisitan, are you hungry they have brought you in some dinner. Hey wake up and eat a little you have to eat some. "

Christian opens his eyes and asks what they brought she slides the tray over to him and then sits back down with him.

" Well let's see, looks like tonight you are going to have some chicken gravy potatoes and green beans. It smells good. If you don't like it I can get you something you will like more."

He takes a bite and tells her it's not bad. While he is eating Ana tells him about the shopping day and about there dinner. She wants to ask about his dream but, she doesn't he seemed very shaken by it. She hopes it was not one of his nightmares from his childhood memories.

There is a knock at the door and in walk Carrick and Grace. They smile when they see the two of them.

" Oh looks like they feed you pretty good in here." Carrick says."

" Ana did you and Kate ad Mia have a good day shopping dear?"

" Yes Grace we did it was very fun and there are so many great shops around Aspen. It really is a beautiful place. I can see why people enjoy coming here on vacations."

Grace and Carrick visit for awhile they will be leaving in the morning with Mia. They let them know that Kate and Elliot said they may stop in after awhile. If not tonight then they would see them in the morning. Ana sits holding Christian's hand and stroking his long fingers and she lays her head on his shoulder she is tired from her long day of shopping. But, she loves hearing Christian laugh with his parents. His laugh is home to her. Grace and Carrick give Christian hugs good bye and Ana stands to say good bye.

" Ana goodbye dear if there is anything you need while you are here please call us we will be happy to help. Thank you for being here for Christian. He needs you in his life in so many ways."

" Thank you Grace I will let you know how everything is going. I need Christian just as much I promise you."

After the Greys are gone Ana looks over at Christian and she can tell he is hurting. She txts Kate and tells her Christian is in pain and she is going to have them bring him something and they both will probably go to sleep so she will see them in the morning.

This time instead of a pill the nurse brings in some paid killers in an IV form. She knows Christian doesn't like to have the drugs constantly flowing into his body But, she convinces him this will make him more comfortable at least for the night. Ana goes in the bathroom and brushes her teeth and puts Christian's T shirt on and grabs her blanket and lays down with Christian. She leans over to him and begins kissing him. Before she realizes it he depends the kiss and she allows him access to her. He stops an pulls away and looks at her.

" Let me love you Ana. Just let me touch you. I need you"

Ana grabs his hand and places it under her shirt on the swell of her breast. " Christian please love me I need your touch too."

After awhile Christian starts to get drowsy. Ana cuddles in next to him and says." Good night baby and they fall asleep."


	15. Chapter 21

The next morning the doctors come into discuss with Christian some of the options he has for therapy and healing and the possibility of when to go home. They tell Chrsitian that a physical therapist will be coming down to his room to see how his legs are since they seem to be slow at responding at examination. When Chrsitian asks about going home. They tell him he really won't be in much condition to fly for a little while. He will need to move around some and rest his back to avoid blood clots he should state in Aspen for awhile. As far as going back to his place in Aspen it can be done if Christian will come back for therapy sessions or have a therapist come to him. He decides he wants to go to his house and he will pay the expense for a therapist to come to him since the doctor really didn't like the idea of a car trips for him almost everyday at least to start. Christian will need to be in a special kind of wheel chair at first that will help his back because it will need it for the back to heal correctly so he will not loose the use of any of his limbs. They make sure his home is accessible for a wheel chair. Christian tells him if its not his personal contractor is in town and he can do some remodeling if needed. Ana laughs yes like Elliot wants to spend his last week in Aspen working.

After the doctors leave the nurse brings in some breakfast. They bring Ana a tray also.

" Ana, I know you have work but, I really would like for you to stay with me here and travel home when I am ready."

" Christian, I really don't care about my work. I almost lost you and I want to be with you every step of the way through your recovery. If they have to let me go than that is what they do. I am sure I will find another job. But, there is only one of you. No worries, I am by your side in this. I want to take care of you Christian."

" Thanks baby I don't know what I would do with out you. You are the best part of my life ever. I have to say one thing that is killing me is how tight my shoulders have felt. I guess because my back has been so weak."

Ana gets up from her food she goes and stands by Christian and begins massaging his shoulders. She loves the feel of his muscles. He has the best body and it's all hers. She leans in and kisses him on his cheek.

" Thank you baby."

" Your welcome. Do they feel any better? I don't want to hurt you."

" Well, If I say they do feel a little better will you stop? If so I am going to say not yet you better going. "

They both laugh. Ana goes into the bathroom and showers and gets dressed. She gets the bowl and sponge and soap water and towel and goes out and helps Christian wash up too.

" Christian the doctor said you could put on some of your clothes if you want to to be more comfortable. Do you want me to see what Taylor packed for you? "

Ana goes over to Christians bag and finds him some boxers, sleep pants and a shirt that is a button up. That might be the best type of shirt because then he won't have to raise his arms. She grabs him socks to because his feet might be cold.

She goes over to him and puts his bed up more in a sitting position. She helps him slowly hang his legs over the side he leans against the bed while he sits ups. Ana goes behind him and unties and unsnaps the hospital gown. She has never looked at his back since the surgery even thought the nurses have changed the dressing daily. She breathes in so she will not start to cry. She just kisses him on the shoulders. She comes back around and takes his feet one by one and puts some socks on him. Then she takes his boxers and puts them up as far as she can Christian uses his arms to hold himself up so she can pull them all the way up. He is not suppose to put weight on his legs yet. She helps him to the same with is sleep pants. She slides the gown off of him and he looks very delicious.

" Mr. Grey I like helping you in and out of your clothes it is a wonder to behold. Do you need a minute to rest or do you want your shirt on?"

" Could you help swing my legs back up I think I will just rest like this for a few and let you enjoy the view. Now we need a reason for you to take your top off and relax. "

" Maybe at home for you Mr. Grey I will but, not here. Now behave."

Ana sits on the bed and begins massaging Christians leg muscles while they talk about how and what should be done to the house to help him out. Elliot and Kate come in around that time. Christian explains to the Elliot what the doctor had mentioned. Elliot says well there is already a bedroom on the first floor and he could build a temp. ramp for right now on the outside of the house so he can come and go easily. The bathroom for that bedroom already has a walk in shower. Elliot tells him he will build a bench for him to sit on and wash up. He also says he will put in a water spout that can disconnect so Ana can wash him easier with out getting his back wet. Elliot is going to make some calls to some of the contractors here in Aspen that he knows and see if they can spare some there crew to help him out.

At about lunch time the doctor comes in and tells Christian they are going to do one more MRI of his back and head. If all looks ok he can go home tomorrow and they will have a therapist come out to see him.

" Why don't the three of you go and have some lunch while I take Mr. Grey for his tests. He will have lunch when he gets back to his room."

" Yes that sounds like a great idea ladies where can I take you?"

" Christian do you want me to bring you back anything? Are you ok if I go?"

" Yes, baby go eat. If you go somewhere that has steak could you bring me a medium rare with green vegetables and a baked potato?"

" Yes I can do that. I hope all goes well on the tests I will see you in a little bit. I love you."

" Ana I love you too."

Before she leaves with Elliot and Kate Ana leans down and gives Christian a sweet loving kiss he tries to turn it into one of those kisses that tells Ana he wants more. She laughs Mr. Grey we will work on that request later. She waves at him and leaves with Kate. The doctors then wheel Christian up for his last tests of this hospital he stay he hopes.

At lunch Elliot tells Ana and Kate he was thinking of getting symphony tickets for the four of them he knows Chrsitian hates that he missed the opera. He could wear his tux Ana could wear her dress.

" Elliot I dont know if he could wear his tux jacket it might not be comfortable on his back with the stitches. "

" Well lets not rule it out. I will talk to him and see." Elliot says.

" So Ana your going to be living here in Aspen for a while. Do you think you will like it? And don't give me the I will like where ever Christian is because that will make me ill. Kate laughs.

" Yes, I think I will like it. I think the town is great and the house I get to live in is awesome and I won't say anything about Christian, but, the owner of that house is a pretty hot kisser"

Kate and Elliot drop Ana off at the hospital Elliot wants to go measure the porch and look at lumber to make the ramp. Ana carries Christian's Food up stairs to him. She opens the door to the room and sees him sitting on his bed with his head back and his eyes closed.

" Hey there good looking are you hungry I brought your food."

" Yes baby bring it here finally some real food and maybe tonight I will get lucky and get me a piece of you too."

" Christian, you need to eat and not worry about when you will get lucky with me because that could be at anytime. It's takes all my strength not to jump you every time I see you. So just eat and I will rub your shoulders some more."

" Ok baby. Thanks for the food and for the shoulder rub. I am going to get used to you spoiling me like this. You may have to do it long after I am better. "

" Christian Grey you get better and I will spend the rest of your life spoiling you because I love you. "

Ana starts rubbing his shoulders and Christian eats his lunch. She hopes this is the last night they have to spend in here. She wants to get Christian home so she can care for him and he will be more comfortable. She knows he likes to be home better than in places like this. It's probably why his bad dreams are back.

"When do we get to find out what the doctors have to say about your tests? I am sure you want to get home."

" They should know anytime now. Yes I want to get home but I really want to get back to home home. Baby, I have to discuss something with you and please don't get mad. But if I am going to be laid up like this for awhile I am going to have to work from home. I just can't be that absent from the company for this long. "

Ana hugs Christian and says." Hey don't worry please I know that this whole accident has changed many things and I am going to be ok with whatever we have to do. I just want to be the one who gets to take of you and helps you get dressed, undressed and washes your beautiful body. I need to call my boss too and see if we can work something out about my extending my vacation. "

" Hey if that doesn't work out marry me and you can stay home while I am at work and then welcome me home each evening wearing nothing but heels."

" Christian I don't think the staff would like that very much, she laughs at him."

After lunch the physical therapist comes in and shows Christian exercises to with just his arms to help slowly work his back muscles. He also has Ana help him with some of leg exercises he can do daily as well. Ana goes and sits up by Christian and holds his hand because some of the leg movements seem to hurt him and are causing pain in his leg and his back. The therapist promises as things heal and he gets stronger it will get easier and less painful. It's important that he does them to get to that point.

The next day Taylor comes to pick Christian up in a vehicle that is made for wheel chairs. He loads up the luggage and they get Christian into the vehicle from the back of the hospital where no photographers are. Ana is surprised to see Elliot already had most of the ramp built they are able to get Christian into the house no problem.

" Christian do yo want to go lay down or sit on the couch? "

" I am going to sit in my study at my desk and log on to my office and finally do something that is normal for me. I just can't keep laying around like this. "

Ana looks at him and she wonders why is he so off today he is home he should be feeling good. " Ok Christian I was just asking. Can I bring you something to eat or drink while you work? Baby I am here to help you not make you mad. "

" Ana I am not mad at you. I am sorry if you thought I was snapping at you. Baby I love everything you do for me and have done for me. I just don't want to sit and be still right now. "

" Hey Christian I get it. Go work and get back on track it's Monday. I will bring you in some water just in case you get thirsty."

Elliot follows Christian in his office. Hey before Kate and I leave to go hiking I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what? Do you think you could ask Ana to go I thinks he needs to go and have some kind of fun. "

" Ok well Christian I was thinking why don't we all four go to the Symphony tomorrow night. Ana can wear her blue dress you can get all dressed up and then you can do what you wanted to do a week ago."

" Elliot that sounds like a good idea but I can't like this I want to just lay low until I am back to the Christian Grey the world knows. "

" Christian what are you having second thoughts about asking Ana to marry you? I mean since when have you ever cared what people thought. This is not permanent for you so why worry. Ana deserves a nice evening out with you. You deserve one with her. Now you work I am going to get tickets take the girls for hike and then tomorrow you get that huge ring out and ask that girl to marry you. "

" Ok Elliot your right we can do that. It's just not the way I planned it to be."

" Christian you can't control life so get over it. "

Elliot leaves Christian in his office and goes to see if Ana wants to go. Like he thought no she doesn't want to go. She is going to stay encase Christian needs something. Elliot thinks the guys has at least 4 staff people here with him can't they help him. Kate makes him leave Ana alone and they go hiking.

Ana decides she wants to go read and relax in a bath. She stops at Christian's office first to make sure he didn't need anything.

" Christian I am going to take a bath. Do you need anything before I do.?"

" No I will be fine. Go and enjoy your bath."

" Maybe when you are done working we could watch a movie or something. I love you. "

Christian hears it in her voice she just wants a moment of his time. He wants to spend time with her too. He just feels like he is so far behind on everything. He dad once told him and Elliot if you are lucky enough to get a great woman in your life you best give her all the love, attention and affection that she needs and wants and deserves because there is always some one else waiting to scoop her up if you fail.

" Ana, Come here a minute baby. I need to just hold you a minute. I miss you."

Ana walks into the study and quickly goes over to Christian and sits in his lap. She misses him to so much. He puts his hands in her hair and kisses her like his world depended on it. She is kissing him back with the same passion.

"Ana I need to feel you baby." And stands up and takes her pants and underwear off and then begins to help Christian slip out of his. She then slowly sinks down on him as he fills her. She has missed him. She begins to move and she doesn't want to stop it feels like forever since they did this. She kisses him and as she does she comes around him. She hears it in his breathe he is close too. Christian finds his release and grabs her and kisses her hard.

" I love you Christian Grey and I am really glad your hear with me. I will let you get back to work and see you in a little bit. "

" Hey wait a minute Miss Steele you can't just love me and leave me. I needed my cuddle time." He laughs in a playful way.

Ana sits back down on his lap and wraps her arms around him. She never wants to let him go. Christian hugs her a little more tightly too he kisses her hair and then releases her. She gets up and heads to the bathroom and he resumes his work. He sure does love that woman's distraction she knows how to release the stress and tension in him at any moment.

" Taylor can you come in here a minute."

" Yes sir Mr. Grey what can I do for you?"

" Could you and maybe even Sawyer go get some firewood from the garage and start a fire in the fireplace., Then get some Champagne flutes and Bollinger from the the cooler and strawberries and put them on the table for me. "

" Yes sir, anything else? "

" Yes you know that ring I gave you to hold onto. I will be needing that as well."

Taylor can't help his smile very good sir I will get that all together for you. Christian smiles at him and Taylor leaves the room. Christian knows Elliot wants him to propose at the symphony but he decides now is a good time and they can celebrate at the symphony. Sawyer and Taylor get the fire going the get out strawberries and the Champagne. Taylor even finds some blankets and pillow to lay on the floor. They can have a picnic on the blankets by the fire. It will be the perfect place for Mr. Grey to ask.

Christian comes wheeling out of his study into the living room and he sees the setting by the fire. It will be absolutely perfect. Taylor come around the corner. He is carrying the ring box.

" Here is the ring sir. Would you like to sit on the blanket and when Miss Steele is done she can come join you?

" Yes that would be an awesome thing. Taylor calls for Sawyer and they both help Chrisitan down on the floor. He is sitting up and he takes the ring from the case and looks at it. Ana is going to be so happy he thinks to himself. I am the luckiest man in the world.

After Taylor and Sawyer have Christian all situated and taken care of they leave the living room and give him the privacy they will want.

When Ana is done in the bath she slips on on of Christians T shirts and baby blue panties. She heads to his study. She pokes her head around not to disturb him. What she says she is surprised he is not there. She heads to the living room to see if he is out there. She sees the fire going and Christian is leaning against one the couches watching it. She slowly walks over to him and sits down next to him and takes his hand in hers.

" Hey there sexy, What are doing all by yourself out here? Mind if I join you?"

Christian smiles at her not at all you are just the one I have been waiting for. "

Ana leans over and kisses him. She sits down next to him and lays her head on his shoulder.

" Christian can I ask you something?"

" Yes, sure you should know that by now."

" Ok well I know it's not something you like to bring up. But, I was wondering have you ever gone back to Detroit since you all left when you were young? I know it is not the memory you liked to talk about. I was just curious?"

" Ana, why are you so curious about that? I mean can't you be curious about why I built a house in Aspen. But no baby I haven't gone back and I don't think I ever will. Now ask me why I have this house?"

" Christian, never mind don't worry about it. But why do you have this house? "

" Well I could give you a cheesy line like I was waiting for you. Which is true, but also because I have always liked coming to Aspen so I had this place built. I don't really come here very much. Maybe we can now that I can't stand to be with out you."

" Thank you and I really do love that whole answer. Would you like me to pour some us some Champaign and get some strawberries? "

" Yes that would be great. Let me pour you hold the glasses."

They sit feeding each other Strawberries and laughing and talking about home and moving in together. Ana can't believe how excited she is for that. She knows Christian is over the moon about it by the way he smiles when she brings it up.

Christian loves how her hair feels. Ana has laid her head on his lap and he is playing with her hair listening to her tell him about how much fun she had when she was out with Kate and Mia shopping. He loves hearing her laugh.

" Christian when you get better I really want you to take me around Aspen. I missed not seeing it with you. I mean the first time I went to New York it was with you and I always want you to be the first for everything in my life. I love you so much."

Ana sits up and kisses him he puts his arms around her and pulls her to him. They continue to kiss and slowly slips his hand up her shirt well his shirt. Her skin feels so good he loves how her body responds to him. He gently lays down with her in his arms and they continue to kiss as he puts her under him. He uses his leg to separate hers. Then he slowly takes his hand into the apex of her thighs.

" Christian baby we can't do all of this baby what about your back? Let sit up and I will show you a good time. "

" Ana, I need you. I love you. "

" Christian I love you to now get up and let me please I want you now so bad. "

Christian asks her to help him move and they laugh but Ana carefully helps him back into a sitting position and she slowly takes him and makes love to him. She loves this man and would do anything for him.

" Christian I know you might not want to hear this right after we just had sex. But, Babe how is your back, Do you need pain medication? I worry about you?"

"Ana, I love you so much and I know you worry about me, I worry about you too. I never want to let you go. I am alright pain wise right now."

" Ok, I feel better than I thought maybe all this was hurting you. Let me get you some more to drink. "

While her back is turned and pouring the drinks Christan gets the ring out and waits for her to turn around. It seems like it is taking her forever. He feels so nervous his heart is beating so fast.

When Ana turns around she is speechless..

"Ana, I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. I have loved you since day one. I knew then that you were the one that I needed in my life to live. You make me a better person and you make me see life in so many ways that I never knew possible. Ana I want you to share my life with me, please be my wife, marry me?"

" Christian yes, yes I will marry you."


	16. Chapter 19

Ana comes over to him and he slips the ring on her finger. She looks at the ring and just can't believe how beautiful it is. Tears start coming down her cheeks when she sees the letters engraved on the sides of the rings. He has thought of everything in this ring. The center diamond is just gorgeous and all the smaller diamonds are so perfect.

" Christian this ring is just baby, It's just beautiful and perfect. Did you have some one design for you? I mean the personal touches to the ring are what make it so us."

" Ana yes I had a designer put this together. I wanted something that was just for you and to show you how much I love and adore you. I am so glad you like it. "

"Christian, like it I love it. You couldn't not have gotten a more perfect ring. But, as much as I love this. I love you more and I am so excited to be Mrs. Christian Grey."

She throws her arms around him and just holds him Ana is over joyed and so excited. This is just the best day of her life so far. They just seat and cuddle together and watch the fire. Ana looks up and Christian just looks so exhausted and his Therapist will be here in about an hour.

" Christian tomorrow night we will go out to dinner and listen to the symphony and celebrate us. You look like you could use a little rest before the therapist gets here. Why don't we go lay down and take a sweet snuggly nap?"

" Ana, that sounds just perfect. Can you have Taylor come help me get back in the chair so we can?"

" Yes, I will. I love you. "

Once they are in the room and resting Ana gets her phone and has to text Kate. She takes a picture of the ring on her finger. Then she puts her phone up and lays down next to Christian. She snuggles up next to him and he is already out sleeping. She is just to excited to sleep but she wants to lay with him. What will her life be like as Mrs. Christian Grey? She knows he will make her feel cherished because he already does that. One time he told me he wasn't the hearts and flowers kind of guy, well I don't think he know himself very well. Christian is not that emotionless cold CEO that he wants the world to think he is. He is the sweetest most generous man. He loves with all his heart and he never lets a minute go by that he is not reminding you in some way how much he loves you. I need to make sure I let him know I love him too everyday. He is my world and I want him to know that. There is only him for me and it will always only be him. Mrs. Christian Grey. Wow! We have to plan a wedding, I wonder if Christian will want a big wedding or a small wedding. What dress will I wear it has to be absolutely flawless for him. I want to look beautiful, sexy and still like a bride for him. I wonder what my mom and Ray will think? I have to tell them soon and then we need to pick a date and start getting everything together. I guess we124should hire a wedding coordinator I mean this is a wedding for Christian Grey it has to be a lavish affair. Ana looks up at Christian he is sleeping so sounds. She reaches up and runs her fingers in his hair. His face his beautiful face I memorized every inch of it. She softly kisses his lips.

Christian stirs little he opens his eyes slowly, " Ana baby are you ok? "

" Yes Christian I am sorry I didn't meant to wake you. Go back to sleep."

" Come here and lay with me I want to finish that kiss that you started. "

Ana leans in and Kisses Christian he pulls her closer to him.

" Baby I would love to loose myself in you right now but, I am really tired. Would you mind getting me my pain medicine?"

" Oh Christian yes it's ok. I will take a rain check on that and I will be right back with your pills."

Ana comes back into the bedroom with a glass of water and Christian's medicine.

" Here baby let me help you sit up so you can take them easier."

Christian looks up at her and smiles. He takes the water and the pills. Then Ana helps him lay back down.

" Thanks Ana. Now come lay back down with me. "

" That is a request I can't refuse Mr. Grey."

Ana gets back in bed and lays her head on his chest. She closes her eyes and this time she does fall asleep.

Ana wakes up to someone screaming her name. She looks over at Christian and he is still sound of asleep. Maybe I was just hearing things or dreaming. She lays back down and hears it again.

Ana Steele where are you? I need to see that monterious ring you sent me a picture of. "

Oh Kate and Elliot are back. Ana gets up and slowly closes the door so Christian can rest.

" Kate I am right here I was laying with Christian he was hurting so he laid down took some of his medicine and how he out. Here come look."

She holds out her hand out for Kate. Kate comes rushing over.

" Ana, its gorgeous and so detailed, and of course this stone is beautiful. I mean when he goes out he goes all out. Girl you are going to be one of those spoiled rich trophy wive's."

" Kate I am not going to be a tropife maybe spoiled but not a trophy. How was the hike? "

" It was a little cold but, it was very beautiful. You should have come with us you would have enjoyed the mountains and the trees."

Ana puts her left hand and says no" I am glad I stayed back. I caught myself a soon to be need to talk about our weddings I mean now the Greys have two boys getting married. Elliot is older so you all should have your wedding first."

" Yes that sounds good Elliot and I were thinking about a destination wedding. It would be really beautiful. I really don't want a big wedding and neither does he. We figure if people have to travel out of the country less of them would come. I know my mom will want to invite so many people. "

" Kate that does sound wonderful. Where do you think you want to have it at?"

l

" I was thinking Paris would be great and romantic. What about you? Will you and Christian have a wedding in the states or some where else? Do you want a big wedding?

" I don't think we will leave the states. We will probably get married in Seattle. I don't know how big of wedding it will be. I have a small family and I am not really sure about the Grey's extended family. "

"Hey ladies, would you like to join me for a glass of wine in the hot tub, Elliot walks through in his bathing suit. "

Kate looks at Ana, "Well do you want to go?

" Sure let's of get on our suits Elliot Kate and I will meet you. Why don't you pour the wine. Ana says"

They both disappear to get their suites. Ana goes in the room quietly she doesn't want to wake Christian. She puts on her swim suite and cover up. She takes one more look at Christian and just smiles. She goes to the office Taylor uses at this house and he is sitting inside just reading. She knocks on the door.

" Taylor looks up " Ana please come in What can I help you with?"

Taylor I was going out to the hot tub with Kate but, Christian is asleep in the bedroom. Would you mind listening for him? He will need getting up."

" No problem Ana you enjoy yourself I will listen for Mr. Grey. "

" Thank you Taylor."

Ana meets Kate and Elliot at the hot tub she gets in Elliot hands her a glass of wine. The water feels really good. After a few minutes Sawyer comes outside. He is heading towards the drive way. The see a car coming driving down towards the house. Ana all of the sudden knows who that should be.

" Oh guys I will have to be back later I think that is Christian's Therapist I will need to help him. " She is out of the tub and grabs a towel and goes in the house before they can even say anything to her.

Ana goes in the room to change and get Christian up she sees Taylor has already woke him and he is in his chair. She goes in the bathroom and put on some leggings and a t shirt. She comes out and is ready to help.

" Baby, I can do this one by myself you should go back outside and have some fun."

" Christian don't even think about it. This is why I am here. I love you and I will be by your side for all of this. Taylor, thank you I can get Mr. Grey from here."

" Yes ma'am. he says and then leaves the room."

" Ana you are just the best. I love you."

"I love you to Christian that is why I am here."

The appointment with the therapist goes well. Christian has decided to go back in his study and do some work. So Ana joins Kate and Elliot in the hot tub. When they come in they see the housekeeper Mrs. Bentley is preparing some steaks for dinner. Before Ana goes to change she stops and peeks in on Christian he is on the phone and looking at his computer screen. She walks in and goes behind him and begins to rub his shoulders. She knows all of this is so new to him. They will both have to learn how to live together and be a married couple. Christian never had to balance a career and a personal life with a wife or any one. She knows it will end up ok she it will just need patience and time. Kate tells her that when she is at Elliot's he tends to keep himself held up in his office as well. This must be something they learned from there parents. Grace and Carrick bother are very driven and successful people. Makes sense they pass that work ethic onto there kids. Well I am not so sure about Mia. She leans lips down and kisses the top of Christian's head. He takes one hand and puts in on her hand that is on one of his shoulders. He squeezes it and then just holds it. When he finishes up the phone call. He asks Ana if she had a good time in the hot tub.

" Christian it felt so good and when we were in it it, began to snow and it was so neat. You would have loved to seen it. Next time when you can go in and its just you and me well it might snow and we can have our own kinds of fun."

"Hmmm that sounds like an offer I can't refuse. Dinner must be being prepared? "

" Yes it is I am going to get dressed and then we should be able to eat. Are you going to stay in here?"

" No I think I am done. I will meet you out in the living room."

" Ok, baby, I will see you in a minute I am going to get dressed. "

That evening the four of them are gathered around the table eating. The focus of the conversation is wedding plans. Christian does a better pretending to be interested than Elliot. He just keeps chewing and nodding his head. It doesn't say anything negative. When Ana talks about things she wants she looks at Christian and he smiles at her and sometimes he says that sounds great or whatever she wants. He wants to tell her he would rather not have a wedding planner and he doesn't want her to pay for anything. But he knows those are things to discuss when they are alone. But he does stop her on one thing Kate is talking about having a dress made for her so it can be a one of a kind. Ana says

she will find a pretty one off the rack because she could never afford a custom made dress.

" Ana, stop you can design any dress you want baby you have an unlimited budget. This is your day you are my finance and you are going to have y our hearts desires from the go No more budget talk. I want you to have what you want no matter the price. I know you won't go crazy that's not you. Baby please don't rule things out because of the price tag."

" Christian thank you but, it's your wedding too. You should be able to pick things you want as well. I want you to enjoy the day too."

" I will and I have gotten what I want you said yes and that is the biggest and only thing I want to come out of that day is that you will be my wife. "

Ana grabs his hand and holds it. She looks at him and smiles.

" Christian that was the best thing I have ever heard. Ok I promise no more budget talk and I would love to have a dress made for me. If you want me to have that than I will. "

" Oh thank God you have finally learned how to let me just give you things. I only do it because I love you. Now you two haven't spoken anything about one of the most important matters. Besides the honeymoon. What kind of food are we going to serve? I don't want to starve at my own wedding."

The whole table laughs and Elliot looks up and thinks that one of the things I need to be in on.

That evening Christian asks Ana to help him wash and change his bandage. Ana helps to get Christian undressed and into the shower. The instructions from the nurse says to remove the dressings before taking a shower. She carefully takes the old bandage off. Then she helps him to the bench in the shower that Elliot has made.

"Now Mr. Grey no distractions and no touching. I am going to wash you and help dress your wound. Then I will help you get into bed."

" I can behave because I like the part where we go to bed. "

" Oh Christian behave now here let me get your hair wet and then we will soap you down."

"Ok baby sounds good to me. "

Ana Carefully washed Christian taking care of his back and making sure to wash around it. Christian of course doesn't do a very good job at keeping his hands to himself. Once Ana is done she helps him dry and then dresses his wound.

" Ok baby now take me to bed and let me touch you and you touch me back."

"Ok Christian come on let's have some fun."


	17. Chapter 20

Ana wakes up late in the night and she sees Christian is up he is lying there and he looks so much in pain. It breaks her heart.

" Christian, are you hurting? Baby duo you need more pain medication? a"

" Ana I didn't want to wake you. I was trying to wait until morning."

" Christian do know how silly you sound. I am hear to help you 24/7. I know this whole thing is killing you inside and out and I want to bring you solace. Now let me go get your medications and I will get sense and sensibility. We didn't finish it at the hospital maybe your medication and a story will help you relax."

" Ana, what did I do to deserve you? You were sound asleep and your going to sit up with me. "

" Yes I am because I love you and one day I am going to be your wife and this is the kind of thing a wife does it helps her husband to feel better. It breaks my heart to see you like this. Now we can talk more when I get back let me go get medication. "

Christian watches as she heads into the bathroom. He smiles because he can't believe found some one like her. She worries about everything and she hasn't shown it to much but he knows she is really really worried about him. She comes bouncing out of the bathroom with his water and pills. She is smiling at Christian. Ana hands him his pills and water and strokes his head and shoulders. She really worries that what will happen if he doesn't regain his total strength back in his legs. Christian will be so devastated.

He hands her the glass. " Thank you baby."

Ana leans down and gives him a kiss, " Your welcome Christian. No more letting me sleep when you need something. How about a shoulder massage and I massage your leg muscles they probably need it to."

" That sounds great thanks."

She puts the book down and first works on his shoulders. She can feel the tension in them. While she works on her shoulders he is asking her questions about wedding planing.

" Ana how soon do you think you want to be married?"

" Christian I want to be married to you tomorrow. But, I want to wait until you are back to yourself 100 %. I want you to be able to enjoy it all. Baby I don't have a time frame let's get you well than we can decide. I am here for the long haul with or with out marriage. I am here for you. "

" Ana I appreciate that. I would love to be married to you today. I know I am not strong enough for that and it kills me. For many things, for you, for my business. I just want to be me again."

" Christian I get that. But this will take time. You will heal and you will come back even stronger but you have to give your body time to heal baby. This is out of your control and I know that drives you crazy but just try and relax. Think about how you will feel when you pull through this. Christian there is going to be a time where you are going to have to learn how to walk again. Let's focus on the the healing."

" Ana. Your right. I think I need to lean back could you please work on my legs some."

" It would be my pleasure."

Ana moves down o the bed and begins working on the tight muscles in his legs. She knows these thoughts of his are not over and she will show him time will heal him and he will be able to chase her and well love her in the ways he likes. She misses that too but, she believes that will happen.

She notices Christians legs get very relaxed and he has been quiet for awhile now. She looks up at him and he is out cold. She covers him back up and kisses his hair. Shuts off the bed side lamp and lays backdown with him and goes back to sleep.

It seems like it hasn't been that long that she has been asleep but the light is coming through the windows and she can hear Kate, Elliot and Mrs. Bently in the kitchen she can't hear exactly what is being said. That is one thing about this downstairs bedroom you are closer to all the action than you are upstairs bedroom. It's way away from everything up there. But she is glad there is this room for Christian at this time.

Ana gets up and goes out to see everyone.

" Hey guys good morning. Did you all have a good night?"

Kate gets and goes over to Ana. " We did. Elliot and I were up most of the night talking and stuff. I think he is ready to discuss our wedding and we have picked a date. We are going to do it this coming June."

" Kate that is great. Are you guys still going to do a destination wedding you think? "

" Yes, I think so I just love Paris and think that would be a romantic place to have the wedding."

" Yes, what better place than the city of love. "

" Ana what's wrong you seem off this morning?"

" Oh no worries Kate I am just a little tired and concerned for Christan. He had a really bad night last night he was in so much pain and I hate seeing him like this. He was up a lot last night. He is asleep now he is exhausted."

" Oh Ana I am so sorry, Do you think he will want to still go out later? We can all stay in and a good time here?"

" We will have to see Kate. I think he wants to go out. That is what makes it so tough for him. He wants to do stuff and his body is saying he can't. "

After Breakfast the three of them decide it would be fun just to do some cross country skiing around the trails at the house. Ana goes into the bedroom and see if Christian is still asleep. He is still out he looks so peaceful. One would think he didn't have a care in the world. She takes her clothes and goes in the bathroom to get ready. She doesn't want to wake him. She writes him a note and puts it beside him on her pillow.

Before they leave she let's Taylor know where they are going and if he wouldn't mind to check on Christian. Of course Taylor says yes. They all head out into the cold and sunny day.

The trees are glistening in the sun and snow. The trails are nice and smooth. The air cold "is and crisp but refreshing at the same time. Elliot leads the way on the trials he must have hiked here a lot because he seems to know every inch of this forest.

They stop for a moment to enjoy a beautiful mountain view. Kate puts her head on Elliot's shoulder and he puts his arm around her. " Beautiful isn't Kate says"

" Yes it really is. I love when the snow is on the mountains not just on the very top. Elliot says."

" Ana, you seem to be much better at cross country skiing. Kate laughs"

" Yes, I think I like it better no fast hill and gravity pulling you down. You also can go at a nice pace. I think this is the only kind of skiing I will let Christian do when he gets better if he still wants to ski. Snowboarding is out. "

"Yeah right and to think he said you needed bubble wrap."

" Thanks Elliot that makes me feel better. "

After a couple hours they decide to head back maybe catch some lunch with Christian and then get ready after a while for dinner and the Symphony.

When they get back to the house they are hungry and ready for lunch. Mrs. Bently has made soup and sandwiches. Christian is no where to be seen. Ana decides to check his study. He is not in there. She looks into his room and sees he has a tray on his lap with a soup bowl. She goes in the room and sees he didn't finish his lunch. He is back to sleep he must have been tired to fall asleep before all his food is gone. Ana runs her hand through his hair and leans down and kisses him. Christian stirs a little and starts to wake up.

" Hey baby, your back. Did you have fun? "

" Yes I did Christian, how are you feeling? "

" I am feeling a little bit of weakness and pain. I called the PT and he is going to come out this afternoon so I can have a session in today before we leave."

" Ok do you want to come out and visit with us? We are getting ready to eat lunch."

" No I really need to just relax. I want to be at my best for tonight."

" Ok. Well call me if you need anything. Let me take this tray for you. Rest up I can't wait for our special date. "

Ana takes Christian's tray and heads back to the dinning area. Kate and Elliot have already started to eat.

" Hey, Ana how is Christian?" Kate asks.

" He is tired and a little weak today he wants to rest before his pt session and so he can be ready for when we all go out tonight. I hope if he doesn't feel well when it is time to go he is honest and doesn't push himself."

Ana decides to go take a warm bath to relax her muscles after all that skiing. When she goes in the bedroom she stops at looks at Christian she hopes he gets better. Ana goes into the bathroom and starts the water and puts some bath oil in the water. Ana gets done and into some comfy clothes until it's time to get dressed just in time as Christian's therapist gets here.

" Mr. Grey it seems like your muscles in your back are tight especially around the incision. That should all fix it's self as you heal. Let me show you some back exercises you can do to help elevate some of the pain and tension. After that we will work the legs. Hopefully you can put pressure on them next week. Just a little we are not going to try walking yet. Baby steps with this process. "

After the therapist leaves Ana and Christian need to start getting ready to leave Kate and Elliot have already started.

" Christian do you want me to help you back in the bedroom and then when I am done I can help you get dressed? "

" You go ahead and get ready I am going to go in my study after you are done let me know than you can help me."

" Ok I will see you in a little while."

Ana heads for the bedroom and Christian goes into his study. Work is something familiar and he doesn't need any help doing it. Christian knows he is not a good patient. He hates being taken care of. He wants to be the one doing the taking care of. But he is so glad he has Ana she is so wonderful.


	18. Chapter 22

"Christian come on I am going to take you in the bedroom. You should lay for a bit to help your back relax you will be sitting along time tonight. I will finish up while you rest and then we can get you ready. "

" Ok baby take me away from this desk and put me to bed. Gee bed not to sleep and not for sex if I wasn't hurt I would think you were mad at me and punishing me. "

" Oh Christian it's not like we never have sex. I think you will be ok. "

" Alright I will have to trust you. But, I kinda like this punish me game. It could be fun."

"Ok now let's get you out and on the bed maybe if your lucky I will let you steal a kiss or 2."Ana smiles at him.

Once Christian is comfortable and sedated with kisses Ana finishes her hair and make up and starts getting her blue dress out and Christian's tux. It's a week tomorrow since his accident. Christian seems to be improving he needs to make sure he takes more rests for his back. Ana takes the blue dress and goes in the bathroom and puts it on with the heals and jewelry and her ring that says soon I will be Mrs. Christian Grey.

" Ana, do you need me to help zip you up baby? I am dying here I want to see you in that dress. "

" I am coming and yes I will need your help. " Ana smiles to herself. Christian can be so funny and cute he feels so good when he feels wanted and helping.

She walks out into the bedroom and Christian stares at her with the best smile on his face.

" I don't know what to say you look so beautiful. I love you in that color I wish I could get up because I would running over to you and give you the biggest sexiest kiss I could."

Ana runs over to the bed jumps on and crawls to Christian and gives him the

most passionate kiss ever. Christian's hands find there way into her hair as they deepen there kiss. Ana runs her hands through his hair and then takes one hand down and inside his pants until she makes contact to the one part of Christian's body that tells her how he feels about her every time she offers herself to him.

" Baby you are driving me crazy. You keep teasing my like that and I am going to expect something else other than your hand. "

" Oh really Mr. Grey well maybe I could make that happen. But I really think we need to go."

" Oh no no no Miss Steele we are not going anywhere until you give me a nice little kiss down below baby."

" One kiss Mr. Grey then we have to go. I believe I need to get you out of these pants anyways"

moments later Christian is laying with his eyes closed and his body in the thralls of passion. They hear a knock at the door.

" Hey you two ready we have reservations for dinner let's go."

" We will be right there " Christian says barely getting the words out.

" Alright baby looks like play time is over we need to get ready."

Ana sits up with a pouty look on her face and then smiles.

" Ok, well at least we already have your pants down. "

" Christian do you want the jacket too?" Ana has him already looking mighty fine.

" Yes let me try it at least for awhile it may be alright. "

She brings the jacket over to him and he puts it on. She then gets his chair and brings it close to the bed. She helps him slide from the bed to the chair. After she is done she looks down into his eyes and runs her hand along the side of his face and then kisses him slowly. He smiles at her and she pushes him out of the room.

After Taylor brings the car around and they are all inside he drives them to the restaurant in Aspen. Ana sits and plays with her ring and looking out the window every once an awhile. Kate she's her and leans over from her seat. She wants to make sure her friend ok.

" Ana is there something the matter? Your looking kind of melancholy. "

" Yes, Kate everything is fine. I am just thinking about everything and I worry about Christian but I shouldn't his therapist seemed positive. I am excited he ask me to marry him and nervous about that at the same time. I will be fine. "

" Ok just checking on you. I spoke to my mom today and she is so excited to plan a wedding. At first she was not big on the destination thing but, then she warmed up to it. I want you to be my maid of honor. We are going to have the wedding in Italy. My is calling the Grand Hotel in Tremezzo Italy and making the arrangements. She is going to see if they are booked up for this coming summer if not we will pick a date they have available it will be so stunning. "

" Kate of course I will be your maid of honor. Wow! Italy I have never been. I can't wait to see it. I will need to get a passport and start saving my pennies. Next summer how exciting. We will have so much fun over the next few months putting all the plans together for you. Kate this is going to be a perfect day for you. "

" Thanks Ana, have you and Christian talked about or picked a date yet?"

" No it's different for us. We are waiting to see how his healing goes. We both want him strong enough for the day. I am excited about it it's just I am worried about Christian and just want him well. I would do it tonight if I could but our parents would probably kill us. "

" Ana I am sorry I shouldn't have been so stupid to ask you that. Of course you are waiting for Christian to be ready. It will be perfect when ever it happens."

" Yes I think so I have thought about colors and music and flowers when I was soaking in the tub. I spoke to my mom and she said it's not to early to think about what type of wedding I want. I have more time to research and decide. Like a big wedding or a small wedding a formal wedding or not so formal afternoon wedding. I think I would like a black tie evening formal wedding. The guys could be in tails and you as my maid of honor could be in a beautiful dress. Not sure of the color yet. Oh yeah will you be my maid of honor?"

" Of course I will. Your plans sound wonderful. "

" Yes I think so but for now it's one day at the time. But, as long as I am with Christian it's perfect anyway I get him. "

Kate smiles at Ana and the car stops outside Elliot looks back and smiles at everyone.

" Ok who is hungry? I know I am."

Taylor get's Ana's door for her and then goes and opens the door and help Christian come out of the car. Ana looks at Taylor and thanks him. She then pushes Christian inside the restaurant. It is a lovely place inside the Chandeliers are glowing from the high ceilings and the dark wood and red leather makes Ana blush of memories that it makes her think of. She takes her hand and places it on Christian's shoulder. He puts his hand on her's and gives it a squeeze like he can read her mind. He must be thinking the same thing I am thinking. Elliot has the host escort them to there table which is in a private area away from the other dinners. A nice and intimate setting. Ana notices that Taylor and Sawyer are standing with their backs to them watching the other diners. They seem to be in people's vision of Christian. She leans over and kisses him sweetly and runs her fingers through his hair.

" What was that for" he asked.

" It was because I love you. " She smiles at him.

" I love you two. What do you think you are going to have to eat? "

" I am not sure, What are you having maybe you can just two one for me and you. "

" If that is what you want me to do I will. " He smiles at her his most beautiful smile. She knows that she has just made his night. Being that chair has made him a little more secure and she wants him to know she is here and not leaving. He likes to be able to order for her. So tonight it's all about making him feel like the strong confident sexy man he is.

" Christian" Elliot says." Kate and I want to have our wedding this summer in Italy and I would like for you to be my best man. I really think you will find her Maid of honor very hot and who knows you might get laid. Not really sure on a date yet. Her mom is looking into that. But I will let you know so Andrea can get it on your calendar soon."

" Sure Elliot I hope I have my legs by the summer. I sure can't wait to meet this hot girl you are referring too. " He looks over at Ana and smiles and winks.

" Christian don't worry about your legs and stuff like that no one else is. Plus you can fly in your own jet so you can be comfortable and may join that mile high club. So I hear the music tonight is quite beautiful the concert should be really great."

Kate looks at Elliot, " I really didn't know you were into Opera and Symphony so much. "

" Hey I do have some culture and refinement. I am a Grey. "

The whole table laughs The waiter comes to get drinks for everyone and see if they are ready to order. Christian's order's Ana a glass of her favorite wine and order's himself water. Elliot and Kate both get a glass of wine as well. The waiter leaves to go get the drinks and everyone decides on a meal.

" Ana what should we get? "

Ana looks over at Christian and says, " I don't know what are hungry for. We could have some Salmon, and some Asparagus. I see they have that on the menu or Cod? Just like times gone by. "

" Yes great times but our future is going to be the best every. How about the Salmon and Asparagus? I think that will be good tonight. Have you been enjoying your vacation?"

" Christian yes I have. I really have loved being with you getting to hang out with Kate and Elliot. It's not exactly liked I pictured it but, it is still the best vacation I have ever been on. Thank you for bringing me here."

" Your welcome. Next time I promise will be better. I am sorry it took a wrong turn. I just want you to be having a good time inspire of everything. "

Ana puts her hand on his and looks into his eyes, " Christian I am having the time of my life, Hanging out with the man I love who has asked me to be his wife and having my best friend here has been the best ever. I want to be with you no matter what the circumstances. Now enough of the heavy let's have a good time. "

" For you Ana anything." Christian leans over and gives her a loving kiss.

The waiter brings the drinks and Christian begins ordering for himself and Ana. Kate gives Ana this look like she is crazy letting him order for her. Ana looks at her and just shakes her head and puts her hand down on Christian's leg. He grabs her hand and slowly he moves her hand up and he rests it on his hard cock. He leaves her hand there and puts his arm around her. Ana doesn't move her arm she begins to slowly rub and squeeze.

The conversation is light once the food get's there everyone must have been hungry. Ana notices that Taylor and Sawyer have been seated and are eating dinner also. At least she knows they get to eat. She wonders if they are on break. Do they even get a break.

After dinner they are all riding in the car as Taylor drives them to the Symphony house.

They have there own private box with four seats. It is a very beautiful building. It doesn't seem to old but the design and decor make it seem like it has been here a while. Christian wants to sit in a regular seat Elliot helps him and then puts the chair in the back corner of the box. Christian seems more relaxed. He puts his arm around Ana and leans over and kisses her hair. Ana turns to look at him and kisses him sweetly on the cheek.

" Christian thank you for dinner and for this. I am so excited to be here and with you. You give me so much and I just don't do much in return. But, please know I love you with all my heart. "

" Ana you did give me lot's you gave me you and you love me even when I am an ass. You have made me the happiest man because you have agreed to marry me. I wish we could get married this summer or sooner but I want to be able to dance with you. "

" Baby, I know that and I want you to be able to dance with me. I want you to hold me in your arms for the first time as my husband. I promise as soon as you start getting your strength back I will go into full on bride planning mode. I don't want you slipping away from me."

" Oh Ana you will never loose me. I don't to lose you. The way you look tonight I have to be careful of another man sweeping you off your feet. "

" No you don't your the only man I want and that I will ever want. I don't see any one but you Christian you are my everything."

Christian leans in and kisses her. As the lights dim and the Orchestra begins he puts him hand on her leg and she puts her hand on his and squeezes it. She keeps thinking how did she get so lucky. I was just a clumsy girl who fell into his office and today here I am and he is mine and I am his.

The music is just wonderful and it fills the hall yet it sounds so soft and elegant. Christian had taken Ana to concerts before but this tops all of them. She leans into Christian and lays her head on his shoulder. She turns her head and kisses him on the neck.

Christian whispers, " What did I do to deserve that?"

" Christian thank you this is the best date anyone has ever taken me on. Well I really have only gone out with you so you might have topped yourself."

" Well I am glad this beats making out to Tv on a couch with Bradley."

" Christian there is no comparison. You out every man to shame. Besides he sure couldn't kiss like you. "

Ana looks over and Elliot and Kate are all cuddly and enjoying the concert as well. Ana is so glad they all had this time.

Ana and Kate decide to go get a drink during intermission.

" Kate isn't this great what beautiful music. I am so glad we got to do this."

" Me too Ana. It has been a lovely evening. This place is gorgeous isn't? I mean the architecture is fabulous. "

" Yes it is the wine here Christian said should be good. He knows some much more about wine than I do."

" Well you may have to start learning about it. You are marrying a very very wealthy man. "

" Yes Kate well I will fake it until I make it. "

They head back and take their seats. Christian smiles with Ana like he hasn't seen her for days. She takes his hand and hold onto it. She knows he is worried about something maybe it's his healing and maybe he thinks I will leave if he doesn't ever get better. He doesn't need to worry I am here for life. Time will show him how I feel if my words and touch don't make him feel secure. Ana takes her hand and puts it on Christian's cheek and turns his face towards her and gives him a kiss like her life depends on him.

When they pull away Christian puts his back around her and pulls her closer to him. He so loves this woman more than he has ever loved anything or anyone in his life.

On way back after the concert Kate and Elliot are making out like two teen agers. Christian looks at them and tells them to get a room. Ana laughs at him.

" Hey baby, she says, no worries I will make you a very happy man when I get you home. She winks at him."

Taylor, it's alright if you feel like going a little faster. Sawyer who is sitting in front of Ana and heard what she said starts laughing at Christian.

" Mr. Grey I am sorry sure but the snow picked up and it is making it harder to see and a little more treacherous I don't think I can go any faster."

" It's alright Taylor I was only kidding. He smiles at Taylor who glances at him in the mirror.

" Ana leans over and says in Christians ear I wasn't kidding baby. I want you. "

When they get to the house Taylor and Sawyer help Christian inside the snow has covered the ramp. Kate and Elliot excuse them selves quickly and head up the stairs.

Ana thanks Taylor and Sawyer for helping and she rolls Christian to their room.

" Ok first Mr. Grey let's get all these clothes off of you. "Ana removes his shoes and socks, then his jacket and tie. She starts unbuttoning his shirt. She gently pulls it away from his skin so it doesn't make contact with his incision.

" Ok baby can you use your arms and push up after I get your belt off and pants undone?'

Christian says nothing he just shakes his head. It's different Ana taking the lead and being in control. It is a very big turn on. He pushes up on the arms of the chair and Ana grabs his pants and underwear at the same time.

" Now lets get you into bed. "

Once he is there he looks at Ana, " Ok baby I am here and all yours have your way with me."

" Oh In tend to Mr. Grey. But first I need you to unzip me."

She walks over to the bed and Christian unzips her dress and kisses her back.

" Oh no no no touching yet. Now for some music I think you can sit back and enjoy this floor show that is for your eyes only. "

Sex on fire begins to play by Kings of Leon and Christian sits back and is so ready for the show.

Up stairs Kate and Elliot are cuddling in bed after there love making. Kate feels so tired and thirsty too. Elliot is playing with her hair just relaxing looking up at the ceiling.

" Elliot are you thirsty? Would you go downstairs and get some water for me and you if you need some."

" Yes, Kate just let me find some pants. "

When Elliot gets down stairs he sees Taylor and Sawyer are still up having a drink at the kitchen table. He goes over the the cupboard and grabs two glasses.

Elliot looks over at Taylor and Sawyer, " Did you to here something it sounded like a thud. Do you think Christian fell? "

" No Miss Steele would have called us Taylor states."

But then they all here Ana scream and it sounds like Christian is really hurt. Elliot runs up to the door and opens it and runs in.

Just as fast as he ran in he runs out.

" No no trust me they are both fine. I don't think they need help "

Taylor and Sawyer laugh and Elliot Grabs the glasses and heads upstairs.

" Elliot what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost? "

" No not a ghost worse that walking in on your brother and his finances in the thralls of passion. I don't think I will ever get the image out of my head. I mean let's just say Ana is not your traditional boring position kind of girl."

" Elliot stop that. It is not our business now give me my water. What were you doing going in there anyway with out knocking?"

" Well first I heard a thud and then Ana Screamed and well Christian sounded a little like he was hurting. So I went to help them but, they didn't need it. Ana had him covered and he was definitely and happy man. Neither of them saw me come or go because they were two wrapped up in each other. "

" Ok Elliot just go to bed. I don't want to hear the sex details. "

" Ok I am sorry I didn't see anything and trust me you are so much more than her and Christian he doesn't compare to me. "

" Elliot Go To Bed!"

The next morning Ana wakes up before Christian and she is all wrapped around him. She smiles usually he is all wrapped around her. But he can't move much with his back right now must be why she moves closer to him. We had such a busy night I bet he sleeps in for awhile. He must have been either exhausted last night or the pain didn't get to bad. I think he slept through the night after the last pill he had. Ana lays back down next to Christian and falls back to sleep. Christian wakes up and smiles when he feels Ana next to him he loves how close she is and she looks so sweet when she is asleep. He thinks back to last night how sexy and bossy is was. It was one of the most erotic times he has ever had with her. But, she has never disappointed him and always seems to surprise and shock him. She now has agreed to be his wife. He has to get better for her. She deserves everything and I know she can't wait to start there life together he will work really hard for her so she can have her dream wedding as soon as possible. But, one thing he knows about Ana she always gives to others and is not one to go for material things. Her love is pure and she will be with him as long as she says because she loves him as much as he loves her. He reaches over and runs his fingers through her hair.


	19. Chapter 23

Ana wakes up " Christian are you ok? Do you need something? What can I do for you?"

" Just lay back down and be with me for a little while longer. We are not in any rush if we want we can stay in bed all day. "

" Christian since when do you stay in bed all day? I have never gotten you to just lay around with me. "

" Ana turn on that TV and we can stay right here and make out."

" Really well you know making out means no sex. But don't worry big guy I know ways that don't require sex."

" I hope you didn't learn them from some high school punk. "

" Oh no sir, you see I met this man one time when I went to interview him and he was the sexiest and hottest guys I had ever met. I knew right away I want to be in his bed. One day after I did have him in his bed I was bathing with him because he gave me an A on oral skills. Here why don't I just show you. "

Ana lifts up the covers and before Christian knows it her lips have made contact with him and he lays his head back and moans. Yes she got an A and when it comes to this she will always get an A. He closes his eyes and just loses himself in the pleasure. They spend a little more time just making out no sex.

After a long while Ana looked over at Christian she smiled at him and just felt so happy. He looked so relaxed.

" Christian are you getting hungry or do you need anything? I know you don't like to skip meals. Let me go cook you something? "

Christian looked over at her smiled and said " I really don't want you to go anywhere I like just being here with you. If you get out of bed our day will have to begin and then I will have to share you. "

Ana moved closer to him and kissed him. Round two of the make out session but, this time it did lead to more than just that.

"Christian I think we do need to get you in the shower I have to change the bandages. Then we can wash up and go to the movie room and watch a movie or hang out here whatever you want. You will have me 100% to yourself today. "

" Ok, your right yes a shower might feel good for my muscles too. I should probably do some of the exercises first before we shower. Do you want to help me with them?"

" Christian of course I do. What would you like to start with your back or legs first."

After their shower Christian is sitting on the bed and Ana is drying him with a towel, and redressing the incision. She is happy to see that it is looking good. It makes her feel a little relieved. She just wants him to be ok .

" How is my back looking Ana? "

Ana smiles " Your back looks very good baby. I really think it's healing well. We go back to the see the surgeon next week so hopefully he has some good news. "

" Me too. I am really ready to go to Seattle. There is just to much for me to be doing than being on vacation for much longer. "

Ana looks at him and and says " Christian you are not on vacation anymore. You are not on vacation anymore baby. You are on medical leave. So it's about getting better now. We will go home when your body is better. You still can work from here. So don't push the doctors to let you go home. I don't want you playing the lotto with your health because I love you and want you around for a very long time."

" I know you do but I just feel so far removed from the business here. I feel like I have a better handle on it from home more than here. Plus I need to get you home and move you in fully with me. I don't want to lose you."

" Oh Christian you can be so silly. There is nothing that can happen where you will lose me. I can't wait to move in with you. I want to wake up in your arms and go to sleep in your arms all the time. Not just once in a while. But, I think Mrs. Jones and Taylor will need me to help them keep you from pushing yourself. You need to go slow and take it one day at a time. I can talk back to you and tell you to slow down in away that staff can't because they work for you. I work with you."

Christian laughs," Ana you are the only person I will let tell me to stop and just take a break. But, that means I take you with me and we take a break together. So baby, while I am on leave you are to. I need you with me everyday so I can heal they way I need to and you can be there to help me let off steam and tension. "

" Oh, Christian I will be there with you but, I will have to go back to work when we get home too. Or at least when you are feeling stronger. I do love you to much to leave you alone with yourself. Now, hold still so I can put some of the medication on and put the bandages on it has had some time to be exposed to the air."

" What do you want to do at your job ultimately Ana? I mean do you want to be senior editor ? I believe there is an opening for that at SIP. You would be great for it. Have you applied or spoken to anyone about it.?"

" No I haven't I am not sure I want to. I really have been rethinking what I need to do in my life right now with everything including my career. There is really some one or something that is more important to me right now. I think I should be somewhere else than work. I am not sure for how long. "

" Ana for how long have you been thinking about this. I thought you were heading in the direction that you wanted with work? If you are worried you won't be good enough baby you will. You have one of the best sense of a good read than anyone I have ever known. Can I ask what changed your mind?"

" Well, Christian the man of my dreams has had an accident and then he asked me to be his wife. I just feel I need to be with you and then when we are ready plan our wedding day. I want to be there for you Christian 100%. I don't feel advancing in my career is why I need right now I need you. "

" Ana I love you but, I don't want you to give up on your dream because of me. I want to support you in them and watch you get where you want to be. I know you are strong ambitious woman."

Ana moves over to Christian and sits in his lap and cover's herself with a towel so he will pay attention to her not other things. " Christian not just because of the accident but, I have been thinking about what I would want to be to you if I was to become your wife. Then you had your accident and you asked me to be your wife. You are my dream and my everything. I want to be Mrs. Christian Grey and be there to support my hard working husband. I need my time to be your wife before I jump into a career. "

Christian places his hand on her cheek. " Baby I love you and I don't deserve you. I know you are going to be the best wife any man has ever had and I am so glad I got you. I would love for you to just be mine and let me take care of you. Please if you are only doing this because you know how happy that makes me than don't do it for you too."

" Christian I am doing if for me too. You are my love and life and I don't feel I am giving anything up with this choice. I need to do this now. You once said you were devoted to me. Well Christian I am also devoted to you. Remember when we were at your parents Charity ball how it felt with me on your arm. You told me a million times. Well I want you to feel that always I want to always be on your arm. Now please before I start cry kiss me."

" Ana I love you. I don't know what I ever did but I am glad I have you. "

When Ana pulls away from kissing Christian she's crying and she feels so good inside and yes this is what she wants as soon as possible.

" Ok Christian let me help you get dressed and then we will go find some food. I love love you. Do you know how sexy your face is?"

" Really, my face? What is so sexy about it, It's just a face? "

" You have the sexiest little mole above your left eye that really turns me on. "

" Really? Well Miss Steele I better get you dressed before you never let me out of here. "

Ana gets up and finds some clothes for her and then picks Christian some clothes.

" Thanks baby. Before we go I want to confess something to you. Remember very early in our relationship when we danced to Witchcraft in my apartment. You jumped into my arm and gave me the sweetest kiss. I wanted to tell you I loved you. I just was so I have loved you since the day I met you. I just I just."

" Shh I know Christian. I know I love you too. I think once you get better we should have fun with ice cream again on your sheets. I loved that dance. I loved the ball all the dancing being held in your arms. I loved you holding me during the fireworks. I never want you to stop holding me. Now let me help you into your chair and we can go find some food. Maybe pancakes. "

" Well there you two are we thought you both died in there"

" No Kate we just needed to sleep in. How long have you all been up?"

"for a little while we went into town and shopped and things. Don't be mad but Elliot and I got tickets to leave tonight and head to New York I want to do some wedding dress shopping there. They have some of the best shops. "

" Kate no you can't shop with him. He can't see the dresses. I am suppose to go with you to do that. Can't you and I just go another time. I know of a great apartment in ew York and we could stay there free of charge. I am in really good with the owner. "

" Ana of course I want to take you but I just thought while we had the time off I could go this trip and see what they had and then we could plan a girl trip and really look."

'

" Fine. I am not happy about it I wanted to be with you the first time you looked. "

" Ana, baby come here for a second. Christian what is it honey do you need me to help you with something?:

" No baby I just want to ask you something. Why don't you and Kate take the jet and go to New York for a night or two look at some dresses and then come back here. I have Elliot and Taylor and everyone to help me. We will keep you posted so you won't worry about me. I promise to be a good boy. I will miss you terribly but you and Kate deserve this."

" Christian I just don't know I can't leave you like this. What if you need something what if you need me? What if?"

" Hey of course I will need you. I always do. Baby I want you to have fun and not always worry about me. I won't do anything stupid I want to heal up fast so I can marry you soon and have you forever. "

" Ana let's do it. Elliot will take good care Christian. We can have fun you can even look at some dresses. Please."

"Elliot you promise you will watch him and take care of him? This man is my love my life if anything else happens to him I will hold you responsible. "

" I promise. He will be just fine. I will put him in bubble wrap if I have to. "

" He will need his medicine and his bandages changed. He needs his pillows just right so he can sleep well."

" I can do you. I promise."

" Christian I just don't know I don't want to be away from you like this. Can we call your mom could she come back and watch you?"

" Ana yes we can call her if it will make you fell better. Baby you mean so much to me. I will make sure my pillows are right. If I can't sleep I will call you. Now please no more crying lets get my mom on her way. Let's get you fed and then you and Kate on your way. Come on let's go make some pancakes."

" Oh Christian are you sure?"

" Hush, yes I am sure. I am going to call my mom and you can find us some food."

" Ok. I- I will. "

Ana gets up and Kate and her walk into the kitchen and Christian heads into his study to call his mom. He sits at his desk for a minute and just looks at the phone. He knows he is doing the right thing but he will miss her like crazy. She needs can't let her know he is thinking like this she will use it as a reason to stay. He will be ok his heart will be in New York that's all.

" Hey bro. That was a nice thing for you to do. I can't believe you are letting her go. I mean you two are inseparable."

"I know neither can I. Don't give me to much time to think about it or I will change my mind. "

Elliot laughs and he picks up the phone and dials the Greys house.

" Hey mom it's Elliot, yeah yeah the big guy if fine. I think maybe he hits head harder than we thought though. Wait until what your baby boy has come up with now. Oh and apparently his wife to be doesn't trust me. He wants to send Kate and Ana to New York for a couple days to look at wedding dresses. But, she doesn't think I will fluff his pillows right. So she wants you to come here. Then she will go because he will be in good hands. Can you believe she has no faith in me."

" Elliot I can say I blame her. I am really surprised she is going. You say Christian suggested it. I find that hard to believe as well. Yes me and your dad will be there soon tell Christian we will use our jet. Since Ana will use his. "

" Mom it took like a year for us to even get her to agree to it and then another year for her to say yes. I told her I would put him in bubble wrap."

" Elliot that was mean Christian is in a delicate state right now and I am sure Ana is worried about him. So did he ask her? Yes mom he asked her and she is wearing that diamond as big as the moon on her hand. "

" Good she is so good for him. You tell my baby boy that mom is on her way."

" Ok mom see you in a bit."

" Christian is everything ok? We have pancakes ready baby. Come on let's eat. "

" Thanks baby everything is fine mom and dad are coming. Can you help me to the table."

"Yes." Ana says and she turns him around and pushes him to the table. She gets him some juice and fixes him a plate and sits down with her food next to him. She puts some fruit on top of his pancakes and then syrup and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Christian knows she is nervous about going. He needs to reassure her. He decides to just have some fun conversation so she can relax and eat. He starts to eat and he feels her hand on his lap yeah she is nervous she normally just rubs his back at the table. He takes his hand down and places it over hers and keeps it there. She is not eating much and he let's it go. He wants to tell her right there not to go that he needs her but he bites his tongue.

" What time did your mom say she would he here? "

" I am not sure she spoke with Elliot but you and Kate should leave when ever you are ready. I would like Sawyer to go with you."

" Yes of course. Christian I…"

" Ana it's going be alright I promise two days and then you hurry your cute self right back to me."

" Ok. But i don't have to .. Christian leans in and kisses her. Yes you do."

" Come Ana I will help you pack and then you can help me and we can go." Kate says as she gets up from her seat.

" Ok I am coming. Christian before I go with Kate do you."

"No I am fine. I love you. "


	20. Chapter 24

" Bro. You think she is going to make it? I bet she drives Kate nuts for the next two days. I mean I don't think she wants to go. Maybe you should make sure she doesn't feel like we are pushing her out. "

" I will talk to her one more time before she goes Elliot. I think she just is really nervous about leaving me. I think she is afraid of something happening again. I really don't know if I want her to go either but, I know that if I wasn't injured I think she would want to go. I don't want to be the one holding her back from this. I mean you only get married once."

Ana and Kate come out Ana's room with two small bags already to go. They set the bags down and head upstairs to get Kate ready. Ana looks at Christian like she is searching his face for something. He just smiles at her. Yep he thinks to himself he is going to miss her so much. If he could travel he would be going too. He would let them shop of course but he wouldn't be thousand of miles away from her.

Sawyer comes and and says to Christian, " Sir, Stephen has the jet all set for us when we get there. What time frame should I give him"

" Let him know we should see him in about an hour. Sawyer I would like you to accompany the ladies where ever they go please. "

" Of course sir, I will bring Miss. Steele back to you in one peice. "

The ladies come down stairs and seem ready to go. Elliot get's his shoes and jacket and gets Christian's shoes and jacket too. Elliot sets the shoes down by Christian and gets his on and his jacket. Ana is watching from the corner of her eye. She goes over to Christian and starts putting his shoes on. After she is done she kisses him and gets his jacket and starts helping him get it on. Elliot looks at her and says,

" Hey I was going to help him. I was just getting myself done first. I didn't want him to overheat. You have got to trust me with your fiancée."

" I do I just wanted to help him one last time. Where are you guys going?"

" Taylor and Elliot and I are going to go with you all to the airport. I want to see you off."

" Oh Christian, I love you. Thanks for coming with us. "

" No problem if I was ready to travel I would go with you."

Taylor comes in from loading the bags and they all head out to the airport. Ana sits holding Christians hand playing with his watch she feels nervous and uneasy about this trip. She hopes all goes well back here for Christian.

" Ana, I wanted to let you know that I am glad you chose to go and see some dresses for Kate's wedding. I also hope you don't feel like I was pushing you out. I will miss you and I am not sure I like you leaving me not because of my situation just because I love you and miss you. I will be excited to see you Saturday evening. Baby, if you chose to stay I would have been fine. But, I am glad you are doing this. Go shopping and find yourself something beautiful from me. "

" Christian I am not sure if going is the best thing to do. But, I know Kate is excited for me to be going. Please call me if you want me to come home. If you are in pain call me and I will talk to you while your medication is starting to work. I will pick out something from you. What can I get you? "

" They have some great shops but, bring yourself home to me and maybe get yourself something sexy to wear for my first night as a healed man."

Ana laughs, Ok I am sure I can find something and do that."

They get to the airport and Taylor drive's them to the tarmac where the plane is. Sawyer gets out and gets the bags and goes up to the plane. Elliot walks Kate up to the plane. Christian and Ana say goodbye in the car.

" Christian I miss you already. I love you and will be back to you soon."

" I miss you too baby. Call me when you get there so I know your safe and Sawyer has keys to the apartment so you have a good time. I will let you know if anything changes ok. Now you go and I will see you Saturday evening when you get back. "

Ana leans in and gives Christian the biggest kiss. She feels like she wants to cry but she holds back. When she gets out of the vehicle Christian watches her get onto the plane when she gets to the top of the stairs she turns around and blows him a kiss. He blows her one back. Then she turns and gets in. Elliot and Taylor come back to the vehicle and off they role back to Christian's home.

When they get back to the house Christian takes one his pills and Taylor helps him lay down so he can rest. Elliot promises to wake him up if he is still asleep when Ana calls. Grace and Carrick arrive about an hour before dinner time. Christian is still asleep Elliot tells them it has been about one and half hours but he took some pain meds before bed. So that could be why. Taylor gives Carrick and Grace a copy of Christian's PT appointments he didn't have one today but he does tomorrow afternoon. He lets them know that the therapist comes here and he usually works with Christian and Ana helps.

" Mrs. Grey Ana has said Christian has not had some good nights the last couple with the pain. So we may want to keep our ears open tonight. I will put his medications and water for him on his bedside table. But I will make sure tonight I keep my room door open since I am in the closets room. "

" Thank you Taylor we appreciate all this extra help but please don't feel like you have to."

" Mrs. Grey I don't feel like I would have to but, Ana would appreciate my stepping in for him while she is away. Which I can't believe she went. She hasn't lost site of Christian since they have been home. "

Christian is not sure what time it is when he opens his eyes because his phone ringing wakes him. He grabs for it and sees it's Ana. Relief flows through him she has made it and is safe.

" Hey baby, how was the flight?"

" Oh Christian it is so good to hear you. The flight was good. We are in the car heading to your apartment now. I called you about 20 minutes ago but Elliot said you were asleep he said you wanted to be woken up if I called. Don't be mad at him baby, I told him not to that I would call your cell in a little while."

" Ok baby. I won't be mad I might have to give him a little bit of a hard time. I am glad I was awake this time. So are you all shopping tomorrow?"

" Yes there are a few shops Kate wants to see if she can talk with the designers at and then we are going to some regular shops. I don't think we will be back to late on Saturday since Kate and Elliot have to fly home on Sunday early. Christian I miss you are you doing ok? Have you had much pain?"

"Ana I miss you to. No worries we got home and I took some medication and I have been asleep since. This bed is just to big without you. I love you Ana I can't wait to see you on Saturday. Do you think you might talk to some designers?

" I probably will Christian at least I have more time than Kate so I could order something with a lot of detail and they could get done. Ok baby. I am going inside the apartment now. Can I call you after my bath?"

" Ana you call when ever you want to baby. I am here just for you."

" Ok Christian I love you an miss you. Please call me if anything changes. "

" I will Ana. I love you too. Have a great time enjoy the apartment. It's your apartment to now. Have a good bath baby. Wish I was there."

" I will thanks Christian good night. I will call soon. Love you."

Ana hangs up the phone and Sawyer. drops them off at the main door of the building. The doorman greets them he remembers Ana from the times she had been there with Christian. He gives her a warm smile.

Ana and Kate wait for the elevator. They step inside and Ana punches in the code Christian gave her for the penthouse on the top floor.

" Kate you are going to love the view he has from the apartment. It's fantastic just like the one he has in Seattle. All the bedrooms are on the second floor here There is five I think if I remember right. "

" Sounds great Ana I am sure if Mr. million bought it it must be top of the line."

When the elevator stops they get out and Sawyer is already inside. Taking there bags up stairs.

" Sawyer how did you get up here so quickly? I mean you had to park the car and everything?" Kate asks.

" I took the service elevator up and the valet parked the car. Now ladies which rooms will you be in?"

" Sawyer I will have Christian's room and you can put's Kate's things in the room closest to it. "

" Yes ma'am. "

"Kate would you like something to drink? Maybe a glass of white wine?" Ana asked as she heads to the Kitchen. Kate follows behind her and sees a box of tea on the cupboard seems like it is out of place there is a piece of paper with it. She picks it up to read it and shakes her head and says

" Of course. Over the top love sick puppy. Oh Ana seems here is a box of some Twinings English Breakfast tea that Christian had the staff make sure to get for you while you were here and here is a note for you. "

Ana looks over at her surprised. She hands Kate her wine and then takes the note and begins to read it:

My Dearest Anastasia,

Here is a box of your favorite Tea for you to enjoy over your stay. I didn't know if there was any left so I had the housekeeper send out for some. I am missing you already and can't wait to have you back home. I hope you have a good time and if you look at dresses our whatever it is you do when you wedding dress shop. I hope you find your hearts desires. I love you very much. I will think of you every minute that we are apart. No stop crying because I know you are and smile because some one back in Colorado loves you more than his own life. Have fun baby hurry home. And dream of me.

I love you Forever,

Love Christian.

" Oh Kate isn't he just the best best man on the earth. I am so happy I have him. He just thinks of everything."

" I think he just likes to spoil you." Kate says as she laughs.

" Well he can spoil me all he wants because I love it. "

Sawyer comes down into the kitchen and lets them know that he is going into the security wing for the night if they need anything they can page him.

Ana and Kate decide they should take the wine upstairs and relax in the hot tub that is out on the patio outside Christian's room. Ana shows Kate which room is goes to her room to change and into her suit. She turns on the light and all through the room there are at least 10 vases of two dozen roses each, White, Red, and coral and yellow with red tips. Next to the vases are cards that say These yellow roses with red tips symbolize my falling in love with you Miss Steele, Love Christian, There is some white and red roses together and the card saids, These show our unity as man and wife very soon. Love Christian. Red roses alone the card says my passion for you will never die. I love you. Love Christian, Just yellow roses and the card says to signify our new life and you as my fiancée Love Christian, The Coral roses card reads Ana you are my hearts one desire. Love Christian and some beautiful Lavender roses, Ana I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. Love Christian. The last she sees is a mixture of sweet heart roses that are pale peach, cream and pink. " Just to say I miss you. I can't wait until you are home. Thank you for being my life and my everything. Love always Christian.

Ana is sitting on the end of bed with her bikini on crying when Kate comes in the room.

" Ana what is wrong what is it? "

" I just miss Christian look at all the flowers he put in here for me each with a card. He is jus so sweet and romantic and thinks of everything. "

" Yeah I guess he does. Elliot had a bouquet of roses for me in the bedroom I am in. But of course Mr. show off does it again. "

" Ok Kate Christian is just Christian he knows I my more was hearts and flowers so he loves to make me feel special by giving me these things. He just really knows what I need and how I feel. He wants to make sure I know how he feels. "

" Ana I know I am only teasing. I am so glad you have some one like Christian in your life you deserve to be treated like this. I think it is so sweet and I love knowing that this is a guy who is treating you right. Now let's go relax out there in that hot tub. Then before bed we can both call our guys and tell them good night. "

Ana goes over to the night stand and puts all the cards down and picks up her cell phone. She sends a quick text to Christian.

" Baby I love you and miss you so much you were right I cried over the tea. But then I came in the bedroom and really cried as I read each note. You are my everything too. I love the way you make me feel cherished and love. Thank you for the hearts and flowers.

Love Ana forever yours.

Ana picks up her wine glass and goes outside to join Kate.

Christian is sitting out in the living room with everyone and they are talking and catching up. He hears his text alert go off. He looks at the screen and sees its from Ana. As he is reading her message. He starts to smile. He just types a short I love you message and sets the phone down. He can't help thinking about how much he misses her.

"Ana you were right the view from up here is spectacular."

" Yeah it is. So where do you think you want to start tomorrow. I mean I can't imagine how many wedding shops and places there are in this city. I wonder if appointments are needed? "

" Yes Ana some of the places I called were appointment only so I made some appointments. The first one is at Klienfield's and the second stop will be Monique Lhuillier. Then from there we can see maybe just some shoes places and wedding planner places. Maybe I can get some more appointments for Saturday before we head out. I just really want to see what is out there and what I want in a dress. I don't think I want all princess like something bridal but sexy for Elliot. The designer Pnita Tornai makes dresses like that where they are a little more sexy than the norm. Like some of the tops look like Lingerie on the top. I think I want something form fitting but not like a fit and flair I will have to see how I look in a mermaid. Are you going to look at any while we are there Ana? You will probably find some hot dresses Christian would love to see you in."

" Yeah I might look but I think I will not go hot for the wedding. Christian really doesn't like me dressed to sexy even for him when there are other people around to. He has a thing about for his eyes only. I am ok with that because he is the only guy I really want to see anything anyway. But I am sure I can find something classy let alluring. "

" Oh I think so for sure. I mean most people want to be more classy and beautiful for there wedding day than look like to over the top revealing. We probably need to get out of here and get some sleep we have to up early tomorrow. My first appointment is at 9:00am. "

" Ok. Kate let's call it a night. "

Kate goes in her room and get's ready for bed. Ana can't believe how tired she feels. She puts on one of Christian's shirts that she packed for herself to sleep in and then grabs her phone and sits on the bed to see if she has missed anything from Christian. She sees the text he sent her earlier. She starts to dial his number when she sees he left her a voicemail.

" Ana honey, I don't want you to worry baby. I told you I would call if anything came up. My mom and Dad are taking me to the ER I have a really high fever and i am just not feeling right. My mom thinks it might be an infection. Baby I love you. Get some rest and I will call you later or tomorrow. My mom said she would call you if it was serious. I didn't want to worry you but I said I would call. Ana I love you. I will call soon."

Ana's stomach gets all tied in knots and she feels sick all of the sudden. She should not have come to New York she was afraid of something like this. I should be there with Christian. He was trying to act calm for her she could tell. She starts to pace around the room. She knows he won't have his phone if he is at the hospital and she can't reach him. He said Grace would call and there was no messages from her so maybe he is just feeling sick. She lays down on the bed she can't sleep now she is to worried. She starts to cry and really misses home with Christian.

Kate can't sleep so she decides to go down and get something to eat from the kitchen. When she passes Ana's room she hears her phone ringing. It's her ringtone for when Christian calls her. It stops and then starts again. Kate pushes the door open and Ana is laying on the bed sound asleep. Kate goes in and covers her up. She puts Ana's phone on her charger and turns down the volume so it won't wake Ana. She goes back to her room and gets her phone and heads down stairs to find food and call Elliot and make sure everything is alright. Maybe he can tell Christian that Ana is out cold and she would call tomorrow.

Kate finds some pretzels and sits down on the couch and calls Elliot.

" Hey Elliot how are you? "

" Kate I am doing good. when do you go looking at dresses? "

"Tomorrow I have a couple of appointments. Hey can you tell Christian that Ana is asleep he was calling her earlier but she is out cold. He should maybe call her tomorrow. "

" Kate Christian is not here tonight. Mom and dad took him to the hospital his fever spiked I guess it's not serious but they are giving him antibiotics through an IV he as an infection. I think he is going to stay there for the night. I will txt my mom. Maybe that is why he was trying to call her. "

" Well he is going to be ok?"

" Yes he is just sick I guess instead of bubble wrap I should just put hi in a bubble. Mom says he is fine. Surgeries sometimes bring down your immune system and he just got ill."

" Ok I will just let her sleep then. I mean she has been so exhausted all she has been doing lately is worrying about Christian. I love you Elliot I will call you tomorrow. "

" Kate I love you too. I will let everyone know about Ana sleeping. Have a good time I hope you find something tomorrow. I am looking forward to our wedding. Good night."

Kate decides it's late she decides to go back upstairs and go to bed. As she is passing Ana's room she hears her crying. She softly knocks on the door and pushes it open and goes in.

" Ana what is it? "

" Kate I got a message from Christian he was sick and going to the hospital I thought he might call me back. He knows I will worry. But, I never heard from him and I am afraid " it is serious. "

" Ana about an 45 minutes ago Christian did call you. I heard your phone ringing and came in and you were sound asleep I know it was him because it was the ringtone you have for him. I turned it down so it wouldn't bother you. I mean you were out cold and I figured you needed sleep.I called Elliot he told me what was going on. Christian is just sick and is on antibiotics now. Elliot said Carrick and Grace took him because of his fever. Elliot thinks it is over night stay but he assured me Christian is going to be fine. So know worries. Why don't you turn the volume back on incase he calls again. But he might be asleep now. Elliot said he make sure he knew to call you tomorrow."

" Thanks Kate but, Elliot is sure he is going to be fine? I just want him to be better. I want him to be able to walk again and for his back to heal. I want to marry him so bad it hurts."

" Ana he is getting better. He will walk again these things just take time. I know you want to marry him. I can tell he wants the same. Get some sleep we will go tomorrow and look at dresses and talk to designers and they can make you the perfect dress for your prince. "

" Ok, thanks Kate see you in the morning."

Ana lays down and stares at the ceiling she is glad to be here with Kate. It really is exciting to start looking at dresses. Her phone starts to ring and it's Christian.

" Christian are you ok? I have been so worried."

" Hey Ana yes I am ok. I guess I just caught something and I am not feeling very well. I tried to call you earlier baby. I didn't want you to worry. I am sleeping at the hospital tonight but I will be back home tomorrow. I am glad you liked my surprises. I just wanted you to know I love you. I promise I am ok. "

" Oh if you say so. But do you think I should come back tomorrow? I will you know I want to be there for you. We were going to look around at some dress shops tomorrow but I can do that another time. "

" No you go tomorrow and find yourself something beautiful to wear. I will be fine. I think my physical therapist is going to come here in the morning instead of out to the house since I am hear. Mom was going to see if that would work out. What did you do tonight?"

"Kate and I got some wine and we sat in the hot tub. The view is so beautiful. We talked about the dresses and designers. Kate seems to want a more form fitting wedding dress. I am not going to tell you what I am thinking about getting. Then Saturday before we head home we will go to a few more shops."

" Good is sounds like it will a success productive trip for both of you. I know it's late there I just had to hear your voice before I went to sleep. I love you Ana and I will see you soon. Good night."

" Christian I love you too. I will see you soon. I miss you tonight. Call me and let me know how you are feeling tomorrow ok. Good night baby."

After Ana hangs up the call with Christian she feels a little better. She sets her alarm clock and lays down and falls back to sleep. She needs to have the perfect dress to become Mrs. Christian Grey.

The next day Kate's excitement is infectious. She can't get to the dress shops soon enough. Sawyer drops them at the door of Kleinfelds and says he will go park and be right there. He instructs Ana to stay inside the store until he gets there. Ana smiles that must be an order from her loving over protective financee.

The inside of the store is just beautiful there are many dresses even as you just walk in. Kate stops at the reception and let's them know who she is and that she has an appointment. The girl behind the desk tells her to have a seat and someone will be with her soon. Soon a lady comes out and introduces herself as Lisa and asks which one is the bride? Kate says well we both are but I am the one who has the appointment today. Lisa tells Ana that if there is anything she sees she will gladly help her with it. They all head further into the shop and the dresses are so beautiful Ana keeps thinking how am I going to decide on a dress. Kate right away asks Lisa about the Pinia dresses and they head that way goes with them but she doesn't think Christian would like her to have some of those styles for the wedding day. Kate has found a few she wants to try and Ana goes to sit down and wait for her to come out.

She takes out her phone and decides to txt Christian good morning.

" Good morning Christian I hope you had a good sleep last night. I slept well but I did miss you. We are at one of the dress shops now. Kate has already found some that she is going to try on. Sawyer has instructed me to stay in the store until I he arrives. Baby no worries I am doing just as I have been told. Let me know how your therapy appointment goes today. I love you and miss you soon. I will try and call you later." Love Ana, forever.

Kate comes out in a beautiful gown the top is strapless and is a corset top sheer fabric. There is big bow on which Ana likes. It is a ball gown style but on too big.

" Ana what do you think of this one?" " Kate it is very pretty and you look great in it. I do love the fit on you. I thought you were going with more of a form fit but, if you went with that one it is perfect. "

" Thanks I do like it but I am going to try some other fits to make sure I know what I like the best. Since this is my first time looking I want to make sure I see a lot of styles. "

Kate and Lisa head back into the dressing room to try another of Kate's choices. Ana gets up and starts looking around the store at the dresses. They are so beautiful it will be a hard choice.

The dress Kate comes out in is more like a decorated embeshied body suit with a flowing dress wrapped out but open in the front. It is very stunning but Ana doesn't think eve Elliot would want Kate reveling that much on there wedding day.

" Ana what do you think? Isn't this beautiful? I thought maybe seeing if more of the skirt be added all the way around but the top left as it is. Its gorgeous."

" Kate it is really pretty maybe yes if the dress went all the way around. Think about the destination Kate the dress really should be elegant."

" Your right I do like this one. But, I think I am going stay with more form fitting and maybe mermaid. I have decided against the ball gown."

" You could take a picture of yourself in that and send it to Elliot. I mean he would like to see that on you. Ana laughs. "

No way would I show it to Christian he would have a heart attack in the condition he is in. Kate has Ana take a picture of her in the dress with her phone so she can send it ti Elliot.

" Ana type of style of dress do you think you might go with? "

" Something traditional I think. Romantic and alluring at the same time. I do like lace I think lace is romantic. "

" Ana you should go and try something on. Lets see what we can find you in Lace. I will go change out of this and then come help."

Ana decides to look around she is even finds herself very excited this is the most important dress she has bought in her whole life.


	21. Chapter 25

When Kate comes out of the dressing room she goes to see if Ana has found anything she likes yet.

" Kate there are just so many I don't think I will ever be able to choose. It seems really overwhelming. I should do what Christian said and just have on made for me. "

" Yes you could but you still have to know what you want on it what style, lace no lace, pearls, bling. There are a lot of details maybe you should look at some to at least see what you like or what you don't like. "

" Your right. Well I do know I want to look at lace first. Something romantic but not really revealing. No cleavage. That is for Christian's eyes only. "

They start looking through the gowns with the dress consultant she pulls some that are Ana description. They pull strapless with sweet heart necklines, there are some with sleeves and the cut of the dress the lace is just off the shoulders. Ana decides she would like to try that one because it's elegant and that is what she wants. Kate sits on the couch Ana was at and waits for Ana to go and try on the dress. While she is waiting she decides to txt Elliot and see what he is up is no response from Elliot so she decides to txt Christian.

" Hey Christian its me Kate. I hope you are feeling better today. I wanted to tell you your bride to be is trying on a wedding dress right now. It is very gorgeous. "

" Hey Kate. I am feeling better thanks. I am glad Ana is finding some dresses and having fun. I am sure she will work heart stompingly beautiful. I would ask you to send me a picture but I know that in not how it happens. Thanks for letting me know. Tell her I said hi and that I love her."

Of course I will tell her and he is so right I am not sending him a picture of any dress. If Ana likes this or one similar he will have to set a date and get married to see it. Ana comes out of the dressing room and when Kate sees her she thinks she looks great in the dress and it's beautiful on her.

" Ana you look great. It's very pretty. What do you think?"

" I like it too Kate but I think I want more of a train not much more but some. I like how it's just off the shoulders very alluring but not Trashy. I think Christian would love the neckline of the dress. But I wonder if I should have one made for me like he said."

" Ana I think Christian would want you to do what you would want to be happy. I mean that is what he always says so I don't think it would matter to him either way. Maybe we could have one made with a little longer train and some embellishments if you want. I mean what designer is going to say no to the fiancée of Christian Grey. "

Lisa looks over at Ana you are marrying the billionaire business man from Seattle Washington? I definitely think the dresser of that dress would do exactly what you want. I mean any designers dream would be to dress the would be bride of one of the most talked about billionaires in our country.

" Yes, I am but I really don't think Christian would want me to get something because of who he is. Christian is a very humble kind man who doesn't through his wealth in people's faces. I would need to ask him first. "

" Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to imply anything unflattering of him. Just designers love to dress the rich and successful people. It's more about a feather in there cap. Just think about it."

" I will and no problem. I just think sometimes Christian is very misunderstood because he is a private person. People tend to think he must be arrogant."

" Well if you make up your mind today or tomorrow we could arrange a meeting with the designer she is in New York this week end. She does a small shop here in New York. "

" Ok thank you I will think about it. Shall we try on another one. I don't want to get to attached to the first dressI have ever tried on. "

Ana and Lisa head back into the dressing room. Sawyer comes around and finds Kate sitting.

" Ma'am I wanted to let you and Miss. Steele I am here I am just reading in there lounge. Have her call when she is ready for me to get the car."

" Sure Sawyer thank you I will let Ana know. "

Kate sees Ana coming out in a sweetheart neckline ball gown. She looks so stunning. She really thinks Christian would love this one too.

" Ana wow that dress is stunning on you. I mean wow I think you would turn a lot of heads in that dress."

" Thanks Kate, but I am not interested in turning heads I want people to be wowed by the dress and I just don't know if this is the look I want. I don't feel as comfortable in this. I have never really liked strapless dresses. I never feel comfortable always like it could fall down. "

" Well either way you look great in it. I mean I think Christian would love to see the girls all day."

" Oh Kate he will live he will have plenty of time to see them for the rest of his life. It would be funny to see his face if I did pick this dress. I mean it is sexy and alluring just not sure about it for me. "

" Excuse me Miss My name is Christopher White. I am with the New York Post and I was wondering if I could get your picture in that dress for the fashion segment for the paper.""

" I am sorry I don't live here in New York you may want to ask some one who is from here for the picture. "

" I really think that dress is great on you and would love for your picture."

" I just don't know. Kate what should I do?"

" Ana just let him take one picture it won't cause any harm."

"Ok well one picture. "

" Thank you ma'am. Now how do you spell your name so I get it correct in the paper?."

" It'a Ana Steele. "

Thank you Miss. Steele. Do you and Mr. Grey have a set date yet?"

" Excuse me?'

" Some one called us because they heard that the finance of Seattles Richest bachelor was here shopping for wedding dresses in New York."

" Ok well you should have explained that before you took the picture I am going to have to ask you not to use that photo in your paper."

" Well I am sorry Miss Steele it is now the property of the Post so we can use it as we wish. I mean you did say yes. "

The photographer just turns and leaves the store. Kate gets up and tries to catch him. Sawyer is sitting in the front of the store. Kate explains to him what has just happened. Sawyer leaves to catch up with him. Kate turns around to go find Ana who is probably so upset about this. It's really not that big of a deal she looks beautiful. Christian would be proud to let the world know he is marring her the love of his life. When she gets back in the main room she can't find Ana. Kate goes to look for her in the dressing room.

" Ana are you in here? Can I come in?"

" Sure Kate come on in."

" Ana, you looked beautiful in that dress. The picture is going to be gorgeous. Are you upset thinking Christian will be mad? Honey, I don't think he will. He is different than he was in the beginning. Maybe he realized how much he loves you. But now if something happens and your involved. It's everyone's fault except yours. "

" Kate I hope your right. I mean I will have to tell him because well what if some of his business associates here see it. They may call to tell him congratulations. I think your right he won't me that mad if he is mad. "

" Ana I want to meet with Pnina Tornai about custom making a gown. Lisa said she would still help you look. That lace on you liked was beautiful. You could do a sweet heart neck line with it and bring lace up over it and it would be classy. Thin about it and then get Lisa and look some more. But, first call Christian and let him know what happened you are his everything he will be upset but not at you. Then you will feel better that man always cheers you up."

" Thanks Kate your right, I am just extra emotional because I am missing him. I am calling him right now."

Kate leaves the room and Ana grabs her phone out of her purse and calls Christian.

" Ana, hey baby how are you? I miss you."

"Oh Christian I miss you too. I just needed to hear your voice. We are at a dress shop right now. Well anyways there was this man who came up and asked if he could take my picture and I thought it was I don't know for the store. I was in a very nice wedding dress very traditional. Well after he took the picture he then told us he was with the new york post and they could use the picture to announce I was your fiancée. He must have heard me talking about you today. He wouldn't destroy the picture he left and Kate went and told Sawyer who is now I guess trying to find him. " " Oh Christia am so sorry I hope your not not mad at me. "

" Ana, Ana, baby slow down. Please don't cry I am not mad at you. I am sorry he tricked you. I hate when the press bother you baby. I am sorry I wasn't there to tell him to back off. Are you alright baby? Let them print the picture if you are beautiful in it which I am sure you are then let them show off what Mr. Christian Grey gets to have and no one else. "

" Christian are you sure your ok? I mean you haven't even announced it back at home yet. "

" Ana if you are upset I will call the Post myself and tell them what they should do with that picture or they can deal with my lawyers. I only want to protect you. Baby, you let me know and I will make the call."

" Christian would you please. I just would rather it be a picture of us both. "

" Baby, I am home from the hospital feeling better and yes as soon as I am done talking with you. I am making the call. They mess with me or my future wife and they will get the horns. So tell me about shopping? Have you found anything you might like?"

" Christian there are so many beautiful dresses here. I have never seen so many. Yes I found some I liked and then some I like a part of and then another part on a different dress. combining them would be great. Kate is talking to a designer now maybe I will too."

" Baby, that is wonderful. I am glad you are looking and having fun. Now I need to ask you something. You can think about it and we can talk later if you like. I was thinking Elliot and Kate are getting married in Italy in June. Why don't we get married this coming August? I will try my hardest to be ready I promise. I will do what the doctors ask and be a good boy. I just want to marry you."

" Christian, please don't push yourself. Yes, August would be great. Do you have a day picked yet? Maybe near the end of August that gives you 6 months to get better. I am very excited about August. I really really want to if it will work."

" I don't have a day picked late August sounds fine. I am excited too Ana. I promise you I will make it work. Are you feeling better? "

" Yes Christian I am thank you. I love you. How is your back and legs? What did the therapist have to say?"

" Well my mom was with me help with the session. He said I was looking good and next week after I see the doctor and find out if I need the second surgery. He might have me start putting some weight on my legs and feet. "

" Christian that is awesome another step closer to healing. I am so happy. I love you."

" I love you too. Now you better go do some serious dress shopping my love you are getting married in 6 months."

" Oh ok I will. I will call you later. I love you."

" I love you to Ana. Later's Baby."

Ana is so excited she just can't help it she goes running out the door and sees Lisa.

" Lisa I need to find a dress we have set a date for August. "

" Great ok. Well what did you like the lace one really seemed to be a top contender of yours."

" Yes I loved that one but Kate mentioned taking more of a sweet heart neckline and adding lace over it and off the shoulders. Maybe with some sleeves. Is there anything you have like that? "

" Well the designer of those two dresses was suppose to meet with your friend Kate but she decided on a Pnina gown. So she is free maybe she could talk with you and make you the dress just as you want it."

" Really, Kate mentioned the other designer was Monique Lhuiller. Do you think she could meet with me. I would really love that. "

" Of course come on with me she is in the back office now. I am sure you two could discuss what you like and she would come up with something for you to see."

When Sawyer gets back to the story he is greeted by Lisa she tells him each the ladies are working with designers right now to have there dresses made. She gives him some water and sits and goes back to reading. Mr. Grey had called him and said not to worry about the man with the picture because he was calling to have him fired and the picture destroyed. He didn't tell Ana the truth and then he got her to say yes to it. Sawyer knows that poor man will not live this down.

Kate gets done first and brings her sketch out to show Ana. She asks Sawyer if he knows where Ana is. Sawyer tells her that Ana is speaking with some one about have her dress made.

" Were you able to get things settled with that guy?"

" I didn't have to Mr. Grey called me and said he and his attorneys were calling so that should take care of it. I am sure either the picture will be sent to Mr. Grey or destroyed. "

" Yes I am sure you are right. At least Ana will be happy about it. I really think with Christian being injured her lack of sleep is causing her to be off just a little. She is just over stressed. I am glad she came this week end."

" Yes ma'am I agree this will give her a chance to be away and maybe do something for herself. Like having this dress made. "

" I wonder what happened that made her step up the process of having one made?"

" Well apparently when she and Mr. Grey spoke earlier today they decide to set the date. I believe he said late August of this year. "

" Oh wow! she must be very excited she couldn't wait to get married. I am so happy for her. This will really boost her spirits. I can't wait to see what she has decided on in a dress. "

When comes out Kate goes running over to her.

" I have heard that you have set a wedding date."

" Yes Kate we did well late August not exactly a date but a range. I just met with dress designer Monique Lhuillier she is going to make me a dress. It is going to be long and have a nice train and lace. It will be form fitting with some flare or maybe a mermaid. You know I don't know anything about fashion. The top of it will have lace off the shoulders with lace sleeves and yes sweetheart neckline underneath. " It is going to be just perfect. "

" Ana it sounds perfect. I am so glad you have finally set a date. We will have wedding anniversaries just months apart."

" Kate what about your dress? What did you end up going with?"

" Well I am having a form fitting dress with a train on the back for the ceremony and then come off for the reception. The top will be low cut and emblellished lots of sparkle. I am sure my parents will flip. They will think I went to sexy probably but, It's my day so my pick on a dress."

" Kate I am more than sure that Elliot will like that. You will be so beautiful in it. Will you be my maid of honor?"

" Ana of course I mean I will owe you after June. Are you getting hungry maybe we should grab some lunch and then hit some more shops. Well just shop shops. "

" Yes that sounds great. Let's go find Sawyer and find a decent place to eat."

After lunch they head out to shops. While Ana is looking around she sees some watches that look like something Christian would love. She has already picked out an outfit for her wear one evening that she knows he will absolutely love. After she purchases his watch she heads to find Kate.

" Ana did you find something for Christian?"

"I got him a watch I think he will like. To be honest I really don't know what he has and what he doesn't already have. But I figured he would like anything I got for him."

" Yes I think your right Ana. What you say we go back to the apartment and rest and hang out for a bit and then later we can go out and check out the New York night life. "

" Kate I am not so sure that is a good idea. "

" We can take your security with us and all will be fine. Come just say you will think about it and no calling Mr. money bags because you know he will tell you to just stay in. "

" Come on Kate let's go back to the apartment and I will think about it I promise. "

" Ok but you better at least give it some thought before you just say no."

They get in the car and Sawyer drives them back to the apartment. As he drives through the city Ana looks out the window and remembers the time that she came to New York with Christian so he could attend to some business. They took a carriage ride in Central

Park. It's funny how Christian doesn't think he is that romantic. He does some of the most romantic things like his proposal a nice quiet fire just the two of them together that was perfect. She begins to miss Christian. She takes out her phone and decides to send him a txt.

" Hi baby, I hope you have been having a good day. I got a dress being designed I think you will love it. We are on our way back to the apartment. I really miss you. I am glad I will see you tomorrow night. I promise to call you later. I am so tired from shopping. I love you so much. Love Ana."

" Hi gorgeous. Yes my day has been good. I am really missing you. No one takes as good care of me the way you do. Let's just say you have the touch and I like the places you touch. Yep now I am really missing you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I am glad you got to go and that you even have decided on a dress design. I am going to lay down for a bit. Look forward to hearing from you. Later. I love you. Love Christian."

Back at the apartment they put there purchases in their rooms. They sit in the living room sipping some wine and just talking about the day and there up coming weddings. Ana is so excited that they finally have a date. But she is hoping that Christian will be better.


	22. Chapter 26

" Ana ok, how about we just go out for a bit have a drink not at a club but maybe a restaurant and see what New York has going on at night?"

" Kate, I don't think New York has anything going on at night that we have not seen or experienced before. For us to have time together we don't have to do that we can sit here and talk or maybe we should have gotten theater tickets. But it is probably to late for that now."

" Excuse Miss Steele, pardon my interruption but I heard you say theater tickets. Well Mr. Grey has a box at one of the local theaters on broadway and two tickets always on hold for him. Would you like me to see if I can make arrangements for you.?"

Ana looks over at Kate what do you say want to go to the theater? We are in New York and that is the thing to do?"

" Yes that sounds awesome. I am going to get ready. "

" Yes Sawyer please see what you can do. I am going to get ready also. Thank you so much."

" No problem ma'am."

Ana goes up to her room and starts getting some fresh clothes out of her bag. Something a little nice for the theater. She decides to call Christian and let him know there plans. She knows he worries about her. She dials his number but the phone goes right to his voicemail. Maybe he shut if off so he could sleep. She leaves a message. " Hi it's me Ana, Kate and I are going to use your theater tickets tonight I wanted to call and let you know. I love you Christian. "

She is suddenly feeling homesick for him this has been an on and off again thing all day. She knows he is alright. They just are hardly ever apartment especially for more that 2 nights. There is a knock on her door.

" Come in."

" Ma'am would and Miss. Kauvangh rather see Anastasia or The Phantom of the Opera? "

Ana smiles a moment. Phantom of the Opera please Saywer thank you."

" Yes ma'am I will make the arrangements and order a car."

" Wait what do you mean a car? Won't you be driving us there and back? "

" Ma'am we will be getting a driver for this evening. Taylor thought it best if I accompanied you inside the theater and in the private box. He said Mr. Grey would feel more comfortable with that."

" Oh yes ok then Sawyer I just didn't want to go with out your protection. Thank you."

" Your welcome ma'am no worries. I will be there if you need anything ma'am."

Before she gets in the bath she decides to call Grace and ask her how Christian is.

" Ana how lovely to hear from you? How is New York?"

" Grace it is wonderful. I have found a dress designer and she is making my dress. Tonight we are going to see a play. It's been a good trip. Just been missing Christian?

How is he?"

" He is good dear. He had a slight sinus infection that was causing him some discomfort but they treated him with antibiotics and he is two take some for about ten more days. But he has been good. Taking his pain medicine but today it seemed it needed it a little less. "

" That is wonderful Grace. Is he asleep I couldn't reach him and I don't want to wake him."

" No he an Elliot caught up with some friends they knew since they were young. They met them here when we vacationed. They all went for dinner and a movie. He may have had his phone off if they are in the movie. But I am sure he is fine. Elliot made him go he didn't think he should go out with a girl as without Christian or someone there so it wasn't like a date. Elliot he always made friends better with the ladies. So the four of them decided to go. "

Ana wants to ask if both of the friends are girls. But she doesn't. She decides to let Grace go before she hears the concern in Ana's voice. " Ok Grace well thanks I will txt him later. I hope he has a good night and doesn't stay out to late."

" I know Ana I told the ladies not to keep my boys out to late because Christian has a curfew because of his injuries. They are sweet girls and promised they wouldn't. You have a nice time at the theater dear."

Ana hangs up the phone. Great Grace just confirmed it two women. No it's not like a date more like a double date. So he's out with a women and his phone is off. He better be in a movie. She hasn't felt angry with Christian in a long time and all of a sudden she feels angry, hurt and jealous. She decides to tell Kate what there guys decided to do on a Friday night when they are gone and that there mother seems to approve of it.

She leaves her room and knocks on Kate's door. There is no answer so she goes inside. She sees the light on in the bathroom and the door is open slightly. She goes over to it and knocks gently.

" Kate do you mind if I come in?"

"Ana? No not at all I was just soaking in the tub. Ana what's wrong you look upset or like your mad or you could cry. What's happen has Christian said something to you. ?

Did he say we have to stay in?"

" No Kate nothing like that at all. Actually I didn't talk to Christian I left him a message on his phone but I spoke with Grace. She informed me that Christian and Elliot are out tonight for dinner and movie with some old friends that they met when they were all kids and the Grey's would vacation there. Apparently Elliot wanted Christian to go so it wouldn't look like a date since the it's with two girls. She said maybe Christian's phone was off because they were in the movie."

" What? you mean we go away and the first they do is go out with some old girlfriends? Elliot is not going to live this down. I am so pissed. We still should go out and enjoy the theater. "

" Oh Kate we will and after let's go to a club and grab a drink and a dance or two. I am going to get ready."

" Where is the Ana I know? But, it's ok I like this Ana revenge can be sweet. This will be a nice evening. "

Ana leaves and goes to get ready herself. When she is in the shower she starts to cry. Maybe she shouldn't be so jealous it's probably very innocent. These are girls that it sounds like they have known for awhile and were only ever just friends. She still is mad. But she will save that for later when she hears from Christian right now she needs to get ready for a great night on the town.

When they arrive downstairs Saywer lets them know that the car should be there in about 15 minutes.

" Sawyer, I need to speak with you about that. I have decided you really deserve a night off and to your self why don't you stay home. We will have the driver deliver and pick up us up right the door so nothing will happen we will be fine."

" I don't know ma'am I was told to go. You earlier were happy that I was going."

" Yes but I realize I don't always have security and I manage just fine I can't over stay and we will be fine."

" Well alright ma'am if you insist."

When Kate and Ana are in the back of the car it feels weird to be driven somewhere by someone that Ana doesn't even know. She didn't think she would feel this strange about it. The driver stops in front of the theater and gets their doors.

" Ladies, have a nice time see you here at the end."

Kate looks at the man and asks.

" What are some of the best night clubs around here for after the theater? "

"Well there are many. I will find one and make sure you are on the list for tonight. "

They thank him and head into the will call booth where they are to pick up Christian's passes. They decide they will not tell the guys about what they did tonight unless they talk first. Anyways they went out with this women. Kate and Ana are going out alone and then to a club and if they get asked to dance they might but, they didn't spend the whole night with whoever they dance with.

"Boys you are both home earlier than I expected. Did you have a good time?"

" Mom we are not kids and we don't have to tell you how our evening went we don't have a curfew anymore. "

" Elliot, that is no way to speak to me I am your mother. Yes you don't have to tell me about it but, you know that I like to hear about your evenings."

" It was fine mom now I have to help Christian here to bed. So talk to you later. "

" Christian did you call Ana back she said she called you but your phone went to voicemail. I told her you must have had it off for the movie dear. "

" You told her we went out? I wish you would have let me handle this."

" Well your phone was off you know how she worries dear. "

Elliot pushes Christian into his room and shuts the door.

" Great bro now they both know and you know they will overreact and get all jealous. Mom really should have kept her mouth shut. "

" Well Elliot she didn't we will just have to explain it to them and hope they see it as nothing happened. I really need to rest. I shouldn't have had any of those drinks with this medications."

" No you shouldn't but you sure couldn't resist them from the ladies. Let me help you out these clothes and into bed. "

" Thanks Elliot see you in the morning. "

" Ok Bro. then we will talk about how to tell the girls since we have to now. Good night."

" Mr. Grey?"

"Oh hey Taylor Christian is out you may want to talk to him tomorrow."

" Ok thank you Elliot. I don't want to cause a panic but it seems this evening Miss. well, Ana and Kate went to the theater and they gave Sawyer the night off. They went by a different car."

" Taylor thanks for telling me no biggie if they didn't want to be babysat that's fine. "

" Yes sir, I just heard from Sawyer and the play would have ended about three hours ago and they are not home yet. He seemed a little worried about them. "

" Taylor tell him that I said not to worry Kate likes to go out and dance maybe that is what they did after. I will call Kate's phone and let you know what I hear ok?"

" Yes, sir I will tell Sawyer you were appreciative that he told us. "

"Yeah sure no problem. They will be fine. Good night Taylor."

Taylor goes into his room and calls Sawyer.

" Yes sir, Did you speak to Mr. Grey.?"

" Yes but not the one who I think would be more concerned."

" Sawyer here is what you need to do call the car company and reach the driver. Find out where he took the girls and then go there and bring them home. They never should have went anywhere without you in that town. Mr. Grey would never have heard of it."

" Yes sir, I will do just that. I will let you know when we are all home. Good night Taylor."

When up in his room Elliot calls Kate's phone.

" Well hello Elliot did you have a nice night? "

" I am not sure are you having a nice night Kate?"

" Well at least I am only out with Ana and not Ana and two other guys. That's right we know about your little night on the town. Let me tell you I am madder than hell. But, you let your brother know that Ana is crushed, she just can't even fathom Christian out with another women. "

" Kate you and Ana have it wrong we were not out with other women they are just friends. We told them about you two. They were happy they may even be invited to the wedding. So you and Ana need to get over it and go home and get to bed and stop acting like children. Trust me you all don't even want me to tell Christian your not at home yet. "

" Elliot don't you dare tell me what I need or should be doing. Tell Christian he deserves to know how hurt Ana is. He is recovery from a serious operation and she leaves town and he goes out. I mean she stayed by his side though all of this what a slap in her face. She deserves this night out and let him stew."

" Kate I am going to go now. The next time I call you better be back at the apartment."

Kate goes back to the table where Ana is sitting. She sits down and Ana can see that Kate is upset. Kate tells her about the conversation that she just had with Elliot.

" Kate, we should go home I don't want to make Christian upset. He doesn't need to worry about me and my feelings right now. He needs to heal. I know he should have stayed home and yes I am hurt but I just don't know what to say to him and I am not ready to talk to him yet. Please let's just finish our drinks and go."

" Ana you finish your drink. I am going to dance with those guys that have been looking at us for the last 20 minutes."

" Kate don't do that you will regret it. I mean Elliot said they are only friends with those girls those two guys want more than just being our friends. Kate please just stop and think about this please."

" Ana the difference between you and I is I don't believe there stupid story. I really don't think you should either. Christian had a sex life before you and those two girls could have been in his bed once. I think you deserve a chance

to have fun with the opposite sex too. "

Kate, you know I don't care I don't have a past.I had never meet anyone I liked like that before Christian. Yes he has had a sex life and sometimes it makes me a little jealous but it was before me. He loves me and that is enough. "

" Ana come dance with me when you are done with your drink. "

Kate gets up and heads over the the table with those guys and then they head to the dance floor. Ana puts her head in hands and for the first time tonight feels like she has drank to much. She knows that is why Kate is acting like this. Ana takes out her phone she dials Christian's number. She knows he is home and she wants to tell him goodnight.

Christian is awake and can't stop thinking about Ana. She must be in the bed at the apartment upset and hurt by his behavior. He loves her so much and didn't want to hurt her. He sees his phone vibrate on his night stand. He sees Ana 's picture on the screen she is wanting to talk to him he just can't he knows she will hear that he has been drinking. He feels horrible when he let's it go to voicemail again.

" Christian please call me. I need to hear from you baby. I don't care that you went out. I am maybe a little hurt but, I love you and I know you didn't do it to hurt me. Christian I am in a night club in New York with Kate. We don't have Sawyer with us. He doesn't know where we are. We told the other driver we were with tonight we didn't need him anymore. We walked here from the place he dropped us off at. Baby now Kate well she and I have had a lot to drink. I just need you baby. Please call me. "

Christian listens to both of her messages from tonight. He feels like such jerk. He needs to help his girl. But how he doesn't know where she is. He can't call her unless he can sober up or try and hide it on the phone. He dials Taylor's phone.

In a moment he hears a knock on the door. "Taylor yes come in."

" Sir how can we help. I have spoken to Sawyer he went to the club where the driver who took them from the theater took them to. They are not there and Sawyer is thinking about calling Ana sir. If she is upset and scared let's have him call her and he can go her. If Kate doesn't want to go well we cant make her but we can get Ana home safely. "

" Yes Taylor call Sawyer tell him to call her. He can tell her I got her message and called him because he could get to her faster than I. Then I can call her when she is with him. I just need her safe. She is in a strange place drunk and vulnerable."

" Sir I am calling him now no worries sir."

Ana sits staring at her phone wishing Christian would call her back. Please baby call me I need you. She looks up and sees Kate on the dance floor with one of their two admires the other seems to be missing. Suddenly there is a hand on her shoulder some one leans to her ears. Hey there baby do you want to dance?

Ana stiffens and sits up and turns around and looks him in the eye and says, " no, I have phoned my Fiancee and he is on his way to get me. So if you would please just leave me alone. I am going to sit here and wait for him. I don't need your company. "

" Funny your friend told us both of your fiancées are in Colorado out with a couple of ladies. Doesn't sound to me like he wants you at all. "

At that moment Ana's phone rings. It's Sawyer she answers it right away.

" Sawyer it's Ana please come and get us I need your help. Sawyer there is a guy here who is well he wants much more than I ever will give. We are at the retroclub."

"Miss. Steele don't worry I am not far from there I am on my way now. If that man touches you. When I get there ma'am I will make sure he never forgets my face."

" Thank you Sawyer."

" Ok baby you want to dance or go back to my place for a more intimate kind of dancing."

" Look my friend may have told you where our finances are but I have my own personal security an he will be here soon. So you better go find another girl that wants you to call her baby."

" Miss Steele, Are you ready to go ma'am? Excuse me sir but I don't think this lady appreciates your company at all. I happen to know she is a taken lady and very happy about that. So you need to back off and leave now. Or I can show you the door myself. Your choice."

" Hey dude back off. I was just offering her a ride home."

" Well she won't be needing that now so move along."

" Miss Steele are you alright? He didn't do anything to you that Mr. Grey would want me to break his jaw over?"

Ana gets up from her chair and starts crying and hugs Sawyer. " No Sawyer he didn't I am so happy your here. Thank you so much."

" Anytime ma'am. I am glad I was here. "

Ana lets go of Sawyer, "I am sorry about the hug I am just glad to see you. "

" It's alright Ma'am. I know it's not been a good night for you. Now let me go get your friend and off we go home."

Ana sits down and watches Sawyer go over to Kate. She smiles because she knows that Christian is always with her that is why she has Sawyer he steps in When Christian can't be there.

To Ana's surprise Kate comes over with Sawyer and without an argument they all go home.

"Kate since we have dress already we are leaving in the morning. I think we need to get home. I am sure we both have to speak with our finances about tonight. We are both upset and I think they are too. Now good night Kate I will see you in the morning. "

Ana goes up to her room and takes out her phone she txts Christian he must be so mad because he hasn't even called he just sent Sawyer.

" Christian I am sorry please don't be mad. I love you so much and I promise my intentions tonight were not to do anything to jeopardize what we have. I hope yours weren't either. I wish you would call me I miss your voice. I miss your lips and your arms. Baby you are probably asleep, I need you Christian. I am coming home in the morning. I need to be with you and only you. I want to make love to you and let you love me. Baby I am so sorry. I love you. Love Ana."

She lays down in the bed looking at her phone wishing he would txt or call. She just wants to hear from him. Why won't he call. He could be asleep she knows his medication makes him so drowsy. She falls asleep and dreams of Christian.

But soon the dream changes that man from the bar has taken from the bar and is trying to force himself onto her. She is trying to scream but there is no sound coming out. She begins to cry and she can't stop. She feels a warm hand on her cheek and a soft tender voice whispering in her ear. But she is afraid this man is on her and this is not what she wants. The voice is to tender to be his. It's saying her name. " Ana, Ana, Ana, "

She reaches up her had and places it on the hand that is on her cheek. Funny she is dreaming but it feels like if she wakes up the nightmare is real not a dream the hand feels to real. She starts to panic. Before she knows it he starts to kiss her. She doesn't want to kiss back she tries to keep her mouth shut tight. She starts o cry. " No please I just want Christian she keeps saying and begging him to stop. Suddenly all is quiet and she doesn't know where he is. She opens her eyes she is awake. She looks over and Christian is there holding her hand with tears in his eyes. It can't be he is not suppose to travel she must still be dreaming. Suddenly he touches her face and leans down to her.

" Ana are you ok. I have been trying to wake you. You were having a horrible dream. "

" Christian your here? She sits up and moves over to him and puts her arms around him and he holds her so tight and she just cries into his chest. He just sits holding her rubbing her back and kissing her hair.

" Christian how did you get here? Your not suppose to be flying? "

He smiles at her and says, " Ana Sawyer told me and Taylor about the club and that sleazy guy. I knew you must have been shaken up and so was I. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to be with you. I needed to comfort you tonight. So Stephen and Taylor helped me on the plan I traveled in the bed most of the way. I am here baby let me hold you and love you. "

"Christian you mean so much to me. I don't want you risking your own health like that again. But I am so happy you are here. Now let me show you how much I have missed you. "

She slowly places Christian in her mouth and she hears his intake of breath and she slowly says her name. Yes, I don't care about his past because she has said I am the only one who has ever made him feel so good. It's my pleasure Mr. Grey.

" Ana please I want to come inside of you not in your mouth please baby. I need you. "

Ana quickly gets up and sits on him facing him she sinks down on him and his lips meet hers with such passion and need. This is what she missed there connection. He does love her and she knew that but this always reminds her that he is hers only hers. Just as she is his only his.

After they both catch there breaths and are just lying with each other in silence.

" Ana, I am sorry for going out with Elliot and well the two women we have know for a while.. I didn't mean to hurt you Elliot was actually going on his own and he came to me begging so it wouldn't look like a date. He wanted me to go. We were not out long. I know I never should have went please can you forgive me?'

" Christian those girls did you ever umm you know did you ever have sex with them?"

He can he the scared insecurity in her voice but he is so glad he has the answer he knows she wants to hear and its the truth. " Ana no they were always just a couple of rich kids we knew as kids when we would come to Aspen. I was never attracted to them even as we started to grow up we all were more like friends. "

He feels her relax in his arms and she nuzzles her face into his chest some more.

ar

" I am glad you are here tonight. I have missed you so much. Thank you Christian. "

" Your welcome Ana now sleep tomorrow when we both are more awake we can talk about your evening and not taking security with you. "

Ana really doesn't care that he is mad about that he is here and that is the best part of making him mad sometimes he just shows up and you can distract him so very easly. She doesn't answer him she just drifts to sleep in his arms and he does the same.

The next morning Ana is woken by a knock on the door. "Hey Steele are we heading back this morning or do you want to go look around some of the stores some more today. "

"Kate, I will be right out and we can talk. " Christian is still asleep and she doesn't want to wake him. She gets out of bed slips on his shirt and goes in the bathroom. When she comes back out. Christian's gorgeous grey eyes are watching her.

" Good morning baby. I didn't want to wake you. I was trying to be quiet. I am sorry. "

" You didn't wake me because of that. I woke up because you were not there holding me anymore. " He gives his full on megawatt smile.

" Christian I love you. I am going to see Kate she wanted to know if we were still leaving this morning. What would you like to do Christian?"

" Well I would like to just relax here for a bit and check in with work before I have to get back on the plane. What is it that Kate needs to do still in New York. "

" There is nothing she needs to do. I think she just wanted to hit some more stores. "

" Why don't you all still do that when you return I should be rested up enough we can all head back then. How does that sound?"

" It sounds good but, I would rather just hang here with you than do more shopping. I have missed you. But, I guess I should go keep Kate company. "

" Ana starting tomorrow all out company at Aspen is gone you will have to yourself all you want. This week when we see the doctor I want to find out about going home and having the second surgery there so we are back in Seattle and you go back to work. Maybe I won't need the second surgery. "

" Christian, I don't know if I want to go back to work with you still recovering. I will think about it. Let's see what the doctor says. If you need another surgery there is no way I am going back to work. I mean another hospital stay and I know those nurses are far to eager to give you a sponge bath. That will not happen on my watch. I will go talk to Kate and let you know. "


	23. Chapter 27

Kate and Ana decided to go for awhile. Taylor helps Christian up and into his office. Christian logs into work and begins going through some of the reports on perspective companies they could buy. He is finding it hard to concentrate on it though he keeps going back to Ana and the couple of times she has eluded to not going back to work. Does she mean just while he is out of work or does she mean for a longer time than that. There was one discussion where it seemed she meant longer than that. He doesn't want her to give up on her career for him just because he is injured. That won't last forever. He doesn't know if she would be happy giving it at all. If she doesn't go back I guess they will have to find a different junior editor to promote up to senior editor. She is the top pick if she is not there than that won't work. Jerry was going to talk to her about it after she got back from vacation. Maybe he should drop the conversation about not taking security with her and talk to her about her job.

Then there is the business of the engagement announcement His mom wants them to book a photo session soon so he can announce it. Elliot and Kate have booked there and it will be announced soon after they get back. Kate was right on top of that. But, of course she would be she came from the stuffy shirt society she knows what is expected of her.

Ana she really doesn't look at life that way she has never had the society burdens of making sure that society knew what was happening in your life before the News paper published something and then someone with money gets there feels hurt because they didn't hear about it formally. I will talk to Ana maybe we could have some great photos taken while were are in Colorado. They would be beautiful. Then there is dad and his prenup business. All his talk about how he has a lot to loose if well she leaves or if she is only marrying him to get his money. He then says he doesn't think that is true of Ana but in today's world we need to protect ourselves. I just can't look her in the eyes and say I want you to sign a prenup before we get married. It's like I don't trust her. I trust her completely.I just have to make my dad see that if Ana is going to leave she might as well take it all because he won't be able to live with out her. She means more to him any amount of money.

Christian tries to distract his thoughts again with work. After a while he calls Taylor to ask him if he has heard from the ladies and Sawyer.

" Sir the last I spoke to Sawyer was about 30 minutes ago he said they were taking a walk in Central Park and then were coming back. I have packed all the ladies stuff and yours and have it all ready to head out back to Aspen. "

" Thanks Taylor." Christian's phone dings from an incoming text. It is from Ana. It's a picture of her in the park with snowy New York in the background. She is smiling and looks so beautiful. This has to be my new favorite picture of her. He saves it to his phone and types out a short message to her.

" Baby you look .beautiful. Now hurry home I am missing you." There is no response so they must be on there way back.

On their way out of the park they pass a photographer taking pictures of the trees and pond in the park. He turns and when he sees they girls he says " Ana, Kate, I haven't seen you guys in a million years it seems."

" Jose, Ana shouts and runs up to him and gives him a hug. What are you doing in New York? "

"I am on assignment out here for the next couple days. What are you two doing out here? Who is the guy which one of you two is seeing him."

Kate looks at Jose. " Oh no that is just Sawyer. He is Ana security not a boyfriend. "

" Security I take it you are still with that Grey guy huh, I thought it would have been over the after 6 months. I mean your Ana and he is like Mr. Wealthy I didn't think it would work out."

" What is that suppose to mean Jose?"

" Well I mean come on your just one of us and people like him don't date people like us for long they do for a bit to see how the other half live and then they get bored and move on."

" Jose that is really rude. .. For your information Ana is…

" Kate never mind let's just go. See you later Jose." As Ana turns to the side she takes her left hand and puts her hair behind her ear. Giving Jose a full on view of what is on her left hand and then she walks off.

As they are walking they hear him say " I will call you when I get back to Seattle we can do dinner or something."

Neither one of them reply.

" Why is he still being such a jerk about Christian we have been together for almost two years now. You would think he would stop being so jealous. "

" Ana, I really don't think guys ever stop being jealous. I mean Jose was so into you. I think he just still thinks one day you will be his. I know it sounds crazy but some guys just don't give up. "

" I know but that is why I stopped taking his calls and told him I couldn't see him while I was with Christian because it was to weird and he always seemed like he wanted more. He was really mad but I didn't want to jeopardize my life with Christian he is my soulmate."

" Come on let's get back and pick up your " Mr Fancy pants and then get back to mine. I haven't seen him in a few days and I can't wait to see him."

They laugh and talk all the way back to the apartment neither one hearing Sawyer's conversation with Taylor about Jose and what had been said. They decide keeping a close on him maybe a good thing for Mr. Grey and Ana since he seems to have a chip on his shoulder still about there relationship.

Taylor then explains to Christian what Sawyer had told him and that Miss. Steele seemed very shaken up and hurt by the interaction and maybe Mr. Grey should make sure she feels extra special for a couple of days. As was implied by Mr. Roderiguez Christian would get bored with some one like Miss Steele and Ana is tender hearted and it could start her worrying. Christian smiles at him and thanks him for the advice. He is so upset a this moment. See if he wasn't in this chair he would have been with her and if he would have said any of those words he would not be breathing right now. He knows Ana has not seen or spoken with Jose in over a year because he was there when she told him they couldn't be close friends anymore while Jose was so bitter about there relationship. So now he she's her and just wants to hurt her back. Well Jose will see no one will ever treat Ana better than Christian Grey can.

When they finally pull into the drive way of Christian's house in Aspen Kate goes running for the house she is so excited to see Elliot. The plane ride has worn Christian out so Taylor helps him into the house and he goes to lay down for awhile. Ana quietly puts away her things while Christian sleeps she then runs herself a nice warm bath. She would go in the hot tub but Kate and Elliot are in there and will need some alone time.

She finds a book from her bag to read while she soaks in the warm water. The scented bath oil she used smells so relaxing and refreshing. She is so glad to be back at home well what is home for awhile. She smiles as she thinks soon Escala will be home. She is so excited about that. It is a beautiful place and she can't ask for anything else because she has Christian. He was so loving and sweet to her on the plane ride back here although when is he not to her. She just really needed it after Jose's harsh words to her about Christian and her. Jose has it all wrong Christian is not just trying to see what is like to be with someone like Ana he wouldn't have asked her to marry him or had such an exquisite ring made for her.

He even told her and Kate that he thought they should engagement announcement shots taken here in Aspen because it is so beautiful. She was so surprised that he was thinking about announcing the wedding. But, I mean it should be done before the press latches onto the story and starts saying things that are not true or accurate.

Christian is still asleep the next morning when Kate, Elliot and the Greys head back to Seattle. He had a restless night last night so Ana didn't wake him to say goodbye. Everyone understood she promised to keep them all informed on his progress.

Later that morning while Ana is reading by the fire Mrs. Bentley comes in with a folder for her. " Ma'am this is a folder on some of the best photographers here in Aspen you could contact them and see they have any openings for a photo shoot. Give Mr. Grey's situation you may want to do it here and make sure that his security speak to them about confidentiality given who he is. "

" Ok, yes I will thank you for reminding me. "

When Mrs. Bentely leaves Ana thinks yes thank you because she never would have thought about the privacy aspect.

As she looks through the names of the photographers she grabs her phone to look at there websites because she has never heard of any of them. She wonders if Christian has. His family may have used one for a family photo shoot at one time. But, that may have been many years ago. So she starts by looking at some that specialize in weddings and engagement announcements. Some say they don't do private locations. So they will have to be out. They want to do them here at the house.

As Ana is reading a profile of one she hears Christian in the bedroom.

" Fuck," and a thud. She gets up off the couch and goes running in and sees him hanging off the bed part way in his chair. She goes over to him to help him up and into his chair.

" Christian what were you trying to do kill yourself? I left you a note right there saying I was in the living room call for me. Baby you can't push like this. I know you really want to be healed and that you are so over this. But this is what it is right now Christian. "

" Ana, I just am getting so frustrated I mean it hasn't even been two weeks and I just want to feel like me again. I am so tired of this stupid chair and having to be bathed. Well ok may be not that. There are advantages to that. I just don't feel like a man anymore. What will happen if this becomes my life who I am. You won't want to stay. I will be noting. "

" Christian don't you talk like that. You should know me better than that. I would never leave you because of this or anything. I love you Christian no matter what has to happen to you because of this accident. You are a man believe me I can prove that to you. You still show me that you are a man at night sometimes in the morning. You still are you. Your are the same up here so smart and thoughtful. I know it has to be hard I get it. But talk to me about it. I am hear I want to be the person you can vent to about this baby. I want to be your rock and help you through this. We are a team and I will do everything I can to make this work out for you. But, you can't do things that will risk your recovery ok."

" I know ok. I won't. I know you won't leave but I do worry about it. Like when you were in New York I thought what if she realizes she won't want me if I have to be like this forever. Why would you want me like this?"

" Hey Mr. negative. I do want you forever no matter what. I want you because I love you Christian. I am meant to be with you. You maybe down right now but you still are the same guy I fell in love with. That will never change. Now come on let's get you some food and you can help me pick a photographer for our photos. "

" Ok, I know you are right. Let's go eat and find someone we can pay an obscene amount of money to just for taking our photos."

" Christian Grey you need to snap out of this. You said I could have whatever I wanted and I want these expenses photos for a memory of this time in our engagement." She winks at him and goes behind him and pushes him out of the room.

Christian is in much better spirits after he has eaten. He is sitting on the couch with Ana now and is looking at photographers portfolios with her. This he likes alone with her doing normal things nothing to remind him of any of his short comings.

" What are you smiling about Mr. Grey?"

" I am just happy being here with you doing this. We are preparing for our lives together our new chapter and I am enjoying it. "

Ana leans over and gives him a kiss. " I am too Christian. "

" Now about the pictures I do have an idea about one pose we could do inside."

" Oh do you Mr. Grey and what might that be."

"Well you love hearing me play the piano. Picture this I am sitting at the piano you are on top in a black silky little nightie with your legs down by keys nice and open. I will be looking up at you. Your hair will be fanned on the piano and your arms well one at under your head and the other the one with the ring on it you could be bitting one of the fingers on that hand. "

" Interesting idea Christian or we both could be sitting on the bench I could have my head on your shoulder and my left hand placed on top of one of your hands on the keys. Your head could be turned and your eyes looking down at me. "

" Yeah that sounds like a good one too. There we already have two pose ideas. "

" Christian I am not sure about one of them. One sounds romantic and the other well it sounds to sexy for an engagement photo."

" Ok your right we will go with mine then. "

Ana laughs she so badly wants to role her eyes at him but she doesn't because she knows he can't do anything about it and that is the fun of that game. She will save the eye roll for a good time when he is all better.


	24. Chapter 28

Wednesday morning finally arrives. Ana gets up before Christian so she can wash her self up and then get him ready and washed for his doctor's appointment. The past two days he has been in such grumpy moods with his PT, with. people at his work, Taylor, Sawyer and even her. She understands he is frustrated but being mad at everyone who are trying to help you is not the way to go. At least at night she got to have make up sex.

After she is all washed up from the shower she goes and wakes up Christian. He will need to be washed up for today.

" Hey sleepy beauty it's time to get up. Come on big guy we go to the doctor today to find out about how you are healing up."

" I know but I don't feel very well today I just want to stay in bed."

" Christian really what is the matter are you in pain or are you sick sick? If you are in pain you should go so the doctor and check out what is going on. You haven't wanted to get out of bed since this all began. Do you feel like you are getting worse?"

" Ana please I just don't feel good can you just cancel we will go another day. Then why don't you tae yourself into town and shop or something. I am just going to stay here and rest for the day. "

" Ok baby, I will call and cancel, but I am not leaving. I will be here incase you need something or just decide you want to hang out and talk or watch movies. "

Ana runs her fingers through his hair and leans over and kisses first his forehead and then his lips. He doesn't respond he just keeps his eyes shut. She feels a little hurt like he just slapped her in the face. He can't shut her out how dare he shut her out.

" Christian since I don't want to go to town would you rather I just catch a flight and go home then you can sit and stew all you want alone?"

" Hey if that is what you want I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be here with me either. Have sawyer driver you to the airport. Call me when you get home."

" What are you really saying you want me to go home? "

"Ana I think you said it first. I am just telling you it's fine go home I understand."

Ana gets up and goes into the bathroom and starts getting dressed. She is so upset she starts to cry. She thinks maybe he is becoming depressed. Maybe she should call his therapist in Seattle and see if he can recommend someone for Christian to see here. She wishes he would go to the doctor maybe they would say he could go home and then maybe that would make him feel better. She knows he doesn't really want her to leave so after she is dressed she goes out to the living room and calls the doctor's office. The nurse really insists that he comes in to be looked at. They ask why he can't come in and Ana tells him he says is sick. Ana tries to explain that she thinks he is just feeling stressed over all this change. That Christian can't handle life being out of control. They move his appointment to later in that day but are very adamant about him being throws the phone down on the couch and flops down and looks up at the ceiling wondering how will she get him up and moving later. He is a lucky man she cares about him and his health. She feels for him she knows this kind of thing hurts him.

She gets up and goes into their room and she sees him still asleep on the bed. Maybe his isn't feeling well. She doesn't want to fight with him. she goes over to the bed and cuddles up next to him. Lays her head on his chest and just lays with him. She has had to be so strong for him that she starts to cry she hasn't really cried this hard since he was first injured. She knows one day soon her strong Christian will be healed and strong again.

As Christian starts waking up again he feels Ana next to him but more importantly he hears her crying and he knows what he had said to her was very hurtful. He doesn't want her to leave. She is the only person he needs stop her tears. and yet he hurt her so badly. He takes his arms and pulls her closer to her and starts stroking her hair.

" Ana, baby, I am sorry please forgive me for being such a self centered feeling sorry for myself Ass. I never want you to leave you are the reason I am here and am doing so good. I want to heal for you. Please forgive me."

Ana holds him tighter and She tries to control her crying and tears. " Oh, Christian I do o forgive you. I knew you didn't mean it. Baby, I know you are frustrated but please remember I am on your side. I understand they way you are feeling and I want to be your comfort. Please don't do that to me again don't shut me out. If you need a moment where you just want alone time just tell me I will let you have your moment. Christian I know how you are and how you operate. I know how hard all this is for you. As it can be hard on anyone. Just promise me to let me be your partner. "

" Ana I promise honey. Please believe me that I will never try to push you away again. "

" Christian I couldn't get your appointment canceled. I tried they did push it to later today. But they really felt you should come in and be seen. I will need to wash you and change your bandages still today. I am sorry I couldn't get this changed for you. "

" Ana, you don't need to be sorry. I a glad you tried. It's ok. Baby I can't wait for you to put your hands all over my body. You bring me so much pleasure. " He smiles at her in a wolfish way.

Ana laughs at him and she smiles and kisses him. " Welcome back Mr. Grey. I am so happy to see you again. Now let me help you relax and then we will go get you washed."

Christian smiles as Ana starts slowly kissing him down his body and stops and slowly inserts him in her inside her mouth. He puts his head back and eyes closed. He takes hold of her hair. This is how she relaxes him and she is so very good at it.

When Ana is done she looks at at Christian and says. "Feeling better Mr. Grey?"

" Miss. Steele Come here you have pleasured me now I think I owe you such pleasure. Lay on your back baby. Christian turns over slowly on his front and moves down between Ana's thighs and begins his sententious torture of her body.

Ana finds her release and feels all the tension that was her body that she didn't know was there relax. Christian knows just how to treat and touch her body that makes it feel alive and feel in ways she never knew possible. She loves him for so many reason but yes this is one of the reason. He makes her ignite passionately.

After Christian's shower he is sitting on the bed as Ana redresses the incision. She leaves the bandages off as she rubs his shoulders.

" Christian your back is looking really good. The stitches have started to dissolve and it looks to be healing really good. That is a good thing. I love looking at your sexy back. Well today maybe will find out if you need another operation. Also I know you want to ask about going back to Seattle. Baby I am ready to go home too. My new home with you."

" Yes your new home with me we will get you out of that apartment and in with me as soon as we get back. I am so ready to have you with me every waking moment of my life for the rest of our lives. "

"Christian Can I ask you a question? You mentioned building a house on the sound? Is that something you really think you might do?"

" Yes, I do I want us to have a beautiful home. We need a place that is just ours that we can build memories in together. I want to give you the house of your dreams."

" Christian anywhere with you will be my dream home. I would love for us to start our lives in a new home but, I like Escala as well so don't feel like you have to do this."

" Baby, it's not what I have to do it's what I want to do. I am starting my life with you and I want us to have a beautiful place to grow together. "

" That sounds wonderful and one day start a family. I want to give you everything as well. You deserve it because as much as you give me. "

Christian decides to ignore the family remark. " Baby you give me everything just by looking at me. I can be suck a jerk but here you are loving me. "

" I will always love you. Even when you are being a jerk. " Ana laughs. " Now let's get you dressed and I will make us some lunch."

On the way to see the doctor Christian is very quiet he is a little nervous. He doesn't want any more surgeries so he can start strengthening his legs and back and start walking again.

" Christian is it alright if I make an appointment with a photographer for our photos you mom called to today and asked if we had looked at some. I told her we had discussed it."

" Ana yes we will finalize something tonight and then we can call in the morning. But, I think if we can go home we should take them at home. Maybe at Grey house and with Charlie Tango."

" Ok well maybe some outside places as well. We could take pictures by the sound maybe at your parents house. " Ana grabs his hand. " Don't be nervous about today I am with you and we will get through anything together."

" Thanks Baby, here we are I guess we will soon know what we are facing. I am sure it will be good." Christian takes Ana's hand and squeezes it.

The doctor has agreed to transfer Christian's care to a Physican in Seattle so he can go home and in then he can keep progress on his healing and see if a second surgery will be needed. At this point the doctor thinks they maybe alright with out one. He will also continue Physical therapy as well. Christian is happy to hear that he can go home.

Before they leave the hospital he has a PT session there instead of at home.

" Mr. Grey your back and legs have increased in strength. Let's go see if we can put some weight on your legs how they do. "

He puts Christian in the middle of two bars and tells him when he is ready to grab the bars with his hands and then pull himself up and then come to a stand. He instructs him not to let go of the bars of he will be stable. Christian pulls up and stands for the first time in two weeks. His legs seem to be very unstable and it's still hard to feel them fully to stabilize them so he can stand. Not very long and he has to sit.

" That was really good. When you meet with your new PT they will have you try each time to stand and increase the time you can. Start doing some leg exercises sitting down and that will strengthen them and then your stability will be easier and walking will soon become easier. It will also happened as your back heals and if you need another surgery. The nerve damage is affecting your legs at this moment. But it will improve. "

On the way home Ana looks over at Christian, " Are you excited to go home? It seems like you are on track to heal. That is good don't you think."

" Yes I am excited to go home. I think we will have Taylor to set up the jet for us and we can get our things together. I would like to be home no later than the week end. "

" Ok that sounds good. Next week you see your new doctor and PT. I am glad you get to go home because you want to be there and you may heal better being in your place that you are more comfortable."

" Yes I think you are right being at home is what I need."

Back at the house Taylor makes arrangement with Stephen the pilot to have the jet to Aspen by Friday. Christian goes into his office to work and lets them know he will be back in Seattle on Friday but will need work from home. Ana is in there bedroom picking up there things and packing them. Even though the accident happened she still loved being with Christian everyday. She enjoyed taking care of him.

Ana hears her cell phone ringing. " Hello."

" Anastasia, this is Grace how is everything? "

" Grace it's good the doctor's think Christian is really making improvements we are coming back to Seattle this Friday. He just wants to be home. We have set doctors for him there. "

" Good I am glad you all will be home. Have you had a chance to have photos taken? Elliot's and Kates are going to be beautiful they should be in the paper soon.

" Christian wanted to have them taken in Seattle so we have to set something up when we get back. He wanted to do it at your place with the sound in the background. Would that be alright? "

" Yes of course that will be alright. I will call the family photographer and have him schedule for next week. Or with your work would the week end be better? "

" I haven't decided what I am going to do about work. So go ahead and set it up anytime."

" Ok Ana dear I will do that and then call you this week end when you are home and let you know the day and time. "

" Thank you Grace talk to you soon." ***

" Ana can you come into my office for a second please baby?"

" Yes Christian I will be right there. "

" What is it Christian can I get you something?"

" No sit down I need to ask you something?"

Ana sits down across the desk from Christian. It seems weird but it reminds her of the time she meet him doing an interview with him.

" Ana I know you have been going back and forth about going back to work. Well you know there is that Senior editor position open. I really think that is something you would want to do and love. Why don't you apply for it and get it a chance. Don't drop your career goals for me or because of me. I want you to have a full life and lived every dream you can. "

" Christian there was a time a couple weeks back that I thought about applying but then we came here. Your accident happened and you asked me to marry you. If you don't have to have another surgery there is about 4 weeks and then you could possibly go back to work. I want to make sure you are watched after in that time. "

" Ana I can hire a nurse for when you are not here. Or I can manage while you are at work. I am getting more self sufficient everyday. Please just apply for the job and then make up your mind. I just feel like you are giving up a lot for me and I don't want you to resent me one day. "

Ana gets up and walks over to him and sits in his lap. " Christian I don't feel like I am giving up too much. I am gaining you and you are my life. Ok I will apply. I think my resume is saved on your computer so I will send it tonight after you work. "

" Ok good yes just apply. You are a very smart woman and they would be crazy to pass on you."

" Christian I love your faith in me. It makes me feel like I can do anything. But, right now I am going to see what I can make us for dinner. What time do you think you will be done with work?"

" I will try for 5:00."

" Ok Mr. Grey see you then." Ana kisses him and then gets up and walks out to the kitchen. I wonder why Christian is so insistent on her going for that job. He better keep his noise out of the process. She would want to be hired for her skills not because she is marrying the companies new owner. She has asked him before to stay out of her work affairs and he has promised and she believes Christian would keep that promise.

Ana is preparing the salad she has already got the pasta going and the sauce. She has added some meat because Christian loves meat sauce. She has garlic cheese bread baking and has finished grating the fresh cheese. Tomorrow will be there last day here and then they go home and Ana will move in with Christian and she will need to get in wedding planing mode. She decides to call Kate.

" Hey Kate how are you? Have started finding florist in Italy or does the venue provide them?"

Hey Ana well actually they have a wedding planner on site. I sent her a picture of what my dress will be like and that it will be a formal evening wedding and she will send me her ideas. Since we don't live over there they offer her services to get everything done. The we just have to show up and get married. Remember it's June 9th and we will have a rehearsal and dinner on June 8th. I will get your plane ticket. When do you think you will want to fly out?

" Well Kate when are you going? I could go with you or fly with Christian when he heads out. If I go with him I am sure he will use his jet so I wouldn't need a ticket then. "

" True, well I am leaving on June 2nd. I want to be there a week ahead so I can meet with the hair and make up people and decide on my style. I also want some time to unwind and just relax before the big day. When are you and Christian heading home?"

" We leave Friday morning. He really is looking forward to it. This is a great place I don't know why he wants he to leave. But, I guess there is no place like home. I am just afraid he will try to sneak off to work once we are in Seattle. "

30


	25. Chapter 29

" That sounds great I will see you Friday night or will you be staying with Christian?"

" I can come see on Friday I need to get some stuff anyways. We can talk more about your wedding details. I am really excited for you Kate. Grace says that your engagement photos turned out great. Christian and I decided to do them back in Seattle too. "

" Yes Ana they turned out great. Grace is having them put in the local papers and of course on the society pages. Which by the way they have been posting that there is a rumor that Christian Grey is engaged and will also be having a wedding this summer like his older brother Elliot. I guess rumors fly I am sure either it came from New York or Mia she has been having trouble keeping lots of things quiet. Except for his accident. I think Grace would have her head if she talked about that. "

" Yes, I am not really sure how Christian will keep that a secret I guess he will just stay up in his castle in the sky. Have they said anything about knowing who he is engaged to. I hope not because I am not ready yet for that kind of attention."

" They haven't but, there has been speculation that it might be the young lady that works as an assistant at the publishing house that has been recently purchased by Grey Enterprises. Yes they did publish your name and that you must be reading a very lengthy prenup and quite possibly a sunset agreement. "

" Wow. Where do they get this kind of information. I guess people talk and we have been seen together at event for the almost 2 years now. I have never heard of a sunset agreement and Christian hasn't said anything about a prenup. Maybe I should ask him. "

" A sunset agreement is used sometimes by very wealthy people and it says that if the marriage ends before 5 years or a certain amount of time the couple just parts ways. The wealthy person may offer like 1 million dollars to the other one in the agreement. It sets the wealthy person up with having to get less of there money away than a prenup. I doubt Christian will have one. Elliot says Christian told him that he is not going to have a prenup drawn up that if you do leave him you might as well take it all. Without you he will have nothing. "

" Oh Christian is so sweet. I feel the same way about him. He can be so sappy sometimes. But, I must admit that is one of the things I love best about him. Kate I better let you go our dinner is done and I should go get Christian. I will talk to you on Friday. I will have Taylor drop me there when we get home. "

" Ok Ana have a safe trip. I will see you Friday. "

Ana hangs up the phone and goes to get Christian so they can eat dinner it is about 5:00 so he should be done or close to it. " Hey baby, are you hungry dinner is ready. Let's go eat and then maybe we can look on line at some venues for the wedding please we need to confirm with places the last Saturday in August. "

" Yes I am done let's go eat and then of course let's pick the place or maybe we could get a wedding coordinator to take care of all the details. Of course you still have all they say but they will make sure all the i's are dotted and the T's crossed. "

" Ok we'll lets look into having a coordinator. Come on let's go eat I am hungry too."

" Ana you know you could have had Mrs. Bentley make us dinner. "

" I know but, I am perfectly capable of doing it and I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to do. Anyways I like to cook for you. "

" I like your cooking for me. It is one of the reasons I can't wait to marry you. May have to let Miss Jones off of cooking duty when you move in. I love your cooking. "

" Thanks Christian I promise I will still cook for you sometimes. I enjoy doing it so I won't want to give that up all together. I am going to see Kate on Friday night once we get back. Do you want me to come back to your place after or should I just stay there?"

" I would love for you to come back to my place. But, if you want to stay and hang out with Kate one last night before I steal you away and you live with me forever than I guess that is ok. I thought I might have Taylor take me to the office for awhile anyway. "

" Christian you still have at least 4 weeks before the doctor releases you to go back to work. But, I guess you will be doing the same thing there as you do in your home office. You know Kate says it seems no one knows about your accident. But they have been guessing about who is rumored to be marrying you."

" Oh really well they will know about you soon enough. I don't plan on keeping you a secret very long. I want the world to know you are mine. As far as the accident. I am not going to go too many places so maybe it can remain a private matter."

" I understand about that. I know that having to much of your personal life out to the public is not your style. I understand that wouldn't want that either. I am excited about us having pictures done and that being announced in the paper. I want people to know that I have you for the rest of my life."

" Me too Ana that I want to scream from the mountain tops. I love you and that will never change."

" Christian can I ask you a question and please don't get mad I just want to make sure about something and that I am ok if you want one."

" Ok go ahead ask. I won't get mad I promise."

" Have you thought about having your lawyers draw up a prenup? I understand if you have I was just wondering?"

Christian turns to her and takes her hand in his. " No baby, I have never thought about having you sign one. I love you and trust you and know that it's not my money you want. I love you and want you to trust me too. I don't want one of those agreements in this marriage. I am not mad but I hate that you felt you should ask that. If I didn't have all this money you would not have needed to ask."

" I didn't really have the need to ask. It wasn't me who thought of the question. Kate said the news papers were commenting on that too so it got me thinking about if you had thought of it."

"Ok well let's change the subject because that is definitely not in the cards or my plans for us. Why don't we tonight go to the movie room and watch some old black and white romance movies snuggle up with each other under the blankets and maybe I can make it to third base or not. I just want to be with you."

" Christian that sounds like a lovely idea. Let me get the dishes cleaned up and and I will get us a blanket and put on something more comfortable but, sexy. I can help you put on your comfy sexy sleep pants and no socks. I love your feet. "

" Ana let Mrs. Bentley clean up lets just go change grab a blanket and then head done to the movie room. "

" Ok Christian but we will need Taylor to help you with the stairs. "

" Yes let's change and then I can get him. "

Ana and Christian are on the reclining love seat in the theater room. Christian brings up a whole selection of movies and the lights dim when the movie Casablanca begins. Ana lays her head on his shoulder. This is the best just being with him like they are the only two people in the world. Christian sighs in contentment. He loves being with his girl watching movies or not just being with her. He looks down at her and she is engrossed in the movie. She has never seen it. Christian knows she will enjoy it. He leans down to kiss her and she brings her lips up to meet his. She is the one who depends the kiss first. She wants that connection with him.

" Ana don't you want to watch the movie? "

" Yes but not as bad as I want you. " Ana sits up and starts to straddle him. He pushes her down so she is beneath him.

" Oh no baby this time I am going to take you."

" Oh Christian. Yes I want you to take me Lose yourself in me and I will do the same."

" Hmm Christian it's a good thing this love seat reclines all the way into a flat bed. Did you have this put in her on purpose. "

" No I think it was just part of how the furniture was designed. But it did come in handy. First time I have used it like this. "

The next movie that begins to play is Breakfast at Tiffanys. The lie cuddling each other and kissing every now and then. Christian is playing with Ana's hair the way she likes him too. She feels like this has to be one of the best nights they have ever had. No interruptions from working or anything. When the third movie starts to play Christian notices that Ana has fallen asleep. He switches the movies off and pulls her close to him and covers them both up and goes to sleep. He doesn't want to bother her about trying to get him back upstairs he is tired to and laying next to her he is asleep in no time.

At some point late in the night Ana wakes up and realizes where they are. They both must have fallen asleep. She moves closer to Christian she starts nibbling on his ear. She has just had a very sexy dream about him and yes she wants to wake him up for sex.

" Baby what is it? Is something wrong?"

" No Christian nothing is wrong I just want you to make love to me right now. I know you just woke up but I really need you."

" Ok, well not everyman wakes up next to a sexy woman begging him to take her. Come on this time you be in charge. "

" Hmmm baby. That was the best wake up sex ever. I must have been pretty amazing in your dreams. "

" Christian you were amazing I am sorry I woke you but baby you are just to tempting. I love you more than you will ever know. Come here so I can hold you and we can sleep for a bit more. "

" Baby don't be sorry about waking me. I love that you want me enough to do that. Believe me I want you too. Yes come here. I think a little more sleep is needed."

Thursday morning Taylor looks in on Christian because he can't find Ana or Christian and he thinks ok maybe they are still asleep. They are not in the room. Then he remembers about the movie night down stairs. He goes down to the theater room and he finds them asleep where he had left them last night. Ok he feels so much better he just quietly shuts the door and lets them sleep.

When he gets upstairs he lets Mrs. Bently know she can make breakfast and then just put it in the warmer that Ana and Christian are still asleep. He also lets her know that tomorrow morning they will be heading back to Seattle and he didn't know when they may be back.

Ana wakes up and sees Christian laying next to her still asleep. She sits and looks over at him. He looks so peaceful she decides to be very quiet while she gets up.

" Miss Steele where do you think you are going?"

" Hey Christian Good morning I was going to see if I could find you some breakfast and bring it to you. "

" Baby get back over here you spoil me too much. I don't know what I would do with out you. I just want you to know that I love you. "

Ana places her hand on his cheek. " Christian I know you love me. I love you too. How are you feeling this morning?Do you need any medications with breakfast?"

" I am feeling alright but I might have some relaxers my back feels a little tight this morning. "

" Here let me give you a back rub roll over. We probably shouldn't have let you sleep here alnight. After this I will go get Taylor and Sawyer to help you upstairs and then we can eat and you can relax or work if that is what you want to do since it's Thursday morning. "

" Ok yes that sounds good. Yes I should work some today. What would you like to do today?"

" I am not sure Christian I think I would like to have a fire in the fireplace sip some hot chocolate and just enjoy my last day here in Aspen. I will also relax in the hot tub. I happen to be a big fan of it. "

" Really well we will have to get one at home just for you. But I really don't think you should be allowed to wear anything in it. Also you can go in it alone or only with me."

" I wouldn't want to go in it with out anyone else but you baby."

" Mr. Grey sorry to interrupt but Miss Bailey has asked to have you call soon. There is a video meeting she would like you to be in on this morning in a bout 90 minutes she wanted to brief you on it first. "

" Thank you Taylor. If you and Sawyer could help me upstairs and to my office. "

" Well I will get you some breakfast so you can eat while you work. "

" Thank you baby. Why don't you eat yours with me in my office too. Then I can still have your company. "

" Ok. Christian I will. I would rather eat breakfast with you than alone. "

" Ana come here. I never want you to have to eat alone ever. Let me hold you for a moment. Before I have to go to my shitty part of the day. You are the best part of my day everyday. "

" Christian you are mine too. Can I ask you a question when I move in and when we get married. Will Sunday still be our day where we only spend it together no work or anything. "

" Ana yes Sunday will always be our day. I am not going to stop treating you special an taking you for granted just because we live together or are married. " So never worry about that."

" Ok Christian I won't. I am going to go upstairs and get us some food I will meet you in your office. "

" Ok baby see you upstairs. "

Ana passes Sawyer and Taylor as she is going upstairs. Mrs. Bentley shows her the french toast and sausage she has in the warmer. Ana pours two glasses of orange juice and makes Christian some coffee and her some tea.

She sets the table and gets the plates out of the warmer and she sees Taylor and Sawyer with Christian. They help him to his chair at the table. They are holding him up and he is trying to walk. Ana starts to get teary eyed. She can't wait for the day he can stand and walk again on his own. She starts to cry so she turns away she knows Christian will not like seeing her cry for him. She pulls herself together and carries the juice and then his coffee and her tea. She sits down and they begin there breakfast.

" Are you excited to be going home tomorrow Christian? Are we leaving in the morning do you know yet?"

" Yes we are going to leave in the morning. I have scheduled some meetings at the office so I need to be there. "

" Wait Christian are you sure I mean I don't think that is a very good idea. Will the company let you do that when you are suppose to be out on a medical leave?"

" I am the company and yes, I will make an exception for my hard working self."

" Do you mean you hard headed stubborn self?"

" Yes Ana him too. Don't worry Taylor will drop you off at home your home so you can see Kate and get your things together for the big move. "

" Ok. I wanted to ask you something Kate and Elliot's wedding day is June 9th I believe and Kate is leaving by June 2nd to get there. I was wondering when you thought you would be heading there?"

" I don't know really. I will probably go when Elliot does. Why would you rather us go with Kate? I really don't need to spend that much time in Italy I have seen it already. Maybe not that resort but I am sure I can take it in one day. "

" I didn't think you would want to go that early either. Since I am her maid of honor I feel I should go with her and help her with things that need to be done. It's alright if you don't want to go I can fly over with Kate. Then I will catch up with you when you get there."

" Hmmm you mean we go separate, I never thought of that I just assumed since we are couple we would be traveling together. Why don't you talk to Kate see if she will need you or not. No need to make that decision right now. "

" Christian I did speak to Kate about it and…"

" Ana it's too early to make such plans we will work something out. Just find out if you are needed before rehersal. I am going to go do some work now. I will see you in a bit."

What he is going to tell me what I should be doing and when really? I am an adult and I want to go with Kate to help her celebrate her wedding and have a bachelorette party with all the brides maids. That is what you are suppose to do before a wedding. Oh Mr. Grey we will talk about this again. He will see it my way. But he is right to early to argue about it now. I have plenty of time to wear him down and make him see it my way.

After Ana has cleaned up the kitchen she decides to take a walk on the trails that Christian had for snowmobiling. She puts on some boots and warm clothes. Before she goes out she stops to tell Christian.

She knocks on his door and then opens it slowly. " Christian it's me can I come in. "

" Yes baby. Why are you dressed for winter in the house?"

" I am going to take a walk outside on the trailers something to do to pass the time while you work. I wont be too long."

" Well I guess so is Sawyer going with you?"

" I hadn't planned on it. I didn't think he would need to follow me here on the property. Can I please just go alone?"

" Well alright but don't be to long because I miss you and I worry about you. "

" I won't I promise I will have my phone on me so I can reach you if needed. "

" Ok then have a nice walk."

" Thanks baby." Ana goes over to him and kisses him good bye. She heads outside it's cold but the sun made it look warmer than it really is. She definitely won't be to long.

The air is crisp and cold against her face and the snow makes a crunching sound as she walks. It feels good just to be outside with her own thoughts walking and clearing her head. This has been the hardest three weeks she has had to face yet. But, things are looking up for Christians health. Her and Kate both getting married this summer. They Grey's are going to have a whirl wind of a summer. Maybe her and Christian should have picked the next summer so they didn't have two events to plan for in the same summer. These are not small weddings I mean Elliots is in Europe. I could ask Christian if ours could be in Georgia he would probably say yes. I could ask him during sex he says yes to me on everything then. Then there is my job. I applied last night for the senior editor job. They may call her tonight but I don't know Mr. Roach may just wait and speak with her when she gets back. He was nice and understanding about her taking more time to help Christian.

Ana's phone starts ringing. It's her mom. " Hi mom how are you?"

" I am good Ana. I have some questions to ask you about the wedding plans dear. Is it going to be a formal evening affair or an afternoon casual wedding?"

" Mom I think it will be a formal evening wedding. I am not sure if Christian would like causal. Why are you asking?"

" Well I was trying to think of a color and type of dress I should get to wear. Also dear where are you going to have this wedding. I am hoping it's here in the states Grace told me that Elliots wedding is in Italy in June. I can't afford anything like that. "

" No mom it will be in the states either in Seattle or down by you in Savannah. Could you send me pictures of venues I am sure there are a lot of beautiful places to have a wedding. "

" Oh course dear I will find some. Yes let's have it here the only thing Savannah in the summer can be very hot. Our make up will probably melt off. Why don't you look at venues in Seattle too just in case. "

" Ok that sounds good mom. I am glad you and Grace are keeping each other in the loop about things. "

" Oh yes dear she is furious with Christian for not having an announcement put out there yet She wants to schedule you all an engagement party but the pictures have to first. I guess she has Elliots party scheduled. Then I had to make sure she was alright with me picking the color of my dress first because I am the mother of the bride."

" Oh good so she was ok with everything. "

" She seemed to be dear yes. Let me know when she has your party. "

" I will mom. I am sure you will get an announcement and then an invitation."

" Ok. Ana I have to go sweet heart. I love you."

"I love you to mom bye. "

All of these wedding formalities and such. Maybe her and Christian should stop off in Las Vegas and just get married there. I am not going to tell Christian about all of this he will have it all roped in and under his control and then the moms will be fighting with him over what they want. I can work with people I will do whatever. I may have to do some pulling back to.

" Christian I am back. I am going to take a hot bath to warm up. "

" Ok baby how was your walk?"

Ana goes into Christians office.

" It was nice a little cold but it felt good and everything was so beautiful. Very peaceful this place is so great I can't believe you just don't stay here year round. "

" Miss. Steele when we are married. Would like to make this our main residence?"

" Christian don't be silly. I was only joking our jobs and life is in Seattle. That is where we should be."

" Ok. Just making sure. I mean I could move my company here but relocating everyone I might loose some people. "

" No worries Christian I am off to take my bath. Please try and not work too much today you do need to relax. "

That evening they have a fire in the fireplace and they sit together on the couch and talk about everything from the wedding, to Ana's job, to Christian healing.

" Christina goodnight. It was nice just to talk with you tonight. I am so tired must be from my walk today. "

" Good night baby. We need to be up early tomorrow. We have a plane to catch. I can't wait to be home. "

When they arrive back in Seattle Kate is there to pick up Ana.

" I thought Taylor was giving you a ride to your apartment. "

" Christian we changed our plans this way Taylor can take you to work and pick up the truck and then he and sawyer can meet the movers and move me into your place. "

" Ok I am not following you. I thought I was going to work and you were spending the night with Kate and then we would move you in this week end."

" Well if you don't want me to move in I don't have to. "

Christian grabs her in his arms and says " Baby you know that is all I want. So this was a surprise for me."

" Yes Kate and Elliot have packed up all my stuff and Taylor and Sawyer found a truck and told Ryan to meet them there so they could move me in. So baby when you get home from work tonight. I will be there. "

" Now I don't think I want to go to work. "

" Then don't come with us. "

" Baby I can't a man has to make a living. I am soon going to have a beautiful wife to support."

" Oh Christian you make more than enough money for all of that but ok go to work. I will see you when you get home dear. "

" Ok baby I love you. "

" I love you too Christian. "

" So did you talk to Christian on the plan about having the wedding in Savannah? "

" No I chickened out. So much of his life in Seattle maybe it makes sense just to have it here. "

" Ana where ever you want it. Oh and I and I am suppose to tell you Mrs. Grey has a picture appointment tomorrow morning over at the Grey Estate."

" Oh well I am so glad she told us. I hope I have something to wear. I know Christian will want a suit but I wish he could be in something more relaxed. Oh well he does look yummy in a suite. "

" Elliot and I dressed up too. It's just the better choice when your pictures are in the society pages. People tend to judge less harshly that way. "

" Kate make sure when you get your tickets for the wedding get me one too. I want to travel with you so we can have some girl time and I can help with things as I am the maid of honor."

" Oh ok. I am surprised Christian said yes to this. I thought he saw me as a bad influence on you. "

" He didn't say yes he said to think about it we didn't need to decide right away. So I truly think he wants to say no or is hoping he guilted me into saying no than he won't have too."

" Well we should have enough people helping move you out you don't have much and w have who Elliot, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Ethan my brother. They should be able to get you in one trip. "

" Thanks for doing this for me Kate. I know Christian was over the moon with the news. He has wanted this since we were about six months into our relationship. "

" Yes somehow that rich guy seems to get everything he wants. "

" Kate he is very persistent, cute, good in bed and he can sulk and pout like no one else I know."

" Ok well what ever you say let's go in and see if they have the truck all loaded."

" What are you all doing sitting down on the job? Kate jokes with them when she walks in the apartment.

" " Hey we are waiting for Sawyer to get here and then we will head over and empty the truck at Christian's house and then be done. We already have it all loaded up. I mean there wasn't really a lot we could have probably used a few cars. "

" Elliot quit teasing Ana. "

" Hey Ana can take it I mean she must have a sense of humor look who she agreed to marry. Mr. lack of sense of humor himself. "

" Ha ha Elliot very mean you shouldn't talk about your brother like that I love him and you should too."

" Well maybe but not in the same way. "

Ana's phone starts ringing and she goes in what used to be her bedroom to answer it. The room looks different all emptied out. " Hi this is Ana."

" Ana it's Jerry Roach I was wondering are you coming into work on Monday. I got your resume and wanted to talk with you about the editor position. "

" Yes Mr. Roach I will be there. What time would you like to meet?"

" Why don't you come up to my office at 10:00am."

" Ok Mr. Roach I will see you then. Thank you."

Later that Afternoon Ana is putting some of her things away Mrs. Jones has offered but Ana declined she needed something to do while waiting for Christian to come home. He has cleaned out half his closet for her stuff and a dresser. She hangs from her pictures in the room and puts her picture of him and her in New York on the night stand that will now be permanently her side of the bed. Around 5:00 Taylor leaves as Ana is in the library he is going to pick up Christian.

Mrs. Jones is preparing them dinner and tells her about Aspen and what happened to Christian and about the job she is going to be interviewing for. She tells her she has reservations about taking the job because if Christian has to have another surgery. What if she wants to be at home for him once they are married.

" Miss. Steele, If you don't mind me saying I think you should take the job and see how you like it or not before you decide just to say no if it's offered. We can take care of Mr. Grey is needed and after you are married if you don't want to work than don't. But even working women make great wives."

" Thanks Mrs. Jones I appreciate that. Your right I won't."

When Taylor and Christian get home Christian looks to be in a bad mood. He wheels into his bedroom. Ana follows after him.

" Baby is there something wrong? Can I help?"

" Ana, I heard from my mother and she is now not only planing out my life but yours as well we have a photo shoot tomorrow at there place. I am sorry baby. I didn't know she would do this. This your wedding and details to plan not hers. "

Ana walks up to Christian and sits down on his lap gives hims a sweet kiss. " Christian I am sorry your upset but, we can let her have the one. It's one less thing either of us had to do. We will go tomorrow get it done and then move on to other things like your Therapy sessions. "

" Ana why are you so wonderful? Why do I deserve you? Thank you baby I appreciate your feelings on this I do."

" Christian sometimes in life you have to pick and choose your battles and these pictures for your mom are a status thing. Let her have them. But she better not mess with my wedding photos. "

The week end goes by fast and the picture shoot was a success Grace seemed pleased and Ana loved the digital proofs of them. She can't wait to have her copies for there home and there workplaces. Elliot and Kate's picture is in the paper today. They look so great. Sweet and in love. Kate is in a beautiful green gown which looks lovely with her strawberry blond hair. Elliot is all cleaned up and in a suit he is looking good also. They have the back drop of the sun going down on the sound its beautiful back ground.

Christian did manage to stand for a few seconds in some of there shots but had to sit right away. He seems less stressed in the ones when he is sitting. She hopes Grace picks one of those for the paper announcement.

On Monday when it's 10:00 Ana heads up to Mr Roach's office. She knocks on the door . His assistant tells her to go ahead and go he is expecting her.

" Good morning Ana, how is your first day back going?"

" Its been good thanks. It is kind of nice to be back. " Even though all morning I have been worried about Christian.

" Well please sit down. I have sent your information and some samples of your work ideas and resume over to the new owner of SIP so he could review them. I am going to make a call now and we will put him speaker so he can ask anything he might need to ask. "

What has he gone mad he knows I am dating the owner of the company. Why is he even bringing him in on the call. Christian will not have any unbiased questions if he has anything at all. But whatever I will play along.

" Yes good morning Mr. Grey how are you sir. "

" I am good Jerry how has your Monday been so far? "

" It's been good sir. "

Ana sits for a few minutes listening to there small talk. Christian sounds so sexy and hot asking his CEO simple questions. She so badly wants to laugh but she doesn't and just then Mr. Roach says.

" Mr. Grey I have Ana Steele here with me and we were about to talk about the senior editor position that is open. I believe you know Miss. Steele. If I am not mistaken you know her quite well."

" Yes Jerry I know Miss. Steele on many levels we go way back. How you this morning Miss. Steele?"

Ana giggles just a little and thinks he is so enjoying this game. " I am fine Mr. Grey thank you for asking. I would think you would have more important things to do than sit on an interview with me. "

" Well I might. But, I told Jerry I wanted to say hi and wish my girl luck. I love you Ana. See you tonight. "

" Oh Christian I love you too. Don't call me during an interview and then make me cry. I will see you tonight. "

" Ok Jerry thank you I think I have my decision on the candidate but that is your choice so find out what you need to know and then let me know who we are extending our offer too. "

" Yes sir I will talk to you later Mr. Grey."

" Mr. Roach I am so sorry Christian likes to put his nose in places they don't belong when it comes to me. He thinks he is being funny and cute. Frankly right now I was a bit more embarrassed."

" Ana don't be Mr. Grey is the kind of person that likes to have a little fun and when I told him who my first meeting was today. He asked me to play along. He wishes you the best and I promised him as I am promising you I am solely picking the person who is most qualified. That might not be the one who is marring the boss. He understood and said he would only expect that is how I choose my person. "

" Ok. Mr. Roach I am glad you are going to play fair with this one. I am sure you are familiar with all my qualifications and my work. I have been here for the past two years."

" Yes Miss. Steele I am. I really don't have many questions to ask you but, the ones I will ask are different than the others in that you already know the company and such so we will just focus on editorial things. "

" Ok yes that sounds good."

When Ana gets back to her desk she calls Christian.

" Hey Ana how was the interview? I hope your not mad at me I was only trying to have some fun and tell you good luck. "

" Christian I am not mad at you. I wanted to be but I can't stay mad at you very long. Now I wish you won't have done that so please don't do it again ok?"

" Yes baby I won't do it again. How did it go?"

" It went good I think. There seems to be some very well qualified people interviewing today. so I will have to wait and see. "

" Ok. I love you know and I will pick you up tonight at 5:30?"

" Yes Christian that sounds fine. I miss you already. I will see you then."

" I miss you too Love you see you soon."

Sometimes he doesn't realize that what he is doing is not all that funny but when he still thinks it was it so hard to be mad at him. He tries so hard to have a sense of humor that so many say he doesn't have. While Ana is working she gets an email from Grace.

Ana,

I have picked a photo I think would be great for the paper. I have attached it and sent it to you along with Christian. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

Grace.

Ana quickly opens the picture. It is absolutely lovely. Christian is in front of her turned slightly inward his head is turned and he is almost facing her. His arms are crossed in front of him. Ana is not fully behind hime more on onside behind his turned in shoulder. Her right arm is over the shoulder in the back and her left had is resting on his bicep that is in the front. Her head is leaning in and his head leaning in against hers. He is in a a sharp Charcoal grey suit and she is in her silver satin dress Christian gave to her awhile ago. She loves that dress and wanted to wear it. She was so happy when he agreed.

Ana's phone rings and she sees it's Christian. She answers it while staring at the beautiful man in the picture.

" Ana, did you get an email from my mother?"

" Yes Christian I did. I am looking at it right now."

" Well I guess this is the one she is putting in the paper. Are you happy with it? "

" Yes, Christian this one is perfect for announcing our engagement to the world. What about you don't you like it?"

" Oh no I do love it. I just want you to be happy. Why don't you email her back letting her know we both like it ok?"

" I will Christian. I love you. "

" Me too baby."

Ana hits reply on Grace's email.

Grace,

Thanks for sending the photo to me. I absolutely love it and think it is great for the paper. I think Christian just looks so handsome in it. I spoke to Christian a moment ago and he loves it too. Thank you so much for taking care of this Grace. Talk to later.

Ana.


	26. Chapter 30

Christian picks Ana up and they go to his first Therapy appointment he promised her he would schedule the others earlier. He has to go three times a week and work on his legs.

Ana's job is to stand behind him and try to keep him stable when he stands. If he falls back she needs to help in the chair as slowly as possible. After two weeks of these lessons

it is getting really hard for her. Christian is a mass of muscle and she has trouble holding him up. Ethan Kate's brother and Elliot take turns going with him to help. Ana still comes she just waits for him she wants to be there incase he takes his first real steps. She just wants to run toward and him and jump into his arms and kiss him when that happens. That is all she has dreamt about sense the moment they were told no second surgery through therapy his legs would come back and he would be 100% again.

Ana can tell on nights that it went well. They come out smiling and laughing on nights not so good they all go to bar and have a drink. Surprisingly Christian has been in good spirits about it.

It's nearing the end of May and it looks like Christian won't really be able to walk for Elliots wedding but Elliot wanted a bar of some type to go behind the grooms men so Christian could pull himself up to a stand like he does in therapy a chair will be there incase he has to sit down and Ethan will be there to help him if needed. The chair will have a twin on the other side for Ana to sit on. Instead of Christian and her coming down the aisle They will be seated already first before the processional begins.

Ana has been enjoying her job as Senior Fiction Editor and Christian and Mr. Roach assure her it was all because of her talent not Mr. Grey. It'a a week before Kate and Ana leave for Italy. The last therapy session will attend with Christian tonight when she gets in the car she sees it's Elliot and Ethan.

" Why are you both here? I mean Elliot was here last time? "

" Don't worry baby I wanted them both to come tonight because I want to take them to dinner after to thank them for all there help."

Ana leans over and gives him a quick kiss. " Christian you are just the sweetest man I have ever meet." She hugs him and all three of the guys just look at each other and smile. Taylor notices it in the mirror it's smile like we have a private joke. He shakes his head because he knows something is being kept from Ana.

That night after therapy and dinner when they get home it's late and Ana decides she is to tired to stay up anymore. They both decide to go to bed.

That night Christian touches her and kisses her and makes love to her in away that she can't ever remember him doing before. She lies quietly afterward and just enjoys hearing him breath.

Christian reaches over and pulls her close in his arms kisses her one more time and says.

" Goodnight baby."

" Good night Christian I love you."

The morning of June 2nd Christian and Elliot both accompany the girls to the airport. Christian really is having second thoughts about this but Sawyer is going with them and Ana promises she will not ditch him.

When it comes time to say good bye Christian has tears in his eyes. Ana goes over to him and sits down next to him.

" Christian you can't cry because then I will and I won't ever stop. I will see you Friday baby. I will miss you. " She leans in and kisses him like her life depends on it and he kisses her back the same way.

" Kate, I don't know why you wouldn't take Christian's company jet? "

"Elliot I wanted to go in first class with all my girls and just have a good time I figured if we were in that jet Ana would cry all the way there. "

" Hey no i wouldn't have I am going to cry no matter where we are. No worries though Sawyer has packed me tissues in his carry on. "

Sawyer smiles and says absolutely ma'am.

Elliot and Christian watch as the girls go through security and then they are out of site.

" Don't worry Christian they will be alright just as long as they don't ditch there security again"

" Thanks Elliot that is very comforting. "

The plane right to Italy is very long and the connections and lay over make it even longer. Thank goodness for inflight movies cocktails and meals.

Once they land in Italy Ana is so excited to see it. In the airport Saywer helps her get through all the people. There are press there because well Christian's announcement is apparently world news and people were able to know which flight she was on. They didn't know that Christian would not be with her so they do back off some. Ana is so glad for Sawyer because she would have not had made it past all of the reporters. When they all get to the luggage area Sawyer helps them lift there bags off and lays them on a cart. There is Ana, Kate , and Kate and Ethan's wife Andrea and Mia. There is a private car out front waiting for them that is provided to them from the resort.

Once in the car Ana decides she should txt Christian. She has spoken to him at the stops along the way. But she is not sure of the time zones and doesn't want to wake him.

" Hi baby we made it and we are in the car on our way to the resort. You will be happy to know that once were are there we won't need to leave they have everything right there. I miss you already. It seems news has hit here that you are getting married. Sawyer had to fight of people of the press so I could get through. I probably shouldn't have told you don't get mad I am alright Sawyer set them straight. You may want to think about it when you come in. I love you more than life Christian I can't wait to see you on Friday. Tell Elliot and Ethan to be careful with you at therapy. Love forever

Ana thanks for letting me know. I have been up thinking about you it's 3 am here just about time to get up and do some of my leg exercises and then go into work. You all will be having lunch soon I am sure. I am sorry about the press keep Sawyer close baby. I love you and can't wait to see you and hold you on Friday as well. Love your C forever.

Wow three in the morning. I hope he is not just being nice and saying I didn't wake him up. Although he does hardly ever sleep.

" Ana how are wedding plans coming along, Andrea asks her"

"They are great we have most things set just some last minute detailing. I have one more final fitting on my dress. Christian has taken care of the rehearsal dinner. Soon everyone should be getting there second card about details on the location and items you will need to get there. We have a planner who has been great working with us and getting every detail just right. We are not releasing the day or the location as you know so that it does

not get to the press. It is going be very romantic and beautiful. "

" She is serious about not telling anyone they won't even tell me. I promised I would not say a word."

" Mia we know it's just Christian is really adamant on know one knowing where it is or when it is. Well except the month of course August. I promise you won't be one of the last to know as you are one of the bride's maids so you will have to know sooner than the rest. Mia my own mother doesn't even know yet because she is not good with secrets. There are many that don't know. I believe apart from me and Christian there may only be two people who know the day and I am not sure if they know the location or not."

When they get to the location it's beautiful and has the most awesome views. Sawyer finds a cart and gets some bell hops to help with the luggage. "

"Miss. Steele you are in the private sweet on the top floor ma'am I am staying in a room next to yours. Miss Grey your brother has said they have enough bedrooms if you would like to stay in there room as well. "

" Yes Ana that would be great we can have some girl time before Mr. Bossy gets here. "

" Miss. Kaveuagh you of course are in the largest suits the Bridal sweet. "

" Thank you Sawyer is that where you have sent the luggage so far. "

" Yes ma'am once I hear on your sister in law and cousin I will get them to there rooms as well. "

Sawyer gets the final two rooms for the wedding party and then takes Mia and Ana up to there room. They have all decided to freshen up and then meet for lunch downstairs.

" Sawyer thank you so much . Will you be meeting us for lunch?"

" Ma'am I will be accompanying you. "

" Well than you need to eat as well. Kate would not want you starving and neither would I."

" Yes Miss Steele I will come back and get you after you call and then we can go down and have lunch. Thank you ma'am."

" Your welcome."

They all are down in the private wedding lounge eating lunch and talking and having a great time. Sawyer can't believe how much all these young ladies can drink. He will have to carry Miss. Steele and Miss. Grey back up to there rooms. Hopefully the food helps.

He knows not to intervene Mr. Grey told him to let Ana have as much fun as she wants just make sure she is safe. So he just watches and laughs along as he eats his food but he drinks nothing but water. His phone rings and he sees it's Taylor. " Taylor is everything alright?"

" Sawyer that is what I am calling you for. How is everything going?"

" Well they are having lunch and a few cocktails. They seem to be enjoying themselves. I am not sure what there plans are from here. But this group doesn't seem to have plans. They are the kind that go where the wind blows them. "

Taylor laughs at that description "well then it's definitely not a Christian Grey wedding. He says to Sawyer."

No sir. " But all he said was make sure Ana was having fun and safe and she is both those things. Taylor isn't early there?"

" Yes but Mr. Grey had heard from Miss Steele about an hour ago she he wanted to make sure she was settled and good. Don't let her know we called. Per Mr. Grey's instructions."

" No sir I won't. I will call later with an update. "

" Thank you Sawyer talk to you later."

After lunch Kate has them all go with her to a hair salon for hair and make up Selections.

Then they go around and see some of the area. It is very beautiful. Sawyer has been asked to be the group photographer he takes pictures for them as memories and they all seem to be a having wonderful time.

Once they are back to the resort they go into one of the restaurants and have dinner. Once again Ana has Sawyer eat with them. He also takes there picture at the table. He laughs to himself because there is also more cocktails. He can't believe how much these five small ladies can drink.

After dinner they all are feeling a little jet lag so they all go to there rooms to sleep for the night. Before Ana lays down she calls Christian.

" Hey baby how is your day going? Have you been having fun?"

" Yes I have the day has been good I am feeling a little jet lag. We all are actually so we all are settling into sleep. I really miss you Christian I love our suite just wait until you see it. How have you been? Who went with you to therapy today?

" Elliot came with me today. It went alright hoping soon I can walk with out needing some one. "

" I know Christian but it will happen baby. You have come so far. I love you no matter what Christian don't forget that. You are my everything and nothing will make me not love you anymore. "

" I know my love I feel the same way about you. Oh Ana I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much and you always lift my spirits. "

"Christian you do the same for me. I hope you don't mind but I brought one of your T shirts to sleep in. I knew I would miss you. "

" I don't mind at all baby. You sound really tired. I think I should let you lay down. You need some rest. "

" Ok Christian I will sleep. I love you good night."

" Good night Ana dream of me. "

" Always Christian Grey always. Good night my love."

When Ana wakes up she is still a little tired. There is light outside so it has to be the next day since she went to bed last night around 9:00pm. She still feels like just laying around for a bit. Christian and Elliot are coming in tomorrow she is pretty sure. They are flying with Christian and his grandparents.

Ana's phone starts ringing and it's a number that she no longer has programed into her phone but she knows who it belongs to it's Jose. Ana lets it ring. He doesn't leave a message and she is happy about that. She goes into the recent missed calls and highlights his number and then blocks it. She really doesn't want to ever hear from him again.

She decides to send Christian a txt.

" Hi Christian it's me I know it must be late in the night there I am guessing because its is morning here. I just wanted to say I hope you have good day today baby. I am excited to see you. I love you baby. When you get here or when we get home I would like to change my cell phone number. I got an unwelcome call today. I didn't answer it and I blocked the number but I want to change it so they can never try to reach out again. I am glad I have sawyer here with me Christian. But I will feel better once you are here with me. Good bye Christian I will talk to you soon. Sorry about the long txt just wanted to talk with you.

Ana lays back and just stares at the ceiling for a bit. She starts to fall asleep again.

Kate is woken up by her phone going off. She grabs it from the night stand and puts it to her ear. " Hello."

" Kate this is Jose. I heard you are getting married like two days. Where at don't I get to at least get an invite to the reception?"

" Jose no you are not invited to come to any part of it. I am sorry but all you seem to do is come around so you can upset Ana and I don't want that. She wants nothing to do with you anymore Jose she has found the love of her life and is happy. "

" Yeah I know I saw her picture in the paper with the loser. When are the getting married no date or location given. Seems kind of weird if you ask me. If they were happy you would think they would want the world to know when they would be married. "

" No that is not what they want at all. You see they both are part of the paparazzi list and they both hate the public attention. Also I think they want to make sure losers like you can't just show up. That is the same for my wedding Jose now do me a favor and leave us all alone. "

Kate hangs up the phone. She calls Elliot because she is so upset and she wants to vent to someone because she doesn't want Ana to know he called at all. She will just be upset.

Today is the day her and the bride's maid have there luncheon and she gives them there gifts her mom will be there and it will be a good afternoon of friends and food. Kate gets up and starts to get ready.

Ana is just about to get in the shower when she hears Christians ringtone.

" Christian hey baby. I am glad you caught me I was just about to step in the shower until I heard your call. How are you?"

" Ana honey gee I wish I could be there you getting in the shower. The reason I am calling is because I got your text baby. I am so sorry he is bothering you. apparently he is bothering Kate as well. Elliot told me he called her today and was asking about her wedding and our wedding baby. Yes were are changing your number I got you a whole new phone on my line with me. You will be my wife and I will take care of you. There is a whole new number he won't be able to call you again. "

" Thank you Christian. Baby I just want to ask do you think you could come here sooner. I know I have Sawyer but I really want you. "

" Ana I will get a hold of Stephen and my passengers. I will go to my therapy session and then we will all catch the jet and be there as soon as we can. It will be earlier than we were expected. Baby I wish I could do better but, that is all I can do right now. "

" Christian that is perfect I can't wait to see you. I am not worried about Jose he has no idea where we are and until you get here I have Sawyer. I can't wait to hold you baby. "

" Me too baby. I will see you as soon as I can. I love you."

" I love you too Christian I will keep Sawyer close. bye baby."

Ana goes back to the bathroom and gets ready for the afternoon. When she is done she goes and out and meets Mia. They go to Sawyer's door and he comes out." Yes ladies let's go. Miss Steele Taylor tells me that Christian and the rest of the Grey's are heading out sometime tonight. "

" Yes Sawyer they are and I am so happy about that. "

The afternoon and the Luncheon with Kate and her mom goes great. Kate has given each of the girls A beautiful pair of earrings ad necklace to wear on Saturday at the wedding.

After the luncheon they all go and sit by the pool swim and hang out an swim.

When evening hits they get ready to go out and have some bachelorette fun. Sawyer goes with him but he mostly stays outside of the clubs and just makes sure he is there for Miss Steele. It's late when they get back to there rooms Mia goes Straight to her room and Ana goes to her room as well.

There in her bed is Christian he is sound asleep he must have been waiting for her. Ana looks at her phone he didn't call or txt her why. She wanted to know when he got here. She goes to the bathroom and washes her face and decides she is not going to wear anything to bed tonight. She really wants her man. She gets in the bed and crawls over by him and gives him a kiss and then snuggles with him.

"Hey baby, glad your back. Did you all have a good time."

" Christian I did but why didn't you call or txt I wanted to know when you were here. I was going to come back here to see you. "

" I didn't call because Elliot had said that tonight was Kate's bachelorette party and I wanted you to have fun. "

Ana places her hand on the side of his face he lifts his hand and places it on hers. "I did have fun but I missed you. I am so glad you are here. Please come her and kiss me I am dying to feel your body on mine. "

" Ana how can I deny you that. Baby I sure have missed you. "

" Did your therapy visit go well?"

"Baby let's talk about that later right now I want to put my hands and lips all over you. I want you to put your hands on me too. "

" Oh Christian we can talk about it later. Come here let me love you."

Ana lays on her front as Christian rubs his fingers up and down her back. She is so relaxed and is more than happy Christian is here.

" Christian I am so tired are you?"

"Yes come here let me hold you and we can sleep and tomorrow we can rehearse for Kate and Elliots big day.'

" Ok baby good night. I a so glad you are here. I missed you so much. Let's spend another night apart. I can't stand it. "

" Ana there is one more night we have to sleep alone."

" What, what night is that?"

" My sweet girl our wedding night. I am not suppose to see you that day before the wedding. That can be our last night apart. "

" Hmm ok yes that is the last night. No more after that ever. "

Ana falls asleep while Christian plays with her hair. Soon he falls asleep too. Yes he is so much better now that he is here with his girl.

The next morning Elliot and the grooms men have a breakfast for them to attend. It is put on by the hotel for the groom and his party.

When Christian is ready to head down to the breakfast Taylor helps him.

" Christian I will see you after the breakfast?"

" Ana of course are you going to be in the room?"

" No I am going to take a book out by the pool and read. If you want you can meet me out there?"

" Ok. sounds good. Later's Baby, I love you."

Kate calls Ana and Mia and asks them if they want to come join her for breakfast in her room out on there veranda.

" Kate you excited in two days you will be marrying one of my brothers? I can't believe the day is here."

"Yes Mia I am excited. I must say I am a little nervous tonight is Elliot's Bachelor party and I don't know what he is going to do."

" Kate I am sure you don't have to worry. I don't think Christian would plan anything bad. Why is it when girls have there bachelorette party men never worry but when they have theirs we worry about it. "

" Ana I think women tend to be natural worriers. It's in our jeans I guess."

" That might be true but Christian worries about certain things alot. I mean Ana have you noticed?"

"Yes Mia I do. I asked him once about it and he joked he is just very in touch with his feminine side. That is why the ladies love him so much. See he can be funny."

" Apparently he is only funny with you. Hehehe."

" Oh Mia you can be so cruel to your brothers sometimes."

There is a knock at the door and it's the room service that Kate had ordered. It smells and looks so good. The bellhop wheels the cart out to where the ladies have been sitting. He tells them to enjoy and then he leaves.

After they finish eating Mia catches up with her Parents to go shopping and Kate goes with Ana down to the pool. She sends a txt to Elliot so he will know where she is at.

" Ana I think I am going to ask Elliot if he wants to go sight seeing and shopping. Do you think you and Christian would want to come?"

" I am sure he would love to if his circumstances were better but I will ask I mean I can help him along and Taylor would probably go. He may just want to hang out here for the day. I know he didn't want to be to tired before tomorrow for the rehearsal and then Saturday for the wedding.

Elliot, Kate, Ethan and Andrea decide to go shopping and sight seeing that afternoon.

Christian and Ana hang by the pool for awhile.

" Christian it's so beautiful here and the weather is just perfect. Do you think it will be nice for us in August. I know we are not getting married here but just in general."

" Yes I think it will but we will be inside for the ceremony and such so we won't have to worry about a thing like heat, cold, or rain. I don't think it will rain here tomorrow or Friday but they are having an outside ceremony so weather is one thing you can't control."

" Yes true. I think they will have a nice ceremony outside it starts after 5:00 so at least people can go outside at the reception and not the blazing sun on them after sunset. "

" So what is your pick to read today?"

" It's called same beach next year. It's good I am not sure it's your style but I a liking it so far. Want me to read some to you?"

" Yes, I would love to hear some."

Christian puts his arm around Ana and she rests her head on his shoulder and begins to read some of the story to him. As she reads her kisses the top of her head and just lays his head back and closes his eyes and listens to her. It doesn't matter what she is reading he is just enjoying this time. Once in awhile Ana looks up at him but she can't tell if he is sleeping under his sunglasses. Some of the time he smiles down at her and she knows he is awake.

" You know there is a piano in our room. You will have to play for me like I am reading for you when we go up."

" Oh will I now. Where is that written that one must play piano for the one who reads to him."

" Oh Christian I am not sure but it has to be in some book somewhere. I mean a lot of things have been written about. So we will just go with it. "

" Ok I promise. Has Jerry called you at al this week or emailed?"

" I haven't gotten any calls but, I didn't check my emails. I think he did say he would let eye know either way. I guess with me being gone he can't tell me in person about the job. I will check my email back in the room too."

" So are you hoping you get the job or are you still unsure about it?"

" I think if I get it I will stay and give it a try if not I might still look at what I would rather be doing once I am a married woman."

" Ok sounds good just wanting to hear your thoughts about it. I will support you in any decision your make."

" Thank you Christian. "

" While you were gone I found some beautiful property over looking the sound. The view is breath taking. I really think you would love it. So I went ahead and bought it. If you don't like it it will sell really fast I am sure. I thought we could build a house there. "

" Christian you found some land. That is great I am so excited I can't wait to see it and then watch our house being built. That is the best news. "

" I am sorry I didn't talk with you first. I didn't want to loose it. "

" Oh Christian it's fine I know you are trying to start building us a home. When were get home take me out and show it to me please."

" Yes, of course I will. Then we can find an architect to design the house and Elliot can get to work on building it. He will have a wife now in about a day. He will need to provide for her and her shopping habits. "

" Christian that is not nice. Kate doesn't shop that much. I mean well maybe she does."

" What time are you all going for Elliot's bash tonight?"

" We will leave around 7:00. I promise to be good. I can't speak for the groom though. He may get a little wild. "

" Speaking of the time we should go up to the room order some lunch, make love and I owe you a song on the piano. "

" That all sounds good to me Mr. Grey."

It's late afternoon when Mia and the Grey's get back to the room. Ana is with Christian she his helping him wash up in the shower. The doctor said now that it's healed he could shower on his own but still sitting. He just failed to mention that to Ana he is starting to like her washing him.

Ana wraps herself in a robe and starts helping Christian get dressed he starting to do most of it on his won. But he finds it still hurts when he does shirts.

Ana gets dressed and helps him in his chair they go out to main living quarters.

Grace and Carrick are there as well.

" Dad are you coming down with me Taylor and Sawyer for the party. You are invited you know."

" Christian I think I will join you all for awhile and see how a bachelor party is thrown now a days compared to my day. "

" Ana dear why don't you come with Mia and I we are going to go and eat. "

" I would love to Grace thank you. "

After the guys have gone. The ladies head downstairs to catch a cab and go get something to eat. They meet Kate and her mom in the elevator so they all decide to all go together.

" Kate you know after rehearsal and dinner that is the last time you get to see Elliot before the wedding. Are you excited it's almost here. "

" Yes, Mia I know it is. I am so very excited. Some how I think I will handle being away from Elliot than some one who is getting married in just over two months will do when she has to be away from her groom. We will have to lock her in a room. Then again he will have to be locked up too. "

" Ha Ha Ha very funny. You will see I will do just fine. Now does that mean no calling or texting either?"

" Yes we will take your phone and you will have to be in my room so I know where you are in the middle of the night. No sneaking away. "

" How is Christian doing Grace? Is he getting better at walking yet?"

" I know Elliot has told me that he still is having to build strength up to stand for awhile. But he said it has gotten better from session to session. "

" Grace I wish I could still be in there but three people and the therapist is just too many so I just wait on them. Ethan and Elliot do better for Christian they are closer in height and much stronger than me. "

" Well if you ask me I think Christian is getting lazy and likes being pushed around and having some one clean him. He will probably never walk again as long as you all keep babying him. "

" Mia I would doubt that he is not wanting to walk again. Don't call your brother lazy. He is by no sense of the word."

" Ok mom whatever."

" Now Ana dear when do we get the next step in our invitation to your wedding?"

" Well, Amanda ma'am they should be going out this week. It is the RSVP cards. You will have a number to call and the computer will log how many in your party. You will be given a code if you accept. If you are declining then there is nothing further you will need to do. After the code you will get the official invite and you will call and have to answer questions about you that only you will know. Then you will receive your transportation arrangement."

" My goodness a lot goes into trying to keep a wedding private I guess. "

" Yes that is why I am glad we have hired a wedding planing group that takes care of it. There will be nothing outside Everything will be undercover so no one can get shots from the air either. Well at the reception people can go outside and things. Christian just doesn't like any part of his private life out there that he doesn't choose to share. "

" Well dear I can't say I blame him. I wasn't sure how putting this wedding together for Kate was going to work being we were in Seattle and they were here in Italy. But we did find out that they are professionals in this. It was nice Grace just having to sit back and relax about everything.?"

" Yes it was especially when I was having two in the same summer. I harley got through bought engagement parties and showers they stressed me so out. Then Ana and Christian had we worried sick when they were late for there engagement party. "

" We were only about 10 minutes late. Christian told you traffic was horrible. "

" Yes well it's not like Taylor to get Christian to anything not on time."

Kate starts to laugh, " Gee at least Elliot and I were very punctual about our party. Ana whatever were you doing that made you two late. "

" Oh Kate, drop it." Ana kicks Kate under neath the table. She thinks about the day yes we were late because Christian was just so yummy that day. There were many firsts on that day and it was very nice.

" Well as long as they are not late for there own Wedding. I am sure they won't frankly I am surprised they didn't sneak away and elope."

" Yes you know mom right now Elliot and I are losing money to Dad because we said they would before the day and he said they wouldn't because Christian wouldn't disappoint his mother. But, Ana we still have 2 months if guys want to go do it. I will drive you myself. "

" Thanks for the offer Mia but, we made it this long I think we can make it two months."

When Ana, Mia and Grace get back to the suite it's almost ten O'clock. The time change still has them all off schedule.

Ana goes into her room and washes her face and finds Christian's shirt and puts it on. Gets into bed with her book turns on the lamp and reads for a bit. It doesn't take long before her eyes start to get heavy and she falls asleep.

She wakes just a little when she feels Christian get into bed but she is to tired to open her eyes. She feels him take her book out of her hands and he lays it on the table. He reaches over her and shuts off her lamp. He doesn't have to pull her close when Ana feels him lay down she molds herself into him. He kisses her by her ear and whispers

" Baby are you tired?"

As much as she hates to say no to him because she is pretty sure she knows what he is asking for. " I am sorry Christian but I am really tired."

" Ok baby get back to sleep. I will ask again in the morning. "

Ana is to tired to answer him she just falls back to sleep smiling because yes of course he will ask again in the morning.

The next morning Carrick and Grace leave the room early because they are have a sunrise breakfast with Elliot and Kate and her parents. It will be a nice way for them all to visit before all the rush of the next day begins.

Mia knocks on Ana and Christian's bedroom door. " Ana get up and start getting ready we have to go pick up our dresses come on we are suppose to meet the others in an hour."

" Ok. Mia thank you I am up. I will hop in the shower quick."

" Hey no you don't Miss Steele. I really need you."

" Christian I have to get ready there is so many things to do today. "

" Don't you at least have some time for the man you love and adore. "

" Christian don't pout it's not your style neither is begging. But, I could give you a few minutes of my time. "

" Baby get back in bed and I promise to only take a few minutes of your time. "

" Ok Christian please you have had 30 minutes baby. I would love to stay right here in bed with you too all day. But I have to go. When I come back we can go again. I promise I love you. "

" Ok alright go on go get your dress. I will just be right here waiting for you to come back. I love you."

" I am sorry. I will make it up to you later. Maybe I will even role my eyes at your behavior right now. "

" You better go get ready before I hold you hostage."

Ana is in and out of the shower in record time. She grabs a cute light blue sundress that Christian had bought her for this trip and puts it on. She tries to dry her hair quickly but it's not working. It will dry in time. She grabs a hair tie in case she needs it.

Before leaving the bedroom she goes over to Christian and gives him a big kiss goodbye.

" I promise I will be back soon. Get some more sleep you still look dead from your late night last night. We can shower for you when I get back. Love you Baby."

" Ok well have fun and be careful. I love you too."

After they all go and get there dresses the four of them all decide to grab some lunch. They find a very small Italian Cafe to try. They are seated outside and have a wonderful view.

While they are eating the receive a group txt from Kate.

" Just a reminder Rehearsal starts tonight at 5:00pm. See you all there. "

When Ana and Mia get back the room it's time to start getting ready and go to the rehearsal. Ana goes into her room and Christian is gone. Hmm he must have went out with Elliot or something. She changes into the dress she is wearing for tonight. Puts on some lip gloss and runs her brush through her hair. I hope Christian doesn't want a shower because they all need to be meeting up with everyone in the lobby.

Mia and Ana get to the lobby and Christian, Elliot, Ethan and Elliot's friend Mark who is also in the wedding party. They are sitting and talking must be waiting for everyone else to make an appearance.

" Christian I thought you were going to wait for me so I could help you get cleaned up? "

" I know I was but I managed to do it myself with out killing myself it's alright just me being stubborn decided to do it on my own."

" Christian well ok. At least you are not hurt but next time please wait for me at least to just be there incase anything happens."

" Yes I will I promise. Tomorrow you can help me. We both will have to leave around the same time anyway. "

" Ok. Tomorrow it is." Ana smiles at him and takes his hand in hers. He looks very good today.

Once everyone is there they head out to the area where the wedding arch and chairs will be set up and meet the minister and begin the rehearsal.

" Kate this place is so beautiful everything tomorrow is going to be perfect when they put the flowers out and center pieces out. I hope mine will be as beautiful as this."

" Than you Ana but I think yours is going to be perfect. The location is great. Your dress is beautiful and it goes well with the location I think romantic and classic. "

" Thanks Kate Elliot is going to drop dead when he sees you in your dress tomorrow you look great in it. "

Once rehearsal is all done they all make there way to the dinning room where the meal is being served.

There are beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and beautiful flower center pieces on the table. There are chairs sat on the end for Elliot and Kate the others file in on either side.

Ana places her hand on Christian's leg and leans in to whisper to him. "Baby are you alright you looked a little uncomfortable at rehearsal? Let me go up to the room and get you one of your pain pills. You have been pushing the past couple days."

" Ana I don't want to make you go up there and back by yourself. I will be ok. "

" No. Christian I am going Mia will come with me. Right Mia?"

" Sure where are we going.?"

" To get your stubborn brother his pain medications. "

When gets up she leans down and kisses him. Christian I love you and this is what I do what I need to do is take care of you. I will be back. "

" Thank you Ana. "

When Ana and Mia get back they have started to serve the meal. Ana grabs Christian's water glass and hands him a pill and the water. She smiles at him and then rubs his back. She hates seeing him like this he has been pushing so much lately. He needs to slow down for our day.

After dinner and some visiting Christian tells Ana he needs to go lay down.

" Ok Christian and I going to tell Kate good night then we will go up. I will be right back baby."

"Kate, Elliot I am going to take Christian upstairs he says he needs to lay down he has been in some pain today. I think he just needs to rest for a bit. We will see you both tomorrow. I am so excited and happy for you both. "

" Thank you Ana we will see you both tomorrow. Good night."

" Good night Kate."

Ana takes Christian and they go up to the suite. She takes him in the room and helps get him out of his clothes and into bed. She then goes in the bathroom washes her face and runs a brush through her hair and puts on his t shirt and crawls in with him.

" Baby it's early you don't need to lay down with me. I will be alright. "

" Christian yes I do need to lay down with you. I have missed you and I hate to see you in pain. I should be doing a better job taking care of you here and I am not. Let me lay with you and hold you. "

" Oh Ana. You are doing an awesome job at taking care of me baby. Don't blame yourself. Of course I want you to lay with me There is nothing that would please me more. "

Christian takes her in his arms and kisses her Ana starts kissing him back. She thinks about Aspen how she could have lost him. She thinks about all the therapy he has been through. How he has been really trying to be able to stand, walk and dance at there wedding.

" I love you Ana."

" I love you to Christian. "

Christian has a bad night. It has been awhile since his back and legs hurt this much. Ana sits with him in the hot bath water hoping the heat will release the tension and pain. He takes more medication and she massages his muscles. This happens twice at least through the whole night. Ana just keeps telling him it will be alright and she smiles at him and kisses him. She doesn't want him to know that she is scared for him.

After the last massage late in the night. She helps Christian lay back and gets back in bed and snuggles up to him.

" Baby, let me know if you need anything else. Thank you for letting me take care of you tonight. Try and sleep Christian I am right here for you. "

" Ana I love you and just think the world of you. Always being so strong for me. When I know that you are scared and worried. I promise baby this is just pain that is telling me to slow down. There is nothing more than I want to do than dance with you at our wedding. Once we get home I am not going to do anything to prevent that from happening. "

" Christian I know you are trying your best but, baby as long as I have you there with me on that day. Then I will be more than happy. I just want you Christian and I love you anyway you are. Good night try and sleep. I am right here with you."

The next morning Mia comes in there room to wake up Ana.

" Ana come on I have been calling for you for like the past 20 minutes. We are suppose to meet for breakfast and then hang and get our hair done. "

" Mia I will try and catch up to you guys Christian was up most of the night in pain and I tried and help. I am so tired I need a little more sleep."

" Ok well I will let Kate know. I will tell Elliot to he is here to get Christian but I will tell him they should go on with out him. Thanks Mia.

Ana grabs her phone and txts kate about last night and that she is sorry. Then she puts her phone down and lays back down with Christian and falls asleep.

Ana is woken up by Christians hands playing with her breasts and his tongue teasing her sex.

" HMM Christian. Baby I thought you were hurting. I really don't want you to stop it feels to good. "

Suddenly she knows she is close her legs stiffen and Chrsitian moves his tongue faster lets go of one of her breasts and slides two fingers inside her. Ana lets go and comes around his fingers.

Christian crawls up between her legs and leans down on his elbows. "I am going to have you now ok. You turn me on so much. "

He sinks inside of her and see slowly starts to feel the build again.

" Oh Ana I love you. Baby I love you Ana. "

Ana grabs his face and brings his lips to hers. She kisses him with all the passion that he is pouring into her. After he is done he gets off her he doesn't want to crush her.

" Christian are feeling alright. I mean I am now but last night it was so bad."

" Baby you just made me phenomenal. But, to answer your question I am feeling a little better. I think I would like to lay with you if we still have time. "

" Christian we better get up and showered before your mother comes in here and pulls out of bed. She will be mad if we miss anymore today and of course we have to be on time for the ceremony. So come on big guy lets go in the shower and let me put my hands all over you."

After Ana and Christian are both washed she dries off Christian and helps him get into his tux for the wedding

" Christian you look so Handsome in this suite. Very very hot to

" Well thank you. I don't even have the jacket on yet. Are you going to help me with my hair?"

" Yes baby stay where you are I will get what you need."

" There now your hair looks just perfect too. We will get your shoes and socks on in a minute. Why don't you lay back and rest a minute. While I go dry my hair. I am going to do to my own hair and make up because I wanted to stay with you today. I am going to call Kate and she what she thinks I should do with it."

" Kate hey it's Ana I was trying to decide on what you might want me to do with my hair. Is there any particular style?"

" Ana why don't I come up there I can do the french braid to side across the back and curl it like the other girls. I will also do your make up. "

" Kate give me two seconds to put on a tank top and shorts I will come to you. I don't want Christian to tell Elliot anything."

" Ok see you in a minute. "

" Baby I am going to be right back going to get my hair and make up done. You just stay there and relax. I love you."

" Ok Ana I love you too."

" Ana how is he dear? Elliot said you were up with him quite a bit last night."

" Yes Grace he had a bad night but he seems to be doing better now. I think keeping him in bed for the day helped. I didn't want him to be in pain for the wedding."

" I will be back Kate is going to do my hair and make up. When I get back I can finish helping Christian or you all can."

" Ana we should just take all our stuff up to Kate's room she wanted us to all get ready together anyway. The guys are all coming here in about 30 minutes. They could help Christian. "

" Ok, Mia sounds good I will be right back. Christian change of plans I am going to take all my stuff ad get ready with the girls in Kate's room. Elliot or dad said they could help you all he guys are coming here in a bit too. Are you all right with that?"

" Yes but could you take this shirt and tie and pants off me so I can just relax I know Elliot is just about dressed but he is the groom. He has some pre wedding photos."

" Yes let me get you undressed. There is that better. You just stay right there. "

" I promise I will but I think I need to give you a kiss. "

Ana walks over to him and Christian pulls her down on the bed with him and gives her a toe curling kiss. "

" Later's Baby."

" Later Christian."

Both rooms are in full swing with wedding frenzy. Room service has sent Champagne up to the rooms and each has a photograph to capture the moments of getting ready.

The men go out first and have some outside shots done. When they are done. There photographer txts the ladies photographer. She then takes the ladies out. Grace likes that because it keeps the bride and groom from even seeing a glimpse of each other.

" Amanda I am not that worried about Elliot and Kate they follow the rules. But my next wedding the bride and the groom will both have to be under lock and key. "

They both look at Ana and Laugh. Ana can't think of anything to say because it is true. At least she knows Christian will try to see her.

When pictures are done they go back up the suite to make any last minute fixes and just hang out.

" Kate you look so beautiful today Elliot is just going to faint when you come down the aisle"

" Thanks Ana I am just glad the dress came out and is just beautiful. "

" Yes it really is. "

" Kate it is a nice dress your mother did tell me she thought it was a little low in the front but you pull it off well. Ana dear I hope you went with more of a modest look and traditional. That is the kind of pictures I want for Christian. "

" Well Grace I guess you can see in about two months hopefully you will like it. "

" Ana what the hell was that? "

" I have no idea but I will be glad when she sees the dress and can relax. She has been driving me crazy about it."

" Hey Kate I am going with my mom to see the guys and tell Elliot good luck. "

" Ok Mia see you in a bit."

Kate looks out of the window and she says. " Hey everyone some of the guests are arriving. It's almost time. I soon will be Mrs. Elliot Grey. " She sees her dad and Elliot's dad out greeting the guests and mingling then she also sees the two moms doing the same.

Kate's mom comes up to the room "come girls well not you Kate your father will be up when it's time for you. "

" Oh Kate good luck you look so beautiful. See you coming down the aisle."

" Thanks Ana I am so nervous. "

The mother of the groom and father of the groom are seated. Then the mother of the bride. Ana and Christian come out from the sides. She manages to help him so he didn't need his chair.

" Baby you are doing good. Soon you will stand on your own. " Christian smiles at her and then sits down on the chair that is provided for him. Ana as well takes her seat to.

Kate's dad has disappeared so it must be time for Kate.

There is a knock on the door. " Come in."

" Katie are you ready for this. It's time."

" Oh daddy don't make me cry yet. I don't want to ruin my make up. But, yes I think I am ready. Let's go get me married. "

" Ok baby girl whatever but, I am not ready for you to be getting married and growing up on me."

" Oh dad you can be so sappy lets go."

Ethan and the Mister are out they have taken there places. The wedding processional begins. Kate can feel herself getting more and more nervous.

Suddenly the wedding march starts and everyone stands and Kate and her dad come into view. They continue to make there way down the aisle to Elliot.

Kate's dad hands Elliot her hand and they both move up the stairs together. Kate feels like at that point she blacks out the rest of it goes so very fast. Before she knows it the Minister is telling Elliot you may now kiss the bride.

Elliot smiles down at Kate and removes the veil and gives her a very Chaste kiss well at least for the two of them Ana thinks to herself.

The wedding was a success and the reception is going strong. After the Ceremony Christian opted to be back in his chair. Ana thought that was a good thing for him to do. Because even though he was standing and walking should could feel all of his weight on her. If she let go he would have fell.

The black and Maroon colors are beautiful for the formal affair. The cake has Maroon flowers on it and there is even a grooms cake which is construction site made from cake.

Elliot and Christian are both like two little boys checking the cake out. Elliot says he likes it better than the big cake.

The whole night was a success and no expense was spaired.

Christian and Ana are setting together outside on a swing.

He has one arm around her and they are holding hands.

" You ready for out day baby?"

" Yes Christian I am. I can't wait to be Mrs. Christian Grey.."

" I can't wait either it's been long enough. "

" Hey I was waiting on you to ask. "

" Come here I think we should practice kissing you know for the big moment."

He kisses her slowly and gently like a man who knows he is with his soulmate.

Kate and Elliot are standing in the back ground.

" Kate we are going to have a hard time keeping them apart. "

" Yes Elliot you are so right."

" Come here Mrs. Grey I want to kiss my bride again. "

234


	27. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

That night back in there room Christian lays flat on his front and Ana gives him a much needed back massage.

" IT was a great wedding wasn't it Christian,"

" Yes baby it was I hope Kate and Elliot will be happy. Now it's time to focus on you becoming my wife. My brother's nuptuials are no longer an issue. Are excited for our day Miss. Steele?"

" Christian don't be silly I am more that excited. I really hope the time goes by very quickly so we can be married. "

" Remember here in the next week or so you and the mother's and Kate if she wants need to go to Paris and meet with the wedding crew and see their plans and if there is any last minute things you want to change or add. I won't be able to get away this time. I am sorry. "

" Ok. I understand we will probably have more fun just making it a girls trip. Just kidding baby I will miss your being there and your input. Maybe I could call you or something if there is something. "

" Yes call me I will be happy to hear from you and help just as long as it's not about flowers or napkins. Those are two things I don't care about at all."

" I know you made that clear on our initial trip over there. But don't worry I think those things are pretty much taken care of. "

" Good because I just want you to become my wife and nothing else matters to me. You pick what you want as long as I get you and your happy with how it turns out than I am too."

Ana leans down and kisses Christian cheek. " Christian you are so good to me. I love you but I also want you to have things that you want as well. It's your wedding day. How is back feeling better?"

" Yes baby my back feels better come here and let me hold you. I promise Ana if there is something I want that I am not getting I will tell you. So far all the plans for our day are perfect if you ask me. But, becareful ,when you get Grace there and on the Mansion grounds and inside. Don't let her railroad you and take over the show. It's your show and I want it perfect for you."

" Ok I promise to watch out for that. Are we still all heading out tomorrow afternoon for home? "

" Yes I believe that is the I guess this is out last night in Italy. So that means this could be the last time I make love to you on Italian soil. So come over here."

" Oh Christian. You come here. "

The next morning Ana, Christian, Mia and Mr. and Mrs. Grey all have breakfast in there room. They all slept in a little later than usual due to the late night. There last day at the hotel is pretty relaxing none of them are looking forward to the jet ride home.

Back at home in Seattle Ana just wants to crash she feels so tired. Christian still looks all bright eyed.

" Baby please tell me you're not going to go work in your study are you?"

" No I think I need to lay down for a bit. Come on Miss. Steele come keep me company.

" I am right behind you Mr. Grey but I won't be very good company. I am exhausted and will probably be out before my head hits the pillow. "

Ana's first day back to work is Wednesday that week. She wonders when a decision will be made on the position she applied for.

After lunch she gets a call from Mr. Roach he asks her to come up to his office. When she gets upstairs she knocks on the door and waits for him to tell her to come in.

" Hi Mr. Roach. Is now a good time?"

" Yes Ana, please come in and have a seat. I wanted to offer you the position of Senior Fiction Editor. But, I would like it to take effect after you get back from your honeymoon. That way you won't start to get acculmated to the job and then leave. Do you accept?"

" Yes of course I accept and after the honeymoon will be fine. I look forward to starting. "

" Now I wanted to let you know that I have approved for you to the whole month of August off. Mr. Grey said that you will require that time to prepare for your wedding. I told him that would be fine."

" I don't know why I would need that much time before the wedding. Let me ask Christian and find out if it is really necessary."

" Alright Ana just let me know if anything changes. "

" I will and thank you again Mr. Roach I will see you later."

As Ana walks back to her desk she doesn't know if she should be upset with Christian or just take the time. It was hard for Kate working full time and trying to get the wedding all together. So maybe I should just call and thank him. After all he only has what's best for me on his heart. Hmmm seems werid when we first started dating Christian told me once he didn't have a heart. That is so far from the truth.

" Hi Christian it's me how is your day?"

" It 's been busy here. How about for you?

" Well Mr. Roach has offered me the job of Senior Fiction editor andI accepted. I will start after our honeymoon. "

" That is great baby congratulations. You can tell me about it at home ok? I hate to run off but I have a meeting."

" Oh ok. Well I want to say thank you for getting me out of work so I could make sure our wedding is perfect I love you."

" Your welcome. You're not mad? I thought you might be."

" No Christian I am not mad. I love that you think of me and are there to always make things better for me. I will let you go. I love you."

" I love you too ana."

Pick your battles and that is what I is hardly something to fight over. Sometimes he goes over the top like with this but he has to see that sometimes I can accept things without a fight.

The first week home is so busy. It seemed like all Christian did was go to work. Even on Saturday he is in his home study working. Ana decides that man needs a break. She goes into the closet and finds one of his white work shirts and takes everything off and then puts the shirt on. She fixes her hair in the mirror and heads for his study. The door to the study is open a little. She knows on the door.

" Yeah come on in." Christian says in a agitated voice.

Ana walks in and his eyes light out and he watches as she makes her way to his desk and around it. . He can't help but stare at how good she looks only in his work shirt.

" To what do I owe for the honor of this visit? You look very good in that shirt."

Ana gets down on her knees infront of him. " Well Mr. Grey I think you work to hard and it's Saturday afternoon and you haven't take a break yet. So I thought I would bring a break to you. Now sit back close your eyes and just let your body feel my mouth on you everywhere. "

Christian tries to pick her up but it's hard when he can't stand. She stops and looks up at him.

" What Mr. Grey what is the matter?"

" It my turn now Miss Steele sit up on my desk close to the edge and let me unbutton that shirt of mine.

Now you close your eyes and feel my hands and tongue on you. "

: " Christian stop stop I want you all of you. No not sitting up." She moves him over to the couch and helps him out and on her. Now take me because I need you."

" Ana I need you too".In one quick move he is in her and loses himself.

" Hmm. Miss Steele I like your interruptions. "

" I like to interrupt you. Now when are you going to be done. I am going to cook dinner and I don't want you to work anymore after dinner. "

" Ok you go make dinner and I will be done until Monday morning once dinner is ready. "

" Christian you have a deal I will go find us something. Let me help you back to your desk first."

After dinner Ana sits with Christian at the piano and he plays for her. She loves to hear him play . She just watches his hands gently caress the keys and she looks up and him and kisses him on the shoulder. He turns his head smiles at her. He looks so great when he smiles like that. He continues to play and she rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes and just listens to him play.

" Christian, what song do you think we should do our first dance to as man and wife?"

He stops playing and looks at her and he says " I am not sure. I guess we should listen to some music and go through and find a good song for us to dance to. "

" Yes that is what we need to do. Let's do it once you are done here ok."

" Yes of course let me finish this song. "

Ana goes into Christian's office and gets her computer earlier today she was using it in his office searching for wedding themes and making sure she picked the right one. She had left it in there.

They start listening to songs and after a little while a song comes into Christian's mind.

" Ana I think I know the perfect song. "

" Ok Christian what is it tell me."

He wheels back over to his piano and begins to play and sing the song. Ana begins to cry it is a lovely song and he has the best voice, and he is so right the lyrics are perfect.

"Yes Christian I think we should definitely do that song. Let's go to our website and email it to the planner so they can get it ready on time. "

"I am glad you like it. I have thought it about it off and on since we have been together."

Ana gets to the site and on their profile where it says Bride and Groom first dance she types "Maybe I'm amazed " By Paul McCartney.

" There baby that detail is all taken care of. Now one more thing I know you said you don't want a grooms cake. But I really would like to have one made for you. Would you be to mad if I did it."

" Ana, I won't be mad but, I just don't think on that night we need two 't there a different way we could do this?"

" Well I could ask them if we could do it at the rehearsal dinner for one of the desserts. But, I am still going to call it the grooms cake and have them do something that is you. "

" Baby, if that makes you happy than please order it for the night before. I am good with that."

" You Christian for someone who doesn't want to be involved and doesn't care about the details you are kind of bossy tonight…. No I am just kidding I am so glad you are sharing your thoughts with me. It's your day too. Now one more thing I want to get you a wedding gift. I know you keep telling me know. But, I might just have to go and get something for you anyways. Ok?"

" Ana, I am going to say fine because something tells me you will go and get me something no matter what I say. "

" It's only because I love you very much."

" I know you do. That is why I am going to let you get me something. Get me something I can have with me that will remind me of you. "

" Ok well if we are requesting our own gifts. I want my own R8, a white one I think."

" Well there is a gift. Your turning into a big spender. I love you."

" Christian I love you too. Let's look through mother son dance songs. "

" Ana I don't think we need to have more than one special dance for me. Just with you baby that is all I want."

" Ok. I will consider your feelings on that one but, you are telling your mother. "

The rest of evening Ana convinces Christian to go over the details and items that have confirmed so far and see if there is any changes to make. She feels the nerves surface in her stomach. Not bad nerves just excited nerves. She can't wait for August. Her dress will be in Paris for her to try on again when she goes with the mothers to make sure all is ready to go. She will have to see if Kate will want to go with them. If she can't than maybe Mia can go. The mom alone would probably stress her out to much.

Christian it's getting late I think I am going to turn in. How about tomorrow we hang around here and just relax. That way you stop using yourself.

" Yes all day. It's our day Sunday no work just all play. I am all yours. "

" Ok. come onto bed with me please. It's late and there is no way your going back to work. You are pushing to hard. "

" Ok I am coming I promise to push no more I will slow down just for you. "

The rest of June flies by and Christian has gone to therapy for three days a week every week and Ethan has gone in to help leaving Ana to wait in the waiting room. Each night when they come out they tell her it went well. She is beginning to think they don't want her to know something. Maybe it's bad. Maybe he is not getting better fast enough for August.

Well she decides she really shouldn't doubt them maybe it is just going good. Also guys are not very vocal so that is about all they would say anyways.

Kate and Elliot are back from there honeymoon and they are going to the Grey's to have dinner and catch up with them on today after work. Ana is glad it's a Friday because she is just to tired to socialize and then have to work in the morning. Christian and Taylor pick her up from work at 5:30.

" Hey baby you look tired. Are you still sure you want to go to my parents house for dinner?"

" Yes Christian i will be ok. Can we go home and change first? "

" Sure we can. Are you sure you are alright?"

" Yes I think I am just run down. I will sleep in tomorrow and that should help. "

" Ok. Well I missed you today so I am happy to see you."

" I missed you too. "

After they are changed they head out to Christian's parents house. Taylor and Sawyer go with them to the house.

Ana falls a sleep on the drive up to see everyone. Christian starts to worry that she must not be feeling good. She never falls asleep unless it's really late. She must be wore out. When they pull into the driveway Christian leans over and says. " Baby we are hear wake up we are here."

" Ana, we are here are you ready to go in?"

" Yes Christian of course I am I just closed my eyes for a second. "

" Oh I don't know that was the longest second I ever lived through. "

" Let's just go in Ana Snapped at him."

" Yes ma'am."

Mia greets them at the door. "Hey where have you to been dinner is almost going to be served. Go ahead and sit in the living room the is where we all are. Ana are you ok? You look like crap."

" Mia enough."

" It's alright Christian. Mia I am just tired that's all it has been a really long week. "

"Ana"

" Hi Kate how was your honeymoon?"

" It was really good we such a great time. The weather was perfect and I sat on the beach pretty much everyday. "

" That's great Kate. Christian can we sit?"

"Yes baby are you sure your ok? Ana why don't you lay down upstairs for awhile.

" Christian I will be alright. I just need to sit."

While they are sitting Christian rubs Ana's back and puts her hair behind her ears. He leans in and kisses her forehead. She seems very warm. He decides not to say anything. He knows she will just say she is fine.

At dinner Ana just can't eat nothing looks appealing.

She decides she needs to tell Christian that she might need to go home. She waits for a little bit and let's him eat.

" Ana honey are you sure your ok?"

" No Christian I really think I am sick. I need to go home and go to bed.I am sorry."

" Hey don't be sorry. Come on let's go."

" Mom and Dad I am sorry but we have to go Ana is not feeling well. "

" Oh no I am so sorry dear. Christian let me put some of the food in containers for you than you can warm it up when you get home. "

Sawyer and Taylor help Christian in the car and then they head back to Seattle.

When they get home Ana goes into the bathroom and gets sick. She hates being sick like this. She undresses herself and puts on one of Christian's shirts. She walks back into the living room and starts going upstairs.

" Ana baby what do you need upstairs have Taylor go get it for you. "

" Christian I was going to sleep up there so I don't get you sick or keep you awake all night. "

" Oh no you don't baby. You go lay down in our bed. I will take my chances I want to be there with you."

" Christian are you sure. Yes now off to bed you go our bed."

Ana turns around and goes and lays down in there room. Christian stays up for a bit and reads the paper. He knew she was sick. She is just as stubborn as me. I will have to point it out to her the next time she says I am.

Ana lays awake having trouble falling asleep her stomach is turning and she just can't get comfortable. She has to get up and quickly get to the bathroom again. She is so weak she can't get up off the floor. She lays down just for a second. She falls asleep.

Christian goes into to get into bed. He notices Ana is not in bed. He finds her on the floor sleeping. He can't get her and put her in Bed. He calls Taylor her comes in and Carries Ana to bed. Christian then gets in bed. He let's her be tonight her be tonight. He doesn't want to wake her she can sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning Ana wakes up and she still feels sick. She barely slept all night getting up to throw up every hour or so. It did get better and it has been a while since her last bathroom run. She looks over and sees Christian is still asleep she must have kept him up all night too. She doesn't seem to have the chills or a fever anymore but her stomach still feels bad and she feels so weak. She lays for awhile with her eyes shut and falls asleep again.

The next time she wakes she noticed Christian is not in bed. She looks over and sees him at the desk he has in his room. She loves that he stayed closed to her since she was sick.

" Good morning Christian did I keep you up last night?"

" No baby, don't worry about me. How are you feeling today? "

" Little better but still kind of yucky stomach and weak and dizzy. I hate being sick. I am sorry I was sick last night. I didn't mean to ruin dinner. "

" Ana don't be silly you didn't ruin anything you can't help that you were sick. Mrs. Jones told me to let her know if she can get you anything. She said she is happy to help."

" Thanks Christian. I think I am just going to lay a minute and watch this hot guy in my room work."

Christian smiles at her remark. Ok so she maybe sick but hasn't lost all of her appetites.

The next day Elliot comes over and him and Christian talk about the house he wants him to build.

" Have you got an architect yet? "

" No but I will look into that probably before the wedding. Then they can be putting some plans together while we are on our honeymoon."

" Yeah that is a good idea. Yes we can do all brick just pick a color you like and let me know. How big you going to want it?"

" I am really not sure maybe 20 or 30,000 square feet."

" For two people! I mean ok if you never want to see each other again. "

" I am joking I really don't know at the moment. Just hoping Ana feels better tomorrow. She is still not feeling well since Friday."

" Wow that does seem like a long time for a stomach thing maybe she will be better tomorrow. Oh lovely Monday. Now we have a therapy session tomorrow night right?"

" Yes meet me there at 4."

" Sounds like a plan, so you all want to get together next week for the 4th of July?"

" Yeah that sounds cool. You having it at your place?"

" Nah, I will get mom to host it. She gets excited when she hears the whole family is coming so she will be more than happy to do it."

" Ok. Well I will let you handle that one. "

" Ok well I am going to head out Kate might have dinner ready when I get home."

" She cooks that is great. Ana is a fabulous cook."

" I am not sure if what Kate does is cooking but she is great at ordering take out too."

" Alright Elliot have a good night. "

Christian goes in the bedroom to check on Ana since Elliot has gone. She is asleep on her wash cloth she had on her forehead to help her temperature has fallen off. He picks it up and places it gently back on her head. He is worried about dehydration she has hardly even drunk anything. Hopefully the ice chips she has at time will help some. He wishes he could work out he is restless and he doesn't want to work Ana is not well so that is out of the question.

Christian works from home Monday and Tuesday. Ana has been home still in bed sick. His mom has come over to check on her and make sure all her vitals were good and no dehydration. Ana has been more alert today Christian is so glad she is on the mend.

That evening Mrs. Jones brings Ana a bowl of chicken noodle soup mostly the broth she tells her so her stomach can handle it.

That night Christian lays down next to her and moves her hair out of her face and kisses her forehead.

" Good night baby. Do you want me to set you an alarm or are you staying home yet one more day?"

" Christian would you hate if one of your employees missed three days of work due to being ill?"

"Ana, no especially if they were as sick as you have been. I would want them staying home and getting better. Why don't you rest one more day. "

"Ok, you never told me how your therapy session went of Monday. Do you have another one tomorrow?"

" Monday went good honey. Making progress little by little. Yes tomorrow Elliot is meeting me there at 3:00pm. "

" Please when you get home tell me how it went. I like hearing how excited you are when it goes really good. "

" I will baby. I promise now you rest. I love you."

" I love you too Christian good night."

The week goes by fast and it's the day before they are set to go to the Grey's 4th of July celebration. Ana is trying to think of something she should make to bring. Grace told her she didn't have to but she wants to do something.

" Christian do you have any ideas of what I should make for the party?"

" Baby I do know what I would like you to make if I may put a request in. You make it for me on my birthday sense we stated dating."

" You want me to make you a chocolate cake?"

" Yes I do baby. "

" We just had one for your birthday but, I guess because I love you I will bake a chocolate cake."

" Thank you. I am now the happiest guy on earth."

" Oh Christian it's just chocolate cake. "

Taylor and Sawyer drive them up to the Grey's. When they pull up it is clear that this is more than just a family get together.

" Christian am I under dressed for this kind of party? I really didn't dressed only for family."

" Ana you look fine baby. This must be just an informal get together. I am under dressed to."

" Ok Christian let's go in and see how under dressed we are."

" Hey you both made it. How are you doing Ana glad to see your better."

" Yes Kate much better thanks. Where do you think I should put this cake. "

" Come on Ana let's put it on the dessert table. "

" Kate how many people are here? I thought this was just a family get together. "

" I think there are only thirty people here. It is mostly family. I think some are ones that couldn't make it to Italy and can't make it to Paris. So I guess it's like a 4th of July and congrats to the newly weds and soon to be weds. "

" Ok Kate if you say so. I will just relax. I hope Christian is ok with this many people. But if it's family he should calm down. I hope he is going to be able to everything he wants to do for the wedding. "

" Well Elliot tells me that his sessions are going great and he should be right on course to be good to go for the wedding."

" Well I guess that is good Christian always just tells me things are going good."

" Maybe he is just afraid to get your hopes up if something goes wrong you know. But no worries because he is working very hard to get back on his feet again. "

" Your right Kate he hates to disappoint me. He is just playing safe I am sure. "

As they are talking Kate sees and Older Blonde lady that is talking to Grace and keeps looking over at the her and Ana. She finds it strange she has never met this woman or seen her at any of the events at the house before. Suddenly she starts walking towards them.

"Excuse me pardon the interruption. Are you Ana Steele?"

" Oh no ma'am I am Kate Grey. This is Ana Steele."

" Oh of Course he would pick a burnette."

" Excuse me. May I ask what your name is as you appear to know my name?"

" Oh of course darling my name is Elena Lincoln. I had to meet the new girl that swept Christian off his feet and is going to be the ball and chain on his leg. You see dear Christian and I go way back."

As Elena keeps talking to Ana about nonsense Kate sees Elliot and Christian talking. They have panic looks on there faces and then Elliot Rushes over to where they are.

Kate got side tracked on the conversation but as she comes back in she hears.

" You see Christian is very fond of me. Normally if I don't like a girl he let's her go. Must be why he has managed to keep you away from me this past what 2 years?

" Excuse me. Ana Christian says he really needs your help please. Come Kate let's take Ana to Christian."

" Elliot who was that women and why was she being so nasty to Ana.?"

" Kate,because that what she does. Come on let's go talk we got Ana back to Christian and I will explain."

" Christian what is it baby? What do you need are you in pain?"

" No Ana I am not in pain. I need you. Please come with me to my father's den."

" Christian we have never fooled around in any room in this except your old room. I am right behind you baby."

When the get to the den Christian shuts and locks the door. Ana watches him and wonders why here why now?

"Ana sit down with me please."

" Alright do you want me to help you to the couch or do you want me to sit in your lap?"

" Please help me sit on the couch. "

" Christian what is it? You look like well I am not sure. Is everything ok? Did I do something? I am sorry I was gone so long I was talking to Kate and then she lady came up to us was just horribly rude saying things like you knew she wouldn't approve of me so that is why we never met. She and you are very fond of each other. Who is she?"

" Her name is Elena Lincoln. She was a friend of my mothers for years when I was younger. Than something happen and her and mom just stopped talking. Ana when I was 15 she and I had an affair. It continued for about 6 years on and off. Her husband found out and was very angry so he came and told my father. He promised Elena he would not press charges if she just left us all alone and never spoke to any of us again. She promised but her and I see saw each other once in awhile. She didn't love me she was more about just fucking. She is the one I told you about at the beginning the one I was a sub for. "

" Christian if she is supposed to be leaving you all alone. Why is here now I don't understand."

" I think she came here to see you and shake you up a bit. Maybe even break us up. She doesn't like me happy and with someone else especially you because you are more to me than any of the other women I used to well you know. Yes Elena meet them if she didn't they would make a good fit for me. I moved on. Baby those were my subs that I told you about. You are the one and only woman I have ever fallen in love with. I have told you that I hope you still believe me."

" Christian of course I do. Baby, you were honest with me through our relationship. I know how you feel about me. It's the same way I feel about you and some cranky old lady is not going to frighten me away. I love you Christian. Did you think she would frighten me away is that why you worked so hard as she says for her not to meet me?"

" No Ana you didn't meet her because there was no need for you to. Your my heart and soul and my lovely Ana not a sub. She doesn't need to have input on the woman I love. She is not important that is why you never met her. She is old news."

" Christian I love you too. More than my own life. She was mean and jealous I could tell but I didn't know why. Now I do thank you. But, this doesn't change how I feel about you. I still can't wait to be Mrs. Christian Grey. You are my dream come true and my forever."

" Ana come here. "

He starts to kiss her with a need that is strong and carnal. She doesn't know if it's because of what happened today or because it took her so long to recover they really hadn't. Ok Steele stop thinking and just give yourself to your man.

" Well Elliot if she is not suppose to be here than we need to go tell your father so he can politely ask her to leave. I really don't think Ana wants to talk to her anymore. We need to go find your father right now. "

" Kate come with me. I will tell her and she doesn't listen than we will get my dad."

Elliot and Kate find Elena outside by her car.

" Mrs. Lincoln I believe some years back you were told not to show your

face here anymore or come near any of us. My father is out back I can go him for you if you need to be reminded. Or you can get in your car and leave."

" Oh Elliot I came here because once I heard of Christian's engagement I knew he would now want to know what I thought. I went to his apartment and no one was there apparently. I had heard of your mom's party so I came here. I meant no harm but I have not spoken Christian. "

" Ma'am you will not speak to Christian I can assure you he is madly in love with that young lady that you all but threatened. I am sure right now she has told him what you said to her and if he wasn't hurt he would be here right now throwing your Ass out. Now leave or I and my father will make you leave. "

" Mr. Grey, your brother told me there was a problem and asked I come and make sure it was removed."

" Oh Taylor thank God. This young man has been way out of line."

" Mrs. Lincoln ma'am Mr. Grey and Miss Steele have told me some pretty troubling things and I believe it's you who is out of line. Now I am going to have to ask you to leave."

" Fine but you all are making a big mistake letting him marry her. She is just a gold digger and will take him for all he has. Just wait and see."

" Oh we will Mrs. Lincoln and you will be very very wrong. Show up again and I will tell my father about today."

"Taylor can you please go tell my brother that the problem has been dealt with and removed."

" Yes, sir."

" Elliot I am going to find Ana and make sure she is ok. "

" Alright I am going to speak to my mother. "

Kate walks into the house and she hears piano music coming from the front sitting room. When she walks in she sees Christian playing and Ana is on the bench next to him with her head on his shoulder. She decides to let it go. She can se Ana is alright and right where she wants to be in her bubble with the man she loves. Kate thinks about her and Elliot we love each other and I have known others who have loved each other. But, Christian and Ana's love is different it's stronger and it's bonded together so hard that nothing would break through. They are happy.

She turns around and meets Elliot in the hall.

" Did you find her is she alright?"

" Yes she is perfectly content see for yourself "she points to the sitting room.

Elliot pokes he head around and sees them at the piano. " Good I am so glad they worked it out. "

" Elliot I don't think they had anything to work out. Ana was not mad at Christian her feelings were hurt by that woman and I am sure in his own way Christian made her feel better. Ana always says when she is upset about anything Christian always makes it better for her. That woman was wrong they are both good for each other."

" Yes they are. Now we need to tell them that mom has said they are serving dinner outside now and the four of us need to be out there because we are why they are here."

" Ok time to break up the love birds."

After they all eat dinner there is some music and dancing and then at dark they all go sit down by the water and watch the fireworks that Carrick has arranged for the evening. Kate and Elliot are snuggled on a blanket watching. Ana is siting on Christian's lap and he is holding her tighter than he ever has.

In the weeks to follow they hear from the wedding designers that they have been getting replies back and are sending out people's codes so there plane tickets and rooms are ready. Christian had purchased plane tickets for guests that wanted to come so no one had to feel like they couldn't go because they couldn't afford it. So as they replied and got there code than the tickets were booked for them.

The week of July 30th came and Ana, Kate, Mia, Grace and Carla are heading to Paris to finalize every last detail of the wedding. Christian and Elliot are taking them all to the airport. They will be flying on Grey Enterprises Jet.

" Ana don't cry you will be gone only for a week baby. Then when you get back only a few short days later we all will be going so we can get married. I love you Ana you are my life. "

" Christian I love you too. I will miss you but I know I have to get all this finalized so I can be married to you. I am keeping my eye on the prize. "

" Kate remember at our wedding when we were wondering how to keep them apart on the night before the wedding? Well you get there you and Ana will find out that you girls stay at the manor and us guys are going to not so bad castle to stay at for that night. They will be to far apart to sneak around. "

" Oh Elliot thank God. Where did you hear this?"

" My mom and dad told me. They arranged it as a surprise for them."

The ladies are all settled on the plane and Elliot and Christian make there way back inside the airport so they can go. Christian has a therapy session and they both don't want to be late.

Christian sees a familiar face coming at them from the crowd. He is thinking hopefully he will not recognize him or Elliot and just keep going.

" Hey it's the Grey Brothers. You guys getting back into town or seeing some one off?"

" Jose if you must know we were seeing some one off. Now we really need to go. "

" Elliot congrats on the marriage dude. Take care talk to you all later. Hey Grey I am still waiting my invite to your wedding it must be coming up pretty soon huh?"

" Jose there will never be an invite for you so don't hold your breath waiting for it."

Elliot moves them quickly through the crowds before Jose can respond again.

" Man that guy left you two alone for awhile now he is like trying to get back into your lives. Or Ana's life. "

" I think it's just the wedding he is not handling her getting married very well. Once it's over life will go back to normal for him and of us. I am sure he was traveling some where that is why he was here in the airport. "

" Yeah your right Christian he still rubs me the wrong way. "


	28. Chapter 321

I have deleted the last chapter of the story. Thank you all for the feed back. I agreed with one in particular and yes it was rushed. I felt that too.


	29. Chapter 32 revised

Chapter 32 Revised.

When the ladies touch down in Paris. Its very early the next morning. Ana is so excited to see how the manor will be set for there wedding. It's a beautiful place and private it is just the perfect place. Of course Sawyer has come with them on this trip too. Christian says his job is to keep Ana safe and watch her at all times. She smiles because Christian is right Sawyer has been there a couple times for her when she has needed it.

She is glad at the wedding Sawyer, Taylor and Gail get to best guests. Taylor and Gail get to go as a couple and Hannah from work is coming as Sawyer's date. The two of them would make a great couple. They haven't made anything official yet.

Outside the airport there is a big limo waiting for them. They are served some champagne and the driver is on his way.

" Grace do you know who we are meeting with first today? "

" Ana I believe our schedule is first cake and flowers?"

" Carla do you remember if those two were first?"

" Yes also today they are to discuss how the alter and aisle will be laid out. The stairs and all the details."

" Oh yes that is right. I think the stair case for Christian to come down a few when Ana get's closer is a great idea."

Ana looks at them in a panic. and starts shaking her head. " We can't have a stair case it will make Christian feel less confident about just trying to stand he can't even walk yet. It needs to be just a level floor for him. "

Kate grabs Ana's hand. " It's alright Ana I will pull them in and make sure Christians needs are met in that department. "

" Thanks Kate I feel like sometimes they don't hear me. Just themselves and what they want. "

" Christian asked me to txt or call when we landed. I am not sure of the time there and I am to tired to figure it out. I will just txt him.

" Hey handsome it's your loving Financee I wanted to let you know we are here in a limo on our way to the Manor. I didn't want to call because I couldn't remember what time it was. I am very excited to put my stamp of approval on everthing. I love you Christian I do miss you. I will call later. I miss your face. Bye. Love A forever XX

The Manor is huge stone palace. Inside the walls are gold and ivory and the ceilings are painted with mureals. The grand stair case in the middle of the foyer is beautiful. They are told that on the day of the wedding every inch of the manor will have flowers and be adorned with Candles and colors of the bride's choice. Which Ana has picked Silver and a very beautiful pale pink.

The main butler of the manor is the one giving them the tour and showing them the main design of the house for the wedding day.

" Mr. Grey has booked this house to be used for this event for the whole month of August. So as you will see in some of the rooms we have already started with your decor. No worries ma'am this palace will be 100% ready for the big day.

There is this long hall that leads to what we call the gold staircase and that is where we believe would be the best place to put the alter. You the bride would come down the hall and then the aisle would start here as you come up to view. Now in the notes the Grooms mom thought it would be nice for him to come down a couple steps and meet you at the alter."

" No Sir, that needs to be changed no steps for the groom. "

" Yes ma'am."

" Ana maybe we can leave it in and then make the change the week before if needed. "

Ana takes a deep breath looks at Grace and smiles, " I have seen your son cry and scream out in pain. I have had him push me away because he felt like things have changed because of this accident, I washed him everyday and dressed his wounds. I have helped him in and out of bed. Christian can't handle stairs so there will be no stairs. Don't ask me to betray him like that."

Ana," I really don't think Grace meant it like that. It is a beautiful idea him coming to meet you. Maybe just keep it in your mind. "

" Sure mother way down in the deep depths of my mind. "

Ana walks over to look at the hall some more and asks the butler about what the aisle will be adorned with?

Kate, goes over to the mothers, " I don't think Ana meant any harm in what she said. It's just I think she still lives with the thought that she almost lost him and now she has him still and she wants to protect him. I know it has been hard on her and Christian and frustrating still that he can't walk but slowly it will happen and I think Ana hates that Christian feels defeated. She sees him as her strong protector and now she is his. Christian's injury and accident is hard spot for her talk about. "

" Maybe we should drop the stairs and then if he is walking at that time talk to Christian about it. "

" Grace I think that is a great idea. Then Ana won't feel like you are trying to push him."

" Kate thank you Ana can be very head strong and stubborn."

" yeah well when it comes to Christian is so much more than that."

Christian is sitting at his desk and looks at Ana's text from earlier. He decides he should respond to her. First he takes a selfie of his face and puts it in the message.

" Hey beautiful. I am glad you are there safely and I am sure by now you have started jumping into the wedding planning. I love you Ana and miss you too. Since you said you missed my face I have included a very recent like one minute ago picture of my face. I miss your face and well some other sweet parts that fit in may hand so well. So I will be looking for a picture of your face and your breasts. I love you looking forward to my picture. All my love Christian forever, XX.

Ana hears her phone goes off she takes it out of her pocket and smiles at Christian's picture. Then she starts laughing as she reads his response.

" Mr. Grey thank you for sending me your face. I miss other parts of you as well. Baby I can send you my face as for the girls it will have to be later tonight. I love you so much. She takes a photo of her and adds it to the txt. Love A forever. XXXXX.

"Ana, honey are you ready to go see the place settings and linens?"

" Yes mother I was just answering a txt. "

Kate comes beside Ana. " Hey girl this is all so beautiful it's going to be perfect. I am so excited for you. Ok is something wrong. Is it the stair thing. Don't worry they dropped it."

" No I was just reading a txt. "

" From Christian? I am going to have to tell him not to txt you because then you miss him and it makes you sad. No I am just kidding. Is all ok with him?"

" Yes he is good he sent me a selfie because I told him I missed his face. That was probably the third selfie Christian has ever taken alone. I have taken many of us together."

" Yeah I can see that about him. But, that man would do anything for you. He is wrapped around your finger. "

" Yes I am very lucky."

The place settings are beautiful silver lining and pile pink roses. Ana looks at the table clothes and napkins and laughs remembering how Christian had said about not caring about them. The crystal wine glasses are gorgeous. Yes they just like she

wanted.

" Ana honey are you happy with these any changes?"

" No mom I absolutely love it. This is exactly what I wanted when we came the first time. To see it now just makes me os excited I can't wait for the 25th."

" Enjoy it Ana because the day will go by so fast I am so glad you get to have such a beautiful wedding for your day."

" Me too. Christian spoils me he always wants me to have everything I want. He told me that this day is no budget and not to worry. We are so thankful for you and the Greys helping us. But Christian says he will throw in whatever we need to make the day perfect. He was the one who told me to go for the custom made dress. Wait until you see the dress this week it is wonderful."

" Ana I can't wait to see it. I am sure you will beautiful on that day."

" Ana darling if there are no changes here let's look at the center pieces. "

" Ok Grace no changes I love this. "

After the centerpieces they decide to take a break for a bit and they all go out to the pool and eat lunch and just enjoy the sunshine.

" Ana the scenery out here is beautiful I am surprised you are not having an outdoor ceremony."

" Mom Christian was worried about helicopters and the press ruining things for us that day by coming in close for shots. So we opted for inside. The reception will be in our outdoors for people. "

" I understand and he is right your wedding should be a private affair for you and just the people you chose to invite. Christian seems like a very private man."

" He is mom he doesn't like for everyone to know his personal business. That is why he is so protective of me because people just think they should be able to come up to me and take pictures or ask me questions at any time. They did that to me when he was in the hospital and at New York. He was so upset about that. "

" I am glad he takes such good care of you Ana. You make sure to take care of him too. Let him know how much you need him and love him. Guys need to hear that stuff to. They need to feel wanted and appreciated."

" Ana come on take a swim with Mia and I".

" Ok Kate I am on my way. "

" Carla Ana is the best thing that has ever happened to Christian it was like she saw life differently when he met her. He just became more happy. I am so glad they will be sharing there rest of their lives with each other."

" Grace Christian is also the best thing for Ana too. I have never seen her this happy and she is so in love it's nice to see."

" Yes it is. This is going to be a beautiful place to have a wedding. They have really done a nice job with everything so far. "

" Yes they have. It is really a beautiful setting. "

"Ana told me that Elliot and Kate's wedding was beautiful."

" Oh it was when we get back to Seattle I will show you the pictures. Some are ones we took and then I have gotten some of the professional ones back that we ordered from the proofs. I thought both of the boys were trying to kill me with two destination weddings in Europe in the same summer. But, with having the wedding planners it really hasn't been much of anything. "

Christian and Elliot and Ethan are all eating at Christians apartment. Christian wanted to talk with them about any bachelor party ideas.

" Dude we are not going to tell you anything about that. We get to plan it and you just have to show up."

" Elliot I just don't want any surprises. "

" Christian there will be surprises. You will have a good time and you will give a good farewell to the bachelor life."

" You know Christian I have to say it is different seeing you with out the chair. Things have come along good. I can't believe you managed to still hide if from Ana. She is going to be over the moon on your wedding day."

" She always gets to do surprises for me so I wanted this to be a surprise for her. It has been hard because she asks all the time how the sessions went and I don't say much. Thank you both for helping me make this a surprise for her. I have had to pretty much keep everyone in the dark except for my staff here at the house and Grey House. "

" Yeah it will be something when she sees you. We need to tell the video people and the photographer to get a shot of her when she sees you. That will be a memory. "

" Yes I think your right. I have to say I have missed her like crazy but, it has been nice to do anything with out that chair. No more working out at the gym at Grey House. I have done some work outs here. Still can't do a lot because of my back but something."

" Ok so Elliot said we are having the bachelor party here in Seattle not in Paris so more people could make it. We do need to pick a date I mean it's coming fast. "

" Yes Christian Ethan is right we need a date. So when are you free?"

" Not this week end because it will be when Ana get's back and she will not want me to leave and go to a party. So I guess we could do it either on the 11th or the 17th. I am taking Ana to Paris on the 18th so we can see the city before the wedding. She has never been and I think she will like just a couple of days just her and I in Paris."

" Ethan let's plan for the 17th gives us more time than next Saturday to get things done. "

" Sounds like a plan."

" Christian put that on your calendar or have Andrea do it I don't care just make sure it's there. I think 8 pm will be good."

" Well Elliot come on its getting late. Let's go and we can talk about the plans while I drive you home. "

" Ok Ethan yeah we need to talk away from him."

" You guys are to funny. Drive safe I will talk with you tomorrow."

Ana tried her dress on to make sure all was ok for the last time before the wedding. Kate and Mia tried there dresses as well.

" On Ana that dress is wonderful you look so beautiful and grown up I can't believe you are getting married. "

"Thanks mom. I can't either but I am so excited. I love Christian so much and I know he loves me. I just now have to wait until the 25th. "

" It is only a few short weeks away. "

" Mia that dress is very pretty on you dear. I am so glad they had dresses made rather than buying off the rack. Bride's maid's dresses can be so hit or miss. "

" Yes mom I Christian would have owed me if I had to wear something ugly for his wedding. But this I like. "

" Oh my phone just one second. "

" Ok mom."

" Hello."

" mother."

" Christian what is it? Is everything alright dear?"

" Yes, I was hoping all was ok with you. I tried calling Ana and texting her and her phone is going straight to voicemail. I got concerned."

" Oh you didn't call to say hi to your mother."

" Well I said hi now. Is Ana with you?"

"Christian she is but she is. But she and the girls are trying on their dresses. "

" Oh well I can call her later. How does she look?"

" Christian yes call her later. Oh Darling I am not going to say anything about how she looks but her dress suites her very well. A wonderful pick for a young lady marrying you Christian."

" What does that mean?"

" Christian dear have good rest of your day."

" I will I am on my way to your house to see dad. I think he wants to talk to me one more time about a prenup. It's not going to happen. "

" Christian he is just trying to protect you. "

" I don't know what from. But no worries mother take care of yourself and my girl."

" I will see you soon darling"

After dress shopping Grace takes them all out for a nice dinner in Paris. At dinner she let's Ana know that Christian called looking for her. But he said he would call her later since he was heading to see Carrick for the evening.

Ana knows what Carrick wants to see Christian about. Christian will come home in a bad mood because every time Carrick has brought up the pre nap Christian would be upset for the rest of night.

Yes she misses him but, just for right now tonight she is ok with not being there. She does hope he calls if he needs to talk because she doesn't want him to hold in his anger.

She sends him a txt.

" Baby I was just thinking about you. I love you Christian so much. See you. Call me later. Love your A, forever. XXX"

" Ana do you already have a dress to wear to rehearsal and rehearsal dinner? If not we can go shopping tomorrow."

" Thank you Grace but, Christian took me out shopping before I left and I found one. It's very elegant black with spaghetti straps and the back has a diamond accent bow. It's beautiful."

" That does sound great. "

" I am sure it perfect on her Christian bought her a blue dress for Aspen that he never even saw her in and she was stunning in it. The man can pick a dress."

" Kate maybe Christian isn't telling us something. "

" I don't know Mia you might be right."

" You two leave him alone he is every bit a man. "

Later that evening Ana is in her room reading a book. She thinks about lucky she had been to fall in love. Not lucky because of Christian's wealth but because of his heart. Carrick is right I am not bringing anything to the marriage except for my student loans. She has told Christian she would sign anything that she knew would protect him. But his answer is no. So she promised herself that she would not bring up the prenup again. He loves her and she loves him and that really is all they need.

Her phone rings it's Christian.

" Hey baby. I was just thinking about you. I am sorry I missed your call earlier today. Have you had a goo day?"

" Yes it was an alright day. I am happy to hear your voice Ana I have really missed you. One more day and then I can see you. I just need to hold you. "

" Oh Christian I need you to hold me too. Baby what's wrong? I wish I was there you sound so down and upset. I hope it's not the accident bringing you down. Christian I love you no matter what happens with that. I hope you know that."

" Ana I do know that. It's my dad and that fucking prenup. I just wish he would drop it. I don't want one. I know you are not just here to take my money. Ana I trust you so much you have never been about my money. I wish he would realize that."

" Christian I am sure he does. It's just as a father I think he wants to protect you as his son. I am not going to say it doesn't hurt my feelings. But, I feel better because I know you know me and my heart. If it makes it easier for you have him draw one up and I will sign it. I will do it for you Christian. "

" No, I am not going to do that to you just to please my father. "

I need to think of something to lighten his mood. " Christian I tried my dress on today. It is so much more than I even thought it would be. Thank you for letting me get a dress designed. I know you are going to love it."

" I am glad it came out how you wanted it. Your welcome Ana I want this day to be everything you ever dreamed of and more. I am very excited to see you in it. I have no doubt you will knock my socks off. "

" Christian how have you been feeling?"

" Ana I have been feeling pretty good. I miss having that gorgeous girl wash me up in the shower. But I feel like me again. "

" Well when I get home maybe that girl will come back in the shower. I enjoyed washing your body everywhere too."

" I am looking forward to that Miss. Steele. So how is everything looking for our big day?"

" Oh Christian you are going to freak out this place is so beautiful and they have the decor just perfect. This was the perfect place to be married in. I can't wait for you to see it."

" Your mom asked me to find out which night you all were doing your bachelor party here so we could plan something?"

" Oh Ana we are having the party here on the 11th. Elliot didn't want the party there he wanted more people to be able to come so he decided to do it here. I hope that is alright. I am glad I can just focus on the wedding when I get to France."

" Christian yes I am fine with that. Will there be stripers? I don't know if I would like that."

" No baby no strippers. I don't want your blue eyes to turn green. I am just kidding baby. You have nothing to worry about. You are the only one I want to see in front of me taking your clothes off."

" Ok. I will take your word for it. I know you wouldn't do anything baby. I I just. Oh I don't know. Christian never mind just have a good time."

" Hey Ana baby please don't worry it's only you just you for me. I love you more than my own life. Please don't think like that. I can have a good time and stay true to only you. Baby I can respect your wishes of no stripers. I promise. Please don't worry about this."

" Ok I won't. It's late here Christian I need to go to bed. I can't wait to be home with you. Good night."

" Ana don't cry I can't wait to have you home either. Enjoy your last day and then come home to me. Goodnight. I love you."

After talking to Christian I feel so homesick. I lay down and cry myself to sleep. I don't know why but this time being away from him hurts worse than it ever has. I am so glad to have him with me. I hear a knock on the door.

" Ana are you alright? Can I come in?"

" Yes sure Kate come on in."

Kate comes in and sits on the bed next to me. " Ana what is it? I could hear you crying from my room. "

" Kate it is really nothing. I was just talking to Christian and I just got very homesick and started to miss him."

" Ana I get it. I understand. I am ready to be home to Elliot too. But being here with you my best friend I am having a great time. I am glad you share your whole wedding experience with you like you shared mine. "

" Me too Kate."

Ana, Kate, and Mia all sleep the whole way home on the plane ride back to Seattle. Grace and Carla wake the girls up when they land.

" Oh Ana of course look it's raining welcome back to Seattle. "

" Yes welcome back. I don't care if it's raining. I get to be in Christian's arms and bed tonight. "

When they enter the airport Taylor is there waiting for Ana. Elliot is there it pick up Kate and Carla, Mia and Grace go home to with Carrick.

Taylor opens the for Ana and inside she sees Christian waiting for her.

" Christian Baby I am so happy to see you." She climbs in the car and on his lap.

" Ana I am happy to see you too. " He pulls her lips to his and she opens her mouth allowing his tongue into her moth. There tongues start a dance and Ana puts her hands in Christians hair and she hopes he never let's her go.

When they get home it's late and they go into the bedroom. Ana helps Christian into bed. She then crawls into bed next to Christian. He puts his arms around her and starts kissing her on the neck and the down to her breasts. Ana starts to moan she puts her fingers into his hair. Christen spreads her legs father and he puts his face between them and starts gently kissing her and slides two fingers inside her.

" Oh Christian please I need you now. "

" You will have me baby. I have missed you and I want to take you slow. I want to make love to you and I want to feel every inch of you. I have missed you so much baby."

" Christian I have missed you too. Take me at your pace. Just love me because I need you everywhere on and inside me. I love you."

Ana lays silently with Christian in the dark. She can hear his breath calm after their love making. He is gently running his hand through her hair. It is relaxing and putting her to sleep. She feels his hand stop and just sink into her hair. He must be asleep. She kisses him gently on the chest and falls asleep too.

Sunday after noon they go to Christian's parents house and eat lunch with all of them and Ana's mom. She is leaving today she will be going to the airport with Ana and Christian.

Christian sits in the front seat with Taylor so Ana and her mom can talk more on the way to the airport. " Ana are you excited only a couple weeks now."

" Yes mom I am. I really want these few weeks to go by fast".

At the airport Christian waits in the car as Taylor and Ana walk Carla inside.

That week at work Ana is very busy. She has to catch up on the work she missed last week. By Wednesday she feels like her head is back above the water. At lunch Hannah catches her up on all the gossip of the week.

It has not been announced yet but she fears people will think she got the promotion because her husband is the owner of the company. Jerry said that wasn't true but, I bet some how it did influence his decision. Hannah has gotten her dress for the wedding and is looking forward to going. The guests still have not gotten there location tickets it's still to soon to release that information.

On Saturday Kate and Elliot come over. Elliot says he wants to run some things by Christian for the Bachelor party. They go into the study.

" Kate how has work been? I felt like I was never going to catch up this week."

" I know what you mean Ana it was a long week for me. There was so much to do. I felt like I just wanted to be home. I think I was really jet lagged. The whole week."

" I had that feeling after Italy, But this time It didn't seem to last quite as long. So when are you having my bachelorette party? You told me on the phone you and Mia have finally put a plan together. "

" Well I knew you would be going stir crazy on the night of Christian's Bachelor party so, we are having yours on the same night at 8:00pm. Then your mind won't be here all evening wondering what Christian is doing. "

" Kate that is a good Idea. You know me to well. Yes I would probably be pacing the floor until he got home. "

" No worries girl we got your back."

Sunday is just a quite day in for Christian and Ana. At lunch time they start making plans for leaving for France on the 18th.

" Christian that sounds wonderful. I am sure I can be ready and packed by then. "

"I thought we could either go before or after the wedding. I am not sure how busy we will be the week leading up to it."" Just let me know. We do have enough honeymoon time to tack it onto that. "

" We are doing wedding photos after the ceremony just like you asked Christian. I like that idea it keeps everything traditional. If you do it before hand it's like you get to see the bride before the wedding. "

" Yes I like it that way too. Maybe we should add Paris on after we could get some newlyweds shots at the eiffel tower. "

" Christian I like that idea do you think we could get the same photographer to do something that week for us?"

" I am not sure but I will make some calls tomorrow and find out. "

That week work goes by very fast. On Wednesday Christian takes Ana out on a date. They go to dinner and the theater. It's a nice mid week treat and breaks things up. They will both be busy on Friday so he can't take her out that night.

" Christian I loved that you made time for us tonight. You are always so sweet and thoughtful. "

" I try to be Ana. Now what do you ladies have planned for your party on Friday?"

" I am not sure they really won't tell me anything at all. So I guess I am in wait and see mode."

Friday is here and Ana and Christian are at home both getting ready for there rides out for the big party night.

Ana looks over at Christian while he is dressing. It seems odd we are getting ready to go out and not with each other.

" Christian do you realize that one week from tonight will be the night before our wedding.? I am so excited about that.?"

" Your right it is that is wild. We have finally made it to the countdown. "

Elliot gets there first to pick up Christian.

" Have a good time tonight. I love you. , Ana says before she kisses him goodbye.

" I will baby. You have good time too. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. just joking. Be safe and have fun. I will see you tonight. I love you."

Ana watches as Christian and Elliot leave down the elevator. She then goes back in their room and finishes getting ready for her night out. Soon Mrs. Jones knocks on her door.

" Ana Kate and Mia are here to get you."

" Thanks Gail I will be right out."

"Ok Girls where are we headed?"

" Ana first since Christian was your official first for just about everything boyfriend we are going to show you what you missed out on."

" Mia what does that mean?"

" Ok Kate blindfold her."

Ana is blindfolded when they get to there first location. The music is playing very loud. She thinks must be a night club. Kate leads her to a seat and they all sit down. Kate reaches over and takes the blind fold off of her.

" Ok are you ready for the show?"

Ana's face gets very red. Mia starts to laugh. Don't worry they will leave there little bitty bottoms on so you will have to leave something up to the imagination.

" What are you doing. This is a stripe show. Kate why would you plan this? "

" You said no private strippers you didn't say we couldn't catch a show. No worries we are not going to signal you our. Just watch I bet you will some that Christian can't compete with. "

" I doubt that Kate very much."

Mia and Kate go get the drinks. Ana hates being left in a place like this alone. She takes her phone out of her purse. He will probably not get my text but I just want to say hi.

" Hi Christian, I just wanted to say hi. I hope your night is going better than mine. Kate and Mia have me out seeing a show. It's pretty much a skin flick. I really don't want to be here. I love you. "

In just a few short seconds she gets a response, "Hey baby. By the sounds of things they must have taken you to see a strip show. I am sorry baby. Don't worry about it. Have a few drinks and then you will relax a little. I know I am the only guy you want. I love you more than you know. Have fun. Love C forever. "

Ana smiles yes he can always cheer me up no matter what. I will do what he says have a few drinks and just try and go with the flow.

" Ana we got some wine to start with. Then maybe we can do shot or two. Kate says"

" Good the show is starting, Sit back Ana and prepare to be amazed. "

" Sure Mia I am so sure that will happen."

She takes a huge drink of her wine. She is going to need to drink fast if she is going to relax before the show is over.

" Christian who were you texting earlier? "

" Elliot it seems your wife and my sister have taken Ana to see a strip show and she was a little uncomfortable. I told her it was alright so I hope she feels better."

" Yeah true so are you going to tell her where we are right now? I mean do you feel the need to let her know."

" No I don't think I will mention this club. Ana has a little jealous side and I don't want her to be mad or feel inadequate because she is not. She will just get her feelings hurt and I don't want to do that."

" Yeah probably a good will overreact. " Not stop is a comedy club we are meeting dad there he thought you might like that too. But first feast your eyes on all that you have missed being only with one girl. "

Ethan passes out some dollars to the guys incase anyone wants to donate to any girls they see tonight. Christian just rolls his eyes, I don't think I will he thinks to himself.

" Here Christian drink up you need to loosen up so you can enjoy the full affect of the show."

" Thanks Elliot. "

Even though she was a little tipsy Ana was glad the show was over and they were moving on this time Kate said just to a club for dancing and fun. She promised no more naked men.

" You know Ana I am almost sure Elliot is taking Christian to a strip club tonight. So you shouldn't feel guilty he will be ogling at other girls tonight too. "

" Kate I am sure Christian might have to be there but he won't be ogling like you say"

" Good glad I could help. "

Elliot has been giving Christian shots and drinks one after another after the girls start dancing. He sees that Christian has started to become less stiff and seems to be enjoying him self like every other guy in the room. He goes up to the bar and pays for a special dance for Christian.

A brunette in hardly anything at all comes to there table. " Which one of you is getting married soon?"

Right away Ethan speaks up. " That would be this guy right here. Christian."

Christian looks over at Elliot. Elliot looks back and says, " Enjoy your dance."

The young lady proceeds to give Christian a very naughty lap dance and Ethan and Elliot just laugh.

Christian looks over at them and he says " Stop laughing and remove this young lady from my lap."

He gently moves her aside and gets up from his chair and walks out to the building he needs to get some fresh air. He takes out his phone and txts Ana,

" Hey baby, I miss you. I hope your having fun. Maybe you could text me where you are. I know it's your night out with the girls. But, I can't handle this night anymore and just want to be my girl. Love Christian."

Ana reads his text and right away knows something is wrong. What has happened. She goes outside the club because the music is too loud and instead of texting she calls him back.

" Ana hey baby. Thanks for calling."

" Christian what is it? What's the matter baby? Of course you can come dancing with us. What has happened please tell me."

" Ana I have had a lot to drink and yes they took me to a stupid club with stripers. Then Elliot bought me a lap dance I pushed her off and came outside and txt you Ana. I am so sorry. I didn't ever want to do anything like that. "

Ana is smiling and she doesn't know why but she can't help it. " Christian it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. Except maybe drinking to much when you are still on medication. Baby, I am so glad you called me and told me. I love you so much and just can't believe you are mine. Now if you can make it here we are at the Trinity night club. "

" I will let the guys know and I just need to see you."

" Christian call me if you need anything or if you change your mind. You sound a lot drunk maybe you should go home and lay down. I will be home soon. I miss you too."

"Ok baby I will let you know." I love you.

" I love you too Christian. " Ana hangs up the phone and smiles to herself she has the best soon to be husband ever. "

Ethan and Elliot have checked the men's restroom and can't find Christian any where.

" Elliot, I think you really made him mad. I mean you know how much he loves Ana I think you pushed him a little to far. "

" Yeah I guess your right bringing him here was too much for him what was I thinking.

Let's check outside he has probably walked back to Escala by now. "

When they get outside they see Christian just standing outside the building.

" Hey man sorry about that. Why don't we just go to the comedy club and see dad."

" Elliot I told Ana I would come to the trinity night club."

" Dude you are not spending your bachelor party with your finance no one does that. Come on call her back and tell her we are heading to the comedy club to see dad"

Ana finds it more fun at the dance club. They all just are hanging out and dancing and letting there hair down.

" Mia this is more my style of a party. I don't mind the dancing. "

" Ana come on you have to admit some of those guys were pretty hot."

" Some were buff and kinda good looking. I am not sure about hot though."

'" Kate your stupid husband and Mia your stupid oldest brother. Just bought Christian a lap dance. He called me all upset he had to push her off of him to get out of there. So I told him where we were and he might be coming here. "

" Ana I find that kind of funny. I am surprised he didn't die I mean another woman not you. It's kinda funny. Also now way in hell call him and tell him he is not coming here and ruining our good time. This our night."

" Kate I can't do that it will break his heart. He seemed so sad. "

"Look you can take care of his feelings when we get home. Call him and tell him you will see him later at home. "

" Excuse me I will go outside and make the call. "

" Mia go with her and make sure he doesn't convince her to just come home."

" Oh no he won't not when I am outside with her."

Ana smiles at Mia as she makes the call to Christian.

" Hey Ana are you alright baby?"

" Yes Christian I am fine you sound so different drunk. I am sorry to laugh. I am calling because Kate and Mia are wanting me to ask you to just stay out with the guys and let them have just a girls night. I don't want to push you away Christian. I love you I do. I promise to be home soon. Are you ok with this?"

" Oh Ana, yes I am ok with it. I know I shouldn't have called you and then make plans to come and ruin your one night with your friends. I guess I just panicked and need to hear you or be with you. I will go with the guys to meet my dad at the comedy club. You have fun baby. I will see you at home."

" Ok Christian you too. I promise to give you a lap dance you will enjoy and won't forget. I love you."

" Baby I may be drunk but I will remember that promise and cash in on it."

" Ok Christian I can't wait. But you will need to do some rude things to me after."

Christian laughs and says, " It's a deal baby. I love you now go with your friends."

" I love you Christian see you later."

" There Mia are you happy now I broke his heart. Just so you guys could dance some more."

" Yes I am very happy. Now let's go back inside."

" Ok so that was Ana and it looks like Kate your sister and your wife and our sister. Think he would be a drag to have me come along. Ana has asked if I would let them have a girls night on there request. I told her I would."

" Elliot are you not glad to know that Ana and Christian are the only insane ones in this group of people we hang with?"

" Yes Ethan I am. Man what will it be like once she is his wife. "

" Ha ha you two let's meet dad."

As they start to walk toward the cars. They hear Jose Rodriquez call out to them.

" Hey guys where you off to so fast?"

Ethan turns around and says, " We have another place to be."

" Well I got my camera here incase you all want any souvenir pictures of your night."

" Thanks but, I think we will pass. Nothing happened in there that I want to remember anyway."

" Oh yeah I am sure you don't Grey because you don't want Ana to find out?"

" Ana already knows you ass. "

" Oh so I am sure there will be trouble in paradise when you get home rich boy. Guess you won't be getting down those low middle clause gold digger's pants again.

At that moment Christian takes a swing at Jose. Ethan grabs his arm to stop him. Elliot than takes a swing and makes contact with his nose. Soon all of Jose's friends and the three of them are caught in a full out fight.

The bouncers at the club come over and hold them all and then call the cops. They are all taken to the police station. The officer tells The bouncer we will keep them there until they all sober up. Then we will see if charges will be pressed.

"You should have let me hit him Elliot. I would have enjoyed myself so much. "

" Christian if I would have let you hit him. Charges would be pressed against you for sure."

" That scum better never talk to me about Ana like that again because I will kill him. "

" Well what the hell are we going to do now?"

" Well we could call your dad and have him come bail us out." Ethan says.

" Yep looks like we will need to do that because he is expecting us and what happens when we don't show up. "

Christian feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. With the cuffs on he can't reach it. He is so glad Jose and his cronies are in a different van because he really doesn't want to listen to his shit anymore tonight.

The van stops and an officer gets them out and leads them into the station. He puts the three of them in a cell together and takes there cuffs off. Jose and his group are also lead in but they are taken father down.

Ethan says, " Officer, we have a right to make a phone call and call our attorney. You can't hold us and not let us do that. "

" Your right son. Let me take you just you to the phone. You can call first."

After Ethan and the officer leave. Christian takes his phone from his pocket. A txt from Ana.

" Hey baby. I am in the restroom and wanting to txt and telling you I am sorry about you not being able to be here. I love you so much. I didn't need this whole night with out you. Baby I will be home early tonight. I am going to wait up for you. I want to give you a kiss before I sleep. Christian I love you. Forever, Ana,

Christian responds,

" Hey my love. I didn't need this night out to get away from you either That really is the last thing I want to do. I love you too baby and miss you like crazy. Baby I will be home as soon as I can. I want to kiss you good night too. I love you forever Ana. Your Christian."

Elliot calls Kate from his phone and explains to her what is going on.

" Your where. What on earth did you do to end up in jail?"

" Well we kind of got in a fight with three other guys. Well actually it was Christian who threw the first punch. So let's say it was his fault. "

" Elliot I am going to say you are guilty and are three grown men who should not be fighting over anything.

" Yes I know. Your brother went to call my dad and see if he will come and get us. Look just don't tell Ana because she will worry about Christen and he is fine. Then she will come here and well the other guy is here too. Not a good place for any of you to be."

" Well is your dad coming to get you or do I need to?"

" I will txt you once Ethan gets back from phoning him. "

Elliot gets back and shakes his head at them.

" Your dad says we can stay here for a few hours and sober up then he will come and get us. He really wasn't happy. He did say that one day we all would look back at this night and laugh.

" Mia we need to take Ana home and then go bail your brothers, my brother out of jail for fighting at the strip club."

" Oh that is just good of them to do. Are they 10 or older."

They get Ana back home and in the apartment.

" Mia I am really sorry you are not feeling good. But, I understand but I had a great time. Thank you all so much."

" Ok Ana your welcome. I will call you in the morning."

" Ok Kate bye. "

Ana goes in the bedroom and gets herself washed up brushes her teeth and gets into bed. It's almost 2 in the morning. Christian should be getting home soon. She thinks to herself. She hopes he had a good time.

When Kate and Mia get to the police station. Carrick is already there collecting the three jail birds.

" Good evening ladies I see they called you too. "

" Yes they did and Christian you are lucky we took Ana home and told her nothing about this. But I will hold this over your head for eternity as your sister it's expected. "

" No Mia I don't think it is. But I am sure you will. "

" Alright Kate you take Elliot and Ethan with you."

" Mia come you help me get this brother of yours home to his unsuspecting bride. "

When the elevator opens Taylor is there to help Carrick with Christian.

" Much easier to make him sit in that chair than to hold his drunk self up. Carrick says to Taylor. "

Taylor laughs and says Thank you Mr. Grey I will take him from here."

Taylor takes off Christian's shoes for him and helps him stand while he takes off his shirt and pants.

" Alright Mr. Grey lay down. I will see you in the morning"

Christian roles over to see Ana she is sound asleep. It is almost 4 am no wonder she fell asleep. He won't wake her but he does want to hold her. He pulls her close to him.

" Christian your home."

" Yes baby. Sorry to wake you go back to sleep. Ana you are my everything."

" I know baby. goodnight. "

When Ana wakes the next morning she smiles to see Christian next to her safe and home in one piece. She thinks she remembers him getting home last night. But it was so late. She gets up and decides to make him breakfast in bed. He is still asleep when she brings it to him.

" Hey sleepy head time to get up. You should drink some juice and take a couple of advil."

" Hey Ana good morning. Yes, thanks for the juice and the medication. I never should have drank like that. "

" Did you have a good time? I did but I think I drank to much as well. Mia didn't feel well so we had to cut our night short. But I was ready to be home anyway. "

" I am glad you have fun. Thank you for the breakfast. Are you not going to eat with me?"

" I will go fix myself a plate and be right back. "

The rest of the Saturday is a lazy day Christian's head ache finally goes away but he just lays in bed with Ana and enjoys just holding her. She really is the only girl who can turn him on sober or drunk. " Last night he could have killed Elliot for that little surprise dance.

Elliot calls him later in the day to see how he is doing.

" I am doing alright. I have been lazy today. Ana is going to wash me in the shower in a few minutes so I got to go. I know she doesn't but we both enjoy it."

Kate and Elliot get to Paris on Thursday. Ana Christian and there parents all have been there since Monday late. Kate is still a little upset with Elliot but she is understands the fight now that Elliot has told her what Jose said about Ana.

" Hey you made it Kate, I am so glad your here. Go change and then come join us all by the pool. "

" Alright Ana we will be right down. "

" Christian Kate and Elliot are here. I told them to change and come hang out here with us. "

" Ok Baby. Good I am glad they are here safe. "

He leans over and gives Ana a sweet loving kiss.

" Hey Christian you guys have a safe flight? Some one could have called us and said you were here."

" Elliot we are and the flight was fine. I also know that Ana did call Kate. Don't get me started."

" Oh lighten up I was just trying to joke around."

" Hey guys no fighting I want the next few days to be perfect. If Ana hears you both getting on each other she is going to be upset. She doesn't deserve that. "

" Ok Kate you are right."

Later that night they all sit out by the pool and watch a firework show that Christian had organized because he knows how Ana loves them. He sets on the grass and she sits between his legs leaning on him.

When the show is over he says to her. " Come Ana help me get back in my chair let's go to our room and have some fun this is our last night as an unwed couple."

"Christian that sounds like a whole lot of fun. I love you. "

The next morning they all have breakfast together and Ana takes Christian around the Manor so he can see decor and items that have for the ceremony and the reception.

" Baby it all looks so beautiful I can't wait until tomorrow. "

" Christian me either. I can't believe the day is here. I mean tonight we sleep apart and then the next night we spent our first night as husband and wife. "

" Come on let's go back to the room and give you a shower so we can be ready on time for the rehearsal and dinner. "

" I definitely don't want to be late for that. Maybe when we get upstairs we can rehearse for our wedding night. "

" Christian we don't need to rehearse for that. I think you are very very good at it. "

" Baby so are you. I crave you everyday. "

When they get down to the dining room for rehearsal it is decorated so beautifully. Candle light centerpieces all down the tables. The place settings are white china plates with in sliver in the center the letters A and C woven together.

" Christian isn't this just the best dinner setting you have ever seen. I have never seen such beautiful center pieces. Tomorrow is going to be beautiful. But I never dreamed the rehearsal dinner would be so grand. "

" Ana I told you this whole week end will be nothing but the best for you. Now let's join our families at the table and eat and laugh and then rehearse getting married. I would imagine after this they whisk me way so we can't see each other anymore. "

" Yes Christian but tomorrow will be the best day ever I promise. "

" Ana you are so right."

" Ana dinner was fabulous. I can't believe this room is so beautiful. I am sure the rehearsal will go fine. Then after that Elliot is taking your groom away for the night. "

" I know Kate and I am so ready for tomorrow."

At the rehearsal Kate goes up to Christian and hugs him and whispers in his ear. " Elliot told me your situation last night. I love the plan remember tomorrow then you start at the fourth stair up. Tonight stay on the floor"

" Kate thank you yes, I will do that. Thank you for helping me surprise my bride tomorrow."

" Ok Ana and Christian time to say goodbye and good night. "

Carrick says.

Ana goes over to Christian and sits on his lap and kisses him. " Christian I will see you tomorrow. I look forward to being Mrs. Christian Grey tomorrow. I can't wait to start the next chapter of our life together. "

" Ana baby, me either. I will miss you tonight. But, I know the next time I see you, you will be coming down that aisle in a beautiful dress and you will become my wife. There is nothing I want more. I love you. "

After All the guys have left the manor the ladies sit in one of the many sitting rooms and tea and cookies and talk and laugh and just have a wonderful time.

Ana looks around and she is so happy all the people she loves are here to see her and Christian become man and wife tomorrow.

When it's well past mid night Kate and Ana go up to the room to go to sleep.

" Ana are you excited or nervous. "

" Kate I am a little of both. I wish Christian would have been better but I know he soon will be. So I don't feel hopeless about it. I am just so excited to be married. "

" I think you and Christian will be great together. I can't wait to see everything tomorrow. I really believe he is going to love your dress."

" Me too. Kate good night."

" Good night Ana."

The next day everyone is on the move preparing all the last minute items and setting all the fresh flowers.

Ana, Kate, Mia and both mothers are getting there hair and make up on. Christian and all the guys arrive back on the Manor grounds and they go inside to get dressed in there suits.

Kate and Carla put on their dresses and then it's time to help Ana get into her dress. Kate puts her diamond hair pin on the side of her bun. Carla buttons up the fine buttons along the back of the dress. Then Kate adds the veil.

" Ana you look so beautiful Christian is going to be so pleased and happy with how you look in this dress. "

" Thanks mom. I am glad you like it. I think it is so wonderful. "

Finally Ana and all the ladies come down stairs. Ana goes in a private room off the hall where Ray will come and get her.

Mia and Kate line up and get ready for there walk down the aisle. First Carla is seated and then Mrs. Grey is seated. The Minister comes out of a room from the side. Then Christian comes out near the top of the staircase. He walks down until he is four steps from the floor.

Mia comes down the aisle in her blush and silver dress her hair is elegantly up. Then comes Kate and Elliot. She also is in a blush and silver gown and her hair is up and to the side.

Ray goes and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

" Ana are you ready? You look so beautiful Ana. "

" Ray don't cry not yet I can't mess my makeup yet. "

'Ok I will try not to. Are you ready it's your time to come walk down that aisle to your groom."

" Yes I have been ready for a very long time."

Ray leads her to the closed very beautiful wooden doors. The doors open and Ray and Ana enter the room. They go around a corner to come to the straight part of the aisle.

Ana doesn't see Christian until she looks up and there he is standing on the stairs all by himself. She stops and begins crying she can't move. Christian comes down the stairs and holds out his hand to her as if saying come on baby.

Ana let's go of Ray and Runs toward Christian. "Christian oh Christian. "

He holds both of his arms out and she runs right in them crying he wraps her in his arms' In her ear he whispers.

" I love you Ana."

With tears in her eyes she clears her throat and says, " Christian I love you too forever."


	30. Chapter 32

I hope you all have enjoyed book one. Please watch for the starry onbookn2 called Love a forever. Thank you for enjoying Forever.


End file.
